A Intocável
by Ninde.Ireth
Summary: Até onde a vida pode levar as pessoas?
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Nenhum desses personagens me pertence, é tudo da .. uhhhhh!!!!**

**O que eu também não entendo...**

O som, o som é aquela vibração de ondas que alcançam os ouvidos e dependendo do que se ouve, manifestações diversas se podem ter. Pode-se ter sensação de agrado com o som de uma música, de uma voz ou de um cantar, ou, desagradável, com o som daquela notícia ruim, que pode "sair" da voz adorada ou não. Mas, não nos vem ao caso definir quais tipos de sons nos faz sentir bem ou mal. O que vem ao caso é contar o som da campainha que tocou e que não fez Draco Malfoy sentir coisa alguma.

Levantou-se da poltrona um pouco mofada, ainda com o copo de wisky na mão e foi até a porta, girou a maçaneta fria e velha. Parou, olhou bem a mulher a sua frente, ela também lhe encarou. Virou-se, andando em direção ao bar, e ela o seguiu.

- Aceita algo pra beber? - ele perguntou.

- Aceito. - ela respondeu, sentando-se no sofá.

Ele lhe entregou a bebida e começou a medi-la. Loira, estatura média, baixa talvez, dependendo do salto, um rosto de princesa, delicado. Não era bem o que queria, mas não havia porque reclamar.

- Eu quero que tire a roupa pra mim. - foi o que ele disse de maneira fria e direta.

Ela o olhou e sorriu de canto, era hora do show. Postou-se na frente dele e começou a abrir o zíper lateral de seu corsselet.

- Não, não. - ele disse a ela, que parou. - Ali. - ele apontou para a direita. - Em cima da mesa.

Ela obedeceu e subiu em cima da grande mesa de madeira escura, como tudo naquela sala. Ele puxou uma cadeira e se sentou – na verdade, mais se deitou – ainda com seu copo de Wisky na mão.

A mulher loira retornou para o seu zíper e se assustou quando, repentinamente, uma música começou a tocar. Encarou-o, ele estava a olhando fixamente. Terminou o zíper e lançou seu corsselet na direção do cliente.

Ela passava a mão pelo pescoço, deslizando-a entre os seios e a cintura. Depois subiu pela parte interna da coxa, passando pelo quadril, subindo até o pescoço. Virou-se de costas e tirou a saia lentamente, começando a dançar sensualmente para ele. Olhou-o, este parecia concentrado. Ela deu alguns passos sobre a mesa e se sentou de pernas abertas, esperando por ele.

Draco arredou a cadeira até ficar próximo o suficiente da mulher, pousou seu copo no chão e beijou delicadamente o abdômen branco dela. Ela acariciava os cabelos curtos dele, enquanto o homem descia com seus beijos pelo corpo dela. Subitamente, ele parou e a olhou com o queixo apoiado em meio aos seus seios. A mulher se curvou e beijou-lhe a testa, as bochechas e o queixo.

- Não é do tipo das que beijam? - Draco perguntou.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Draco a puxou, fazendo-a escorregar para cima dele e ambos ficarem na cadeira, ela por cima, de pernas abertas, e ele no meio. Ela se afastou um pouco para tirar-lhe o cinto, desabotoando a calça, abrindo o zíper e, por fim, deixando-o de cueca. Começou a acariciá-lo, indo e vindo com a mão, estimulando-o. Ficou assim por um bom tempo, enquanto o beijava no pescoço. Saiu de cima dele, ajoelhando-se, abriu suas pernas, e continuou com os movimentos da mão, enquanto ele a observava. Depois começou a dar beijos por cima da cueca acompanhados de leves mordidas. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu, o fluxo de sangue começou a ficar intenso. Então, ela tirou-lhe delicadamente a cueca, passou a mão por suas longas pernas, Draco sentia isso, mas sentiu mais forte quando ela lambeu-lhe o pênis. Lambia calmamente e com vontade, ele podia ver isso nos olhos dela, que o olhavam.

A respiração do loiro começou a ficar mais forte. A mulher tirou a boca e começou a estimulá-lo novamente com a mão, ele forçou a cabeça dela, que entendeu, e então voltou a chupá-lo com mais força e mais rapidez, com a mão a auxiliando. Draco suava, respirava ofegante e gemia baixo, até que o gemido ficou mais agudo e ela mais rápida, mais rápida e mais rápida, até que fechou os olhos com força e chegou ao orgasmo. Desabou na cadeira com a respiração falha. Ela cuspiu dentro do copo. Depois de alguns segundos respirando, ele se ajeitou na cadeira e a puxou para cima.

- Consegues mais, garotão? - foi o que ela perguntou, começando a tirar seu sutien.

Ele a deteve, puxou suas mãos do fecho e se levantou rapidamente, fazendo-a se desequilibrar. Pegou-a pelos braços e a conduziu por um corredor escuro. Abriu uma porta e a jogou na cama violentamente.

- Parece que sim. - foi o que ela falou.

Ele virou e foi até o armário, tirou de lá uma camisola e estendeu a ela.

Franziu o cenho, não entendeu o que estava se passando. _"Cada maluco que a gente encontra. Eu já estou seminua! Você quer que eu coloque isso?"_ Ela pensou. Pegou e colocou, afinal, era paga para qualquer coisa.

Ele, já vestido, a deitou na cama e encostou sua cabeça sobre os seios dela, sentiu todo o perfume e começou a adormecer. Ela ia dizer algo, quando ele foi mais rápido:

- Eu pago a noite inteira.

Muito confusa, porém com a certeza do dinheiro, e muito dinheiro, ela adormeceu também.

* * *

**...**

**N/A: Espero que gostem da idéia!!! Mais explicações?? Próximo capítulo... Eu sei que esse é pequeno, masss eu gostei. O próximo será maior e espero que melhor... **

**Reviwessss, por favoor!!!! Preciso saber o q acharam...**

**Beijoss e até o próximo capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**O que se quer?**

_Ninguém sabe que coisa quer.  
Ninguém conhece que alma tem,  
Nem o que é mal nem o que é bem..._

_...Tudo é incerto e derradeiro.  
Tudo é disperso nada é inteiro_.

(Fernando Pessoa. Nevoeiro)

Um som, distante e repetitivo, foi o que despertou a mulher loira deitada na cama. Ainda nessa posição, ela passou a mão pelo rosto e cabelo, olhando para o teto. Tentava lembrar onde estava. Sentou-se na cama e mirou suas pernas, mas não conseguiu enxergá-las, já que uma longa camisola cor-de-rosa as cobriam.

"_Ah! Sim..."_ Foi o pensamento que lhe veio ao olhar a camisola. E escutando mais atentamente, ela pode reconhecer o som que lhe acordara: era de água caindo. O estranho homem devia estar no banho.

Saiu do quarto. Na verdade, a mulher loira estava em busca de comida. Viu-se em um pequeno corredor, seguiu para a direita e alguns passos depois estava numa pequena e branca cozinha, com uma magnífica mesa posta. _"Só resta saber se é boa comida, nem sempre comida de hotel é boa."_

Pegou uma maçã, mas a soltou repentinamente, com o susto que levou quando o estranho homem apareceu a sua frente, aparentemente do nada.

- Com fome? Podes pegar o que quiser. - foi o que Draco falou, sentando na cadeira de ferro.

Ela pegou novamente a maçã e se sentou na pia.

- Tens um nome? - Draco perguntou.

- O meu nome está em qualquer veículo que você usou para me contratar. - ela respondeu.

- Um verdadeiro nome? - o loiro perguntou novamente.

- Precisas de um nome? Não vejo necessidade disso. - ela respondeu mordendo a maçã. – Na verdade... – ela desceu da pia e caminhou até ele. – Nada é preciso. – a loira se sentou de pernas abertas no colo dele e lhe sussurrou ao ouvido. – Muito menos um nome.

Ele a afastou delicadamente.

- Estou atrasado para o trabalho. – foi o que disse. – Quanto lhe devo? – perguntou.

- 1650 euros. – ela falou já em pé.

Draco foi até o cofre que tinha no seu quarto, pegou o dinheiro e voltou à cozinha entregando o dinheiro para a mulher. Esta, já com o dinheiro, seguiu para o quarto. Chegava ao fim mais uma "noite" de trabalho.

- Não marque nada pra hoje, vou precisar de você novamente. - ele disse.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

* * *

- Guten Morgen, Bertha! - ela cumprimentou sua amiga.

- Guten Morgen, Adela. - Bertha respondeu. - Seu banho já esta pronto.

- Danke. – agradeceu, indo para o banheiro.

Relaxando na banheira de água quente e deixando que aquela sensação de conforto se espalhasse por seu corpo, Adela pensava na incomum situação da noite anterior. Aquele cliente havia pagado muito, mas não fizera nada. Na verdade, não absolutamente nada, mas era, de certa forma, intrigante e estranho ela não ter que fazer sexo com ele.

Mas, não era só isso que lhe era estranho. Havia, também, uma sensação que a acompanhava: a impressão de que ele não lhe era desconhecido, mas não sabia se era por conhecê-lo ou por ele ser parecido com alguém que, talvez, ela conhecesse e não quisesse lembrar.

- Adela? - disse Bertha lhe tirando dos pensamentos.

- Sim?

- Um cliente ligou...

- Dispense todos hoje, por favor. Eu já tenho compromisso. - foi o que ela respondeu.

- Ja. (Sim.)

* * *

Então, o mesmo som da noite anterior, aquele que fez Draco Malfoy não sentir nada, repetiu-se. O "Ding dong" da campainha, retornou a acontecer e o loiro se levantou para abrir a porta.

Lá estava ela novamente. Ele deu um passo ao lado, dando passagem. Ela entrou e, como se dissipasse frescor, seu perfume se espalhou pela passagem. Doce, apenas isso, doce.

Ele sentou no sofá e ela no bar, um de frente para o outro. A loira deixou a bolsa no balcão, ajoelhou-se na frente dele e começou a tirar-lhe os sapatos.

- Pode parar. – ele disse de forma imperativa.

Ela o encarou.

- Hoje, nós vamos sair. – ele deixou o copo de wisky no criado mudo e a pegando pelo braço, levantou-a como se erguesse uma pluma.

Ela o acompanhou e quando Draco abriu a porta do apartamento, tocou com a mão, ainda gelada do copo, na costa de Adela, conduzindo-a. Aquele sutil toque em sua costa desencadeou uma onda de arrepios, que foi percorrendo seu corpo. Ela tentou não se importar com aquela sensação, continuou a andar na direção do elevador, mas em todo esse percurso, continuou sentindo a gelada mão dele em sua costa.

Saíram pelo saguão do hotel e no lado de fora, um manobrista esperava com um carro na porta.

Se pararmos um pouco e olharmos o, talvez, insignificante manobrista, veríamos que este mirrado garoto, ficou estático. Ele talvez já tivesse visto mulheres mais bonitas que aquela dama loira que se apresentava a sua frente. É claro que ele já havia visto... mas nunca pessoalmente.

Ela era de uma beleza comum: loira, com pequenos olhos azuis, assim como ele. Mas, qualquer um poderia notar que ela possuía algo diferente. Esta parecia deslizar em sua direção, e aquele vestido preto, parecia ir se desmanchando enquanto ela deslizava. O cabelo loiro era tão iluminado que, talvez, até na completa escuridão, ele irradiasse luz.

- Danke. – Draco respondeu ao jovem que lhe oferecia a chave.

Por um instante, o loiro reparou que o rapaz parecia apático e tinha toda sua concentração no rosto da mulher que lhe acompanhava. Ele sorriu mentalmente. _"Por 150 euros ela faz o que você quiser."_ Foi o pensamento que lhe ocorreu.

Adela percebeu os olhares do manobrista apenas quando este lhe abriu gentilmente a porta. Ele aparentava ter 17 anos, era loiro com belos olhos-azuis. Ela sorriu amistosamente para aquele gentil menino, que se enrubesceu desviando o olhar para o chão.

Entrou no carro.

- Então, você é alemã? – Draco perguntou, enquanto dirigia.

- Sim. – ela respondeu. – E você?

- Não, sou inglês. – ele respondeu.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Jurava que também eras alemão. – foi o que ela respondeu;

- No, no darling. I´m British and I hate the Germany's traffic. – ele se queixou do engarrafamento.

- Yes, it's horrible. – ela respondeu.

- So, do you speak english? – ele a olhou meio espantado, não tinha nem noção de que prostitutas possuíam mais de uma língua.

- Sure, and french too. – ela respondeu.

- Nunca foi à Inglaterra? – ele perguntou.

Ela começava a achar estranho aquele questionamento.

- Não, e não tenho vontade de ir. – ela respondeu.

- Não sabes o que está perdendo, a Inglaterra é maravilhosa.

- Imagino... - ela sibilou melancolicamente.

- E um nome? Tens? – ele perguntou novamente.

- Aposto que Herman, também, não é o seu nome. – ela respondeu, querendo simplesmente acabar com aquele assunto.

- Cada um com seus segredos. – Draco disse.

- Não é uma questão de segredo, a profissão exige. – ela respondeu.

- Ok. Fraülein (Senhora) Kribelin, - ele disse de maneira irônica.

Chegaram, finalmente, em uma boate. Não precisaram entrar na fila, Draco apenas olhou para o segurança, que lhe abriu o caminho. Lá dentro, Draco a conduziu até o bar.

- Espere aqui. Eu já volto. - Draco falou, retirando-se.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Alguma coisa pra beber? - perguntou o bar-men.

- Não, obrigada. – Adela respondeu.

O tempo passou, e quando a loira olhou o relógio: _"Uma hora! Uma hora! E eu aqui esperando!"_ Ela pensava, começando a ficar transtornada. Olhou ao redor e tentou achá-lo, mas ele não parecia estar em lugar algum.

"_Uma hora e meia!"_ Adela pensava. Um transtorno, agora ainda maior, subia-lhe a cabeça. _"As pessoas acham que porque me pagam, eu sou obrigada a agüentar ficar sentada uma hora e meia em um bar!"_

"_Uma hora e quarenta e cinco..."_ Já olhava com desesperança para o relógio.

"_Duas horas..."_

- Posso lhe pagar uma bebida? - perguntou um belo homem que sentou ao seu lado.

Ela se assuntou.

- Claro. - respondeu. Não era do seu feitio aceitar qualquer coisa de outra pessoa quando estava em serviço, mas aquele sumiço de seu cliente estranho havia a deixado muito irritada.

- Uma marguerita, por favor. - ele pediu ao bar-men. - E você? - ele perguntou.

- O que você tiver de mais forte. - ela respondeu.

* * *

Adela ria exageradamente da história que Henry lhe contava.

- Mais um? - perguntou o bar-men.

- Com certeza. - ela respondeu.

- Mas, você ainda não me respondeu o que está fazendo sozinha aqui? - Henry perguntou.

- Na verdade... eu não estou sozinha. - ela respondeu. - Algum babaca me esqueceu aqui plantada.

- Sorte a minha então. - ele disse passando a mão no rosto dela.

Ela sorriu de canto.

- Vamos dançarrrr!!!! - Adela disse dando um salto da cadeira e puxando o homem.

_**Oh snap, oh snap, oh **__**snap (Oh droga! Oh droga! Oh droga!)**_

_**Hey, **__**are you ready for this?**__**(Ei, você está pronto para isso?)**_

_**You see... Fergie (**__**Veja... Fergie**__**)**_

_**Ok! (**__**Ok!)**_

_**When I come to the clubs, step aside (**__**Quando eu chegar nas boates, afastem-se)**_

_**Pop the seeds, don't be hating me in the line (**__**Podem explodir, mas não me odeiem na fila)**_

_**V.I.P because you know I gotta shine (**__**Sou VIP, porque você sabe que eu tenho que brilhar)**_

_**I'm Fergie Ferg (Eu sou Fergie Ferg)**_

_**Give **__**me love you long time (**__**Me dê amor por muito tempo)**_

A loira o levou até o meio da pista de dança e acompanhando o ritmo vagaroso e sensual da música, sendo também levada pela tequila que havia bebido, encostou seu corpo ao dele, que a agarrou pela cintura e começou a beijar seu pescoço, enquanto ela rebolava, deixando-o louco.

_**All my girls get down on the **__**floor (**__**Todas as minhas amigas estão na pista)**_

_**Back to back drop it down real low (**__**De costas rebolando até o chão)**_

_**I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a ho (**__**Eu dou uma dama, mas estou dançando como uma vadia).**_

_**Because you know what, I don't give a **__**fuck (**__**Porque, sabe, eu não dou a mínima)**_

_**So here we go! (**__**Então vamos lá!).**_

De costas e rebolando, Adela continuava a se esfregar naquele homem, dançando de forma altamente vulgar. Acabou por dar alguns passos à frente, e subir em uma mesa e, não perdendo o contato visual com Henry, ela continuava a provocá-lo.

Quando começou a dançar, em cima da mesa, boa parte da boate se virou para ela e, exclusivamente, a parte masculina gritou.

- Ok, eu lhe ligo. - Disse Draco saindo de uma sala.

_**When I come to the clubs, step aside......**__**(**__**Quando eu chegar nas boates, afastem-se). **_

A música era alta e Draco foi até o bar à procura de Kribelin, porém não a encontrou. _"Onde ela está?"_

_**Pop the seeds, don't be hating me in the line... **__**(**__**Podem explodir, mas não me odeiem na fila).**_

_- _Licença. Por acaso você viu uma mulher loira por aqui? - perguntou ao Bar-men.

_**..V.I.P because you know I gotta shine**__**... **__**(**__**Sou VIP, porque você sabe que eu tenho que brilhar)**__**.**_

- Sim, sim...

_**I'm Fergie Ferg....Give me love you long time...**__**(Eu sou Fergie Ferg/ Me dê amor por muito tempo)**_

- Ela está ali. - ele apontou para a pista de dança e Draco a viu, dançando vulgarmente em cima da mesa.

_**All my girls get down on the floor**_**.....**_**(**__**Todas as minhas amigas estão na pista)**__**. **_

Adela dançava como se estivesse em outra dimensão. Os homens, que se aglomeraram em vota dela, davam-lhe tapas nas pernas e na bunda e ela rebolava mais, pouco se importando, parecia até gostar._.. _Olhou para um deles e o puxou pelo braço, trazendo para cima da mesa também.

_**Back to back drop it down real low**__**...**_**. **_**(De costas rebolando até o chão)**_

Draco empurrava todos a sua frente, não estava nada contente com o que via, e gostou menos ainda quando a viu puxar um homem para cima da mesa. Empurrou algumas pessoas e a puxou pelas pernas.

_**...I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a ho..**__**. **__**(**__**Eu sou uma dama, mas estou dançando como uma vadia).**_

Adela sentiu ser puxada, e olhou para quem fazia isso. Não houve tempo, ele a colocou nos ombros e saiu dali. Ninguém ousou impedir aquele homem, grande e furioso, de fazer o que queria.

- ME SOLTAAA! - ela gritava batendo em suas costas, aquela posição de cabeça pra baixo, estava lhe deixando enjoada.

Ele a pôs no chão da calçada, onde não havia ninguém passando.

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO? - ele gritou.

- ESTAVA DANÇANDO! - ela respondeu gritando também.

- DANÇANDO? EU PEDI PRA VOCÊ ESPERAR NO BAR! - ele retrucou. - ALÉM DO MAIS, EU ESTOU PAGANDO, ENTÃO É BOM ME OBEDERCER.

- VOCÊ NÃO É MEU DONO, PORQUE ME PAGA! - ela disse para ele, mas começou a se sentir mal e correu para o lixeiro mais próximo, vomitando.

Draco parou um segundo e pensou no que havia escutado e foi até ela.

- Você está bem? - perguntou, estendendo-lhe um lenço.

Ela pegou e se limpou.

- Quer saber? Eu não preciso do seu dinheiro. - largou o lenço e andou até a esquina, parando ali.

Draco ficou observando._ "O que ela quer?"_

Um carro parou depois de um cinco minutos, baixando o vidro. Ela se curvou e começou a conversar.

- Precisa de companhia? - ela perguntou ao homem dentro do carro.

Draco, um pouco distante, observava tudo incrédulo. Pôs-se a ir ao encontro dela, quando chegou puxou-a pelo braço.

- O que você está fazendo? - ele perguntou.

- O que você acha? Conseguindo dinheiro! Como você acha que eu comecei? - ela lhe encarou.

Ele parou e a fitou por uns segundos, depois voltou a arrastá-la em direção ao seu carro.

- Entra no carro. - ele falou, quando chegaram onde o carro estava estacionado.

- Não entro! - ela respondeu.

Ele abriu a porta de trás e a empurrou para dentro com força. Depois entrou e começou a dirigir.

- Para com esse carro! Eu quero descer. - ela batia no banco que ele estava sentado.

-Você está bêbada e passando mal, eu não vou parar porra nenhuma, então fique quieta que eu vou a uma farmácia comprar um remédio. – Draco falou calmamente.

- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda! - ela gritou, mas logo outro ataque de enjôo a pegou.

"_Vomitou no carro, que maravilha..." _Ele pensou.

- Pronto. Agora fique quieta. - ele falou.

* * *

Ele estacionou em sua vaga na garagem do hotel, pegou a sacola de remédios e se virou para olhá-la: Adela estava dormindo. Delicadamente, ele a pegou e a carregou, não queria acordá-la, não agora.

Chegando ao apartamento, ele a deitou na cama, sentou ao seu lado e começou a olhá-la. Deitada ali, dormindo, com os longos cabelos loiros bagunçados e alguns fios lhe caindo ao rosto, ela tinha uma aparência de ninfa, sim, uma bela ninfa. As feições delicadas que Draco só vira antes em sua mãe, agora lhe apareciam naquela mulher deitada na sua cama. O nariz fino, a boca pequena e rosada, e algumas sardas, pequenas e claras no rosto, e outras espalhadas pelos ombros, mas ele tinha a impressão de que elas não combinavam com o todo, aquelas sardas não combinavam.

Ela abriu os olhos, eram azuis, sim, suas feições e, principalmente, seu cabelo loiro lhe lembravam vagamente sua mãe, Narcisa Malfoy, e uma melancolia tomou conta de Draco.

- Tome o remédio. - ele lhe estendeu uma pílula e depois um copo com água.

Ela se sentou na cama e tomou. Depois disso, foi até o banheiro, limpou-se e voltou para o quarto. Lá estava o estranho homem deitado e ao seu lado a camisola que ela vestira na noite passada. Tirou o vestido e colocou a camisola, deitando ao lado dele e como na noite anterior ele se abrigou nela.

* * *

Acordou e olhou para o relógio, 4 horas da tarde! Levantou-se depressa, mas uma pontada na cabeça e desequilíbrio a fez voltar pra cama.

- Boa tarde. - ele entrou no quarto lhe esticando uma caneca. - Tome, vai ajudar a você se sentir melhor.

Ela o olhou apreensiva, e flashes vieram do ocorrido na noite passada, Ela preferia não ter que se lembrar do que aconteceu. Voltou para a caneca e tomou, aquilo era muito ruim, devia ser algum chá maldito que ela tanto odiava.

Ele sentou na escrivaninha esquerda e começou a trabalhar em seu notebook. E ela observava de canto de olho.

Deixou a caneca no criado mudo, e engatinhou até o outro lado da cama, ficando perto dele.

- Me desculpe por ontem, eu me excedi. - ela falou. - Eu não costumo a fazer aquilo, afinal, você está me pagando.

- É, acho bom você se desculpar e, também, acho bom você lembrar que eu lhe pago. – ele respondeu sem desviar o olhar da tela do notebook.

Se tinha uma coisa que ela odiava era aquilo, odiava ter que simplesmente aceitar aquela humilhação, odiava aquela insistência em: _"Pago-lhe, seja minha escrava."_ Mas, infelizmente ela precisava do dinheiro e tinha que suportar toda hora esse tipo de insinuação.

-Tenho uma proposta pra você. - começou Draco.

- Sim, sou toda ouvidos.

- Quero que fique a semana inteira comigo. - ele falou. – Que passe o dia inteiro aqui.

- Não posso. - ela respondeu rapidamente.

- Por quê? - ele perguntou.

- Porque eu tenho compromissos. - ela falou.

- Eu pago bem. - ele retrucou.

- Não há como. – ela continuou.

- Ok, se você prefere assim. – ele deu com os ombros.

* * *

- Adela! Adela! - Bertha vinha até ela assustada.

- O que foi, Bertha? – a loira perguntou.

- Você não sabe o que aconteceu. Ontem a noite quando eu cheguei, Fraülein Aurich me disse que um senhor veio a nossa procura...

Adela percebeu na hora do que Bertha falava. Sua feição tornou-se séria, levou a mão à testa com extrema preocupação, tentou se manter o mais calma possível, para poder pensar melhor.

- Ele nos achou, Adela, ele nos achou! - disse Bertha. - O que nós vamos fazer? O que nós vamos fazer?

- Calma, René, calma. - disse Adela.

- Não, esse nome não! - disse Bertha.

Adela e Bertha não se conheceram na Alemanha, mas foi ali que começaram uma nova vida. Quando se conheceram, não possuíam esses nomes e muito menos os visuais recentes. Quando as duas amigas se conheceram, eram Marie e René, duas jovens perdidas por Paris, sem saber o que fazer da vida.

- Vamos ter que ir embora o mais rápido possível. – disse Adela. – Onde estão os passaportes italianos? – perguntou.

- Guardados no cofre. – a outra respondeu.

- Ok. Então, hoje você pega o primeiro vôo pra Itália. – ela parou e abriu a bolsa. – Tome esse dinheiro. – ela entregou o que havia recebido minutos antes. – Deve ser o suficiente para ficar sem preocupação em Roma.

- E você, Marie? – perguntou a morena.

- Eu vou ficar aqui e conseguir mais dinheiro pra nós recomeçarmos na Itália. – ela falou.

- Não, você não pode ficar aqui! E se ele lhe achar? – ela perguntou angustiada.

- Eu não vou ficar aqui, eu vou passar a semana com um cliente, ele vai pagar bem e esse dinheiro vai ser bom para nós. – ela falou. – Agora, vamos arrumar nossas coisas, pagar Fraülein Aurich e ir ao aeroporto. – finalizou Adela.

* * *

Adela desceu do táxi na frente do hotel que havia visitado nas últimas duas noites, segurando sua mala.

Ela foi até a recepção.

- Herr (Senhor) Herman, por favor. – ela disse.

O recepcionista ligou.

- Ninguém atende. – ele respondeu. – Fräulein deseja deixar algum recado?

- Poderia verificar se ele saiu ou está apenas dormindo? – ela pediu educadamente.

- Sim, claro. – ele pegou novamente o telefone e ligou para o ramal da garagem.

- Herr Herman está ausente. – ele respondeu.

- Vou aguardar então. – foi o que Adela decidiu.

E aguardou por muito tempo...

- Fräulein, Fräulein. – uma voz a acordou.

A loira abriu os olhos rapidamente, havia adormecido o esperando.

- Sim? – ela perguntou.

- Fräulein tem certeza que deseja continuar esperando? – ele perguntou.

Não foi necessária uma resposta. Entrando pelo saguão, o "Herman" vinha sorridente, sendo praticamente carregado por outra mulher.

Adela levantou e foi até eles, parando-os no meio do saguão. Observou seu antigo cliente, ele sibilava coisas desconexas, a mulher que o carregava devia ser a nova prostituta contratada. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha, infelizmente, a outra não conseguiria cumprir o acordo, já que aquele dinheiro lhe pertenceria.

- O que significa esta cena? – ela perguntou cruzando os braços e batendo os pés. – Quem é você? – ela a encarou.

- É... – ela começou.

- Não precisa responder, eu imagino quem você seja. – ela mediu a mulher dos pés a cabeça.

- Quem é você? – ela perguntou.

- Sou irmã dele. – foi o que lhe respondeu.

A mulher não ousou contestar, ela era tão loira quanto ele e possuía o mesmo porte e aparência refinada.

Ela abriu a bolsa e lhe deu dinheiro.

- Agora vá. – ela disse.

- Mas...

- Você é surda? – ela perguntou encarando ferozmente a mulher morena.

A outra apenas virou e saiu.

- Poderia me ajudar? – ela perguntou para o recepcionista, segurando o pesado homem loiro.

- Claro. – respondeu.

Quando foi posto na cama, Draco adormeceu instantaneamente. Adela olhou, respirou fundo, tirou-lhe os sapatos e com muito sacrifício a camisa. _"Belo homem você, heim."_ Ela pensou discretamente.

* * *

Draco abriu os olhos, levantou-se rápido e sua cabeça girou. Estava em seu quarto, mas como chegara até ali? Não houve tempo para pensar, um enjôo lhe veio do estomago e correu para o banheiro, passando por cima da loira deitada ao seu lado.

Assustada, Adela se levantou e o seguiu até o banheiro.

Agora era ele quem vomitava.

Quando acabou, ele se sentou no chão e encostou a cabeça na parede olhando pra cima.

Adela entrou no banheiro e lhe ofereceu o remédio que ele havia lhe dado na outra noite.

Ele aceitou.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou, levantando-se e indo a pia se lavar.

- Eu resolvi aceitar a proposta. – foi o que ela respondeu.

Ele a encarou.

- Que eu me lembre você havia recusado e eu tinha contratado outra. – ele lhe lançou um olhar esnobe.

- Bom, a outra que você contratou lhe deixou no saguão e foi embora com sua carteira. – ela cruzou os braços e lhe olhou desafiadora.

- Duvido muito. Minha carteira não tinha nem a metade do dinheiro que havíamos combinado. – ele retrucou.

- É a verdade. – ela disse como se não se importasse com que ele pensasse. – E agora você tem a mim.

- E como você vai me convencer a aceitá-la de volta?– ele a desafiou.

Ela pousou suas mãos no peito dele, aproximou sua boca e encostou seus lábios no ombro dele, espalhando beijos sobre sua pele. Draco fechou os olhos e aproveitou tal sensação, aproveitou o contato da suave boca dela em sua pele, e o avassalador arrepiar que isso lhe causava, aproveitou quando as mãos dela começaram a descer por seu tórax e lhe submeter a uma respiração mais rarefeita, e despertou quando essas mesmas mãos ultrapassaram o limite.

Ele apertou seus braços e a prensou contra a porta, em um movimento rápido e brusco.

Eles se olharam.

O homem loiro foi se aproximando lentamente e, ao final, apenas o corpo dele a prensava contra a porta. Ela podia sentir cada músculo dele no corpo dela. Ele pousou sua testa na de Adela, que sentia o hálito quente dele invadir seu pescoço. Ele lhe tocou a face delicadamente, e depois passou a tocar-lhe os lábios, Adela abriu um pouco a boca e ele continuou a passar os dedos por ela.

Ele estava muito próximo, em todos aqueles anos ela nunca quis beijar um cliente, mas naquele momento, aquele homem parecia querer que ela desejasse um beijo dele e se era isso que ele queria, estava conseguindo.

Ele roçou seu nariz no dela e seus lábios ficaram a milímetros de distância, não era necessário nem mesmo um passo para que se encostassem. Os dedos dele ainda permaneciam estáticos no mesmo lugar, o único movimento que existia entre os dois era o do respirar. Com o olhar focado nos lábios dele, ela sentiu aquela onda de desejo tomar seu corpo, sim, ela queria beijá-lo e como queria. Moveu-se para isso. Mas, antes que ela pudesse chegar a concretizar esse movimento, ele se afastou.

- Ok. Você pode ficar, afinal, são todas iguais mesmo. – ele disse voltando para cama.

Ela não soube dizer quanto tempo ficou olhando ele, simplesmente, deixá-la ali e ir se deitar. Só soube dizer que a sensação de calor ainda permanecia em seu corpo e ele estava deitado, deitado e provavelmente com vontade de dormir. _"Afinal, o que aquele doente queria? O que ele queria?"_

Draco virou de lado e a olhou ali, parada no banheiro.

- Você não vai se deitar? – ele perguntou.

Ela, como se nunca tivesse tido vontade própria e altamente abalada, obedeceu. Ele se aproximou e, como nas noites anteriores, adormeceu. E ela ficou acordada, tentando, em vão, achar uma explicação para aquilo.

* * *

**N/A: **Bom, primeiro quero agradecer pelas reviews.... Obrigada Thaty, Musa-Sama, Marielou, Lolita Malfoy e também Kelly Malfoy e Kelly suas perguntas serão respondidas mais a frente, pode deixar que absolutamente tudo nesta fic tem uma explicação... Valeu gente!!

Esse capítulo me deu muito trabalho, muuuuiiito mesmo. Escrevi um que não ficou nada bom, depois escrevi esse que pra mim ficou bem melhor. Obrigada pela paciência e espero que vocês gostem do capítulo. Críticas? Idéias? Elogios? Reviewsss plissssssss! Façam uma autora feliz!!! xD


	3. Chapter 3

**O Desejo de ****Citereia**

_Vejo as duas vidas que tu olhas; e  
das duas não sei qual escolher. Tiro-te  
do espelho; e à minha frente és  
o reflexo que imagino, num pedaço  
de realidade. Mas se tento tocar-te,  
é o vidro que me impede de passar  
para onde estás, e de onde me chamas,  
num eco de desejo._

Pudesse eu partir o espelho,  
e ver em cada estilhaço os fragmentos  
de vida em que nos encontramos! Ou  
colar ao vidro a minha boca, e encontrar  
úmidos os teus lábios! Porém,  
nada desvia a tua atenção; e  
no rosto que olhas vês o rosto  
que o vê, pensando em todos aqueles  
que te hão-de ver.

_by Nuno Júdice_

_ (Inspirado no quadro espelho de Vênus de Velásquez)_

Aquele estágio de total dormência, no qual não se sabe em que ponto deixamos de estar acordados, este preciso estágio, Adela não chegou a alcançar aquela noite. Perturbava-lhe a lembrança do que havia ocorrido anteriormente, e o principal, perturbava-lhe estar perturbada.

Não havia mais sentido pedir a clemência de Onírus (deus do sono) aquela noite, então, resolveu se levantar. Delicadamente retirou o braço de Herr. Herman de sua cintura, esperou um pouco, ele não acordou, então ela saiu do quarto.

Descobriu que não era mais noite e sim que os primeiros fracos raios de sol tentavam iluminar as ruas de Berlim. Abriu a porta da sacada e ficou a olhar o tímido alvorecer do dia germânico. Ali, sentindo a frieza das grades de ferro em sua pele, admirava o belo portão de Brandeburgo. Para Adela, não havia nenhum monumento tão imponente e que inspirasse tanto poder do que aquele majestoso portão, nem a torre Eiffel, o arco do triunfo ou sequer o Big Ben e as Stonerengs lhe traziam aquela languidez. Seguindo este raciocínio, lembrou da primeira vez que o tinha visto, deveria ter sido há quase um ano e meio e como ela e René, ficaram sem palavras.

"_René... Tomara que ela esteja bem na Itália, amanhã ela me ligará, quer dizer, hoje com absoluta certeza ela me ligará". _ Pensou.

Lembrou também da decisão de retirar a responsabilidade da amiga de qualquer trabalho. Ela sozinha enfrentaria a prostituição na Alemanha, não queria que René tivesse que passar novamente por aquilo, pois ela era apenas uma menina, e Adela se compadeceu do destino de René. _"Há pessoas que não conseguem se libertar de suas próprias correntes, não obstante, conseguem libertar os amigos". _Entendeu o que essa frase que havia lido há muito tempo significava, havia entendido naquele momento.

A fome foi o que a fez sair da sacada e ligar para o serviço de quarto.

Sentou-se em uma cadeira e esperou até que o café-da-manhã chegasse.

Mas aquela sensação de perturbação não lhe deixava em paz. _"Afinal, o que eu estou fazendo aqui? Devo estar me perguntando isso pela milésima vez. Mas, por que isso me importa? Estando eu recebendo, absolutamente nada importa"._

Não, não era a questão de incerteza do que seu cliente queria que a deixava inquieta. O que estava lhe deixando daquele jeito era ela ter quase o beijado. Era incompreensível em sua mente tentar achar uma explicação para tal ato. O seu grande receio era de que Herr. Herman tivesse notado esse momento de fraqueza, esse lampejo de vontade nela, tinha medo do que esse conhecimento poderia ocasionar.

A campainha tocou.

Já com a mesa posta, e a admirar o sol que vagarosamente nascia, ela voltou a se questionar, mas não sobre o que aconteceu, mas sim sobre como iria se portar dali pra frente. _"Aparentemente, ele não quer sexo, então eu vou parar de me insinuar, vou fazer exatamente o que ele ordenar e daqui a quatro dias sair com o dinheiro para poder me sustentar na Itália"._ Foi o que a loira decidiu.

Logo depois, Draco acordou e se dirigiu até a mesa de café-da-manhã posta desta vez na sala. Com o celular na mão e cara de poucos amigos, ele se jogou na cadeira a frente de Adela.

- Sente-se bem? – ela perguntou.

Ele demorou a responder, parecendo que doía-lhe até falar naquele instante.

- Com muita dor de cabeça e demais de enjôo. – ele respondeu.

- Você tomou o remédio? – ela perguntou.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, evitando falar.

- Quer que eu o pegue? – ela perguntou novamente.

Ele afirmou.

"_Trimm, trimm, trimm" _Começou um barulho dentro da mente de Draco, piorando sua dor de cabeça. Olhou para os lados, sacudiu-se tentando acabar com aquele zumbido estranho, porém logo depois ele percebeu que não era de dentro de sua cabeça que aquele barulho vinha, era da bolsa de Kribelein. Querendo que aquele barulho insuportável parasse, ele abriu a bolsa e pegou o celular e atendeu.

- Marie, Marie onde você está? – perguntava uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha, a ligação estava péssima. – Você precisa vir pra cá rápido, Jean Pierre está querendo lhe ver urgente.

Ouvindo que ela se aproximava, Draco rapidamente fez um feitiço e tudo voltou ao seu lugar.

- Está aqui. – ela lhe estendeu um copo e dois comprimidos.

Ele aceitou sem falar nada. _"Ela é Marie? Quem será Jean Pierre?". _Ele começou a se perguntar.

Ela se sentou a sua frente na mesa, e o loiro se pôs a observá-la sutilmente. Olhava de canto de olho para ela, não queria demonstrar qualquer alteração em seu comportamento, ao contrario, ela perceberia a centelha de curiosidade que se instalou nele.

- Dormiu bem? – ele perguntou depois de tomar as pílulas.

- Perfeitamente. – ela respondeu tentando ao máximo fazer com que ele acreditasse.

"_Será mesmo?" Ele se perguntou "Afinal, quando eu acordei já eram quase 04h30min e ela já não estava mais na cama. Duvido muito que tenha dormido tão bem quanto aparenta". _Ele concluiu.

Adela percebeu que seu cliente estava lhe encarando, resolveu lhe encarar também.

Ambos se olhando, Draco sutilmente tentou invadir a mente dela, mas quando estava quase conseguindo...

"_Trimm, trimm, trimm"_

- Você pode passar a minha bolsa? – ela pediu calmamente.

Ele lhe fez o favor, mas o jogo de olhares não se encerrou, passou a bolsa olhando profundamente para ela, e ela com o pescoço um pouco elevado, também lhe encarava. Parecia que algo realmente sério estava prestes a acontecer, havia aquele silencio, quebrado apenas pelo toque do celular. Por segundos que pareceram se desintegrar com lentidão, ele e ela ficaram segurando a bolsa e se olhando. Na verdade, ele ainda tentava invadir-lhe a mente, porém o contato visual foi perdido e Adela atendeu o celular.

- Alô. – ela disse.

- Marie, caiu a outra ligação. - _"Que outra ligação?" _ela pensou instantaneamente. – Você precisa vir rápido pra cá, Jean Pierre quer falar com você.

Draco continuou a observá-la, ela não mudava a expressão, continuava calma, como se do outro lado da linha ninguém falasse.

- Estou no hotel La belle Itália. Quarto 13... – Adela reparou que a ligação havia caído.

Ela guardou o celular sem falar nada ou sequer mostrar um sentimento de preocupação, Draco achou aquilo curioso, já que a mulher do outro lado da linha parecia extremamente abalada, e talvez beirando o desespero.

"_Jean Pierre, o que ele quer comigo?"._ Ela pensava, fazia muito tempo que não escutava aquele nome.

- Podemos acertar o preço? – ela perguntou.

"_Será Jean Pierre o cafetão dela? E o tal assunto a tratar é dinheiro? Esse telefonema tem haver, direta ou indiretamente, com dinheiro, não precisa ser gênio para adivinhar. E, talvez, isso tenha a feito mudar de idéia quando ela voltou para aceitar o 'trabalho' antes recusado, essa necessidade de dinheiro". _Pensou o loiro.

- Bom, vamos ver um dia tem 24 horas, sete dias tem 168 horas. 168 vezes 150 que é o seu preço por hora, equivale a 25.200 euros.

Ela se impressionou com a rapidez no cálculo.

- Eu pago 20 mil. – ele falou.

- 24.500. – ela retrucou.

- 21 mil. – ele fez uma proposta.

- 23? – ela tentou aumentar.

- 22 mil, minha última oferta. – ele esperou.

- Ok. – ela acabou por decidir.

- Vou tomar banho. – ele falou se levantando e dirigindo-se ao quarto.

"_Mas é lógico que é isso que a fez voltar_. – Draco pensava indo para o quarto. – _Marie Kribelein, estranho nome, é lógico que não é seu nome verdadeiro. Por falar em Marie, preciso ligar para Jacob"._

Foi aí que o loiro percebeu que não estava com seu celular, que havia cometido o mesmo erro que a mulher na sala, havia-o esquecido em cima da mesa.

Adela observou ele entrar no quarto, calmamente e com extremo cuidado ela deu alguns passos na ponta do pé até o corredor para ver se ele havia fechado a porta, e pelo que aparentava, ela estava fechada.

Correu para a mesa e pegou seu celular. Estava desesperada com aquela ligação. Procurou rapidamente o número da chamada de René, acabou por discar o errado, desligou e chamou o certo. Enquanto Adela esperava a amiga atender, foi se encaminhando para a sacada. _"Que outra ligação?"._ Ela pensava.

- O que houve? – ela perguntou quando René atendeu.

- Jean Pierre quer falar com você, mas não quer ir a Berlim por causa daquele homem. Você precisa vir pra cá Marie, rápido. – ela falava nervosa.

- Preciso de dinheiro, o que você acha que eu estou fazendo em Berlim ainda? – ela perguntou. – Você sabe que eu não posso ir.

Logo após Adela falar isso, Draco chegava à sala, ela não o viu, estava de costas, e ele escutando o que escutou, pôs-se no corredor e com um feitiço de ampliação auditiva, ficou ali, ouvindo a estranha conversa.

- René, você ligou antes para cá? – ela perguntou desconfiada que Herman tivesse atendido.

- Lógico, agora pouco quando falei com você e..

- E mais o que? – ela perguntou rápido.

- E mais uma vez.

- Alguém atendeu? – Adela perguntou pondo a mão na testa com sinal de muita preocupação.

- Não sei, falei, mas ninguém disse nada, e a ligação estava péssima, Marie. Acho que seu teclado estava desbloqueado e "atendeu sozinho".

Adela duvidava muito disso.

- O que você falou, Bertha? – ela perguntou. – Você falou alguma coisa?

- Falei o que disse na anterior: Marie o Jean Pierre queria falar com você e que você tinha que vir pra cá.

- Merda!! –ela começou a andar na direção do corredor, para verificar se o cliente ainda estava no banho. – Você tinha que dar nomes, René? Tinha? Não se faz uma coisa dessas! – disse Adela agora mais nervosa.

Draco percebeu essa aproximação e aparatou silenciosamente para o seu quarto.

- Alguém atendeu? – perguntou à amiga.

- Não, nada. Ligo-te mais tarde. – disse desligando.

A loira se jogou no sofá e passou a mão na cabeça, se ele tivesse atendido isso não seria nada bom.

Draco foi para debaixo do chuveiro_. "Quem é essa mulher?"_ ele se perguntou. _"Ela desconfia que eu atendi, é muito mais esperta do que eu imaginava. Quem é Marie, Bertha, René, Jean Pierre? Para onde ela deve ir? Ela estava falando com duas pessoas para chamar por dois nomes diferentes?"._

Se antes havia apenas uma centelha de curiosidade em Draco Malfoy, agora havia a mesma mais de forma latente. Ela não era comum, sabia fingir muito bem e se demonstrou muito esperta, todo esse mistério estava se revelando para ele algo sutilmente tentador.

Nindeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.Irethhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"_Maldição, Maldiçããoo!!! Tenho quase certeza de que ele atendeu, minha bolsa estava do lado dele!! Não me agrada nem um pouco a idéia de ele ter ouvido qualquer coisa"_ pensava Adela deitada no sofá.

Levantou-se e pôs-se a caminhar pelo apartamento, tentando imaginar de quantas formas o que Herman havia ouvido lhe seria comprometedor. _"E se ele mandar investigar minha vida? Eu tenho uma leve desconfiança de que ele não me é estranho e se eu também não for estranha a ele? A última coisa que eu quero é alguém investigando a minha vida e a primeira coisa que eu quero é esse maldito dinheiro"._

Foi até a cozinha tomar água com açúcar. Estava muito nervosa, precisava urgentemente se acalmar, pois não queria que ele percebesse esta agitação. A inquietação era evidente em sua perturbação corporal, mexia constantemente os braços e ficava a rodar de um lado para o outro. Respirou fundo_. "Calma Adela, calma... Pode não ser assim tão comprometedor"._ Ela tentava se convencer.

Pegou um copo, foi até o frigobar e o encheu de água. _"Onde deve ter açúcar, onde?"._ Ela pensava. Olhou para o armário em cima da pia, o abriu.

- O que você procura? – aquela voz repentina novamente a fez assustar, bater no copo e este se estilhaçar no chão. – Te assustei? – ele perguntou.

Adela pôs a mão sobre a pia, sentiu aquele frio metálico e desejou que aquela frieza lhe domasse o corpo, para poder encará-lo de forma natural. Talvez seus pedidos fossem atendidos.

- Estava procurando açúcar. – ela se virou encostando a costa na pia. – Mas pelo jeito, não há açúcar neste apartamento. – finalizou cruzando os braços e o olhando.

Ele estava meio escorado a porta de uma maneira desleixada, deu um riso abafado, como se estivesse lidando com a tolice de uma menina. E na verdade, ela lhe pareceu uma menina com aquela ação. Caminhou.

Ajoelhou-se a frente da loira, porém de lado.

- Pena ter quebrado esse copo. – ele disse tocando em alguns cacos.

Ela não entendeu aonde ele queria chegar.

- Só tinha esse? – ela perguntou olhando para baixo, ainda de braços cruzados. _"O que ele quer dessa vez?"_ – Se for o caso compro outro, com o seu dinheiro, é claro. – ela finalizou rindo.

- Não é isso. – ele começou. – Você não acha engraçado que mesmo quebrado, ele pode ser colado como um quebra-cabeça? – ele perguntou.

"_Aonde você quer chegar com isso?"_ Ela pensou.

- Adoro quebra-cabeças.

"_Você escutou, não foi? Eu sabia que o tinha feito" – _ela pensou nervosa.

- Eram minha diversão favorita na infância. Lembro de minha mãe que sempre que eu completava um, perguntava-me o que eu havia aprendido com aquilo. – ele ainda falava agachado, tocando nos cacos.

Adela continuava sem expressão, como se a conversa fosse banal e sem sentido. Mas não era uma conversa desse tipo, ele queria assustá-la, e estava conseguindo.

- Então, eu olhava. – ele pousou uma das mãos no pé da loira. Ela arregalou os olhos rapidamente. – E dizia algo óbvio, como: _A Monalisa é um belo quadro de Da Vinci._ – Draco foi subindo os dedos lentamente pelas canelas até chegar aos joelhos. – Então, ela me encarava seriamente, e falava... - Mais ousadamente, ele percorreu com suas gélidas mãos pelo interior das coxas de Adela. Ela não pode evitar que sua calcinha ficasse úmida. – _Quebra-cabeças não são óbvios, eles são um mistério..._ – acaricio-lhe a virilha, Adela semicerrou os olhos, e controlou-se para não soltar um gemido. Então, tomando o rumo da lateral do corpo, ele segurou firme sua cintura e a carregou para deixá-la sentada na pia. – _Olhe mais e analise._ - Deslizou suas mãos pelas coxas, na direção contrária, ou seja, de volta ao joelho, abriu-lhe as pernas. – _Você tem que procurar melhor, procurar o que está implícito. _– terminou, estendendo-lhe um pote de açúcar, tirado de uma gaveta, que ela não conseguiu o ver abrindo. Na verdade, ela não conseguiu ver nada.

- Obrigada. – ela disse pegando o pote.

Abriu-o e jogou um pouco em sua mão, deixou o pote de lado e espalhou o açúcar pelos ombros do loiro e pôs-se a lambê-lo.

Draco sentia a língua dela, em seus ombros e em seu pescoço, colocou a mão novamente em sua cintura e a pressionou, aquilo era bom. E ela continuava agora do outro lado e depois a morder-lhe o pescoço. Ele, com os olhos fechados, aproveitava a sensação.

- Depois de achado, sempre é bom provar, para não se enganar com o que o pensamos que achamos. Às vezes o açúcar pode ser sal. – ela falou no pé de seu ouvido.

Ele riu de canto e ficou a encará-la, ainda muito próximos, ele entre suas pernas com a mão em sua cintura e ela envolvendo seu pescoço. Ela retribuiu o olhar com um riso doce. _"Você pensa que eu não entendi aonde você quer chegar, seu cretino? Quer descobrir quem eu sou? Tente. Você se considera bom demais, não é? Ainda não pegaste alguém do teu tamanho". _ Ela continuou a olhá-lo com doçura.

- Você quer que eu prepare algo pra você? – ela perguntou.

Ele pareceu voltar. _"Como pode ser tão impossível ler a sua mente? Quem é você, afinal?"_

- Não, como no trabalho.

- Trabalho no domingo? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Até parece que você não trabalha esse dia. – ele retrucou.

- Na verdade, é um dos melhores. – ela respondeu.

Ele largou-lhe a cintura e saiu da cozinha.

- Vou ter que tomar outro banho. – ele falou já de costas com certo ar de desprezo.

- Eu também. – ela respondeu.

NIndeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.Irethhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Ela ouviu quando ele saiu do apart-hotel. Talvez agora sozinha ali, pudesse respirar, às vezes tinha a sensação que esse sutil ato poderia condená-la. Jogou fora as partes quebradas do copo no lixo e depois foi para o quarto.

Abriu sua mala, revirou as roupas e achou um traje mais parecido possível com o que geralmente se usa para praticar esportes, _"Uma mulher da noite nunca faz esportes de manhã, esse é o tempo que ela dorme"_. Foi o que ela pensou.

Pegou o elevador e na recepção deixou o cartão do quarto e deu orientações ao recepcionista caso Herr. Herman perguntasse por ela.

"_Problemas, problemas... O que Jean Pierre pode querer comigo? Faz quase um ano e meio que não o vejo. Tenho aquela estranha sensação de que algo bom não pode ser. E esse maldito Herman que faz esses joguinhos querendo me assustar, por favor, olha o meu tamanho, olha a minha profissão. tsc tsc... Ele quer saber quem eu sou? Quer montar o meu quebra-cabeça? Pois nunca vai descobrir"._ Ela pensava enquanto fazia uma corrida pela praça principal de Berlim.

"_Não que Jean Pierre seja portador de más notícias, mas o que ele pode querer comigo de tão grave que não possa me ligar ou sequer vir à Alemanha? Será..."_

- Ai! – foi o que a loira gritou ao tropeçar em alguma coisa e cair, com tudo no chão.

Com um pouco de dor, resolveu ver o que lhe havia feito cair. Estava pronta para amaldiçoar até a milésima geração de qualquer pedra, casca de banana, graveto, ou qualquer outra coisa que tinha sido responsável por sua queda. Mas o lindo cachorrinho que viu fez essa raiva se dissipar.

Sentou-se na calçada e pegou o cachorro, estava machucado parecia ter saído de uma briga, ou talvez tivesse sido de certa forma atropelado.

- Oh! Que coisa fofa. – ela disse para ele. Que lhe respondeu latindo. – Coisa rica, parece tão abandonado. – ela o virou para verificar mais os danos no pobre animal. – Venha comigo, vamos pra casa. – ela disse se levantando. Seu cotovelo machucado não tinha mais tanta importância.

Chegando ao hotel foi até o balcão.

- Por acaso aqui tem um pet shop? – ela perguntou.

- Com certeza, Fräulein. Antes da piscina. – respondeu o recepcionista. – E Herr. Herman veio a sua procura, porém como a Fräulein me recomendou, disse-lhe que tinha saído para fazer exercícios. Então, ele lhe deixou este envelope. – o homem entregou um envelope azul para Adela.

Ela pegou, mas antes de fazer qualquer coisa, levou o seu novo bichano ao pet shop, ele precisava de uns cuidados, como ela também.

Depois de tomar um belo banho e curar seus arranhões, a loira pegou o envelope deixado. _"O que será dessa vez?" _pensouabrindo-o. O envelope continha dois bilhetes. O primeiro dizia:

"_Herr Belshoff, convida Herr. Herman e acompanhante para a festa de seus 60 anos"._

Adela pegou o segundo bilhete.

"_Às 21 horas uma limusine irá lhe buscar no hotel, dentro do envelope há dinheiro para comprar um vestido e para as demais necessidades. _

_Herr.Herman"._

Nindeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.Irethhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"_Atrasada... Deve haver alguma boa explicação para isso e se não houver é bom então que haja uma ótima desculpa"._ Pensava irritado dentro da limusine. _"Liguei há 20 minutos, como é irritan..."_ parou o pensamento quando a porta se abriu.

- Você está atrasada. – foi o que ele falou.

- Desculpe, não era minha intenção lhe atrasar. – Adela respondeu.

- Pelo jeito só isso não foi o bastante. – ele disse fazendo questão de dar destaque a sua irritação.

- Já lhe pedi desculpas, quer o que? Que eu vá embora? – ela perguntou.

- Hotel Rubezahl. – ele falou ao motorista, ignorando a pergunta da loira.

- Vamos ao que realmente interessa. – ele disse virando-se para ela pela primeira vez. – Tome. – ele lhe estendeu uma caixinha preta. – Essa noite você irá fingir que é minha noiva.

Ela abriu a caixa e colocou o anel no dedo anelar direito.

- Mas...

- Tenho algo importante para resolver nesta festa, e ir acompanhado com uma prostituta de luxo muitos fazem, mas não eu. Porém, como hoje a noite será muito importante, acho conveniente levar minha noiva.

- E se me perguntaram algo do tipo: como nós nos conhecemos? Ou qual seu prato favorito? – ela perguntou.

- Não irão perguntar. A atração maior sou eu e o dono da festa, você é apenas uma questão de ornamento. – ele respondeu frio.

Ela respirou fundo. _"Esse é um dos motivos por qual eu nunca aceito compromissos de longo prazo, os homens não tem educação. Se eu não precisasse do dinheiro..."._

– E, por favor, finja muito bem.

- É para isso que sempre fui paga. – ela retrucou com tom elevado.

Chegaram ao hotel, o motorista abriu a porta. Adela saiu primeiro e Draco veio logo atrás.

De mãos dadas, os dois entraram no luxuoso salão de festas do hotel. Era muito iluminado, a decoração de lírios e panos dourados caindo das colunas, faziam com o que a luz se multiplicasse no ambiente. O mestre de cerimônia os acompanhou até a mesa.

- Frederich! – uma voz masculina lhe chamou.

- Jacob! – ele cumprimentou o anfitrião da festa. – Minhas felicitações!

- Pensei que não vinhas mais. – ele disse.

- Bom, a culpa não foi exatamente minha. – ele respondeu o mais agradável possível, porém Adela notou aquele timbre de irritação em sua voz.

- Imagino, então, que a culpa deve ser desta linda mulher. – ele se virou para Adela.

- Desculpe-me, Herr. Belshoff, não era minha intenção. – Adela respondeu ao velho senhor.

- Mulheres sempre se atrasam. Você ainda vai ter que aprender muito sobre as mulheres, caro Frederich. – Belshoff bateu a mão no ombro de Draco e sorriu.

"_Frederich, esse então é o seu nome"_ pensou Adela.

- Mas então não vai apresentar-me sua bela, deixe me ver... oh! Noiva? – disse olhando para o anel recém posto no dedo da loira.

- Sim. – respondeu Draco com um belo sorriso aos lábios. – Esta é...

- Adela. – ela respondeu tentando camuflar a parada de pensamento de Herman.

Então, a feição jovial e sorridente daquele simpático senhor tornou-se melancólica.

- Mas sim, vamos aos negócios? – perguntou Draco tentando mudar o assunto.

- Sim, claro que sim. – respondeu Herr.Belshoff voltando ao seu estado jovial.

Draco e Belshoff se encaminharam ao escritório. Mas antes de sair ele virou para sua suposta noiva.

- Adela, não suma. – falou baixo, como um aviso sobre a história da boate e se foi.

"_Adela, Adela"_ ele pensou. _"Maldito nome"_

- Ok, então tudo certo. Amanhã eu levo os papéis do acordo e encerramos de vez esta questão. Essa fusão só tem a nos fazer crescer, Jacob. – terminou Draco num aperto de mão.

- Com absoluta certeza, Frederich. Nada como dois homens de sucesso para fazer com que a empresa se expanda pela união européia. – o senhor respondeu. - Mas onde está a sua Adela? – acrescentou.

Draco virou-se e lançou o olhar no salão, estava lá no mesmo lugar em que ele a tinha deixado.

- Engraçado. – Jacob deu um suspiro melancólico. – Sua Adela é tão parecida com a minha. O mesmo cabelo loiro, educação e elegância, por mais parecidas... Perdoe este velho, caro Frederich. Estou tomando seu tempo.

- Não, não. Continue, por favor. – pediu Draco.

- Ela tem um ar, algo diferente da minha. – ele observou.

- Como assim? – perguntou Draco curioso.

- Ora, como assim? Não olhas para tua noiva? – ele perguntou. – Licença, jornalistas. – Jacob se afastou um pouco.

"_Não olhas para tua noiva?" _A frase se repetiu na mente de Draco, lançou os olhos para aquela mulher que o acompanhava havia cinco dias. _"Não olhas para tua noiva?"_ Não, ele não olhava para sua suposta noiva, ele nunca havia, realmente, olhado para ela. Estava fazendo isso naquele exato instante pela primeira vez.

Ela tinha o cabelo preso a um coque e um pouco da franja lhe caia para o lado esquerdo do rosto, o vestido era branco, tomara que caia colado até o joelho e depois se abria. Então, Draco lembrou que sua mãe, Narcisa Malfoy, gostava muito daquele tipo de vestido. Em várias festas, quando Draco ainda era pequeno, ela aparecia vestida assim e se lembrou, também, de Snape dizendo que vestida daquele jeito, sua mãe parecia uma sereia.

Draco riu mentalmente, aquela mulher ali não se parecia com uma sereia. Vestida de branco e com aquelas milhares de pedrinhas que brilhavam ao longo do vestido podia dizer que ela se parecia mais a um diamante.

- Mas sim, voltando ao assunto. – disse Jacob ao seu lado, roubando-lhe os pensamentos. – Existe um ar em sua noiva, não consigo capitar...

Draco a analisou. Olhou tentando enxergar o que o faltava...

- De mistério. – Draco respondeu.

- Exato! – o velho senhor respondeu.

- Herr Belshoff, por favor, queria dar uma declaração. – outra jornalista pedia.

"_Tédio, muito tédio! É também por isso que eu odeio serviços de longo prazo. E o que me deu na cabeça em falar meu nome? Ainda bem que esse é um dos meus nomes, às vezes nem me lembro do meu real nome." "Adela, não suma". _Aquela frase se repetia em sua mente.

- Pensando em que? – Draco perguntou a ela lhe oferecendo uma taça de champanhe.

- Em nada muito importante. – ela falou dando um sorriso singelo e aceitando a taça.

- Herman? – perguntou uma mulher loira.

- Berz! Onde está Julien? – perguntou o loiro.

- Já está chegando. – ela respondeu.

- Deixe-me apresentar a minha noiva. – ele pegou a mão de Adela e a levantou.

A mulher de sobrenome Berz ficou no mesmo instante tensa, mas tentou disfarçar o máximo possível. Adela agiu naturalmente.

- Que bela noiva, Frederich. – disse Julien que acabava de chegar.

- Danke. – Adela respondeu.

- Então Julien, como estás? – perguntou Draco,

- Estou muito ocupado, preciso ir agora falar com Belshoff e voltar pra o escritório. – ele disse.

- Então vou com você, estou cansada. – respondeu a mulher. – Foi ótimo revê-lo, Frederich. Prazer. – ela disse essa última palavra a Adela.

- Até mais, Frederich. – respondeu Julien.

- Até. – respondeu Draco.

Voltaram à mesa. E de repente Adela caiu em uma gargalhada discreta.

- Do que você está rindo? – perguntou Draco meio irritado.

- Me responda uma coisa. Aquela mulher que você chamou de Berz... é isso? – ela perguntou.

- Sim. – ele respondeu não entendendo.

- ...É casada com aquele homem? – ela perguntou.

- Certamente. – ele respondeu. – Por quê? – perguntou curioso.

Ela continuou a rir.

- Mas qual é a piada? – ele perguntou.

- Aquela mulher morava no mesmo bordel que eu na França. – ele respondeu.

- Então, você esteve na França? – ele perguntou.

Adela ficou séria. _"Que bandeira, o que eu tenho na cabeça?"_

- Quem não esteve? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Mas Arlir não pode ser... - ele evitou falar.

- Mas é, ou era. – Adela respondeu.

- Como assim? Como pode? – ele perguntou.

- Ela sabe fingir, todas sabem. – a loira respondeu.

Draco se sentiu inseguro com essa afirmação. _"Se Arlir é tão boa assim que conseguiu enganar Julien, do que você é capaz?"_ Ele se perguntou.

- Na verdade. – ela continuou. – É o que melhor fazemos. – ela disse.

- Vocês fingem em tudo? – ele perguntou querendo tirar informações dela.

- Em tudo que é melhor fingir do que mostrar. – ela respondeu.

- Até... - ele continuou sem completar a frase.

- Principalmente. – ela respondeu entendendo.

Ele se assustou um pouco.

- Como você consegue fazer isso? – ele expressou certa frustração na voz. _"Fingir orgasmos?"_

_- _Homens nunca se preocupam com a mulher, e isso se torna uma regra geral quando ela é uma prostituta. Somos procuradas para aliviar tensão, frustração dos homens, aí é só gemer um pouco, gritar como uma desesperada e depois cair ofegante na cama, e dizer: Isso foi ótimo. – ela falou.

Draco observou o modo em aquelas palavras saiam da boca dela, frias como se fosse algo automático.

- E você sempre finge?

- O que você acha? Que eu sinto prazer trabalhando? Todo mundo sabe que trabalho quase nunca se relaciona com prazer, trabalho é obrigação. – ela terminou e lançou um olhar a ele.

"_Trabalho é obrigação"_ essa frase se instalou na mente de Draco.

- Mas como é? Você não sente nada? – ele perguntou cético. – Nunca sentiu nada, nem uma vez?

- Depende do que você conceitua como prazer. – ela respondeu. - Se você conceitua como chegar a um orgasmo, claro que já. Mas, geralmente, não estou no meu estado normal quando isso acontece, então, não me lembro. – ela disse assumindo um olhar desfocado. – Se você conceitua como uma vontade de ambas as partes e com todo um ar de sensualismo em volta... Bom...

- Você já fez sexo sem que alguém pagasse por isso? – ele perguntou dominado pela curiosidade.

Ela virou a face e tentou não olhá-lo.

Depois daquela pergunta, instalou-se entre eles aquele silêncio incomodo, perturbador, no qual o simples bater de taças da mesa ao lado se torna um barulho notável, ou então, aquele tipo de silêncio em que se tenta procurar na mente algo para simplesmente dissipá-lo, mas nada lhe aparece.

Draco se sentia altamente desconfortável, e em seu consciente ao invés de perguntas de qualquer outro assunto corriqueiro, como: _"Que festa bonita não?" ou_ _"A comida está muito boa"_ ao invés disso, sua mente era bombardeada por outros tipos de perguntas como: _"Ela nunca fez sexo com alguém que não pagasse por isso? Com quantos anos ela entrou nessa 'profissão'? E como é viver assim? Que maluca."_

"_Mas, geralmente, não estou no meu estado normal quando isso acontece". "O que exatamente você quis dizer com isso?"._ No fundo Draco sabia o que ela estava dizendo, porém ele não teve coragem de sequer pensar naquilo, e muito menos perguntar.

"_O que aconteceu com a minha boca hoje? Que ele tem haver com isso? Estava tentando explicar o que acontece comigo, mas que lógica tem isso? Você quer que ele tenha pena de você? Você escolheu isso, nada pode mudar agora, e ninguém tem haver se eu tive ou não prazer, ou se já fiz sexo antes de ser prostituta. Mas se você quer tanto saber..."_

- Não, sempre fiz sexo como prostituta. Nunca antes disso. – ela respondeu com um olhar sem expressão.

Draco não pode evitar o desconcerto em que ficou, ela havia confessado. Ele tentou formar frases, tentou formar uma pergunta qualquer, uma risada, até um consolo, e Draco não era homem de consolos, mas nada saiu, ele estava chocado.

Adela não achava noção para o que dizia. _"Por isso que odeio trabalhos de longo prazo"._ Ela não cansava de repetir isso. Não havia justificativa, ela havia se exposto muito aquela noite, e aquele silêncio com a sua ultima afirmativa se era desconcertante a Draco, aparentava-se seguro para ela.

- Com licença, Fräulein Adela. – disse Belshoff aparecendo na mesa.

Ela rapidamente tornou sua expressão serena.

- Com licença, também Frederich, mas você me coincidiria a honra de dançar com a sua noiva? É claro, se ela também assim quiser. – pediu o alto homem loiro.

Draco observou a face soturna de segundos atrás, iluminar-se de uma forma inexplicável, antes o que era aquela falta de expressão, tornou-se um radiante sorriso.

- Mas é claro, Jacob. – ele disse. No seu íntimo estava louco por ver aquilo. – E você? – ele perguntou a Adela.

- Seria uma grande honra, já que Frederich fala tanto de Herr. Belshoff. – ela falou, com aquela voz simpática.

- Espero que bem. – o senhor falou brincalhão.

- Pode ter certeza que é. – ela respondeu com um belo sorriso.

Draco analisou ela ser guiada ao centro do salão por seu sócio, e aquela leveza ao acompanhá-lo na valsa. _"Não, sempre fiz sexo como prostituta. Nunca antes disso"_. O loiro nunca encontrou palavras, nem pensamentos que pudessem explicar a sensação daquela declaração, só havia em sua mente a repetição daquela frase, nunca qualquer exclamação dele. Porém, por mais que não conseguisse dizer ao certo que sensação era essa, ele nunca conseguiu esquecê-la.

Voltou seu olhar para a valsa e tentava descobrir um ponto de tensão, um tropeço, uma contração na face, ou qualquer rastro do olhar parado e sem vida que ela tinha a pouquíssimo tempo atrás, mas nada lhe foi perceptível, _"Será possível adivinhar o que ela pensa agora?"_ Ele não arriscava. O que parecia deixá-lo eufórico era aquela incrível capacidade que ela tinha de não mostrar quem era e, que ele teve que concordar, era muito melhor que a sua. _"Existem coisas em você que ninguém deve imaginar. Afinal, de que buraco você saiu?"_

- Mas que ótima dançarina. – Jacob falou quando voltaram da dança. – Realmente, és um homem de muita sorte, Frederich. – ele finalizou.

Todos riram, mas apenas o dele foi um riso sincero.

- Amor, convidei Herr. Belshoff para almoçar lá em casa. – disse Adela meigamente. Mas em seu intimo queria que ele pagasse por fazê-la se expor tanto, expondo a própria vida dele.

- Como não tive essa idéia antes? – pensou Draco.

- Não há necessidade de incomodá-los, um casal recém-noivado.

- Não estamos em lua de mel. – respondeu Adela.

- Então, se não irei incomodar, aceito de bom gosto. – disse Jacob. – Quando?

- Não se preocupe, nós ligaremos para combinarmos a data. – ela falou

- Ótimo. – Belshoff respondeu empolgado.

- Agora, não os incomodarei mais. – disse se despedindo.

Foi a vez de Draco assumir uma expressão de completa frieza_. "Não gostei do que você fez, moça"._

- Vamos. – ele disse se levantando.

Ela obedeceu.

Esquecendo de qualquer convenção, Draco foi à frente com passos pesados, tentando descontar sua frustração no chão. Sequer olhou para ela dentro do carro.

Em seu íntimo Adela se divertia com tudo, mas sua expressão era de completa normalidade.

Chegaram ao apart-hotel. _"Bom, o pior que pode acontecer é ele me xingar" E_la pensava, na expectativa que ele começasse a estourar. Como ela queria isso, queria que ele se revelasse como, anteriormente, ela havia feito. Ele andou até o quarto e ela o seguiu como ele queria.

Ele ficou um tempo em pé olhando a noite, como se pensasse em como começar.

Ela, também, ficou ali em pé, esperando.

- Adela... - ele falou.

Ela esperou. _"É agora! Vai! Mande-me embora, grite, me xingue, me dê logo esse dinheiro!"_

- Você pode, por favor, me passar aquele fio? – ele pediu com calma e educadamente.

Por melhor fingida que a loira fosse, não conteve o semblante de dúvida_. "Que? Que merda de fio que você quer? Vamos! Libere a raiva que você tem! Eu sei que tem"._

- Claro! – ela respondeu pegando o fio de perto do chão do espelho e lhe entregou. Esperou qualquer reação, mas nada aconteceu. Nada não, porque ele conectou o fio ao seu notebook, ligou-o e começou, aparentemente, a trabalhar.

E a loira ficou ali, parada, esperando uma reação de ira, soberba, mas nada disso aconteceu. Não irritá-lo, irritava-a muito mais. Desgostosa, virou-se para o espelho, dando as costas ao seu cliente maldito. _"De nada funcionou, talvez o tenha até ajudado, burra, burra, burra!!! Quis dar uma de esperta e se ferrou, porque só falta ele me agradecer!!!"_ ela pensava.

Tirava o vestido com certa impaciência, querendo logo acabar com aquilo e dormir. _"Maldição de zíper, malditos sejam todos os zíperes!"._

- Você não quer que eu a ajude? – ela escutou a voz dele ir vibrando por seu pescoço.

Ela teve um pequeno susto. _"Ok. Você quer jogar? Então, vamos jogar"._

- Você quer me ajudar? – ela respondeu entrando no jogo.

- Se você quiser. – ele falou encostando a boca no pescoço da loira.

- Eu? Eu estou aqui para fazer a sua vontade. – respondeu com os olhos fechados.

Ele pôs as duas mãos no pescoço de Adela, deslizou-as pela pequena parte das costas amostra, e ela sentia aquela vontade de que ele continuasse aquilo por todo seu corpo.

Abriu-lhe o zíper numa incrível rapidez, o vestido então, obedecendo às leis da gravidade, caiu-lhe aos pés. Ele se aproximou do corpo dela, podendo assim sentir toda a pele e o perfume que aquele corpo emanava. Deslizou suas mãos pela cintura, com as pontas dos dedos ele invadiu a parte lateral da calcinha e ficou a jogar de excitá-la.

"_Céus! O que isso significa? Eu... eu... eu estou com calor?"_ – ela arregalou os olhos e podia ver aquele homem, aquele homem que a estava fazendo arder.

Ele tirou as mãos do lugar e puxou delicadamente o prendedor de cabelos dela, e fios loiros, caindo em sincronia, espalharam-se até o meio das costas da mulher.

Um cheiro doce e suave invadiu as narinas de Draco, que teve uma reação imediata de seu corpo, aquele arrepio que te faz ficar mais sensível a qualquer coisa que se manifeste e junto ao arrepio a alastrar-se pelo corpo veio ondas de calor em partes como a face e outros lugares...

"_Continua"_ diria a boca dela, se a mente permitisse.

"_Que pele" _diria a boca dele, se, todavia, sua mente permitisse.

Num movimento rápido, ela se sentiu lançada à cama. Já tinha a respiração rarefeita, aquela vontade crescendo de tê-lo dentro dela, algo que era, impressionantemente, novo para Adela. E ao vê-lo tirar o paletó, teve certeza que algo entre eles iria se consumar. Um frio na barriga lhe tomou os pensamentos. Era algo entre o querer e o não querer, não sabia explicar, mas tinha receio de tudo que viesse acontecer depois daquilo, não entre eles, mas com ela, no seu interior.

Olhou para ele, que estava tirando a blusa e aquela visão em câmera lenta tomou conta de tudo o que ela via, ela o desejava.

Pronto, ela tinha assumido esse sentimento. E agora o que restava?

Draco tirou o paletó e a blusa, estava de pé ainda, encarando a mulher deitada em sua cama. Ela levantou para ajudá-lo a tirar a calça, mas ele com força, a fez voltar a ficar deitada. Pegou-lhe as pernas e as abriu depois as puxou para si.

- Você vai satisfazer a minha vontade? – ele perguntou.

- Não é pra isso que eu sou paga? – ela lhe respondeu com o olhar desafiador

- Então... – ele parou e tirou algo do bolso. – Tome. Você fica bem melhor com isso. – disse lhe jogando a camisola.

A sensação foi como se ela tivesse acabado de se jogar no mar do ártico. Foi isso que Adela sentiu, mas não foi isso que ela demonstrou ter sentido.

Adela pegou a camisola e riu. Riu muito até conseguir irritá-lo.

- O que é engraçado? – ele perguntou.

- A sua cara de quem estava acreditando que eu estava excitada. – ela falou sentando na cama e lhe encarando.

Draco conseguiu ficar confuso. Seria aquilo o que ela disse verdade? Ou não? _"Calma, Draco. Não caia no jogo dela"_.

- Que bom então que você estava fingindo, porque sabe, eu não transo com prostitutas.

"_Maldito, sempre que não sabe o que responder apela para isso"._

- É assim que eu ganho dinheiro fácil. – ela retrucou.

"_Vamos, responda algo"_ ela pensava.

- Quando você não ganha, não é? – ele respondeu.

"_Não se meta comigo" _ele pensava.

- Quando eu tenho que aturar homens carentes de atenção feminina, que só pagam por companhia. O que eu acho um tédio.

"_Não tente me vencer"_. Pensou Adela.

- Mas não é assim que você ganha o dinheiro fácil? – ele ressaltou a contradição a que ela havia caído.

Ela ficou calada. Ele entendeu que ela não tinha resposta.

- Ok, garotão. Você venceu. – ela falou. – Ta muito quente hoje, você não vai se importar se eu não usar isso, vai? – ela lhe jogou a camisola de volta.

- ...

Draco ia dizer só pra irritá-la que exigia que ela vestisse a camisola, porém ela virou e ficou de bruços na cama, e ele teve que concordar que aquela calcinha branca era muito pequena.

Não tendo mesmo o que retrucar depois daquela visão, ele voltou ao trabalho.

"_Cara Fräulein. Brundah Ahnert. _– ele começou a escrever.

"_Ops!"_ pensou.

"_Cara Fräulein Brendah Ahnert_. – ele recomeçou. – _Gostaria que Fräulein arranjasse um horário..."_

"_Mas como está calor"_. Draco pensou abrindo a janela a sua frente.

"_...Arranjasse um horário..."_

Nada vinha a sua mente, passou a mão pelos cabelos bem curtos. Na verdade, não era porque nada passasse a sua cabeça que ele não continuava o trabalho era porque não conseguia se concentrar na tela de seu notebook.

"_Calma, Calma! É só mais uma mulher deitada na sua cama de calcinha e sutiã"._ Outra parte de sua mente lhe respondeu. _"Mulheres não ficam na sua cama de calcinha e sutiã, geralmente ficariam sem ambos"._

Tentou volta-se para tela, o cursor piscando parado na mesma frase.

"_Mas realmente está calor"_. Ele pensou novamente.

Não havia passado cinco minutos e desistiu completamente de terminar o e-mail. Virou a cadeira e ficou a admirar o corpo de sua prostituta.

Ela estava agora deitada de peito pra cima, as pernas levemente abertas, pernas que eram muito bem torneadas, mas na medida exata, não eram aquele tipo pernas super grossas que destoam do resto do corpo.

Draco observava cada milímetro, por mais "insignificante" que este fosse, com aquele típico olhar masculino, no qual qualquer mulher se sente mais uma presa.

Subiu lentamente o olhar, sardas, as mesmas do rosto ali presentes na barriga, talvez ele pudesse até estar contando em sua mente quantas sardas ela tinha espalhadas, se ele não contasse isso, talvez então contasse seus respirares. E seios pequenos, tão perfeitamente redondos.

Levado pela sensação instintiva, e por todo aquele calor do ambiente que o estava fazendo derreter, ele se deitou de lado na cama. A cobiça, caracterizada pela vontade de ter, Draco sempre cobiçou as coisas, e agora seu corpo, não sua mente e muito menos seu coração, cobiçava. Deliciava-se com a idéia de tocar na pele aromatizada daquela mulher, mas Draco nunca realiza desejos que sua mente não aprovava. _"Eu não durmo com prostitutas". _ Pensou. Virou-se admirando o teto, pôs as mãos para trás da cabeça. _"Preciso me levantar cedo amanhã"._ Pensou fechando os olhos.

**N/A: **Bom, galera amada, mais um capítulo. Agora agradecendo e respondendo as reviews:

**Biazinha Malfoy: **Não Bia, eu nunca li Anastácia de Colin Falconer, entretanto depois que você tocou no assunto desse livro e fui atrás para saber do que se tratava, me parece ser um ótimo livro. Espero lê-lo um dia.

Agradeço a sua review, que me inspirou muito, adorei sua citação sobre a minha fic ser imprevisível. Agradeço e espero que este capítulo tenha satisfeito suas expectativas. Bjão.

**Lolita Malfoy: **Espero que sua ansiedade tenha sido satisfeita. Bjão e agardeço por suas duas review, é bom quando a gente tem leitores contínuos.

**Kelly Malfoy: **Obriga também pela sua segunda reviews, isso mostra que você acha que essa fic vale a pena, brigadona. Realmente, o poema do Pessoa é lindo, na verdade o Pessoa é lindooo... hauahua... Gostei muito do seu comentário sobre a personalidade do Draco, eu sempre gosto quando ele tem uma personalidade duvidosa e de certa forma oscilante. Odeio Draco bonzinho!

Bjão.

**Fer Malfoy: **Muito agradecida pela sua review. Sua pergunta, que não é só sua, será respondida no decorrer dos capítulos, será respondida com certeza. Bjão.

**Thaty: **Obrigada por sua segunda review, mostra que você gosta dessa fic e isso me deixa muito contente, sua pergunta será respondida em uns capítulos mais a frente. Obrigada mesmo. Bjão.

**Panda BR101: **Cara, sua review me deixou muito alegre, égua muito mesmo, eu tava até meio com preguiça de continuar a escrever, mas depois que você deixou sua review fiquei super animada. Brigadona. Suas perguntas têm explicação sim. Lá na frente você vai ver. Mas se é a Gina, quem garante? E o beijo?

Bjão.

Bom gente esse foi o terceiro capítulo da Intocável, críticas, elogios, tudo é bem aceito... O quarto capítulo promete, pelo menos, eu acho, se nada mudar até lá... Desculpa a demora, é que a Universidade me mata.., Valeusss!! Até a próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Irônica dádiva de Eros**

"_Hesíodo__, na sua __Teogonia__, considera-o filho de __Caos__, portanto um __deus primordial__. Além de o descrever como sendo muito belo e irresistível, levando a ignorar o bom senso, atribui-lhe também um papel unificador e coordenador dos elementos, contribuindo para a passagem do caos ao cosmos."_

"_O apavorar geralmente acontece quando há um confronto direto ou indireto com aquilo que é extremamente ruim para quem o recebe, digo-lhes de passagem que o apavoro é a sensação de medo constante, diante do fato- tragédia, nessa história, a tragédia dá sua luz sutilmente, com um aroma delicado e um gosto quase doce..."_

Draco acordou lentamente, a preguiça parecia ter-lhe escolhido como corpo para dominar naquela manhã. Coçou o pescoço e pôs a mão sobre os olhos, a luz do sol que vinha de trás da cama incomodava, com um feitiço fechou as cortinas e o quarto ficou em penumbra. Deu um leve bocejo e virou para o lado, queria dormir mais uns cinco minutos, apenas isso. Pôs a mão a frente sua face e tocou finos fios de cabelo.

Abriu os olhos novamente, e ficou a olhar desconfiado para a loira a sua frente, que parecia dormir profundamente, mas depois de tudo que já tinha acontecido, ele não afirmava com absoluta certeza de que ela estivesse dormindo. Como isso aguçava sua curiosidade. Existiam coisas que ele passara a noite pensando antes de cair no sono, coisas que martelavam em sua mente, e que se repetiam como o insistente badalar do sino de domingo_. "De onde você veio? Quem de verdade você é: a prostituta ou alguém totalmente diferente? E como, como você consegue se esconder tão bem de mim? Por que oclumência não funciona em você?" _Então uma idéia tentadora ganhou vida na mente curiosa de Draco Malfoy. _"Oclumência talvez não, mas Veritasserum nunca falhará"._ Ele deu um obscuro sorriso. _"Há certo perigo em aplicar em trouxas é verdade, pode haver morte, loucura, coma ou esquecimento..."_ esse pensamento o invadiu logo após._ "Mas nada acontecerá com você, eu acho." _ Ele pensou continuando a olhá-la de maneira discreta. Lembrou da noite anterior, não podia negar que ela era uma mulher ousada, havia o enfrentado, chamando-o até para certa "guerra", mas ele havia vencido, porém era tentador o jeito que ela jogava. Mas então a lembrança de outra mulher dentro daquela a sua frente lhe surpreendeu, o relato da noite anterior mexera com ele, _"Não, sempre fiz sexo como prostituta, nunca antes disso."_ Era certo que havia algo por trás daquela mulher, o que? Era algo que ele gostaria de saber.

Draco tinha uma leve sensação de lidar com duas mulheres, e daquelas duas, existia a prostituta, vã e inescrupulosa, que dominava, e a outra, que entre brumas tivera dado o ar de sua presença tímida.

Lançou seu olhar pelo corpo dela.

_- Porque fazes isso se não há mais necessidade? – ele perguntou com um olhar de suplica e por mais chateado que estivesse não ousava levantar a voz._

_- Há coisas que eu não posso explicar... ainda. – respondeu distraindo o olhar para qualquer outro ponto descontínuo que não fosse os olhos dele. _

_- Entendes o que está fazendo? – ele perguntou querendo poder convencê-la a voltar atrás._

_- Não há entendimento, há a necessidade, acho melhor colocar nesses termos. – ela respondeu._

_- O que foi isso? – ele virou para trás seguindo o barulho. _

_- Não sei. O que será? – ela o seguiu._

_- Corra, corra! - ele ordenou. – Sabes onde nos esperar, não sabe? _

_- Sei. Mas..._

_-Me espere aparecer por lá, e se não aparecer é provável que nem mais aqui esteja. – deu-lhe um beijo na testa. – Corra..._

Draco desviou o olhar quando uma insistente campainha começou a tocar. _"Mas quem será essa hora?" _Ele pensou. Olhou o relógio do criado mudo. _"Seis da manhã? Dormi demais essa noite"_. Ele pensou. A insistente campainha continuava a tocar e proporcional ao seu barulho, a irritação de Draco crescia. _"Já não se faz serviços de quarto como antigamente, esse está deixando muito a desejar"._

- Já vai! – ele falou alto, abrindo a porta.

- Guten Morgen, Herr. Frederich Herman. – um adolescente de cabelos ruivos lhe falou como uma voz sorridente. Sinceramente, ele parecia vindo de programas infantis para retardados.

- O...

O rapaz não deixou o loiro sequer começar uma frase.

- Por acaso sua irmã, Fraülein Kribellein, está acordada? – ele perguntou.

"_Irmã? Da onde ela tirou isso? Desde quando somos parecidos para sermos irmãos?"_

- Não, não está. – ele disse o mais secamente possível, porém a extrema simpatia do menino não se dissolveu.

- Então, Herr, entregue isto a ela. – ele lhe repassou uma sacola. – Ela pediu que a entregasse.

- Essa hora? – ele perguntou.

- Exatamente. Guten Tag! (Bom dia).

Draco fechou a porta e pôs-se a analisar a sacola em sua mão, era preta e seu conteúdo era de médio peso. _"O que terá ai dentro?"_ Ele pensou. Colocou em cima da mesa. _"Não seria educado olhar o que tem, além do mais não me importa o que é."_

Foi até a cozinha ver algo para comer _"Será algo sobre a identidade dela? Será alguma bomba? E se ela for uma terrorista? Eu posso está correndo risco de vida... Não! Para de pensar idiotice! Terrorista... Essa é boa"._

Abriu o frigobar.

- Não há comida nesse apartamento. – ele falou. _"Hoje entro tarde no escritório, posso ir a um supermercado."_

Foi até a sala procurar a chave do carro, e lá se deparou com a sacola. E dessa vez a curiosidade lhe falou mais alto do que a educação Malfoy.

"_Eu vou ver, ninguém precisa ficar sabendo."_ Ele pensou espiando, mas nada era visto, abriu um pouco, ainda era impossibilitado de ver algo. Pôs sua mão e sentiu algo macio, parecido a algodão. _"O que ser..._

Ele gritou, puxou a mão e um cachorro veio com ela.

– Que merda é essa? Larga minha mão, seu vira-lata! – ele dizia balançando a mão, mas o cachorro parecia apertar cada vez mais. – Larga! Larga! – Draco ia bater-lhe com a mão livre, porém entendendo, o cachorro pôs-se a correr pelo apartamento.

- Vem aqui, seu pulguento. – Draco foi atrás dele.

O cão, por sua vez, entrou no quarto e pulou na cama, em cima da loira ali deitada, latindo para acordá-la. Draco logo chegou e avançou para pegá-lo, porém tropeçou no fio do abajur e caiu em cima das pernas de Adela.

"_Corra..."_

Adela acordou com o susto, olhou em volta e viu Herman em cima de suas pernas, olhou para o lado seguindo um latido.

- Vem aqui pra ver o que eu faço com você.

E o latido se tornava cada vez mais intenso.

- O que está acontecendo? – ela perguntou.

Draco se libertou do cabo e se jogou em cima do cachorro, que só fez esconder-se em baixo do travesseiro, enquanto Draco, este caiu para o outro lado da cama.

- Puta merda! – foi o que Adela ouviu.

- Oh! Você está aqui? – ela pegou o cachorro, esquecendo dos gritos de dor que Draco dava. – Que coisa linda, você está tão cheiroso, tão macio.

Draco se levantou.

- Você pode fazer o favor de tirar este animal da minha cama? – ele pediu delicadamente, porém havia um timbre mortal em sua voz.

O cachorro latiu pra ele.

- Não sei se você reparou, mas ele não está em cima da sua cama, está em cima de mim. – ela respondeu o olhando.

- Então, faça o favor de sair também e sumir com este animal. – ele tentava manter-se calmo.

-Qual dos dois? – perguntou, parecendo irritada. - Que nome lhe vou dar, garotão? – ela continuava a balançá-lo no ar, ignorando totalmente seu cliente. – Ballack? Kam? – o cachorro latiu. – Você não gosta de futebol? – ele latiu de novo. – Ok. Ok. Quem sabe então um nome de um cavaleiro... Rei Arhutr? Não, não, muito comum, que tal...

Aquele ignorar enfureceu o loiro, que se deslocou para o outro lado da cama e arrancou o cachorro das mãos de Adela.

- Me devolva o Lancelot. – ela pulava. – Não quero que ele volte para rua.

Draco a encarou.

- Eu ouvi bem? RUA? – ele arregalou os olhos.

- Sim, eu o encontrei machucado, e o trouxe pra cá. – ela respondeu. – E você está apertando o local...

Adela falou tarde de mais, Lancelot já havia mordido Draco novamente e na mesma mão. Como reação, Draco o jogou no chão, e o pequeno cavaleiro pôs a correr novamente e o mesmo fez o loiro, dessa vez acompanhado por Adela.

- Dá pra parar com isso? – ela falava de um lado da mesa tentando pegar Lancelot antes de Draco.

- Eu odeio animais, e nenhum vai dividir o meu teto comigo, você entendeu? – disse do outro lado conseguindo puxá-lo pelo rabo.

Encaminhou-se até a porta, abriu-a, deixando o cachorrinho no corredor e depois fechou a porta.

Adela foi ao seu encontro, mas Draco se pôs entre ela e a porta.

- Me deixe pegá-lo de volta! – ela tentava alcançar a maçaneta.

- Você é surda? Não ouviu o que eu disse? – ele perguntou.

Ela parou irritada a sua frente_. "Que mimado de uma figa! Argh! O que eu faço?"_ pensou a loira.

Momentaneamente ela mudou de expressão, Draco ficou receoso com o que ela poderia fazer.

- Você não pode reconsiderar a questão? – ela perguntou com uma voz delicada.

- Como assim? – ele se fez de desentendido.

A loira tocou-lhe o ombro e passeou lentamente com seus dedos pelo braço bem torneado de Draco.

- Reconsiderar, você não sabe o que é isso? - falou chegando até a mão do loiro, a que não estava na maçaneta da porta, fazendo seus dedos roçarem nos dele, pegou-lhe a mão e pousou em sua cintura, ela já tinha reparado que algo estremecia quando ele a encostava.

"_Tudo o que ela quer é abrir essa porta."_ Ele pensou. Mas diferentemente das reações que geralmente tinha, ele a apertou contra si, fazendo-a subir nos seus pés e tornando, assim, a distância menor.

- O que você espera que eu reconsidere? – ele falou tirando a mão da maçaneta e pousando-lhe junto à outra.

- O que você quiser. – em um movimento lento ela foi se aproximando e lhe beijou a bochecha.

Os pêlos do corpo de Draco se arrepiaram, e estranhamente ele sentiu o suor percorre-lhe as costas. Foi de tal forma inesperado o que ela fez que nem reação imediata ele teve.

- Você acha que vai me excitar assim? – ele falou rindo debochadamente.

Adela não se deu por vencida com tal comentário, continuou a lhe despejar beijos pelo pescoço, pelo colo, e quando inevitavelmente sentia a pele dele em seus lábios, a cobiça e o desejo se apresentavam, causando-lhe um estado fantástico. Talvez, então, a pele dele fosse capaz de transportá-la para o lugar mais distante, e era a mesma que lhe dava aquela sensação de excitação prolongada, de _surrealidade_.

O sangue Malfoy, frio e indiferente, agitava-se e o motivo eram as carícias daquela perfídia. Envoltas a cintura dela, as mãos grandes se apertaram, o suor lhe surgiu a nuca e os beijos lhe chegavam ao corpo como um ritual de encantamento_. "Prostitu..."_

Perdido em pensamentos, só reparou no "Clic". Ela aproveitou seu pensamento distante e abriu a porta, fazendo-o cair com força bruta no chão, mas levando-a junto.

- O que você acha? Que sou estúpido? - ele falou para ela que estava ao seu lado.

- Lancelot!! – ela se pôs a levantar. – Entre! – ela ordenou, e ele obedeceu.

Mas Draco a puxou para cima dele.

- Deixe-me ficar com Lance. – ela fez uma cara de pena.

- Como você é dissimulada. – ele falou rindo e ela tentando se libertar. – Só se você reconsiderar. – ele disse.

- Aqui? No meio do corredor? – ela perguntou para ele.

- Por que não? – ele respondeu.

Ela olhou para os dois lados e depois olhou para ele_. "Não me desafie."_ Arrumou-se, ficando sentada em cima dele. Levou as mãos para trás e desabotoou o sutiã.

O elevador parou e começou a abrir a porta.

Draco arregalou os olhos. _"O que vão pensar?" _Ele levantou, ficando sentado, com ela ainda em cima dele. Adela apenas riu da cara de desesperado dele. Empurrou-a para dentro, entrando logo depois.

- Você é maluca mesmo. – ele falou, fechando a porta ainda no chão.

- Era o que você queria, e o que eu estou aqui para fazer? Não é isso? – ela respondeu ainda sentada, e batendo nas coxas, chamando pelo novo amigo.

Draco tinha certeza que ela zombava dele com aqueles comentários de servidão cega. Ela não estava ali para os caprichos dele, estava ali pelo dinheiro dele. Olhou com aquele olhar cético e pétreo para a pequena pródigo do fingimento que tinha a sua frente, seus olhos, porém, bateram na alça caída do sutiã frouxo e rosado, e na forma sensual que uma parte da aureola do seio, meio exposta, meio coberta se mostrava para ele. Que belo quadro aquela cena daria, a menina quase mulher, acariciando um cão, e o sensualismo do seio amostra. E o homem, ele no caso, observando a cena, altamente envolvido no sortilégio inocente dela, e com pensamentos nada inocentes em sua cabeça. Hormônios se liberaram em avalanche no interior daquele corpo, apenas humano, e vontades primitivas lhe chegaram aos olhos._ "Porque não fazer com ela 'o que se deve'?"._ Ele pensou. Viu-se avançando contra ela e arrancando-lhe qualquer peça que esta usava, os músculos cardíacos se intensificaram entre sístole e diástole, o corpo ansiava pelo o que ele via, e dava sinais disso, a respiração desejante, que é compassada, que é rarefeita, acontecia. O calor, o suor, estavam ali, todos presentes. E o orgulho, o mais cruel de todos, também se fazia presente, impedindo que qualquer desejo do loiro se realizasse.

- Vou... Vou... Vou para o trabalho. – ele falou tentando evitar certas reações de seu corpo humano, apenas isto. Ele havia baixado a guarda.

- E Lancelot? – ela perguntou, lançando-lhe um olhar manhoso, e fazendo uma carinha tristonha.

Com a guarda abaixada, aquilo lhe atingiu como um trovão.

Ele começou a responder, porém oscilava seu olhar entre ela e seu seio.

- Fique com o pulguento, mas quando eu estiver aqui nesse apartamento ele estará ou no pet shop ou na cozinha trancado. Nunca, nunca em cima da minha cama, entendido? – ele falou rápido, sem encará-la, retomando em partes o controle da situação.

- Obrigada. – ela disse, apoiando a mão no chão, se aproximando do loiro e dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha, levantando-se logo depois e indo a cozinha.

- Viu, Lance? Você tem que se comportar. – ela falava.

Draco foi para o quarto, podia ouvir a voz dela ainda na cozinha. Tomou uma ducha fria e rápida, depois disso limpou e enfaixou o lugar mordido pelo cachorro.

- Pequeno Lance. Pega! – ela jogou uma bolinha que havia vindo juntamente com ele na sacola.

- Agora a minha sala vai virar um caos. – ele falou, mas não a olhava, ele ainda estava um pouco desconcertado com o que ocorrera alguns minutos antes. Certas sutis vontades estavam deixando sua mente levemente confusa.

- Não. Eu prometo! Nada vai ser quebrado ou danificado. E se for eu pago. – ela falou.

- Ou seja, eu pago. – ele disse. – Vou trabalhar. – disse saindo.

- Ok_. "Ou seja, eu pago." _– Adela fez uma careta repetindo o que o loiro acabara de dizer. – Até parece que eu não faço nada. – ela parou um pouco. – Realmente, eu não faço muita cois...

O toque distante do seu celular a fez correr para o quarto.

"_Onde eu coloquei o celular? Merda! Eu sempre esqueço onde eu coloco esse troço! Debaixo da cama? – ela abaixou para olhar. – Não, o som vem daqui... – abriu umas gavetas do criado mudo a sua frente. – Calma, ouve o som."_

Seguindo o barulho, acabou por achá-lo dentro da mala.

- Alô! – atendeu depressa.

- Mar... - falou do outro lado uma voz conhecida.

- Renné! – ela ficou aliviada de ouvi-la mesmo com um incessante chiado do telefone.

- Quando você vem para I... - ela perguntou.

- No final dessa semana estou aí. Por quê? Acabou a grana? Precisa de alguma coisa? – ela perguntou.

- Não... – ela respondeu.

- Alô? Alô? Alô? – a loira falava, mas a ligação havia caído.

Ninnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnde. Irethhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

A janela do programa para conversação piscava de cor laranja berrante, o ar-condicionado derrubava algumas folhas no chão e agitava outras tentando dar-lhes o mesmo destino, a xícara de café estava esfriando lentamente e Draco nem sequer tinha provado um gole.

Havia uma pilha de CDs com os mais diversos assuntos para que ele analisasse, mas ele estava virado de costas para tudo isso observando a cidade de Berlim, é talvez fosse isso, mas ele não olhava nada, nem aquele belo e radiante dia de céu azul que fazia.

Levou a mão à bochecha e pode reviver a sensação que sentira há uma hora. Saíra tão rápido de "casa", não queria que ela percebesse que ele tinha ficado tentado a algo. Tentara ocupar sua mente com o trabalho, mas reviver a sensação lhe pareceu ser o que mais queria fazer naquele momento. A lembrança do seio também fazia parte daquilo. Riu de si mesmo. _"Patético..."_

Ninnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnndeee. Irethhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

- Lance, mais devagar, menino. – dizia Adela, que corria com ele na praça. – Não agüento mais, vem cá. – ela segurou o cachorro no colo e se sentou em um banco.

"_O que será que Renné queria? Morri de ligar para ela e nem sequer atendeu. Nem deve ter recebido as chamadas... Do jeito que tava ruim a ligação nem deve ter completado..."_

Um menino de cabelo loiro platinado sentou ao seu lado. A loira sorriu, lembrou de seu cliente, deveria ter sido parecido com aquele menino quando criança. Mas logo tentou afastar aquilo de sua mente, a noite anterior lhe mostrou o perigo que corre com ele, perigo para ela que era uma mulher que se vendia e que nunca cedeu coisa alguma sem ter dinheiro envolvido.

Então, aquele sentimento de amargura lhe invadiu. Que vida vazia que ela tivera todos esses anos, indo para a cama na maioria das noites com homens desconhecidos ou até clientes fixos que eram um pouco conhecidos, mas nada que a fizesse sentir a vergonha que sentia com ele. Antes de dormir, ela tivera desejado não ser uma prostituta, desejou por um momento ser o tipo de mulher que Frederich pudesse se interessar mesmo que por uma noite só. Riu de si mesma. _"Devaneios sem nenhuma lógica. Eu sou isso e não tenho porque me envergonhar! É a prostituição que me alimenta. Além do mais, sou uma profissional, estou há muito tempo nesse ramo para me deixar envolver por uma atração. Se eu não pensar bem no que vou fazer daqui por diante pode me custar esse dinheiro e toda a minha vida."_

E ficou com o olhar parado, até que Lancelot latiu.

- O que foi, príncipe? – ela perguntou. – Quer ir pra casa?

Ele latiu.

- Então vamos.

No seu escritório, Draco demonstrava claramente estar irrequieto, apertava a caneta fazendo um barulho parecido com "tic-tlac" que é, para algumas pessoas, simplesmente insuportável. Resolveu assinar os papéis, a caneta falhou, jogou-a longe. "_Arghhh! Não consigo me concentrar, quase assino sem ler direito!" _Rodou a cadeira, e levantou. _"Calma, Malfoy. Calma." _Pensou colocando o antebraço no vidro e encostando sua testa, e ouvindo o mesmo "tic-tlac" da caneta em sua cabeça.

O que se passava com aquele homem? Draco Malfoy, que sempre tivera uma opinião sobre-humana de si, sentia-se em brasa, mas não só em corpo, sua mente parecia fervilhar. Pela causa de um seio? Não, é claro. O seio fora apenas um estalo. O seio que nem inteiro chegou a ver... Fora aquele pequeno detalhe para fazer-lhe perceber tudo que ela vinha lhe causando e que antes ele subjugava. Sendo, então, por este pequeno detalhe que a sensação de ansiedade lhe parecia absurdamente desconexa.

O celular tocou. Ainda com os pensamentos insistentes na cabeça ele foi atender.

- Alô!

- Herr Herman! – disse alguém na outra linha.

- Sim, Hübner. – ele respondeu.

- Herr. Tenho más notícias. O papel da solicitação da fusão foi negado pelo governo alemão.

- O QUE? – Draco perguntou irritado. – COMO?

- Parece que o governo observou algo errado em seu pedido de naturalização, estão pesquisando algo de quem Herr. era antes de querer ser alemão.

- MAS EU DEI TODAS AS INFORMAÇÕES! – _"Maldito governo trouxa!"_

- Sim, é verdade, mas é necessário primeiro ser naturalizado para que ocorra algo dessa maneira.

- COMO ISSO? ESTAMOS NA UNIÃO EUROPÉIA! SOU UM CIDADÃO EUROPEU!

- Mas sendo que não temos ainda uma constituição única, é essa lei que rege atualmente. – respondeu.

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER NADA? SEU ADVOGADO IMCOMPETENTE! PARA QUE O CONTRATEI? E ME DIZENDO QUE ERA O MELHOR! NA INGLATERRA ATÉ OS ADVOGADOS PORTA DE CADEIA SABERIAM DISSO E NÃO ME FARIAM PERDER TEMPO E DINHEIRO PARA DAR ENTRADA EM UM PROCESSO ILEGAL! VOCÊ ESTÁ DEMITIDO E EU FAREI QUESTÃO QUE NÃO ARRANJE NENHUM EMPREGO NESSA GALÁXIA SE FOR POSSÍVEL! – desligou e jogou o celular na parede. – ARGHHH!!! MALDIÇÃO! MALDITA CONSTITUIÇÃO!!!

O telefone tocou, Draco apertou o viva-voz.

- O QUE FOI, FRAÜLEIN JONHATEIN? – ele perguntou gritando.

- Herr. Belshoff quer falar com o senhor. – ela disse.

- Mande-o entrar. – ele disse.

- Que contratempo, caro Frederich. – disse Belshoff entrando, e até se espantando com tamanha vermelhidão do rosto de Draco.

- Eu não acredito nisso! Que lei é essa? – ele perguntou.

- Hübner não lhe explicou? – ele perguntou.

- Explicou. Estou possesso, Jacob. Como um advogado deixa passar isso? – ele perguntou.

- Não sei, mas esse não vai achar outro emprego, não nesse continente. – observou sério o velho senhor.

Draco sentou-se e passou a mão no rosto, dando um grito.

- Acalme-se, não é o primeiro negócio que me sai errado, além do mais nem tudo está perdido, quanto tempo ainda falta para chegar sua nova nacionalidade?

- Uns três meses, talvez. – ele respondeu.

Belshoff ficou pensativo.

- Eu esperarei, não há nada a perder com este curto tempo. – ele respondeu.

Draco lhe deu um sorriso muxoxo.

- Um tempo longo para mim. – falou.

- Você é jovem, tem pressa, sendo longo ou curto ainda assim é válido. – o senhor respondeu.

- Ah! Adela já marcou a data do jantar, disse que é na quinta, tudo bem? – Draco inventou aquilo na hora, precisa agradar Belshoff e nada parecia agradar-lhe mais do que a prostituta.

O senhor deu um sorriso iluminado.

- Claro, diga a futura Fraülein Herman que estarei lá. Que horas?

- 21:00? – Draco perguntou.

- Perfeito! Bom, agora preciso ir, o banco precisa muito de mim.

- Algum problema, Jacob? – perguntou já que o homem não era muito de ir ao banco, administrava mais as micro-empresas que nasceram do banco, pois este já estava na mão de sua filha.

- Nada que eu não possa resolver, eu acho. – ele levantou e estendeu-lhe a mão. – Nós falaremos amanhã com mais calma, até Frederich.

Draco se levantou e a apertou.

- Até.

"_Três meses! Que grande azar ter de esperar tudo isso... Advogados sempre são uma merda"._

Não havia mais nada para se fazer na empresa naquele dia. Desligou o computador, pegou a pasta e o celular.

- Já vai, Herr. Herman? – perguntou Fraülein Jonhatein.

-Não, estou indo passear no elevador. - ele respondeu grossamente. - Compromissos de amanhã?

A mulher enrubesceu. E logo depois ficou espantada.

- Herr. Herman amanhã é três de Outubro.– ela falou como se fosse óbvio.

Draco lhe lançou um olhar como se falasse: _"E daí?"._

_- _Tag der Deutschen Einheit? – ela continuou já que ele não tinha se pronunciado.

Draco lembrou.

- Lógico! Feriado da unidade alemã. – ele disse. - Hübner deve passar por aqui hoje, dê a ele o que é de direito a todo homem que é demitido. – ele falou.

- Mas Herr... - ela começou a falar.

- Uma palavra a mais e você receberá o mesmo que ele. – disse entrando no elevador.

- Sim, Herr. Herman. – a mulher voltou-se ao computador.

Chegou ao térreo.

- Herr. Herman... – começou o motorista.

- Não, vou a pé hoje. – ele disse ao motorista. _"Preciso caminhar"._

- Ok. – respondeu o chofer.

- Malfoy! Malfoy! – gritou alguém do outro lado da rua.

Draco olhou discretamente, _"Quem é o desgraçado que me chamaria por esse nome aqui?"._

Olhou e viu. _"Só pode ser brincadeira." _Ele continuou a andar e apressou o passo, mas não foi o suficiente para despistar o homem.

- Você não precisa fingir que não me conhece. – ele falou chegando ao seu lado.

- O que você quer aqui? Como me achou? – perguntou sem encará-lo e desviando das pessoas que andavam na rua.

- Isso não importa. Você precisa voltar para Inglaterra. – ele disse.

Draco riu, o dia estava se tornando tão irônico.

-Voltar? Para quê? Para atrapalhar sua vida? – ele perguntou.

- Você não sabe a história toda. – ele disse.

- Não, eu não sei. Eu vi, Zabini, eu vi! – ele virou em uma rua sem saída.

- Temos que conversar. – ele falou o seguindo.

- Fale com a parede, ela lhe dará os ouvidos que merece. - respondeu aparatando.

"_Não adianta fugir, eu ainda te encontro, Malfoy."_

"_Como foi que me acharam aqui? Deve ter sido minha mãe, ela consegue tudo num só estalar de dedos. Estava achando até estranho ninguém ter me encontrado ainda. Voltar pra Inglaterra? Nunca mais piso naquela terra." _Ele pensava chegando ao hotel.

"_Que filho da puta aquele Zabini vim falar comigo, se não estivesse perto da empresa, teria dado o que ele merece, o que não é pouco."_

Ninnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnde. Irethhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

- Au, au, au. – latia Lancelot para Adela.

- Calma! Eu já vou lhe dar comida, deixa só eu fechar essa janela. – ela respondeu, mas o cachorro continuou a latir. – Pronto! Nossa que chuva! – ela falou o pegando no colo e levando a cozinha.

Ouviu-se um trovão, Lancelot se escondeu em sua casinha de pano.

- Venha cá, seu cachorro bobão, não vai acontecer nada. – Adela o chamou.

Mas não houve qualquer movimento do pequeno animal.

- Ok, seu medroso. Fique ai. – ela disse colocando a ração em seu pote e indo a direção a sala. Caminhou até a porta da sacada, a chuva desabava com violência em Berlim, tocou no frio vidro da porta.

"_Onde ele estará? Já são duas horas da manhã, será que aconteceu alguma coisa?" _Pensou apreensiva_. "Se eu tivesse o telefone do local onde ele trabalha. Ah! Mas eu tenho o dele!"_ Lembrou que ele havia lhe ligado na primeira vez e o número ainda deveria estar gravado em seu celular. _"Como não pensei nisso antes?"_

O telefone tocou.

- Alô. – ela atendeu rapidamente. Era tarde, devia ter acontecido alguma coisa.

- Fraülein Kribelein? – perguntou uma voz.

- Sim, quem deseja? – ela perguntou.

- Aqui é Herr. Linsenbröder. – o homem falou. – Seu irmão está altamente alcoolizado no bar, achei que era bom avisá-la.

- Eu já desço. – ela respondeu. _"Mas por que isso? Em plena segunda-feira..."_

Adela entrou no bar, estava escuro, na verdade apenas a banda, que tocava uma música antiga dos Beatles, era verdadeiramente iluminada, deixando assim o resto do ambiente na penumbra.

Tinha posto apenas um robe de cetim por cima da camisola, não havia muitas pessoas ali naquela hora, Adela contou 10, mas não tinha certeza do número.

Lançou o olhar e reconheceu Frederich sentado ao bar.

- É um pouco tarde, você não acha? – ela perguntou sentando na cadeira ao seu lado.

Ele se encontrava meio curvado com um ar soturno, tinha o olhar fixo no espelho que ficava detrás das bebidas. Não parecia estar ali, estaria aonde então?

Ela esperou ele dizer algo, mas ele apenas continuou a beber, parecia não ter a notado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela perguntou ignorando o fato do loiro não ter lhe dado a mínima atenção.

Ele deu um gole, repetindo a ação anterior.

"_Paciência."_ Ela pensou respirando fundo.

- Você está bem? Precisa da alguma coisa? – ela perguntou novamente sem se dar por vencida.

Nada, nenhuma palavra.

"_Por que eu me sinto uma palhaça?"_

- Ok. Parece que você está bem. – ela falou descendo da cadeira.

Sentiu a mão forte do loiro em seu braço, trazendo-a de volta.

Ele fixou o olhar nos olhos dela. Levantou-se e ainda a segurando a arrastou. Ela tinha uma expressão confusa. _"O que ele vai fazer?" _Ele deixou o copo em uma mesa ali próxima e a levou para o meio do salão.

Uma música lenta começou.

_He said I'm going to buy this place and burn it down_

_(Ele disse que eu vou comprar este lugar e o destruir)_

_I'm going to put it six feet underground_

_(Eu vou enterrá-lo__)_

_He said I'm going to buy this place and watch it fall_

_(Ele disse que eu vou comprar este lugar e vê-lo cair)_

_Stand here beside me baby in the crumbling walls_

_(Esteja aqui ao lado de mim baby nas paredes_

_desintegrando-se)_

Ele posou sua mão na dela, segurando-a, levantou até o alto da cabeça da loira, que afinal de contas nem era tão alta assim, e a fez girar no ritmo lento e melancólico da música.

Depois do quinto giro, talvez sexto, ela parou meio zonza e tropeçou em seus próprios pés perdendo assim, o pouco equilíbrio que lhe restava. Ela caiu e Draco a segurou entre os braços, a balançando seguindo o ritmo da música...

_Oh! I'm going to buy this place and start a fire_

_(Oh eu vou comprar este lugar e iniciar um incêndio)_

_Stand here until I fill all your heart's desires_

_(Esteja aqui até que eu encha seu coração de desejos)_

_Because I'm going to buy this place and see it burn_

_(Porque eu vou comprar esse lugar e vê-lo queimar)_

_Do back the things it did to you in return_

_(Suporte as coisas que lhe fez no retorno)._

...Mas ele não só a segurou, não havia sido de maneira fria e distante, ele a aninhou como se fosse uma criança a qual ele protegia. Adela teve um estremecimento sutil, pousou sua cabeça e suas mãos no peito dele, e por mais que o cheiro da bebida estivesse presente em seu hálito e em sua roupa e se misturasse com seu forte perfume masculino, ela ainda podia perceber em meio tudo aquilo, o cheiro dele, o cheiro da pele dele, e para ter tudo aquilo gravado e mais intenso, foi que a loira, apoiada a ele, fechou os olhos...

_Ah, ah, ah_

_(__Ah, ah, ah)_

_He said Oh I'm going to buy a gun and start a war_

_(Ele disse Oh eu vou comprar uma arma e iniciar uma_

_guerra__)_

_If you can tell me something worth fighting for_

_(Se você me falar de algo que valha a pena lutar)_

_Oh and I'm going to buy this place, that's what I_

_said_

_(Oh eu vou comprar esse lugar, isso que eu disse)_

_Blame it upon a rush of blood to the head to the head_

_(Responsabilizem-no em cima do arremetidas do sangue à cabeça à cabeça)_

_And) honey_

_(E) Querida_

_All the movements you're starting to make_

_(Todos os movimentos que você está começando fazer)_

_See me crumble and fall on my face_

_(Veja-me desintegrar-me e cair em minha cara)_

_And I know the mistakes that I made_

_(E eu sei os erros que eu fiz)_

_See it all disappear without a trace_

_(Veja tudo desaparecer sem um vestígio)_

_And they call as they beckon you on_

_(E eles chamam enquanto eles acenam para você)_

_They said start as you mean to go on_

_(Eles disseram comece e você começou)_

_Start as you mean to go on_

_(Comece como você acha que começa)_

Acolhida junto ao seu peito, Draco sentia-se como um próprio guardião. Beijou-lhe o cabelo e passeou as mãos pelos fios sedosos, o cheiro dela, deveria ser um cheiro difícil de explicar e quase impossível de definir, talvez fosse de rosas, talvez de incenso misturado ao hidratante de erva-doce, mas Draco não sabia distinguir cheiros de erva-doce entre os de rosas ou canelas, ele só sabia que aquele era o cheiro único e exclusivamente dela.

_So meet me by the bridge, meet me by the lane _

_(Então encontre-me na ponte, encontre-me no beco)_

_When am I going to see that pretty face again_

_(Quando eu irei ver aquele rosto lindo de novo)_

_Meet me on the road, meet me where I said_

_(Encontre-me na estrada, encontre-me onde eu disse)._

- Senhoras e senhores, terminamos por hoje. – disse o cantor da banda que acabava de cantar.

Houveram algumas palmas pingadas.

Draco e Adela ainda permaneceram por alguns minutos em total entorpecimento, mas logo depois como se acordado as pressas de um sono, Draco se espertou e distanciou-se.

- Acho melhor subirmos. – ela disse permitindo até que um sorriso meigo formasse em sua face.

- Suba você, eu vou ficar. – ele falou frio.

O sorriso se desfez completamente.

- Acho melh...

- Você não ouviu o que eu disse? – ele perguntou gélido.

Ela abaixou os olhos e se virou. Indo para onde ele havia mandado.

Ninnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnde. Irethhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"_Idiota! Imbecil! O que você tem na cabeça? Você chegou a sorrir que nem uma adolescente! Ridícula! Ponha-se no seu lugar e acabe de vez com tudo isso!"_ Gritava uma voz dentro da mente de Adela, era a sua própria e consciente voz que lhe dizia aquelas palavras, era a parte sensata de tudo aquilo que lhe falava o mais correto a fazer.

"_Acabar de uma vez com tudo?" _Ela se perguntou, bateu a cabeça na parede do elevador.

"_Eu estou pelo dinheiro, eu preciso desse dinheiro!" P_ensava quando o elevador chegou ao andar.

"_Mentira! Há muito tempo você não esta mais nisso pelo dinheiro, você está por causa..."_

- Não! – ela falou com a voz na sua mente. – Estou pelo dinheiro, isso é verdade.

"_Dinheiro? Você arruma com qualquer um essa quantidade e até mais se quiser." _Falou a "voz".

- Sim, é verdade, mas o que ele pensaria de me ver indo embora às pressas? Eu tenho orgulho próprio, não vou arredar um pé até que tudo esteja terminado. O que não vai demorar muito. – falou entrando no apartamento e batendo com força a porta.

"_Uma sala... homens... O que é isso? Onde estou?" Gritou, mas ninguém ouviu. Apenas risos chegavam a sua mente, risos de deboche, risos de escárnio, mas ela não tinha sequer um vestígio de medo... Até que um deles se aproximou e tocou-lhe a face, ela cuspiu em retribuição. Ele não falou nada, apenas apertou seu pescoço entre as mãos."_

A loira deu quase um salto da cama, meio ofegante, e suada, tentava controlar o nervosismo do sonho, ou melhor, pesadelo.

"_O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu tive um sonho estranho desses ontem... Estou dormindo demais, não sou acostumada a dormir assim de noite."_

O celular tocou. Olhou para trás, Frederich parecia dormir, levantou e foi até o banheiro trancando a porta em seguida.

- Alô! – ela falou atendendo, dessa vez o celular estava em cima do criado mudo.

- Marie, você está certa de quando vai voltar? – Renné perguntava.

- Não, não estou. Pode ser sexta também, por que essa impaciência? Precisas de algo? Eu mando se puder.

- Não, é que além de ter de ir buscá-la no aeroporto, Jean Pierre quer saber. – ela falou.

- Eu ligo quando estiver indo. Quinta ou sexta. – ela falou.

- Ok. – disse desligando.

Saiu do banheiro, o homem estava dormindo, sentou na cama. Devia haver algo errado para Renné ligar assim dois dias seguidos para saber a data exata de sua volta, não era comum aquele comportamento. _"Jean Pierre deve estar pressionando-a."_

- Maus sonhos? – perguntou, com uma voz arrastada, o homem que estava deitado atrás dela.

Adela levou um susto. Virou a cabeça.

- Não, apenas acordei cedo, quero aproveitar o dia. – ela respondeu.

- Hum... – ele falou colocando os braços para trás da cabeça.

- Vou fazer o café. – ela disse se levantando.

"_Maus sonhos?" _Veio à mente dela.

Entrou na cozinha, Lancelot dormia profundamente na sua casinha de pano. Abriu a geladeira, iria fazer um belo café da manhã, quem sabe assim tiraria as preocupações da cabeça.

- Pronto. – ela disse terminando de por a mesa.

- Bela mesa. – ele falou, como sempre aparecendo do nada.

Ela o olhou, ele estava todo arrumado, nem de longe parecia o homem da noite anterior, e sem aviso se sentiu arrebatada pela sensação que aquele homem de ontem tinha lhe causado, corou, porém muito discretamente para ele perceber. Adela tinha se sentido tão bem entre os braços dele que desejou e ainda desejava que aquilo se repetisse, ou então que ele pudesse esquecer quem ela era e dar o que ela queria. Mas o que era isso? O que ela desejava dele?

Ela se sentou.

- Obrigada. – deu um sorriso discreto. - Pode comer.

- Não, obrigado, não estou com fome. – ele falou com um ar esnobe, esnobe talvez fosse pouco pelo tom que ele usou, nojo seria o termo perfeito.

Ela não respondeu nada, por trás de todo aquele esforço de ter preparado uma mesa tão vistosa, ela tivera a esperança que depois da noite passada ele se sentasse ali, com ela. Entretanto, a volta da sobriedade lhe fazia voltar o homem que era, e que lhe entristecera com o comentário.

Ouviu a porta bater, ele tinha ido, e ela estava só como em todas as tardes.

Ouviu um latido. Olhou para o pequeno vira-lata branco. _"Não tão só assim..."_

Ninddddddddeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Irethhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

- Malfoy, tenho algo sério a lhe dizer. Você...

- Segurança! – ele chamou o homem loiro, corpulento e alto, semelhante a um bárbaro.

- Herr. Herman? – ele perguntou.

- Pode tirar esse homem de perto de mim? – ele pediu.

O moreno ficou assustado. O segurança pegou-lhe pelo braço e o arrastou para fora.

"_Eu não me importo com que ele tenha a me dizer, absolutamente tudo que venha da maldita ilha que é a Inglaterra, é porcaria, minha nova vida é na Alemanha, longe de tudo aquilo."_

Entrou no pequeno apartamento, estava tudo apagado, apenas uma luz no corredor se fazia presente, e vinha do quarto.

- E então? Estou bonita? – ele ouviu Adela dizer. E um latido responder a pergunta feita. – Será que arranjo um namorado hoje? – outro latido respondeu.

- Quer se apegar agora? Deixar da vida? – ele perguntou ironicamente aparecendo à porta.

Ela se assustou como era de costume, ele tinha essa mania irritante de aparecer do nada e assustá-la.

Lancelot avançou nele e mordeu sua calça.

- Larga! Larga! – ele dizia.

- Lance, larga. – disse Adela.

O cachorro não obedeceu. A loira pegou-lhe pelo corpo e o puxou. Rasgando assim a calça de Draco.

- VOCÊ VIU O QUE ESSE PULGENTO FEZ? – ele gritou.

- Ai, que drama, é só uma calça. – ela respondeu revirando os olhos.

- UMA CALÇA? VOCÊ TEM NOÇÃO DE QUANTO CUSTA ESSA CALÇA? Nem em todas as noites do ano você conseguiria ganhar o suficiente para ter uma. – ele ficou olhando para ela.

- Não, e nem quero ter! – ela disse irritada com as ofensas. _"Ele não era assim... O que eu estou falando? Eu nem sequer sei quem ele é! Sempre foi meio grosso mesmo."_

- Como pedir que alguém assim compreenda o que é o esforço do trabalho pra comprar algo? – ele retrucou debochadamente.

Ela apertou Lancelot no colo. Sentiu-se humilhada com aquele comentário. Aquele cliente estava conseguindo feri-la de tal forma que começava a ter tanta vergonha que não ousava retrucar, porque tudo aquilo que ele falava era de certa forma verdade.

– Vamos, Lancelot? – ela perguntou olhando para o cachorro ao seu colo, queria ir para longe dele.

- Pra onde? – ele perguntou.

- Como pra onde? Hoje é a noite do festival do Tag der Deutschen Einheit. Todos os alemães vão à praça principal com velas para homenagear os mortos que tentaram ultrapassar o muro de Berlim e bandeiras para que nunca mais se divida algo que é e sempre será um só. – ela falou indo até a cama, onde havia umas sacolas e de uma sacola tirou a bandeira alemã.

- Eu não sou alemão. – ele falou.

- Sim, mas eu sou e eu vou. E não me lembro de tê-lo convidado. – ela falou perdendo a paciência.

Draco olhou-a.

Ela passou por ele, com Lance logo atrás, Draco a puxou pelo braço.

- Você não vai se eu não quiser. – ele disse lhe encarando. – Afinal, eu pago, eu mando.

Ela ficou vermelha. _"Eu pago, eu mando."_ Ele já tinha falado certas coisas parecidas, mas nunca com aquela expressão de intenso desprezo para o que ela era. Afinal, era, acima de tudo, uma pessoa.

Draco riu de canto.

- Ok. – ela disse se libertando dele. – Vou ficar então. – se sentou na cama. – Vamos fazer o que essa noite? Contar as estrelas? E você ainda me paga pra isso. – ela riu sarcasticamente quando acabou de falar.

- Você é a única garota de programa que eu conheço que reclama por não fazer o seu trabalho, acho intrigante, por que isso? – ele perguntou se aproximando.

Adela ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

- Eu não estou reclamando, estou apenas querendo provocá-lo.

Já perto, Draco tocou em seu queixo e a fez levantar os olhos, encontrando os dele.

- E já deve ter descoberto que as suas provocações de nada me afetam, não é? – ele empurrou o rosto dela para direita.

"_E já deve ter descoberto que as suas provocações de nada me afetam, não é?"_

Então, era isso, nada do que ela fazia o afetava. Os jogos de sedução, ter-lhe enfrentado, nada disso o atingia e mesmo que ela tentasse, ele iria sempre a olhar como a prostituta que ele paga, não se sabe por quê, Adela nunca quis tanto não ser o que era. _"E se eu não fosse? E se eu tivesse trilhado outro caminho? Mas qual é o sentido disso? Eu com certeza nem o teria conhecido. Não o conhecer? Se isso tivesse acontecido, eu continuaria a ser e ter a mesma vida, isso seria fantástico. Mas não teria conhecido outras coisas que andam acontecendo comigo, e isso seria péssimo..."_

"_Saia daqui, você quer o que dele, afinal? Vá! Continue sua vida! Você estava tão bem..." _Era aquela outra voz novamente, a voz da razão, a voz realista que dizia que era melhor ela ir embora e esquecer que alguma vez ela tivera vontade de estar exatamente onde estava.

"_Bem? Eu nunca estive bem, eu comecei a enxergar tudo isso quando ele me rejeitou... O que eu quero dele? Eu não sei."_

"_Você quer que ele não a veja como você é: a prostituta!" _Pensou se auto-respondendo.

"_Não é isso! Por que ele é tão cruel? Joga comigo como se eu fosse um objeto! Ontem... ontem eu pensei que talvez... ele me deu esperanças!"_

"_Você é um objeto. Tudo que se pode pagar vira objeto. Ele tem o dinheiro, ele tem o poder de querer fazer a você o que bem entender, mas todos foram assim, Adela, todos mandaram e você fazia, outros lhe falaram coisas muito piores e você continuou fazendo seu trabalho sem se abalar, agora por que lhe fere tanto quando ele a insulta? Esperanças? Você mesmo se deu, achando que ele cairia no seu jogo de sedução, o que você achava que ia acontecer, mas ele entra no seu jogo, porém continua a rejeitando com uma aversão que nem você mais consegue se suportar. Você vê a gravidade da situação? Você já não se suporta. E qual é o sentido disso? Você se apegou a este homem. Bem-vinda aos pesadelos das prostitutas, nunca leu a Dama das camélias?"_

- Ok. Você e eu iremos, mas o cachorro fica. – ele disse quebrando o silêncio que tinha se estabelecido.

Ela se virou para ele.

- Eu não vou sem ele. – ela retrucou.

- Então, você fica. – ele falou indo até o armário trocar de roupa.

- Ok. Aí você explica a Jacob por que sua adorável noiva, a qual ele falou esta tarde convidando para irmos ao festival, não foi. – ela falou séria.

Draco parou um instante. Abriu a gaveta.

- Ok. Nessas condições, ele vai então.

Fogos de artifícios de todas as cores pintavam o céu de Berlim naquela noite, Adela adorava aquela comemoração, as "Alemanhas" unidas e o nunca mais a segregação. Lancelot latia muito por causa do susto que os rojões lhe causavam e o loiro ao seu lado olhava para cima com um olhar curioso.

- Nunca tinha vindo? – ela perguntou.

- Não. – ele respondeu.

- Dá pra ver que então está há pouco tempo na Alemanha.

Ele não respondeu a pergunta. Apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal de afirmação.

Depois das orações e dos fogos, abriam-se barracas e apresentações.

O celular de Draco tocou.

- Alô.

- Frederich, você está no festival? – perguntou Jacob.

- Sim, Jacob e você? – perguntou.

- Chego em 5 minutos.- respondeu.

- Ok. – ele falou.

- Jacob está vindo. Vamos comprar cerveja. – ele falou.

- Oh! Herr. Belshoff? – ela perguntou meio avoada.

- Você conhece outro Jacob que me conheça? – ele perguntou seco. – E trate de ficar com a boca calada, não vá estragar nada.

Lancelot grunhiu para ele.

- E você também, seu vira-lata. – ele atacou.

"_Grosso."_

Ele começou a procurar um lugar para se sentar, pegou a mão da loira e a puxou com ele, não ia querer se perder dela ali.

Era nessas horas que a loira se via envolvida pela fantasia, pois quando ele tocava-lhe a mão, ela podia jurar que tudo era verdade, que ele era seu noivo e que ela se chamava Adela Kribelein, sendo assim a futura Fraulein Herman. Precisava parar com aquilo, precisa ouvir a sua voz racional, precisa rapidamente ir embora.

- Desculpa. – ela disse para quem esbarrou.

Olhou para o homem um pouco mais alto que ela e com uma enorme corrente dourada com um crucifixo. Em qualquer lugar do mundo reconheceria aquele colar.

- Algum problema? – perguntou Draco vendo que ela tinha parado. Olhou para o homem que logo começou a tomar seu rumo.

- Nenhum, por que teria? – ela perguntou a ele.

Draco olhou novamente para o homem que já estava distante.

O celular tocou novamente.

- Jacob, estamos perto do começo da praça. – ele respondeu. – Em uma barraca... Isso, isso mesmo. –falou Draco.

Desligou.

- Você já sabe, né?- virou sério_. "Quem era aquele homem?" _Pensou. - Três cervejas, por favor. – ele pediu à garçonete que veio os atender.

- Eu não bebo cerveja. – falou Adela. – E você devia saber disso já que é meu noivo. – ela atacou.

Ele riu de canto.

- Falso noivo. Duas então. – repetiu.

"_Jean Pierre, aqui? Mas ele não estava na Itália com Renné?" _Adela ficou assustada. "_Não, ele não está lá, está aqui, mas hoje de manhã ele estava lá, foi isso que eu entendi. Há algo errado nessa história, muito errado."_

- Frederich. – o homem alto e loiro lhe abraçou. – Adela. – pegou na mão dela e a beijou.

- Vamos sentar. – falou Draco.

- Então? Gostando do festival Tag der Deutschen Einheit? – perguntou a Draco.

- Sim, nunca imaginei que fosse assim tão colorido. – ele falou.

- É preciso comemorar este dia. Você não era nascido quando o _Berliner Mauer_ foi construído, 1961, nem gosto de lembrar desse dia. – ele falou perturbado.

Adela estremeceu.

- Você viu a construção? – ela perguntou.

- Vi. 66,5 km dividindo uma nação por causa de interesses políticos de outros países. – ele tornou seu olhar sombrio. – Não sei dizer o que foi pior, se isso ou a guerra, para mim a guerra foi pior, porque minha família era muito pobre, e com o pré-guerra, com os juros altíssimos e a inflação comendo os salários, ficamos miseráveis, o dinheiro não era suficiente pra comprar meio pão. Logo que meu pai perdeu o emprego, fomos para a Inglaterra, minha mãe era filha de ingleses, e minha tia pagou a viagem. Foi uma sorte para uma família descendente de judeus. Mas já o muro... o muro foi humilhante.

Adela nunca havia imaginado que Herr, Belshoff havia sido pobre alguma vez na vida, era tão elegante, principalmente com a bengala dourada que estava usando. E se assustou um pouco até. "A guerra, o muro ser construído e derrubado, quantos anos deve ter Jacob?"

- Quantos anos você têm, Jacob? – ela perguntou não contendo a curiosidade. – Estou sendo indelicada? Se sim, não precisa responder. – Adela completou meio corada.

O loiro riu.

- Tenho 72 anos. E você não está sendo indelicada. – ele a tranqüilizou.

Draco nunca pensara que Jacob pudesse ter essa idade. Ele não aparentava nem físico, nem mentalmente, era tão jovial, seus cabelos ainda loiros bem amarelados, era verdade, que havia alguns fios brancos, mas nada que o envelhecesse demasiadamente. Era comum Draco saber muito pouco sobre a vida pessoal das pessoas e Herr. Belshoff não escapava a regra. Chegou até a ver Fraülein Adela Belshoff viva, porém não em seu melhor estado, e não sabia que ele vinha de origem tão humilde. Geralmente, Draco não se interessava pela vida das outras pessoas, a não ser quando o assunto era daquela loira ao seu lado, que vinha o intrigando.

- Mas vamos falar da festa! – ele voltou a se alegrar. – Contei-lhe, Frederich, que minha filha Anna vai casar? – ele falou.

- Não, com quem? – perguntou.

- Com o filho de Krüger. – respondeu.

Kruger era a família detentora da maior concorrente de Belshoff.

- E você aprovou isso? – perguntou Draco. – Não tem medo de que algo aconteça? – perguntou Draco achando a união perigosa.

- Pelo jeito, Frederich, algo já está acontecendo. – ele respondeu com sua expressão tornando-se soturna.

Draco se assustou. O que seria aquele algo?

- O...

- Não vamos falar de negócios. – ele falou. – Adela com certeza irá preferir uma conversa mais agradável. – ele disse. – Opa, cerveja. – falou quando a garçonete as trouxe.

- Não me incomodo, Herr. Belsh... Jacob. – ela riu.

Não havia prestado atenção em nenhuma palavra que eles haviam trocado, apenas a imagem de Jean Pierre lhe vinha à cabeça, de uma hora para outra ele apareceria, isso ela tinha certeza e aquele aperto no coração e a aflição lhe eram os sentimentos mais presentes.

- E quem é esse novo amigo? – perguntou Jacob.

- Lancelot. – ela respondeu.

- Deixe-me ver. – ele pediu o cachorro. – Que beleza de animal! Lancelot? Porque esse nome? – ele perguntou.

- Gosto das lendas que cercam esse cavaleiro. – falou.

- Lendas inglesas... Não foi em homenagem ao noivo? – ele perguntou.

- É claro que foi! Ela só está se fazendo de durona. – Draco respondeu.

- Que belo casal, não gostariam de tirar uma foto? – perguntou um moço com uma câmera que foi a mesa.

- É claro que sim. – falou Draco, querendo manter as aparências de casal apaixonado para Jacob.

Puxou a cadeira de Adela para mais pra perto e passou seus braços envolta da loira.

- Pronto. Aqui está. – disse o moço.

Draco o pagou.

- Tire uma de nós três. – falou Adela chamando Jacob.

E a foto foi tirada.

- Dunke. – ela falou.

- Ficaram ótimas. – disse Jacob e Draco concordou.

Adela as pegou e sorriu.

- Realmente. – foi o que disse. – Mas eu saí horrível.

- Você nunca é horrível. – Draco disse.

Ela o olhou.

- Você nunca é e sabe disso. – repetiu lhe acariciando a face.

"_Se ele não fingisse, se eu não fingisse, isso seria o mais próximo de um conto de fadas."_

- Não mesmo. – disse Jacob.

O celular dele tocou.

- Preciso ir. – ele disse.

- Mas já? – perguntou Draco. – Algum problema?

- Não, não. – respondeu meio tenso. – Apenas Anna... Sem a mãe, ela não sabe que bolo, convite escolher. E tendo este feriado livre está cheia de catálogos. Quinta está certo? – ele perguntou a Adela.

Ela levou um susto. _"Quinta?"_

- Claro. – respondeu Draco.

- Então nos veremos. – disse Jacob indo embora.

Adela virou-se para ele.

- O que tem quinta? – ela perguntou.

- Como o que? Você não o convidou para jantar? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, e voltou com o tom de voz frio e seco.

"_Fingimento..."_

- Vamos embora, amanhã alguém precisa trabalhar nessa história toda. – ele falou indo pagar a conta.

Ela respirou profundamente, não ia perder a paciência e por tudo a perder, e também ia controlar o que estava acontecendo internamente, era ou não era uma profissional? Daqui a três ou quatro dias ela estaria livre e pronta para voltar a sua rotina comum.

Entraram no carro, e nenhuma palavra foi dita no caminho.

Chegaram ao apart-hotel, e a loira foi colocar Lance, que dormia profundamente em seu colo, em sua casinha.

Draco foi se deitar. De dia, mesmo sendo feriado, ele havia trabalhado igual a um louco, porque naquela tarde tivera um compromisso inadiável, também precisava rapidamente achar outro advogado que conseguisse burlar essa cláusula da constituição, precisava se reerguer sozinho sem nenhuma ajuda e Jacob tinha se apresentado no momento mais preciso, oferecendo-lhe uma sociedade milionária e um detalhe estava lhe fazendo perder a oportunidade. Sim, Jacob tinha prometido esperar e confiava na palavra dele, mas Draco achava que quanto antes aquilo estivesse feito melhor seria.

"_Dormindo. Como é melhor assim, pelo menos essa noite ele não irá me..." _Ela não ousou acabar a frase, era preciso afastar pensamentos de noites anteriores.

Virou-se para o espelho, tirou a blusa e a saia e jogou em cima de sua pequena mala que ficava ao lado, tirou os brincos, o colar e pegou a camisola que ele exigia que vestisse, deitou-se e tentou adormecer, seu último pensamento foi _"O que Jean Pierre está fazendo em Berlin?"_

A loira entrou no quarto, Draco fechou os olhos fingindo que estava dormindo, ela sempre acreditava naquilo, tinha ouvido a conversa dela com a tal de Renné. Seria esse o nome? Draco não lembrava ao certo, quinta ou sexta, essa era a data dela ir, alguém necessitava mesmo daquele dinheiro. Espiou sorrateiramente o que ela fazia, tirava a roupa, e mesmo querendo, ele não desviou o olhar e observou tudo o que ela fez. E a curiosidade de saber quem ela era lhe voltou mais forte.

Seis horas da manhã era o horário que apitava o despertado quando Draco abriu os olhos. Foi até o banheiro, escovou os dentes, e voltou para o quarto, olhou para o criado mudo, ainda estava ali o celular dela. Parou um momento e pensou, por fim o pegou e foi as chamadas.

"_Itália? Essas chamadas são da Itália. Então é pra lá que ela vai depois daqui. É lá que existe essa mulher que ela se corresponde, mas por que ela vai embora da Alemanha? Por que vai deixar seu país de origem e por que precisa de tanto dinheiro para isso? Isso é o que nós vamos descobrir essa manhã, Draco Malfoy." _

Ele colocou o celular de volta ao lugar, foi até sua pasta e pegou um pequeno vidrinho, saiu do quarto cantarolando e foi até a sala, abriu a porta da sacada e se espreguiçou. Há tempos não se sentia tão bem, há tempos queria saber quem ela era e iria descobrir com um golpe tão baixo. Na verdade, há tempos não se sentia tão Malfoy.

Pediu o café ao serviço de quarto, e ligou a televisão. Olhou para o vidro em suas mãos e lembrou o sacrifício que fora achar um daqueles, tivera que se meter em becos que nem ele imaginava existir. Voldemort podia ter sido derrotado, mas nem todos os seus seguidores o foram, ele tivera que gastar muito dinheiro e muito tempo, mas conseguira.

- Levantou cedo hoje, não foi? – ele falou quando a viu indo à cozinha.

"_Pensei que ele já estivesse ido trabalhar"._

Ela continuou indo a cozinha, precisava comer estava com muita fome.

A campainha tocou.

- Vamos comer na sala hoje. – ele disse.

Ela apareceu, estava descabelada e com o um hobby.

"_Que sorriso é esse na cara dele?"_

- Alguém esta com um excelente humor hoje. – ela se sentou, pegando um pedaço de pão doce.

- Você não sabe o quanto. – ele serviu o café, e ocultando com a mão enquanto despejava o liquido negro na xícara dela, a Veritasserum ia junto.

Ela continuou comendo o pão sem tocar no café.

- Esse café está muito bom. – ele falou tentando induzi-la a tomar.

- Deus sabe como eu estou precisando de um. – ela falou pegando a xícara e tomando um gole.

Logo depois, um susto, Frederich havia batido com tanta força na xícara, que ela voara e se espatifara no chão derrubando café para todo lado. Batera também na sua tentado evitá-la de pensar que tivera posto qualquer coisa ali.

- Você está louco? – ela perguntou se levantando e limpando a pouca porção que lhe caiu nas vestes. – Eu podia ter me queimado se estivesse muito quente. Que deu na sua cabeça?

Ele arregalou os olhos, e se levantou não falando nada.

Ela foi atrás dele.

- Você não vai me explicar o que você quis fazer? Você é maluco? Algum tipo de psicopata ou algo parecido? – ela perguntava o seguindo.

A única resposta que teve foi a porta do quarto fechando com violência na sua cara.

Foi à cozinha e pegou um pano, limpou toda a sujeira que ele havia feito. Depois voltou a comer. _"Maluco."_

Meia hora após ele saiu do quarto, passou pela sala, ela estava lá, nem sequer a olhou, apenas pegou a cafeteira, levou até a cozinha e despejou todo o liquido negro na pia.

- Mas o café não estava maravilhoso? – ela perguntou quando ele despejou.

- Você é paga pra fazer sexo ou perguntas? – ele retrucou estupidamente.

"_Porque você não vai para muito longe? Tipo pra put..." _Ela se controlou.

- Você poderia me responder, já que sexo eu não faço, então, pela sua pergunta já se deduz uma resposta. – ela respondeu não se agüentando de fúria.

Ele não respondeu nada, apenas passou por ela e foi embora.

"_O que deu nele, afinal? Que merda tinha naquele café? Talvez ele não seja só um simples... O que ele é mesmo?" _

- Lancelot, vamos passear? – ela falou para cachorrinho e obteve um latido como resposta.

"_Porque eu fiz aquilo? Eu ia saber de tudo sobre ela!" _Ele pensava saindo do elevador com uma cara vermelha de fúria.

"_Que tipo de covar..."_

- Você poderia entregar esse bilhete a Fraullein Kribelein? – perguntou um menino ao recepcionista. – Em mãos, por favor.

Draco escutou e num momento parou de andar.

- Claro, e seu nome é? – ele perguntou ao menino.

- Jean Pierre Saint Blanche. – ele disse.

Draco arregalou os olhos. _"Jean Pierre?" _Era um nome que já tinha a ouvido falar.

- Algo mais Heer. Saint Blanche? – perguntou.

- Não. Dunke. – disse o menino indo embora.

Draco olhou-o, devia ter uns 12 anos, não podia ser quem dizia ser, foi até o balcão.

"_Imperius"_ ele falou mentalmente.

- Herr... - ele olhou a placa dourada. – ,,,Linsenbröder! – ele falou sorridente.

- Sim, o que posso ajudá-lo, Herr. Herman? – perguntou.

- Poderia ver o bilhete que está endereçado ao meu apartamento.

O homem ia dizer que não, pois teria que entregar em mãos a irmã dele. Teria dito se não estivesse dominado pela Imperius, e dominado fez o que Draco lhe ordenou.

"_Encontre-me no café Liebe. Urgente. Ás 21:00._

_J.P "_

Draco sorriu, mesmo que ele não quisesse, algo hoje lhe seria revelado. Entregou o papel a Herr. Linsenbröder e fez um feitiço de memória.

- Sim. O que lhe posso ajudar, Herr. Herman? – perguntou o homem.

- Há algo para mim? – ele perguntou com uma expressão serena, e se o gerente fosse mais astuto, perceberia que não era serenidade e sim um grande cinismo.

- Não, há apenas um bilhete destinado a sua irmã, para entregar em mãos. – o homem acrescentou.

- Ok, então, Gutten Morge, Herr. Linsenbröder. – disse Draco.

- Gutten Morge, Herr. Herman. – ele respondeu. - Beilke! – ele gritou ao homem que estava no meio do salão de entrada.

- Sim, Herr. Linsenbröder? – o jovem chegou.

- Assuma meu lugar aqui. Não sei por quê, mas de repente me deu uma dor de cabeça. – o senhor falou.

Ninnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnndeee. Irethhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Adela não podia acreditar no que seus olhos liam, sabia que isso ia acontecer, e a palavra urgente não lhe saia da cabeça. _"O que Jean Pierre quer comigo? Por que é tão urgente se faz tanto tempo que não o vejo_?"

Aquela aflição e o aperto no coração lhe voltaram, estava nervosa e nem tinha se tocado que Lancelot estava se atracando com outro cachorro.

"_Não é nada bom, eu sei disso."_

- 20:30! Aonde aquele maldito loiro se meteu? – ela perguntava, já pronta pra sair. – Não tem como esperar, Lancelot. – ela o pegou e levou a cozinha. – Você vai ficar sozinho e nada de aprontar. Ok? – ela perguntou.

Ele cruzou as patinhas e se deitou no chão frio da cozinha.

- Juro que demorarei o menos possível. – ela falou mais como um desejo do que como uma certeza.

Chegou ao café exatamente no horário marcado. Sentou-se em uma mesa, um garçom veio até ela.

- Deseja alguma coisa, Fraülein? - perguntou.

- Um refrigerante, por favor. – ela respondeu, precisava ficar sóbria para o que vinha.

Uma mulher de cabelos curtos e negros, de pele morena se sentou a sua frente.

Ela se assustou.

- Desculpe-me Fraülein, mas estou à espera de alguém. – falou a loira.

- Eu sou quem você espera, ela mostrou o colar com o crucifixo.

- Como assim? – ela perguntou, poderia ser alguém que tivesse roubado isso de Jean Pierre.

- Você precisa confiar em mim, vamos lá em cima, não há ninguém lá, Jean Pierre me mandou para falar com você, ele está no celular, quer falar com ele? – ela lhe estendeu o aparelho, ela subiu as escadas, uma mulher de cabelo verde foi atrás, mas o segurança lhe barrou. Entraram numa sala a prova de som, que o dono usava para os ensaios das bandas.

- Alô? – falou Adela se sentando.

- Marie, esta a sua frente é uma amiga, não se preocupe. – disse a voz sempre atrapalhada de Jean Pierrre.

- Como não vou saber que você não tem uma arma na cabeça, para me dizer isso? – perguntou a loira desconfiada.

- Confie. – ele disse.

- Ok. - ela falou se sentando.

- Me deixe no viva-voz. – ele pediu.

Adela encarou a mulher, o refrigerante chegou.

- Algo para, Fraülein? – ele perguntou a mulher morena.

- Não, obrigada. – ela disse. – Bom, vamos ao assunto, Jean Pierre não pode vir porque está sendo perseguido, há dois capangas sempre atrás dele por aonde ele vá.

- E o que isso tem haver comigo? – ela perguntou.

- Esses capangas querem achar você, são mandados pelo homem que se chama Stuart Elsing.

Adela derrubou o copo que estava ao seu lado.

- Ele veio atrás de mim, aquele homem achou meu endereço, e eu fugi. – ela falou com a voz nervosa.

- Nós sabemos, foi Jean Pierre que lhe disse onde você estava. – ela falou fria.

- Como? - ela perguntou não acreditando.

- Ele estava ameaçando minha família. – respondeu no viva-voz. – Ia matar meus pais se eu não dissesse. Teria lhe avisado se ele não tivesse colocado esses dois atrás de mim. Marie, eu rezei tanto para que ele não lhe achasse.

- Seu desgraçado! Por que não deu seu jeito? Você sabe o que ele é capaz de fazer se me achar!

- Acalme-se. – a mulher pousou sua mão na dela. – O pior está por vir, ele está na Itália, junto com a sua amiga Renné. – ela falou com tamanha calma que parecia estar dando felicitações.

Adela encostou-se a cadeira, suas mãos trêmulas passaram por seus cabelos. _"Renné. Mas ela me ligou... Oh! Não era Jean Pierre que queria saber quando eu volto, era ele!"_

- Acalme-se. Ele foi atrás dela e a achou, ninguém sabe como, o importante é você saber qual é o plano dele, que era pegá-la na Itália, quando chegasse ao hotel em que Renné está hospedada.

- Mas por que ele não vem à Alemanha me pegar? Por que quer que seja na Itália?

- Ele não sabe onde você está, e Renné recusa a dizer, e ele não vai matar a isca que trará você a ele. – ela respondeu.

- E agora o que eu faço? – Adela tremia.

- Você chegou a ligar praa alguém com esse celular, depois que ela viajou? Porque ele está grampeado.

Adela pensou.

- Não. – falou agradecendo os céus por Herman ter lhe ligado antes de que Renné tivesse viajado, porque se não, ele saberia o endereço em que ela se encontrava.

- Ótimo. – a mulher pareceu dar um suspiro aliviado. – Tome este e quando chegar à Itália ligue para mim, eu estarei a sua espera. Não vá com o passaporte italiano, ele detém conhecimento disso, vá com esse aqui. – ela lhe estendeu um passaporte Polonês.

- Mas por que toda essa preocupação comigo? Qual é o interesse de vocês em me ajudar? Eu bem sei que Jean Pierre não é santo. – ela falou.

- Alto lá. – ele respondeu. – Quem lhe abrigou quando precisava de comida, hein?

- Belo abrigo você me deu. – ela respondeu.

- Não é hora de discutir. – a morena falou. – Temos nossos interesses em acabar com este homem e você e a sua amiga Renné irá nos ajudar. Afinal, que alternativa você tem?

Adela pensou.

- Ok. Mas por que Jean Pierre não me ligou? – ela perguntou.

- O celular está grampeado. – ela respondeu.

- E de onde ele fala? – ela perguntou.

- Do telefone público. Vestido de velha, ali. – ela apontou para fora.

Era Jean Pierre! Pelos deuses! Era a única coisa engraçada em meio a tudo aquilo.

- E também quis que você conhecesse Paola, pois ela vai lhe acolher em Roma.

- Agora, vá e finja que nada aconteceu, Renné deve ligar amanhã e você deve confirmar o dia de sua chegada, você dirá que o seu cliente quer mais um tempo e que você provavelmente demorara mais uma semana.

- Isso o deixara furioso, ele pode se revoltar contra Renné e obriga - lá a falar onde eu estou.

- Ele não vai fazer isso, ela não falou e se falar já lhe disse que dirá o endereço errado. Ela já falou que morre, mas não dirá onde você está, e ele não quer machucá-la e ela toma o maior cuidado e não come nada do que ele oferece. De qualquer modo ele não quer se comprometer. Afinal, um corpo é um corpo e a Interpol não perdoa.

- Ok. Eu já vou, meu cliente me espera.

- Bis bald. (até logo). – a morena lhe disse.

Ela pegou o celular, desceu as escadas e saiu, a morena depois de um tempo foi embora e se dirigiu até Jean Pierre.

- Chegando a essa hora? Estava trabalhando por fora? Eu não lhe pago o suficiente? – ele falou quando ela apareceu no quarto.

Aquelas ofensas não! Era tudo do que ela não precisava naquele momento! O mundo parecia ter caído aos seus pés e ele vinha a ofender.

- Me desculpe. – ela falou se deitando.

Ele desligou o notebook e virou-se para ela.

- Alguém precisa alimentar o cão. Ele estava latindo. – ele falou.

Ela saiu do quarto e ele sumiu com as roupas de segurança. _"Porra! Não ouvi nada! De pouco adiantou meu sacrifício, de pouco adiantou um monte coisa que eu fiz, eu ainda sou um ignorante completo nessa história!"_

Ela voltou, ele estava deitado, apenas de calça. Olhou por um momento, e realizou em sua mente que ela havia entrado no quarto, deitado ao seu lado e ele teria acariciado seus cabelos igual à noite da dança, depois a beijado. E todas as sensações que ele conseguia provocar nela voltavam e a faziam esquecer o que estava acontecendo, e o perigo que estava correndo.

"_Doce ilusão."_

Ela parecia muito abatida, não tinha o vigor que ele apreciava, nem a máscara que sempre sustentava. Pela primeira vez, sem ter feito nenhum sacrifício, ela se mostrava como realmente estava.

"_O que será que aquela mulher falou para deixá-la assim?"_ Ele pensou.

Ia perguntar se ela se sentia bem, mas resolveu não fazer isso, não lhe importava o que ela sentia.

- Estou cansada. – ela disse se sentado de costas para ele.

- O outro cliente deu-lhe o que você tanto queria? – ele perguntou debochando. – Ainda bem que eu não sou ciumento. – ele riu.

Era assim, e sempre seria assim que ele a veria. "_Por que não pergunta como eu estou me sentindo? Eu sei que a minha cara está péssima!"_

- Você me responde quando eu falar com você. Ok? – ele a puxou pelo braço brutalmente, e com a força a fazendo deitar em seu peito.

Ela se virou, passou seus braços pelo pescoço dele e o abraçou.

Ficou um tempo assim, apenas ela abraçada a ele, pois este não havia se movido.

- Pelo jeito, não. – ele riu se desfazendo dos braços, virando de costas para ela.

Ela sentiu os olhos enxerem de água, mas engoliu seco, abriu sua bolsa e de lá tirou um saquinho transparente, indo disparada até a cozinha. Se Draco a tivesse seguido, e não pensado presunçosamente que ela iria chorar, teria entendido quando ela havia lhe falado que tivera chegado a um orgasmo, mas não em seu estado normal.

Adela acordou com o toque do seu celular.

- Renné? – ela atendeu nem abrindo os olhos.

- Adela quando você volta? – ela repetiu a insistente pergunta da semana.

- Sobre isso, preciso lhe dizer que meu cliente me pediu mais uma semana, a grana é em dobro, vou ficar. – ela falou, fazendo exatamente como lhe fora aconselhado.

- Uma semana? – a outra falou assustada.

- É pela grana. – falou Adela.

- Ok. Então quando?

- Na próxima sexta de manhã. – ela confirmou.

- Beijos. – Renné falou.

O loiro apareceu vindo do corredor e a olhou.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou altamente sonolenta e ainda deitada, sem encará-lo.

- Hoje é o jantar com Jacob. – ele falou._ "Deve ter chorado a noite inteira."_

- Eu sei, eu já falei com o pessoal do restaurante. As mesas já estão reservadas, o cardápio é o mais fino que existe em toda Berlim. – ela respondeu.

- Ok. – ele falou.

- Amanhã é minha última noite, espero que você me pague.

- Está com medo de não receber? – ele perguntou.

Ela não respondeu nada.

A noite chegou e Adela, com um belo vestido azul-marinho, esperava Draco no restaurante, como ele havia mandado.

Draco chegou, ela acenou e este foi até seu encontro. Olhou-a por um instante e se sentou.

- Estou adequadamente vestida? – ela perguntou com muita ironia na voz.

- Um pouco demais de maquiagem, mas sendo o que é não podia esperar que se arrumasse como uma dama. – ele falou.

Ela abaixou os olhos. _"Essa é a penúltima ou última noite, agüente por mais que doa essas ofensas."_

- Jacob! – ele falou levantando, apertando a mão e dando um abraço no sócio-amigo.

- Frederich! – ele o abraçou. – Está mais bela que da última vez que nós vimos, minha querida Adela. – ele pegou e beijou-lhe a mão.

Adela deu um sorriso luminoso.

- Du bist sehr süsser (você é muito doce), Jacob, e o mais galanteador, acho que não irei resistir. – ela brincou.

- Ora, você ousa brincar com os sentimentos puros de um velho. – ele falou sentando. - Que mulher cruel.

Todos riram.

- Faz lembrar minha Adela. – os olhos azuis claros do senhor brilharam.

- Jacob, posso fazer uma pergunta? – Adela falou.

- Mas é claro! – ele se pôs a ouvir.

- Como você conheceu sua esposa? – ela perguntou.

Ele sorriu para ela.

- Eu era o caixa do banco que hoje sou dono. – ele parou um instante. – Ela era uma recém-contratada, e ficava ao meu lado. Não entendia nada de banco, e o gerente sempre brigava com ela, gritando que era de uma incompetência extrema. E uma dessas vezes eu tomei-lhe o partido e disse ao gerente que não era honrado tratar uma dama daquela forma. Ele me olhou como se fosse me fuzilar naquele momento, senti que o próprio Hittler olhava para mim. Era guerra, todos que se deixaram convencer pela existência da raça ariana, eram daquele jeito, estúpidos e ignorantes. Eu era descendente de judeus, meu bisavô o era, mas não minha bisavó, portanto não tinha o direito de ser judeu pelas "regras" do judaísmo, se alguém descobrisse me mandaria para o inferno que era os campos de concentração e justamente quando estava me estabilizando. Irritei-me com ela porque era a causa daquilo, mas ele foi embora e não me disse uma palavra. Lembro de ter fechado a cara e ao olhar para ela pela primeira vez, olhar realmente, ela estava sorrindo para mim com aqueles lindos olhos negros que eu nunca mais cansei de olhar.

"Ela agradeceu, de uma forma tão meiga que eu também sorri e naquele dia não consegui me concentrar em nada que não fosse ela ao meu lado, tenho certeza que dei _Marcos (Antiga moeda alemã, antecessora ao Euro)_ a mais e a menos para as pessoas que vinha descontar cheques.

Ela ficou por último aquela noite e esperei lá fora para pedir se podia acompanhá-la até sua casa. Quando saiu ela disse que não, mas aceitaria se eu a acompanhasse até a parada do bonde. E assim foi por várias noites, eu fazia o serviço tão rápido quando tinha que sair mais tarde que ela, justamente para não sair e poder esperá-la.

Então numa noite, quando eu a levava a parada, tomei coragem e pedi um beijo. Ela disse não, porque beijos não se pediam. Adorava aquele tipo de brincadeira, me fazer sentir como a pior pessoa do mundo dizendo um não ao que eu pedia, e logo depois me dando algo muito melhor."

- Que lindo. – Adela pronunciou.

A entrada foi servida.

- Então, num desses dias em que eu saia mais tarde e fazia o serviço apressado, o gerente veio ter comigo, eu havia dado mil marcos a mais para um cliente na pressa, e o chefe queria me ver. Pronto, era meu fim e eu que queria me casar com ela, tinha pedido-lhe a mão e agora perdendo o emprego? Ela tomou a minha defesa e disse que tinha sido ela que atendera o cliente. Eu não permiti, ela falou que tinha sido ela e pronto, então, o gerente que só queria uma desculpa para demiti-la, fingiu que acreditou e a demitiu.

Não a vi naquele dia, pensei estar tudo terminado.

- O jantar. – disse Draco, que até estava gostando da história.

- Sim, estou com fome. – disse Jacob. – Essas entradas cada vez mais sofisticadas, não forram o estomago.

Todos riram.

O Jantar chegou.

- Sim, continue, Jacob. – disse Adela.

- No outro dia, o mesmo gerente falou que o chefe queria falar comigo. Subi o elevador tremendo, devia ser algo sobre o dia anterior, ele devia ter descoberto que eu tinha cometido o erro e ia me demitir e seria humilhado por ter colocado uma mulher na minha defesa. Quando cheguei ao andar, Adela estava na porta, me deu um beijo e entrou comigo. Falou assim:_ "Papai, esse é Jacob."_

- Ela era filha do dono do banco? – Draco perguntou se interessando verdadeiramente pela história.

- Era, e eu nunca soube de nada.

- Que fofo. – Adela comentou. – E aí?

- Então, aquele senhor gordo, com barba e bigodes negros me olhou e falou: "_Rapaz, minha filha me falou que você a propôs. Adela, deixe-nos a sós."_ e ela saiu.

_- Então, sei que você é apenas um funcionário e não é de nenhuma família distinta, mas eu aceito que você se case com Adela._

- Eu fiquei surpreso, era pobre, morava num quarto de pensão. Perguntei o por que disso. Ele me olhou e disse: _"Eu não sou um pai que quer ver minha única filha casada com um homem rico que não goste dela e sim do meu dinheiro, eu sou um pai que quer que ela case com quem gostou antes dela do que do dinheiro, e se você a defendeu e fez o que ela me disse que fez, você é o rapaz certo." _Minha vida mudou completamente, e foram 55 anos de casamento.

- Que bela história, Jacob. – disse Draco.

- Verdade. – Adela disse.

- Agora, vamos comer. – ele falou.

Passaram-se horas até que Jacob perguntou.

- E vocês? Conte-me agora a sua história. – ele olhou.

Os dois se olharam constrangidos e agora? O que fazer?

- Ah! Nos conhecíamos há muito tempo. – Adela começou. – Digo, conhecíamos apenas de vista. – ela virou para Draco com um olhar terno e um sorriso doce como se estivesse recordando de toda a sensação antes de ter se tornado noiva daquele homem, e quem olhasse diria que as palavras que saiam da boca dela eram a única verdade existente na história dos dois.

- Nossas famílias eram amigas de uma longa data. – ele disse complementando e tomando-lhe as mãos.

- Eu sinceramente nunca havia reparado nele. – disse querendo provocá-lo. –Porque, na verdade, é a minha tia que é amiga da avó dele, então eu não ia muito aos chás e festas, ia apenas quando minha tia insistia. – ela falou.

- E você, Frederich, não deixou passar essa bela mulher, não é? – ele perguntou.

- Eu tinha uma namorada na época em que ela apareceu... - respondeu não querendo dar-lhe muita moral.

- Sim, e era feia Jacob, como era. – ela disse revirando os olhos e fingindo aquela pontada de ciúme que toda mulher tem da ex do seu atual.

Jacob riu.

- Não era assim. – disse Draco querendo reverter à situação_. "Eu não fico com mulher feia."_

- Era sim. – ela reafirmou largando a sua mão e batendo na mesa para dar melhor veracidade ao fato falso. – Mas sim, vamos ao que importa, em um desses chás, minha tia conversava com a avó de Frederich e eu estava distraída, quando senti uma mão me puxar, era a da minha tia, é lógico, então fomos apresentados. Nem cheguei a o reconhecer, só lembrei depois que ela falou-lhe o nome.

- Tinha que ver o olhar que essa mulher lançou pra mim. Como se nunca tivesse visto um homem na vida. – ele falou rindo.

- Isso é verdade? – perguntou Jacob.

- Jacob vai acreditar nele ou em mim? – ela perguntou despeitada. – Até parece, primeiro que eu sempre preferi os morenos, a cara que você pensou que fosse de admiração, era de espanto por você ser tão pálido. – ela retrucou meio bicuda.

Ele a abraçou rapidamente.

- Mas vou-lhe falar a verdade, Jacob. – ele parou um momento tentando arranjar palavras, tomou a mão da loira e olhou para ela, ela lhe retribui com um olhar sorridente. – Quando eu fui apresentado a Adela... – ele tornou seu olhar mais sério, a loira também, ele parecia querer dizer algo que nunca havia dito, se ela fosse realmente sua noiva teria tido a mesma reação. – Eu lembro de ter pensado algo como... Sim, eu já devia ter visto uma primeira vez aquela mulher, embora eu não lembrasse, assim como não lembro das outras vezes, também primeiras, porém certamente houve. Lembrava porque eu tinha uma vaga lembrança daquele tipo de sorriso. – Adela sentiu as faces corarem de tal forma que não pôde se reconhecer naquele momento. - E todas as lembranças, a do sorriso, as das covinhas, e as dos olhos me pareceram vagas, como uma lembrança distante, naquele momento. Então, quando ela falou, eu pensei: havia tido um tempo em que não nos conhecíamos, e esse tempo em que passávamos desconhecidos e insuspeitados um pelo outro, esse tempo sem você eu lembro. Porque ele nunca havia sido preenchido como foi quando eu a olhei.

Jacob bateu palmas.

- Não sabia que tinha o dom das palavras, Frederich. – ele falou ainda batendo palmas.

Eles continuavam se encarando seriamente e com suas mãos firmes umas nas outras, Adela sabia que ainda estava corada e tinha um pouco de raiva disso. Mas tudo parecia se dissolver em banalidades ao que tinha acabado de acontecer, os olhares, o toque das mãos e as palavras de sincronia perfeita, como quis e implorou que fosse aquela a maneira que eles tivessem se conhecido, deveria ter sido aquela, ela quis ter uma tia, uma família e um chá para ir ao final do outono, tudo isso poderia ter acontecido. Mas não aconteceu.

- Parece que nossa dama perdeu a voz com essas palavras, sou seu fã, Frederich. – ele levantou o copo em homenagem a Draco.

Este então voltou o olhar para ele.

- Então, Adela, que belas palavras hein? – o velho senhor observou. – E vejam como esta corada.

- Eu nunca imaginei isso. – ela falou deconcertada. - Ele não tem o hábito de ser assim... - ela não conseguiu terminar a frase.

- Assim, como? Romântico? – Jacob perguntou.

- Na verdade Jacob, essa mulher é muito arisca, não tem muito espaço para romantismo com ela. – respondeu Draco.

- É, mas parece que a sua "Adela" foi domada, Petruccio. – Jacob falou rindo.

- Não é assim também. – ela falou tentando disfarçar o abalar que aquelas palavras haviam lhe causado.

- Mudando de assunto rápido. É tão engraçado essa diferença de povos, vocês não acham? – ele perguntou.

- Como assim? – perguntou Draco.

- Vocês dois vindos da Inglaterra tem um sotaque tão carregado ao falar o alemão, lembro que minha mãe, sendo filha de ingleses tinha algumas dessas entonações. – ele observou.

Draco olhou para ela, ela não estava o olhando. _"Sotaque? Que sotaque? Ela não é alemã?" _Ele pensou rápido.

- Como assim? – perguntou Draco novamente. "_- Então, você é alemã? - Sim. – ela havia respondido. – E você? - Não, sou inglês." _Ele lembrou do momento em que ela havia dito que era alemã. Ela havia até feito uma estranha feição quando ele falara que era inglês. "_- Nunca foi à Inglaterra? – ele havia perguntado_ - _Não, e não tenho vontade de ir." _Ele lembrou o que ela respondeu.Tudo parecia se encaixar perfeitamente, aquela mulher devia ser inglesa, nascida e criada na Inglaterra_. "Como eu não pensei nisso antes?" _Voltou a prestar atenção na conversa.

- Ora, os ingleses já têm um sotaque levemente carregado ao falar o inglês.... Opa, opa, opa esperem estou cometendo um engano, você é alemã não é Adela? Disse-me isso na festa enquanto dançávamos. – ele se voltou para ela.

"_Por que fazer um comentário desses?" _Ela pensou.

- Sou. – ela afirmou com convicção.

- Mas passou algum tempo na Inglaterra não? – ele perguntou.

- Minha avó era inglesa, morei um tempo com ela. – ela respondeu desconfortável.

- Um tempo considerável já que você e Frederich falam iguais. – ele riu. – Até nisso combinam.

Só e apenas Jacob Belshoff riu àquela última frase. _"Por que entrar e fazer um comentário desses, seu velho idiota?"_ pensou Adela, mas logo depois se arrependeu pelo pensamento, gostava de Herr. Belshoff, mas que ele fora triste no comentário isso era inegável.

- Bom, eu já bebi demais e está tarde preciso ir embora, amanhã cedo tenho que caminhar, recomendações do cardiologista. – ele falou se levantando da cadeira do restaurante.

Draco e Adela se levantaram.

- Até amanhã, Herman. – eles apertaram as mãos. - E até o mais breve possível, Adela. – ele pegou a mão da loira e deu um beijo.

- Até, Jacob. Espero lhe ver novamente em breve também. – ela falou com um tom meio triste, já que duvidava muito que o veria novamente_. "Que desculpa Frederich dará? Com certeza que nos separamos, que eu o trai, ou então que eu não era a mulher certa."_

- Eu lhe acompanharei até o salão do hotel. – Draco disse. Olhou para Adela.

- Eu vou subir, estou exausta. Gute Nacht! (Boa Noite), Jacob. – ela falou indo à porta do restaurante.

- Na conta do 1004. – disse Draco ao garçom. – Vamos, Jacob.

- Ah! Que noite agradável! Lembro-me das noites em que saia com meus amigos quando era novo, ou quando eu e Adela íamos aos restaurantes franceses e aproveitávamos a sedução de Paris. – ele disse a Draco quando já estavam fora do hotel. – Garoto, não perca essa mulher de vista, ela é uma jóia rara. – ele disse.

- Pode deixar, Jacob. Eu não a perderei. – ele respondeu.

- Quando é o casamento? – perguntou enquanto seu chofer lhe abria a porta do carro.

- Ainda não temos a data. – respondeu.

- Case na primavera, é sempre bom casar na estação onde tudo nasce. Gute Nacht!. – ele disse.

- Gute Nacht!. - Respondeu Draco.

Adela abriu a porta do pequeno apartamento em que estava havia seis dias, encostou a porta sem trancá-la, tirou os sapatos que estavam acabando com seus pés e se dirigiu a sacada para olhar a noite.

"_...Desconhecidos e insuspeitados um pelo outro, esse tempo sem você eu lembro. Porque ele nunca havia sido preenchido como foi quando eu a olhei..."_ essa frase lhe veio a mente_. "Que bela frase, que belas palavras, que maravilhosa mentira."_ Pensou. Estava irritada, irritada com o jeito que reagira ao que ele falara, parecia ter fingido, ele devia acreditar nisso, mas sabia que no fundo aquela reação era a verdade, porque em algum momento dos olhares trocados ela acreditou que o que ele estava falando era para ela, a prostituta, não para a falsa noiva._ "Deixe de devaneios Adela."_ Que raiva que sentiu, também, de sem querer Herr. Belshoff ter acabado com aquele clima, sentiu o olhar de Frederich pesado em cima dela quando o velho homem falara sobre o sotaque britânico no jeito dela falar alemão, e no pior, o sotaque ser igual ao dele.

"_Ela é inglesa? Por que isso me surpreende? Não devia me surpreender já que não sei nada dela." _Ele pensava dentro do elevador. Mas o que deixava Draco Malfoy frustrado era que sempre que ele a achava a simplória prostituta que se vende por dinheiro, algo acontecia e mostrava que aquela mulher não era nada do que ele pensava, ou sequer imagina, e o que aumentava ainda mais seu grau de frustração era saber que com ela, ele não era capaz de deduzir, ou seja, não arriscava dizer o que ela pensava ou por que mentia. Era tão bem treinada, era tão dissimulada aquela mulher que dormia em sua cama e ao seu lado, que ele não podia afirmar com absoluta certeza coisa alguma.

E isso atiçava sua curiosidade, quanto menos sabia ou deduzia, mais queria saber, queria saber o que ela escondia, o que ela mentia, e qual era a sua verdade. Tivera a chance de fazer isso, mas não o fizera, por quê? Qual seria a graça em saber tudo por causa de uma poção? Nenhuma. Preferia acreditar nisso.

E como era bonita! Ela vinha perturbando seu sono e povoando seus desejos e aquele dia da dança... Aquele dia! Ele chegara a baixar toda a defesa pra fazer uma coisa que almejara tanto, tê-la em seus braços!_ "Que pensamentos estranhos, não é, Malfoy?" _ Pensou. E tudo o que havia sido dito, tinha um fundo de verdade mesmo naquela grande farsa.

Abriu a porta. _"Quem é você menina?" _Ele pensou vendo-a na sacada e indo a sua direção.

- Pensei que estivesse cansada. – ele falou se escorando.

- Um pouco apenas. – ela falou.

- Gostas? – ele apontou para o portão de Bramdeburgo, no qual ela tinha olhos fixos.

- Sim, é o meu preferido. – ela disse.

- Prefiro o Big Ben, é um símbolo para todo inglês. – ele comentou com várias segundas intenções. – Se você o visse iria gostar, ou talvez mais do parlamento.

Ela fechou os olhos em irritação e se virou, estava tomando o rumo do quarto, mas parou em três passos e virou-se para ele novamente.

- Vou-lhe dizer uma coisa. – ela parou um momento, não sabia se devia, mas resolveu falar. – Quando você quiser saber algo sobre a minha vida pessoal, pergunte DIRETAMENTE, não rodeie, pois isso é patético! – ela terminou, mas logo depois continuou. – Quer DIZER NÃO PERGUNTE NADA SOBRE A MINHA VIDA PESSOAL, EU NÃO SOU PAGA PRA ISSO! – toda a irritação de dias com ele foi à tona. – AFINAL, PARA QUE EU SOU PAGA? É NORMAL ME PAGAREM POR SEXO E PRONTO, MAS NÃO, VOCE FICA NESSE JOGUINHO BABACA, PARECE UM MENINO BRINCANDO COM UM NOVO BRINQUEDO, EU NÃO SOU UM BRINQUEDO, MERDA! SOU UMA PROSTITUTA! ME PAGAM PARA TRASAREM COMIGO, E NEM ISSO VOCÊ FAZ! – ela parou ofegante de tanto gritar, encostou-se na mesa, de costas para a mesma, e ficou olhando para o chão. Pronto havia falado. Agora sim, era melhor ir embora dali.

Draco se assustou com o que ela disse, não esperava por aquilo. Saiu da sacada, ela estava encostada à mesa com o olhar parado e uma mecha de cabelo loiro esvoaçante. Deu poucos passos e se encostou a ela.

Adela o sentiu perto, na verdade colado a seu corpo, fechou os olhos.

Ele tocou-lhe a face, aproximou-se e colou sua bochecha na dela, sentindo todo o perfume delicado de seu pescoço e ela o mesmo dele. Ele tocou com a ponta dos dedos o colo e muito devagar subiu até a alça fina do vestido que ela usava e a fez cair para os braços. A respiração dela tornou-se mais compassada, e Draco percebeu isso.

Quando sentiu o toque em seu ombro, Adela mordeu os lábios para não dar um sussurro de prazer. O que havia naquele homem? O que havia na constituição genética dele que só de relar nela deixava-a assim? Por que ele conseguia liberar nela sensações que em oito anos de vida e oito anos de noites de luxuria nenhum outro conseguira?

- Você quer que eu a toque? – ele perguntou mordendo-lhe a orelha, mas não era o tipo de pergunta na qual se deve dar uma resposta.

Ele começou a passear com a ponta do nariz pelo pescoço dela, até depositar-lhe um beijo no início do seio e depois passou os dedos delicadamente por cima do vestido. – Você quer ir para a minha cama? Deitar-se comigo? – ele beijava-lhe o colo.

Ela tinha a cabeça para trás, tentando evitar responder ou suspirar qualquer coisa que dissesse sim, mas seria inevitável se ele continuasse.

Ele a deitou na mesa, sem qualquer resistência dela. Levantou-lhe o vestido e lhe deu um beijo na barriga.

Ela não podia agüentar.

Então ele se distanciou.

- Mas eu não pago por sexo. – falou. – Você já devia ter prestado atenção nisso.

"_Não, não. Eu estou cansada desses jogos, o que ele quer agora?"_ Ela pensou sentando novamente a mesa.

- Eu sou bonito, rico, tenho a mulher que eu quero, na hora que eu quero, não preciso pagar por sexo. – ele falava a olhando. – Se você quiser, realmente, isso, então vai ter que fazer de graça todo o serviço.

Ela arregalou os olhos. _"O que?? Você está maluco? Como assim todo o serviço? Tudo?"_

- Isso mesmo o que você deve estar pensando. Nada de 22 mil euros, eu não vou pagar para levá-la para a minha cama, já que milhares fariam de graça. – ele retirou um cheque da carteira. – Tome. – ele lhe estendeu. – 22 mil euros, está aqui, a escolha é sua. Estarei no quarto esperando. – ele se virou e a deixou lá.

Quando fechou a porta do quarto. Draco caiu em si. _"O que você tem na cabeça, Malfoy? Você quer aquela mulher tanto quanto ela te quer, por que fazer isso? Que tipo de jogo macabro é esse?"_ Ele pensou se jogando na cama.

Passou a mão na cabeça. _"Você não quer ferir o seu orgulho não é isso? Maldita criação Malfoy que lhe impôs esse bando de preconceitos. Esta fazendo isso com ela para deixar seu orgulho intacto, não é?"_

Abriu uma gaveta da mesa em que ficava seu notebbok e tirou um cigarro, Draco não era de fumar, fumava quando estava excessivamente tenso.

"_Que drama, é lógico que ela vai entrar por aquela porta e você vai ter o que quer, mas e se não entrar? E se ela for embora e não voltar? Como vou achá-la de novo?"_

Ele levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Já não tinha muito tempo em que ela estava lá? Teria ido embora?

"_Você tem que parar com isso, ela vai vir." _Ele pensou sentando na cama e olhando fixamente a maçaneta dourada.

"_Você tem que parar com essa criancice isso sim, ela tem razão quando o chamou de criança." _Ele deixou o cigarro na cigarreira e correu para a sala.

Adela ficou olhando ele se afastar e quando não podia mais o enxergar voltou seus olhos para o cheque em suas mãos. _"Que crueldade comigo. Eu preciso tanto desse dinheiro, o que eu tenho não dá pra viver nem um mês na Itália, por quê? Por que eu tenho que escolher?"_

"_Estarei no quarto esperando." _Lembrou.

Ela pousou novamente os olhos no cheque, tentando não cair em tentação. _"Você nunca mais vai ter tanto dinheiro assim na sua mão, com esse dinheiro você pode viver um bom tempo sem ter que se vender. – falava uma voz em sua mente. - É uma oportunidade única."_

Sim, Era o certo a se fazer, aquele dinheiro não ia garantir só a vida dela, tinha Bertha, também, que dependia dele.

Suspirou profundamente, fechou os olhos. Estava destroçada com a decisão que tomara, mas não queria pensar mais, se pensasse com certeza desistiria e iria para os braços daquele homem, e não podia ser assim, ele é quem ditara as regras, ela só estava fazendo o que era certo para ela e para os que dependiam dela. Pegou os sapatos e saiu.

"_...Desconhecidos e insuspeitados um pelo outro, esse tempo sem você eu lembro. Porque ele nunca havia sido preenchido como foi quando eu a olhei..."_ foi a última coisa que lembrou antes de sair. _"Isso para mim é estranhamente uma verdade."_

Quando chegou a sala, Draco não encontrou ninguém_. "Puta que pariu! O que foi que eu fiz?"_ Ele se perguntou. Mas rapidamente a educação e orgulho Malfoy tomaram conta dele e não o fizeram abrir a porta e pedir que ela esquecesse a proposta. _"Era mesmo uma vagabunda, é lógico que o dinheiro era o mais importante." _Pensou.

A porta se abriu rapidamente, era ela. Draco sentiu o sangue correr mais rápido em suas veias. Não houve reação imediata, eles ficaram se encarando sem fazer sequer um movimento, um esperando ansiosamente por qualquer movimento do outro.

Ela mostrou-lhe o cheque e o rasgou despejando os miúdos pedaços de papel no carpete.

Correu a encontro dele e pulou, segurando em seu pescoço. Draco a segurou pelas coxas. Ela tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e encostou sua testa na dele, a respiração era compassada, lenta... E se beijaram, como a muito queriam e há tempos evitavam.

O loiro sentiu os lábios dela em sua boca em avalanche, estalos, suspiros ofegantes do anelo, a língua, a saliva, eles tocavam e trocavam, beijá-la era prová-la de maneira primordial. Sentiu-se tomado de desejo de cobri-la com beijos curtos, e depois perder um tempo quase absurdo com beijos longos. Beijos doces iguais aos dela.

Ainda a segurando pelas coxas, ele a empurrou contra a porta a fechando, o impacto doe-lhe um pouco a coluna, mas aquilo não tinha menor importância. Largou-a, fazendo-a deslizar. Em nenhum momento pararam de se beijar, não havia como e o mais importante não havia por quê. O que queria era beijar-lhe o corpo todo.

E a loira que não sabia o que era tocar lábios há tanto tempo, recordou a sensação de calor e desejo da melhor forma possível. De onde vieram os beijos? Perguntava a sua mente, ela não sabia responder, só queria poder agradecer ao criador de tamanha fonte de prazer.

Ele parou, encaminhou sua boca para o ombro dela enquanto sua mão lhe descia a alça fina do vestido, ele ardia com a vontade de vê-la sem este, virou-a de costas, achou então o zíper e o abriu. Ele sentiu o perfume delicado, que ele não sabia distinguir, ficou um tempo ali sentindo aquele cheiro que lhe excitava levemente, mordeu-lhe a orelha, o pescoço, as mãos voltaram às alças, as fazendo declinar para os braços, e o vestido ao chão. Passou os dedos pelas costas estreitas e macias dela, o corpo da loira se arrepiou, e ele percebeu.

Adela estremeceu quando sentiu os dedos dele em sua costa, era delirante aquilo, era diferente, e sentiu-se enlouquecida quando ele começou a morde-lhe a mesma. Gemia baixo, parecendo até não ter forças para o ato.

Virou-a, olhou seus seios, aquele pequeno, rosado e perfeitamente redondo seio, que tivera o atormentado tanto. Curvou-se e roçou os lábios e beijou-lhes delicadamente, com movimentos circulares, até passarem do rosado ao rubro. Ela deu um sorriso afetado, juntamente com um sussurro mais forte.

Ela puxou-lhe os curtos cabelos para cima, tentando fazer-lhe beijá-la, mas não adiantou, ele continuava a lhe beijar o seio, e com a mão estimulava o outro. Aquilo excitava tanto que tinha as pernas ligeiramente mais abertas, queria logo ele, mas poderia esperar um pouco.

Ela puxou-lhe o rosto dessa vez, e o beijou. Grudados como estavam, Draco sentia-lhe cada dobra do corpo, cada detalhe por menos sutil que fosse, ele podia sentir.

- Vo...

- Não fale nada. – ela pediu tocando-lhe os dedos nos lábios. Draco pousou uma mão em cima dos dedos e envolveu-os, começou a se distanciar, e segurando sua mão a levou para o quarto.

Ela deitou na cama. Ele em pé ainda tirou os sapatos e ia tirar a blusa.

- Deixe que eu faço isso. – ela se colocou de joelhos no colchão e iniciou o desabotoar. A cada botão, ela depositava um beijo em sua pele, chegando ao final, Adela voltou a beijar-lhe a boca e o queixo forte, mas suas mãos tiraram-lhe o cinto, e calça, e depois por cima da cueca, acariciavam-lhe as partes íntimas.

Foi à vez de Draco sussurrar, apertando-a contra seu corpo.

Ele fez força e ela se deitou, fez o mesmo ao lado dela, e a puxou para cima dele. O loiro estava agora entre suas pernas, tudo nela estava excitado e nele também, resolveu morde-lhe um pouco no final do abdômen, a reação foi imediata do corpo dele, ele deu um gemido forte e arqueou a costa. Ela, vagarosamente, tirou-lhe a boxer, agora lhe beijando o sexo. Ficou ali, lambendo a ponta, Draco gemia, sussurrava, o suor e o calor aumentavam, e a boca dela o envolveu todo.

Draco a pegou pelos braços com força e passou a ficar por cima.

- Me diga algo sobre você. – ele pediu dando beijo estalado e ofegante na boca delicada dela, ela chegou a rir do jeito que ele estava vermelho.

"_Qualquer coisa, me diga."_ Ele pensou precisava disso precisava de qualquer coisa que fosse dela.

- O que você quer saber? – ela falou, mas gemeu quando sentiu seu seio dentro da boca dele. – Me diga você... – um gemido interrompeu.

Houve um toque distante de um celular, que foi se tornando cada vez mais forte.

Ele nem sequer chegou a ouvir.

- O que você quer saber? – ele perguntou mordendo-lhe o seio.

O som "apareceu" novamente.

- Nada... para mim isso basta. – ela respondeu com dificuldade e ele voltou a beijá-la e a olhou, ela deu-lhe um sorriso terno. Draco passou-lhe a mão pelo rosto.

O celular voltou a tocar.

Olhando-a ele levou a mão por dentro da calcinha, estimulando-a com movimentos de ida e vindas dos dedos.

O celular tocou pela terceira vez.

- Que merda! Quem é uma hora dessas? – ele falou esticando a mão para o criado mudo e atendendo.

Em cima dela, atendendo o celular, Adela ficou o olhando com um ar leve e radiante, estava admirando a beleza dele.

- Alô? – ele atendeu irritado.

- Herr. Herman? – perguntou.

- Sim? Quem é? – ele perguntou.

- Espero não estar incomodando, aqui quem fala é Anna Belshoff. – disse a mulher na outra linha.

"_O que a filha de Jacob iria querer comigo a essa hora?"_

Adela o beijava enquanto ele falava ao telefone.

- Largue isso. – ela disse.

- Não, não está. - ele mentiu olhando a loira que o beijava e correspondendo. - O que foi? – ele perguntou.

- Papai descobriu um rombo enorme na empresa, está trancado no escritório há uma hora mais ou menos, tenho medo que ele faça alguma besteira, ele tem um revolver lá dentro! – disse a mulher desesperada. – Não conseguimos abrir a porta e nem arrombá-la, pensamos em você que é muito amigo dele.

Draco fechou os olhos. Sua expressão tornou-se séria.

- Ok! Eu irei. – ele falou desligando.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – Adela perguntou percebendo a mudança de expressão.

"_Vai aonde?"_ Ela pensou.

Ele comprimiu os lábios.

- Jacob vai cometer suicídio. – disse saindo de cima dela e sentando na cama meio curvado, passando a mão do rosto.

- O QUE? – ela perguntou assustada tocando-lhe as costas.

- Um rombo na empresa, trancou-se no escritório e tem um revolver lá, a filha me ligou desesperada. – ele a olhou, esperando qualquer coisa, não queria ir embora, mas não queria dizer que tinha que ir.

Não podia ser verdade aquilo, na melhor parte da sua vida algo assim acontecia.

- Vá. – ela falou sem acreditar. - Jacob precisa de você. –beijou-lhe o ombro.

- MERDA! Quem foi que fez isso? – ele jogou o celular.

- Vá logo. – ela disse antes que a razão fosse embora e ela o obrigasse a ficar ali.

Ele se levantou, pegou a cueca e a calça, colocando-as em seguida. Depois, pegou a camisa, ela levantou e ajudou a abotoar.

- Não saia daqui, eu volto o mais rápido que puder. – disse a beijando.

- Eu não vou sair. – ela disse.

Ele saiu correndo.

No salão dourado da entrada do hotel, havia um homem esperando o balconista poder lhe dar atenção, enquanto isso não acontecia, ele reparava no piso tão reluzente daquele hotel, enquanto outro homem, apressado, esbarrou nele.

- Desculpe. – respondeu sem olhar para trás.

O homem o pegou pelo braço, Draco não teve dúvida e virou com um soco.

- Maldito, Zabini! O que está fazendo aqui? Me larga, porra! – ele falou.

- Você precisa voltar para Inglaterra, Malfoy. – ele disse.

- Estou no meio de uma situação urgente. Me larga. – ele se desvencilhou das mãos de Blaise.

Blaise correu atrás. E o puxou novamente.

- Me escute! – falou com a voz dura, que Draco vira poucas vezes usar. – Draco, seu (...) - ele falou.

"_Ahh! Eu nem acredito que isso está acontecendo." _pensava Adela deitada na cama com um enorme sorriso no rosto, rolou sobre o colchão cheirando o lençol, que tinha o cheiro dele, como ela estava feliz.

Lembrou que por pouco perdera a chance de viver aquilo, estava na porta do elevador, quando pensou que ia ter aquele dinheiro por algum tempo, mas logo se venderia novamente, aquilo não era uma oportunidade única, o que estava acontecendo agora o era.

Levantou-se da cama, e viu-se refletida no espelho. Deu um belo sorriso.

Tudo estava diferente. Tudo estava mais bonito, mais tocante.

"_Sua boba!" _Ela pensou não conseguindo evitar o sorriso que se formava sem pensar em seu rosto.

Ouviu um som, era o do celular, não o dela, o de Frederich.

"_Ele esqueceu! Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com Jacob?". _Ficou receosa em atender, não queria ouvir que o velho senhor que se afeiçoara tanto tivera cometido suicídio.

- Alô. – disse com uma voz amedrontada.

- Quem fala? – perguntou uma mulher em inglês. – Não precisa responder, deve ser alguma mulher que ele arranjou pela Alemanha. Pode passar para o meu filho, por favor? – a mulher ordenou imperativamente com aquele pesado sotaque britânico.

"_Filho?"_

- Esse loiro que está ao seu lado. – ela meio que gritou ao outro lado da linha.

- Ele saiu e não levou o celular. – ela respondeu meio confusa.

"_Mas o que estava acontecendo?"_

- Bom, se ele está ao seu lado mentindo, o que sabe fazer muito bem, Ok! Mas diga-lhe que o filho dele está nascendo.

Adela sentiu congelar-se. _"Filho? Que filho? O que?" _

- Alô? - perguntou a mulher. – Ele com certeza não deve ter-lhe contado, não acredite na palavra dele, eu sei o que eu criei, fale apenas que a mulher que ele deixou na Inglaterra há nove meses está entrando em trabalho de parto e que é bom ele aparecer. Obrigada. – desligou.

A loira não teve a reação de sequer desligar o celular, apenas o deixou cair no chão_. "Filho? Mulher? Inglaterra?"_ Piscou os olhos diversas vezes tentando voltar no tempo e saber em que momento havia perdido a felicidade que tinha há dois segundos antes. _"Mulher em trabalho de parto? Oh! Eu não acredito_! _Um filho e uma mulher na Inglaterra? O que eu estou fazendo? Eu não posso me deitar com esse homem, se eu fizer isso vou me envolver demais com ele, e depois não restará mais nada para mim, porque eu sei que se o fizer não vou conseguir me desvencilhar dele nunca mais. – puxou os cabelos. – O que eu vou fazer?"_

Lembrou do cheque rasgado, com absoluta certeza o que era há segundos uma coisa boa, passara a ser naquele momento a pior escolha da sua vida.

"_Preciso ir embora, preciso sumir do mapa, eu não posso ficar sabendo que ele tem um filho e uma esposa e que eu sou realmente a prostituta. Não! Não! Por que eu atendi o celular? Eu sabia! _Tinha_ alguma coisa me dizendo pra não fazer isso. Preciso ir embora, mas como? – ela pensava andando pelo quarto, indo e voltando. – Não tenho dinheiro, não tenho nada, deve ter algo de valor aqui."_

A loira lançou o olhar pelo quarto, abriu as gavetas do armário, revirou-as, jogando longe as roupas dele. "Cordões, carteira, euros? Cadê?" – ela continuava a procurar. Foi até o criado mudo. "Nada! Nada!" Ela correu até o criado mudo do outro lado da cama e abriu a gaveta. Nada. Voltou ao armário. Nada de valor considerável. Sentou-se na cama. Desesperada. Olhou a única coisa de valor que ele tinha, e que ela tinha vontade de passar com um trator por cima, o celular. Pegou-o._"Isso não vai me render nada, esse celular é demais de antigo!"_

Confusa, discou o número de Paola, ela talvez lhe emprestasse dinheiro.

- Alô? – perguntou a mulher.

- Paola? É Adela, você está na Alemanha? – falou. _"Por favor, esteja! Por favor!"_

- Não, estou na Itália lhe esperando. Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela perguntou.

- E Jean? – ela perguntou como uma última esperança. "Jean tem que estar!"

- Está comigo. – ela respondeu.

"_Merda, estou perdida!"_ Pensou em desespero total.

- Nada, só pra lhe avisar que devo chegar sábado de manhã. – ela falou desligando.

Havia um peso em cima dela, pegou um vestido preto de sua mala, vestiu e a fechou. E foi saindo do quarto. Não raciocinava ao certo o que estava acontecendo, parecia um pesadelo, aonde ela se via tendo que sair de um apartamento, tinha que sair, e ir para onde? Isso ela não sabia. Sabia sim, tinha que ir para Itália, mas como? Com que dinheiro faria isso?

Parou e olhou novamente no espelho. Há um minuto era uma mulher diferente e que ela não conhecia que se espelhava ali, agora era a mesma mulher que ela via todos os dias.

Foi até a cozinha.

- Tschüss (Adeus), Lance. – falou ao cachorro.

**N/A: Bom, galera amada, mais um capítulo e como eu prometi cheio de revelações, mais e mais problemas e mistérios. Gente eu preciso falar que eu fiquei muito feliz com as reviews que me mandaram, mas também confessar que fiquei muito triste com as que não me mandaram. Escrevi esse capítulo para os que me mandam sempre reviews e por causa da minha amiga Paula que é fã de carteirinha da Intocável. Pra vocês terem uma idéia, fui pra casa dela e fiquei cinco horas escrevendo pra terminar o capítulo, mas a minha satisfação em vê-lo pronto foi grande.**

**Respondendo reviews:**

**Kelly Malfoy: ****Perfeita? Isso empolga pacas autoras, sabe? Nossa, valeu mesmo. Uma autora gosta muito de ouvir esses maravilhosos comentários, mas não sei se a minha fic é tão perfeita assim, prefiro acreditar que é. Hauahauhaau. **

**Biazinhah****: Obrigada pelos seus elogios, agora Gina fugir? Gina? Você tem certeza que é ela? Olha lá, hein! Bjuss.**

**Panda BR-101: ****Panda!!!! Tenho que lhe falar que suas reviews são super empolgantes! Não sei se a minha fic lhe empolga mais, ou sou eu que me empolgo mais com as suas reviews... hauahaua. Há muitas perguntas suas, hein! Bom, o que eu posso adiantar é que alguns caminhos de resposta estão nesse capitulo e algumas surpresas também, o próximo lhe garanto que pelo menos três perguntas suas serão respondidas. **

**Sobre a sua pergunta sobre Onírus, bom, eu procurei no google hauahaua e não achei nada sobre ele, mas tirei de um livro em que é o Deus do sono e do sonho. O livro é: O primeiro relato da queda de um demônio, Marcela Godoy, vale a pena ler, é um dos meus preferidos. E se você for a um dicionário e procurar a palavra Onírico, terá lá algo relativo ao sono. Bjusss**

**Onde diabos é a BR- 101? xP**

**Bjuss.**

**Mah Lima: ****Valeu pela primeira review, agradeço por mandar uma e espero que mande outras. Hehehehe. Bjusss**

**Bella M****: ****Obrigado pela sua, também, primeira review, mande outras a partir de agora!!! Hauahaua. As citações são ótimas, eu adoro poemas e poesias, acho que dão um ar de mistério a fic.**

**N/A²: Galera amada, o que acharam? E o filho? Revoltante? Não tenho culpa se o Draco não se previne... hauahaua Não se desesperem, muita coisa ainda vai rolar, isso se houver reviews. XP Pra quem quiser saber a música do capítulo é ****A rush of blood to the hear (Cold Play).**** Até a próxima!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**De: Eros**

**Para: Caos**

"_O poeta romano __Ovídio__ foi o primeiro a atribuir a noção de __desordem__ e __confusão__ à divindade de Caos. Todavia, Caos seria para os gregos o contrário de __Eros__. Tanto Caos como Eros são forças geradoras do universo. Caos parece ser uma forma mais primitiva, enquanto Eros uma força mais aprimorada._

_Caos significa algo como "corte", "rachadura", "cisão" ou ainda "separação", já Eros é o princípio que produz a vida por meio da união dos elementos_

_(masculino e feminino)._

_Enquanto Eros gera-se através da união ou fusão destes elementos, Caos por sua vez nasce da separação e distinção dos mesmos."_

_"Ah, fumarás demais, beberás em excesso, aborrecerás todos os amigos com tuas histórias desesperadas, noites e noites a fio permanecerás insone, a fantasia desenfreada e o sexo em brasa, dormirás dias adentro, faltarás ao trabalho, escreverás cartas que não serão nunca enviadas, consultarás búzios, números, cartas e astros, pensarás em fugas e suicídios em cada minuto de cada novo dia, chorarás desamparado atravessando madrugadas em tua cama vazia, não conseguirás sorrir nem caminhar alheio pelas ruas sem descobrires em algum jeito alheio o jeito exato dele, em algum cheiro o cheiro preciso dele"._

_(Autor Desconhecido)_

"_Descer mais rápido, mais rápido!" _Adela se ordenava ouvindo o som dos seus passos baterem e refletirem pelas escadas. Não sabia por que, mas tinha pressa em sair dali, muita pressa. Talvez, se ela corresse entre as escadas que descia, pudesse salvar alguma coisa, ou então não fosse envolvida, nem engolida por seus pensamentos. Repetia aquela frase para evitar que outras tomassem conta de sua mente, mas não foi o suficiente. _"Filho... mulher... O que eu estava pensando? Que ele gostava de mim? Falta de massa cinzenta, sua idiota!"_

- Ai, merda! – falou tropeçando em uns degraus, segurando firme no corrimão, sua mala escapou de suas mãos e seguiu sozinha pela escada.

Olhou para trás, seu salto tinha quebrado.

– Era só o que faltava. – disse continuando a descer, com dificuldade já que havia uma diferença de altura em seus sapatos. _"Eu não tenho tempo de pegar outro. Rápido, rápido! Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando rasguei o cheque?"_

Ela não se conformava de tal ato imprudente._ "Ta vendo o que aconteceu, sua imbecil? O que você tem agora? Nada! Nada vezes nada!"_ Ela olhou a pequena mala no chão. _"Ainda bem que não tinha nada frágil."_ Foi abrir a pesada porta de emergência que dava para rua, puxou com força, mas as mãos escorregaram e caiu sentada a um degrau, sentiu na coluna a dor do choque. Massageou um pouco, doía expressivamente, fechou os olhos. _"O que eu vou fazer? O QUE EU VOU FAZER?"_ Ela pensava apertando a cabeça com as mãos.

Tremia levemente, aquele estado de desespero começava a instalar-se por todo seu corpo em carne e espírito. Havia o sentimento de estar sendo jogada aos leões, sabia que tinha que lutar, mas não havia mais armas, era de uma total impotência. A sala das portas abertas havia se fechado para ela, presa e sem saída ela se encontrava agora. Por que tudo isso estava acontecendo? Em que ponto ela havia parado de ser a prostituta e passara a ser uma mulher com sentimentos por seu cliente?

"_Alguém me responda!"_ Pensou tentando achar uma resposta exata aquelas dúvidas. _"O que eu vou fazer?" _Repetiu.

"_Corra..."_ Alguém lhe falou.

Não, não tivera sido alguém a dizer aquelas palavras, aquilo era o que um homem havia lhe dito num sonho há alguns dias atrás.

"_Corra..." _Repetiu-se o timbre de voz masculino dentro do seu cérebro.

"_Não fique aqui pensando ou se lamentando, isso só trará a tortura. Corra..."_ Agora era a voz da razão, aquela voz que lhe insistira tanto para ir embora, antes que o que ela tivera previsto acontecesse. Aquela voz a ajudava agora. Em verdade, aquela voz a ajudara sempre. _"Não devia ter a ignorado."_

Ela se levantou, ajeitou a roupa amassada, não era tão humana assim para se sentir em completo desespero, sempre houvera nela a frieza e a indiferença para raciocinar de forma lógica nas piores horas e ela conhecia bem as piores horas, não era nenhuma menina mimada para ficar num canto escondido pensando com temor dos problemas, não havia passado por nada assim, nem similar, mas coisas ruins por coisas ruins ela tinha uma coleção delas dentro de si. Uma coleção infinitesimal de humilhações, de medos, de autodesprezo, e tudo isso ela havia superado parcialmente ou completamente, nada mais natural do que seguir a mesma lógica na situação atual.

Abriu a porta de ferro pesada, pegou sua mala e saiu.

As ruas de Berlim estavam consideravelmente desertas às duas horas da manhã. Estava frio, muito frio, uma névoa pairava com a tamanha friagem da madrugada. Adela, relutante em tirar os sapatos e andar descalça, caminhava com dificuldade. Parou a frente de seu portão e ficou a contemplá-lo, como era grande e visto assim de perto parecia que lhe oprimia. Olhou para o prédio do hotel e tentou ver a sacada que a abrigara, não era fácil dizer qual era, havia muitas e uma do lado da outra, um aperto no peito e a vontade de voltar para o quarto quente, e para o homem que ali estivera foi imensa.

"_Vá lá, volte e faça o que você quer!"_

Deu uns passos de volta, seu corpo cambaleante tinha uma ansiedade estrondosa de voltar e isso ela vinha tentando conter correndo na direção oposta, mas na verdade queria voltar e ia fazer isso_. "Bom, se ele está ao seu lado mentindo, o que sabe fazer muito bem, Ok! Mas diga-lhe que o filho dele está nascendo._" A loira parou. _"Prostituta!" _Uma dor invadiu-lhe, ela mordeu os lábios, fechou as mãos com força, machucando-as com as unhas, tentando controlar seus pés e evitar que mais um passo fosse dado. Só voltaria, só faria aquilo, se pudesse regredir o tempo e não atendesse o celular. Virou-se, voltou pelo mesmo caminho, atravessou o portão e, como todos diziam, sentiu aquele frio na espinha percorrer-lhe tamanho a imponência que ele irradiava. Olhou para trás e seu olhar parou novamente no portão, dessa vez para a dourada deusa Irene em sua biga. _"Quando voltarei a vê-lo novamente?"_ Pensou melancolicamente, mas aquela frase formada em seus pensamentos, talvez, sem que ela percebesse, não fosse destinada ao portão. Fixou seu olhar para frente_. "O que passou, passou."_

Atravessou a avenida Unter den Liden, engolindo a seco tudo, o gosto, era levemente amargo.

Acenou do outro lado para um táxi.

-Endereço? – perguntou um homem de meia idade, com cabelos grisalhos, quando ela entrou no veículo.

- _Haus__Frau__ Zumach_. – ela falou.

Ele hesitou um momento, como se ponderasse as palavras que ela havia dito. Depois acelerou o carro.

- Esse não é um bom lugar para uma moça. – disse o homem chegando à frente do endereço.

- Talvez, eu não seja uma moça. – ela respondeu. – Quando deu?

- 30 euros. – ele respondeu.

Ela lhe entregou a única coisa de valor que tinha, o celular roubado.

- Mas...- o homem virou para fitá-la.

- Aceite, é a única coisa que eu tenho pra pagar. – ela falou. – E vir aqui, a essa hora, vale o que estou lhe dando.

O homem hesitou, mas acabou convencido de que era melhor ficar com o celular.

A loira saiu do táxi, ficou parada na calçada escura olhando a única luz que se fazia presente: o letreiro em néon azul, Haus Frau Zumach, falho nas letras "a" Ainda estava igual, se não pior do que dá última vez que estivera ali. Uma casa quadrada de dois andares sem janelas, com uma pintura roxa desbotada, que ninguém percebia tamanha a escuridão, apenas uma escada de concreto com cinco degraus e ao fim uma porta de ferro, que se apresentava como a única opção para entrada.

"_Não faça isso."_ Ela pensava_. "Eu preciso de dinheiro, eu preciso chegar à Itália, e não será tão ruim assim, afinal eu já estive aqui."_

Ela? Aquela mulher ali na frente parada e contemplativa nunca estivera ali, se perguntasse ela diria certamente que nem sabia o caminho, aquilo parecia pertencer a uma outra vida, a uma outra mulher, mas não uma outra vida passada, e sim, uma vida que caminhava juntamente e paralela a esta nova, que ela ainda não percebia estar acontecendo.

- Olhe quem está aí. – disse um homem alto de cabelos compridos e negros, saído do escuro.

Adela levou um susto, virou-se pra fitar o causador daquilo.

- Quero falar com Madame Zumach. – ela disse sem oscilar e andando até a porta.

- Espera aí. – ele disse a segurando pelo braço. – Você acha o que? Que pode ir embora gritando aos sete ventos que nunca voltaria a pisar aqui e depois voltar com toda essa autoridade? – ele perguntou.

- Me largue, seu imundo. – ela tentou desvencilhar-se. - Eu quero falar com ela, é algo do interesse. – ela disse tentando parecer calma.

Ele riu alto e debochando dela.

- Ok, então. – ele a puxou, subindo a escada, abriu a porta, e entrou atrás dela em uma pequena sala que vinha antes da boate, destinada ao controle dos seguranças. Indicou uma porta logo à esquerda da entrada. – Suba. Eu vou avisar que você está aqui, Marie. – ele disse fechando a porta rindo.

A loira subiu as escadas em caracol. Chegou a uma sala, uma mulher ao telefone a indicou para uma porta. Ela entrou.

A mulher de extensos cabelos loiros cacheados e desalinhados, que ela esperava encontrar, estava ali, sentada tentando acender um cigarro. A sala, até bem iluminada, tinha entranhado aquele cheiro de nicotina.

- Quando Halder me falou, eu não acreditei. – disse uma mulher atrás de nuvem de fumaça. – Então, quer dizer que a puta voltou ao seu lugar? Oh! Desculpe-me, esse não é o seu lugar, não é? – ela perguntava ironicamente, com um sorriso nos lábios tentando deixar claro isso. - Então, o que uma vagabunda de luxo vem fazer aqui na classe média e baixa? – a mulher loira e velha soltou uma baforada para cima e a encarou.

"_Maldita, vagabunda. Está caindo aos pedaços e acha que pode me tratar assim? Precisa de tanta maquiagem nessa cara velha que parece um travesti, eu sei que se tivesse escolha cuspiria em você, sua puta."_ Pensou Adela ao ouvir as palavras que Madame Zumach lhe proferira.

Respirou fundo.

- Não tem língua? – ela perguntou com aquela voz esganiçada.

- Quero uma noite. – ela falou dura e esperando os comentários.

A mulher riu longamente, até ficar com o rosto vermelho como se nunca tivesse ouvido piada melhor, perguntou:

- E o que te faz pensar que eu lhe daria isso depois de como você desprezou esse lugar quando foi achada por aquele "olheiro"? – ela falou tossindo e acendendo mais um cigarro.

- Eu era a menina mais bonita dessa por... – ela parou. – desta casa, e rendia o que você não conseguia com três meninas, ainda posso fazer isso, quero esta noite. – Adela terminou decidida.

A mulher soltou outra uma baforada. E mais outra, parecendo pensar seriamente na proposta.

- Metade é meu. – ela disse séria.

- O que? – Adela arregalou os olhos.

- Metade e nada feito! – a mulher a encarou com aqueles imensos olhos azuis.

- Mas...- ela tentou argumentar.

- Pegar ou largar. – ela tossiu novamente.

- Feito. – ela disse contrariada.

- Pode ir fazer o que sabe de melhor. – ela disse.

Adela saiu da sala, não desceu a escada, a mulher ao telefone lhe indicou a porta do seu lado que dava a um corredor empoeirado cheio de outras portas. Abriu a porta do seu antigo quarto, a poeira levantou chegando-lhes as narinas fazendo-a espirar. Acendeu a luz que de tão fraca não conseguia iluminar todo o quarto, que por sua vez não era nada grande.

Não havia quase nada ali, apenas uns móveis velhos e com o cupim a lhes devorarem as vigas, a cama sem lençol, um armário à frente e um criado mudo, com espessas camadas de poeira. Abandonou a mala em cima da cama, espirou mais uma vez.

"_O que eu vou vestir?" _Pensou abrindo a maleta. Decidiu por um minúsculo vestido tubinho preto. Tirou o sapato quebrado e o jogou em um canto, e pôs um preto envernizado com um belo salto agulha.

Foi até o guarda-roupa e olhou-se num espelho quebrado que tinha dentro.

"_Que olheiras horrendas! Preciso dar um jeito nisso, assim não consigo nem 20 euros." _Pensou.

Olhando-se ali naquele espelho, não teve como evitar que o pensamento atravessasse Berlim e ela lembrasse do espelho que ela se olhara por vários dias.

"_Frederich..."_

Toda a semana começou a passar pela mente dela.

"_-Aceita algo pra beber? (...)"_

Ela podia vê-lo perfeitamente, transfigurado a sua frente, como na noite em que ele disse aquelas primeiras palavras. Lembrava de cada expressão do rosto dele, do formato e da cor dos olhos, nada parecia lhe escapar a memória.

"_(...) Eu quero que tire a roupa pra mim."_

E como ela desejava estar fazendo aquilo agora, tirando a roupa para ele, só para ele.

"_Para! Para de pensar nisso! Já está tudo muito difícil, assim vai ficar mais complicado!" _Ela berrava para dentro de si, tentando evitar a avalanche de lembranças. Fechou os olhos e apoiou a testa ao espelho.

"_Tens um nome?" _A voz dele lhe perguntava como se ele estivesse na sua frente.

"_Não, não tenho, não lhe interessa!"_ Ela se respondia tentando afastá-lo de sua mente, precisava afastar aquelas lembranças, se não, não conseguira dar um passo para fora daquele quarto mofado.

"_E você sempre finge?" _Ela voltou-se a olhar no espelho. _"E você sempre finge?"_ Estava séria, era como se estivesse realmente conversando com ele. E dessa vez sua resposta não foi tão igual.

"_Não, eu nem sempre finjo."_

Arrepiou-se toda depois de pensar isso.

O beijo... O toque... Os suspiros quentes no seu pescoço... O corpo, o cheiro e a voz dele... Os arrepios do corpo... E ele lhe acariciando...

"_So meet me by the bridge, meet me by the lane" _ A música apareceu em seus pensamentos.

- AHH! – Ela gritou puxando os cabelos. – Para! Para! Eu não quero mais saber disso!

A visão dele meio despenteado com a blusa amassada. _"Não saia daqui, eu volto o mais rápido que puder." _A última frase que ela ouviu da boca dele

E Adela mirou-se no espelho.

"_Para! Para!"_ Ela apertava sua cabeça tentando pensar em outra coisa.

"_Eu lembro de ter pensado algo como... Sim, eu já devia ter visto uma primeira vez aquela mulher, embora eu não lembrasse, assim como não lembro das outras vezes, também primeiras, porém certamente houve. Lembrava, porque eu tinha uma vaga lembrança daquele tipo de sorriso..."_

"_Isso não existe!"_ Falava tentando ordenar seu cérebro a parar com aquilo.

-PARA, PARA! – gritou – Volte à realidade, volte à re-a-li-da-de.

Voltou seu olhar ao espelho.

- Agora, vamos dar um jeito nessa cara.

Nindeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.Irethhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Chegou ao fim do corredor, suspirou fundo, precisava de no mínimo 400 euros, isso queria dizer uma noite como há muito tempo não tinha.

Desceu a escada em caracol, aquele cheiro de mofo, causado pela falta de circulação, empestava-se ali, e juntamente com o cheiro excessivo de cigarro, causaram-lhe enjôo. Segurou firme no corrimão, esperou uns segundos e voltou a descer.

Lançou o olhar para o salão, havia muita gente ali, as cadeiras repletas de homens e algumas mulheres conversando, bebendo e fumando, uma luz azul que não iluminava nada, uma névoa de fumaça pairando sobre todos e uma mulher fazendo stripper com vários homens ao redor jogando dinheiro. _"Deprimente." _Ela pensou fazendo cara de nojo.

Atravessou e foi ao bar.

- Nossa, nunca imaginei que voltaria a vê-la aqui. – disse o bar-men.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso nada simpático.

- Pelo jeito, não é tão bom assim me ver. – ele riu. – Então, o que vai ser? Leite?

- Que tal ser assim, você faz o seu trabalho que é me dar um copo do que você tem de mais forte aí. – ela disse.

- Lembro que quando você saiu daqui, não tomava nada. – falou.

- Eu era outra. – ela disse.

Ele lhe estendeu um copo.

Adela tomou em um só gole.

- Mais um. – ela pediu.

Outro gole.

- Você... você... – ela olhou para ele. – Você tem pacotes? – ela perguntou.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

- Realmente, você é outra. – ele disse, e pegou do bolso da calça um saquinho branco.

Ela avançou para pegar.

- Calma, Marie, calma. – ele falou segurando a mão dela. – Pagamento antecipado, se não nada feito.

"_Maldito dinheiro."_

Ela tentou pegar de novo dele com a outra mão.

- É melhor você não tentar isso. – ele falou apertando-lhe o pulso.

- Eu não tenho dinheiro. – ela disse.

- Então, vai ter que ficar se divertindo com o álcool. – ele disse enchendo o copo dela.

"_Não, eu preciso me drogar, se não, não vou agüentar metade dessa noite! Eu preciso!"._

- Eu posso lhe pagar de outra forma se você quiser. – ela propôs.

- De que forma? – ele perguntou.

Ela não pode evitar lembrar-se de Frederich, que sempre fazia aquele tipo de jogada. Apertou a mão, era por isso que precisava da droga, por causa dele. Maldita fraqueza que ele lhe impunha, perdera o controle sobre suas vontades e tudo que fosse alheio a Frederich não lhe interessava, mas o paradoxo estava contido ali, a ausência de Frederich lhe deprimia, mas à distância dele era necessária.

- Da forma que você quiser. – ela disse. Pegar um instrumento pontiagudo e cortar a pele lentamente e queimar dinheiro em praça pública lhe pareceu mais fácil e menos doloroso do que pronunciar aquelas palavras.

- Ei, Sisterhen. – ele chamou um outro bar-men que estava ao seu lado.

- Oi? – perguntou o jovem loiro.

- Segura as pontas pra mim, eu tenho um compromisso. – ele pediu sem o olhar, pois este estava fixo na loira a sua frente.

O loiro olhou para os dois desconfiado.

- Você me deve essa. – ele disse concordando.

- Valeu, irmão. – eles bateram as mãos.

- Vamos lá pros fundos. – ele disse para ela.

Adela tomou um gole e junto também coragem, imaginando ter que fazer tudo aquilo limpa, isso sim seria uma tortura.

Nindeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.Irethhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

O homem de cabelos cacheados castanhos a levou para os fundos do bordel, bateu na porta antes de abrir, não havia ninguém no quarto.

Empurrou-a para dentro, fechou a porta a trancando.

- Cadê a coca? – ela perguntou.

Ele lhe mostrou o saco e deixou em cima do criado mudo.

Ela foi até o pacote, ele a interceptou no meio do caminho e a jogou na cama.

- Primeiro o seu serviço, depois o meu. – ele disse.

- Eu quero o saco todo. – ela disse.

Ele riu alto.

- Você acha que uma transa vale um saco todo? – ele perguntou debochadamente. – Meio saco e só.

Adela ajeitou os cabelos para o lado, os fios dourados, cobrindo uma parte do colo, brilharam mesmo com a pouca luz. Olhou para o homem a sua frente, aproximou-se alguns passos, o suficiente para que os corpos se tocassem, acariciou-lhe a barba por fazer com os delicados dedos, pode sentir a respiração dele mais compassada, mordeu-lhe a orelha e sussurrou, com um tom de menina em seus ouvidos:

- Eu sempre quis estar com você. – terminou dando-lhe um beijo no pescoço.

O homem tremeu.

- É verdade? – ele perguntou com os olhos fechados sentindo os beijos dela em sua pele.

- Sempre. – ela sussurrou novamente. – Abra os olhos, olhe para a mim. – ela pediu.

Ele obedeceu.

- Por que você não me toca? – ela perguntou pegando-lhe as mãos e levando ao seu colo. – Não é macia? – ela perguntou.

Sven tinha o olhar arregalado, se era macia a pele? Era a mais macia que ele já tinha tocado e não tinham sido poucas. Tinha que admitir, aquela mulher era linda demais, não valia nada, mas era linda, e fazendo aquela cara de menina estava o deixando louco e nervoso, e até mesmo sem reação.

Adela pegou-lhe as mãos e as levou para dentro do vestido, fazendo-o tocar em seus seios, fechou os olhos como se a excitação estivesse lhe chegando. Na verdade, fechou os olhos tentando imaginar Hermam tocando-lhe, assim ficaria mais fácil.

Adela o empurrou para cama, que era encostada lateralmente a parede, e se ajoelhou no chão entre as pernas de Sven, abriu-lhe o zíper, abaixou a calça e acariciou-lhe o órgão delicadamente por cima da cueca, ficou ali, tocando-lhe com calma, enlouquecendo-o.

Sven suava, estava com uma vontade doida que ela tirasse-lhe logo a cueca e com um olhar exprimindo essa vontade, Adela fez-se demorar mais um pouco e acatou, deixando-o nu e continuando a acariciá-lo com as mãos.

A repulsa, o nojo, eram suas autoflagelações, se aquele homem imaginasse que ela preferia se jogar a fogueira a tocá-lo, talvez ele não entendesse, talvez ninguém entendesse, era amarga a repugnância, e se já era ruim de outros quiçá a auto, o que há depois disso? O que fazer uma pessoa que sente isso? Como conviver consigo? Não sabia, por isso os sentia, mas ia contra para não se deixar dominar, e com a vontade desesperada de sair dali gritando que preferia virar mendiga ao fazer aquilo lhe dominando e antes que a dominasse por inteira, ela pegou-lhe o sexo e colocou na boca.

Foi aí que veio vergonha de si, e aquele desprezo que Frederich tinha parecia ter se transportado para ela. Seu corpo fazia aquilo, mas algo parecia lhe empurrar contra, mandava-lhe para fora dali, ordenava-lhe desesperadamente que parasse, mas ela era profissional, não podia parar. Seria tudo aquilo racional?

- Isso, isso. – ele forçava a cabeça dela contra o sexo. – Assim, assim.

Ela continuava, chupando-o com avidez, evitando pensar ou pelo menos querendo evitar o pensamento, mas como evitar algo que não se tem controle? A loira jogava um jogo estúpido, enganava-se tentando não ter pensamentos de horas atrás. Na verdade, ela não fingia para os outros, ela sempre fingiu para si.

- Vai! Mais rápido. – ele forçava a cabeça com mais força.

Adela obedeceu, com mais rapidez fez os movimentos auxiliada pelas suas mãos.

- Para! – ele disse. – Vem aqui pro papai, vem.

A loira levantou, e sentou em cima dele com uma perna de cada lado.

O homem sentado na cama e com suas costas tendo apoio na parede, levantou-lhe o vestido, e arrancou-lhe a calcinha. Envolveu seus braços na cintura dela e acariciou-lhe com a boca.

A loira não conseguia sentir prazer, sentia raiva, sentia um enorme desconforto e uma vontade alucinada de socar aquele homem desprezível como se dele fosse a culpa de todos os seus pesares, como odiava aquilo agora. Agora? Ou sempre odiara? E como se sentia tão alheia. Entretanto, não foi nada daquilo que ela aparentou estar sentindo e seguiu o conselho de Madame Zumach, fez o que sabia fazer de melhor. Fingiu.

Gemidos fracos, ofegantes, que se intensificaram quando foi invadida por aquele homem. Nada era real nela, tudo era imaginário.

O homem e ela, dissimuladamente, chegaram ao fim.

A prostituta saiu de cima de Sven, e sentou-se ao seu lado, podia ouvir a respiração forte dele.

- Fique com tudo, você merece. – ele disse.

- Você tem um canudo? – perguntou a loira.

Ele apontou para o bolso da calça.

Com impaciência ela abriu o saco com pó branco, e despejou uma fileira no criado mudo, colocou o canudo em cima, apertou um lado do nariz e aspirou. Levantou a cabeça para cima, e voltou a repetir o ato mais duas vezes.

- Ei cuidado, assim ninguém vai te querer aqui hoje, seu nariz já está vermelho. – ele.

Ela encostou-se na cama, e esperou a droga fazer efeito.

Nindeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.Irethhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Levantou-se com dificuldade, conseguindo sair daquele quarto. Tropeçou em uma depressão que havia no corredor do caminho de volta para o salão e acabou caindo, pôs-se a rir. Não lembrava mais de muita coisa, só de que tinha que ter 400 euros no mínimo.

Voltou ao salão e foi caminhar por ele, não demorou muito para um homem lhe puxar o braço.

- Você não quer me fazer companhia? – perguntou um homem gordo.

- É claro que sim. – disse se sentando ao lado dele.

- Aceita algo para beber? – ele perguntou enchendo o copo.

"_Alguém já me disse isso..."_ Ela pensou tomando um gole_. "Era um num quarto... Não, não, era num bar."_

- Então, bonitão, o que lhe trás aqui? – ela perguntou colocando uma perna em cima da dele.

- Uma companhia feminina. – ele disse acariciando-lhe a coxa.

- E agora que achou uma, o que você prefere? – ela disse tomando outro gole.

- Não sei, o que você me sugere? – ele a encarou.

- Que você suba mais essa sua mão e veja se eu estou de calcinha. – ela o encarou séria.

E ele seguiu a sugestão.

Não há nada de poético no comércio da carne, tão similar e proporcional à guerra. Os autores contam, a propaganda feita dignifica, causa ás vezes até vontade de se ver, provar, testar, mas ao torna-se real nada de digno há.

A semelhança se faz tão presente, que se houver uma percepção mais apurada, nota-se que há sempre alguém por trás se aproveitando do sacrifício alheio. Ora, mas a prostituição é uma escolha, e o serviço militar não o é? Adela era um soldado, assim como os aliados e nazistas eram prostitutas, só que não sabiam disso.

O homem gordo a acariciava, ela sentia certas coisas aumentadas pelo seu estado de intorpecência. Sua mente perturbada em certos momentos não sabia nem onde se encontrava, e em outros, uns clarões lhe voltavam à realidade.

- Que tal irmos lá pra cima? – ela perguntou ao pé do ouvido dele.

O homem assentiu a pegando pela mão e a puxando.

Chegaram ao quarto e, com extrema brutalidade, ele voltou à mão ao lugar de antes e com a livre abaixou o vestido e começou a lhe lamber o seio. Adela dava uns gemidos. O homem a empurrou na cama e tirou a própria calça.

- Vira, vagabunda. – ele falou. – Fica de quatro.

Ela obedeceu.

As mãos gordas e pequenas ele colocou nas nádegas, tentando abrir mais o sexo feminino, e após isso penetrando.

Adela sentiu revolta, infelizmente era uma hora de certa lucidez para ela, como se o efeito da droga a tivesse deixado, ela teve consciência de onde estava e do que fazia. Um homem gordo e fedido transava com ela.

Repulsa. Um gemido falso dela. Aversão ao seu corpo. Gemidos contínuos e mais falsos ainda. Não ouvia ainda nada dele, só sentia seu sexo dentro dela em movimentos contínuos, e tapas que ele lhe dava.

"_Merda, esse homem não vai ..."_

Continuou no movimento, e com os sussurros e gemidos falsos. Até que ouviu ele:

- Assim, isso, vai. – intensificando o ritmo. – Isso, isso.

E a parada aliviante.

Adela sentiu o corpo pesado, deformar o colchão ao seu lado. Virou-se para ele.

- 600 euros. – ela disse.

O homem riu alto.

- Eu não vou pagar isso. – ele disse.

Ela subiu em cima dele, colocando uma perna de cada lado.

- Você acha que eu não mereço? – ela falou-lhe mordendo o ouvido.

Sentada em cima daquele corpo imperfeito, ela tirou o vestido que estava preso em sua cintura, ficando completamente sem roupa. Passou os dedos pelo rosto vermelho do homem, e ficou a acariciar-lhe os lábios, este abriu a boca chupando-os.

Adela curvou-se novamente, um pouco mais acima ofertando-lhe os seios, e o homem agiu da mesma maneira dos dedos.

- Diga-me seu maior desejo. – ela sussurrou em seus ouvidos.

Ele contou-lhe em um sussurro e ela o fez.

O homem levantou-se da cama e pôs-se a vestir, Adela nua observava. Ele abriu a carteira e lhe deu o dinheiro, e a quantia que ela havia pedido.

- Você é nova aqui? – ele perguntou.

- Sou. – ela respondeu mentindo.

- Então nos veremos mais vezes. – ele disse abotoando a camisa e rindo. Era mais que uma risada comum era uma risada que escondia algo por trás.

A risada... aquela risada lhe lembrava alguém, tentou lembra-se mas não veio a mente com facilidade. Hermam, uma pontada atingiu-lhe._ "Essa porra dessa coca deve estar adulterada."_

Quando se viu sozinha no quarto, Adela com desespero contou o quanto ele havia lhe dado.

"_600 euros!" _Pensou rindo, afinal ainda era a melhor que conhecia naquele serviço.

Mas não pode evitar a lembrança do cheque que havia rasgado, que péssima escolha. _"Essa droga realmente não é boa."_ Ela pensou novamente.

Pegou sua bolsa e colocou o dinheiro, de lá tirou o saco de cocaína. Não queria se lembrar mais quem era e o que tinha acontecido, dessa vez então, aspirou tudo.

Desceu as escadas cambaleante, sua visão era turva, e o que ela via eram espectros de pessoas andando e de luzes que se juntavam e tornava as coisas coloridas, foi até o bar. Sentou-se do lado de um homem que logo se virou para ela.

- Me conte algo sobre você. – ele perguntou ao seu ouvido.

Ela virou assustada, e viu, era Herman a sua frente. O belo Herman com seus olhos de césio e de poucos sorrisos.

- Você aqui? – ela perguntou assustada. – Você veio me buscar? – eufórica se pôs a abraçá-lo. – Eu pensei que nunca mais o veria, eu pensei que você fosse desistir de mim. – ela falava rápido, e olhou para ele novamente.

- Aceitam algo para beber? – perguntou o bar-men.

Ela virou-se e era Herman quem oferecia a bebida.

"_O que está acontecendo comigo?" _Pensou piscando os olhos repetidas vezes tentando achar alguma lógica.

Olhou para o lado, e viu a verdade: não era Herman quem estava ali, era um homem negro de olhos forte e aparência galante. Mas logo depois essa visão lhe deixou e Herman voltou a aparecer.

- Você bebe alguma coisa? – ele perguntou.

- NÃO, eu não bebo, eu estava com tanta saudade de você. – ela disse o abraçando novamente.

O homem riu.

- Essa puta é doida. – comentou com o amigo que estava ao lado.

O amigo riu.

- É verdade, mas é muito linda, não sabia que nessas espeluncas havia uma coisa dessas. – observou levantando-se e indo para o outro lado dela.

- Você não estava com saudade de mim? – perguntou o amigo do homem pousando a mão atrevidamente em sua coxa.

Ela virou-se, olhando para ele profundamente e abrindo-lhe um sorriso. _"Frederich você veio me buscar, eu pensei que você não gostasse de mim, mas você veio até aqui me buscar..." _pensava vendo o loiro em sua frente.

- É claro que estava. – ela disse.

Sua visão turva voltou ao normal e percebeu-se estar falando com um homem bem diferente de Frederich, não era loiro, tinha na verdade cabelos negros e olhos castanhos.

"_Aonde estou? Quem é esse homem?" _pensava olhando para ele.

Sentiu uma mão por trás tocar-lhe o ombro, virou rápido assustada. Frederich voltava aos seus olhos e lhe falava com aquele tom de voz grave:

- Que tal nós dois subirmos para o seu quarto? – perguntava o homem de ar galante e pele de ébano.

"_Meu quarto? Frederich estamos no seu apartamento, mas se você prefere assim."_

- É claro, eu vou com você. – ela respondeu passando-lhe a mão na face.

- Posso levar meu amigo? – ele perguntou.

Sem sequer olhar novamente para o lado ela assentiu.

- Qualquer coisa que você quiser. – ela disse.

Como viera parar no quarto? Quem eram aqueles dois homens a beijar-lhe o corpo? Ela sentia coisas, mas não conseguia defini-las, seu cérebro estava em um completo entorpecimento.

Via-se nua em uma cama. Havia um homem entre as suas pernas, ele tinha olhos fechados e ela sentia que ele segurava com força suas coxas. E havia outro homem, bem a sua frente com a boca em um de seus seios e a mão apertando o outro.

"_Quem são eles?"_

Logo após arregalou os olhos, era Frederich, ela estava no apartamento e ele estava com ela, ela havia escolhido ele e estavam na cama. Ele a tocava delicadamente, como ela tanto havia imaginado nas noites em que dormia ao seu lado, mas agora ela não queria pensar nisso, ela só queria sentir as mãos de Frederich em seu corpo, e ele lhe olhando daquele jeito que estava.

Sentiu excitação, sentiu cada pêlo de seu corpo de eriçar. _"Frederich, como é bom estar com você." _Ela pensava rindo.

- Já acabou cara? – perguntou o homem de cabelos negros.

- Já. Quer ir? – ele perguntou.

- Mas é claro, acha que eu vou pagar essa puta pra quê? – respondeu o outro.

"_Mas é claro, acha que eu vou pagar essa puta pra quê?"_ Adela seguiu a voz ao seu lado que formara essa frase.

"_Puta pra quê?"_

Não era o apartamento de Frederich, era o quarto empoeirado de Madame Zumach, com aquelas cortinas vermelhas de veludo cobrindo a cama.

Sentiu várias mãos no seu corpo, pareciam milhares e estavam por toda parte, haviam a virado? Ela achava que sim.

Haviam a virado, se estivesse em condições normais, saberia que estava de lado e que havia um homem de cada lado seu e eram deles as mãos que sentia.

- Frederich? – ela perguntou, não enxergava quase nada na luz fraca.

- Estou aqui. – um dos homens respondeu rindo, mas Adela não percebeu o riso.

- Ainda bem. – ela disse, vendo ele a sua frente.

Nindeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.Irethhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

- Me escute! – falou com a voz dura, que Draco vira poucas vezes usar. – Draco, seu filho está nascendo - Blaise disse.

Draco parou um momento. O que era aquilo? Algum tipo de conspiração de Voldemort? Algum tipo de ironia de Narcisa? Ou as maldições de Lucius? Porque ele podia ver tudo isso se manifestando naqueles poucos minutos e em cada palavra. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, riu, ou pelo menos tentou rir.

Viu seu reflexo no piso resplandecente do salão do hotel, sempre se olhava no espelho, mas fazia muito tempo que não via Draco Malfoy ao olhar-se. E naquele instante ele viu.

- Sua mãe exige você lá. – disse Zabine.

Draco deu uma gargalhada, o balconista e outras pessoas que estavam perto se voltaram para ele.

- Zabine, cala a boca e vem comigo. – disse Draco tomando a direção da porta giratória de saída do hotel.

- Pra onde estamos indo? – perguntou Blaise entrando no carro.

- Não sei. Eu estou indo para o inferno e acho que você está me acompanhando. – disse acelerando o carro.

- Não fale merda, Malfoy. Você não faz estilo desse tipo de gente. – disse Blaise.

- Eu mudei, Zabine, eu mudei. – ele disse acelerando o carro ao máximo e entrando na contra-mão.

Blaise assustou-se um pouco, não estava acostumado com aquelas coisas trouxas, mas mesmo não acostumado, sabia que Draco estava passando dos limites, ora, havia um caminhão vindo em direção oposta e Draco estava em alta velocidade.

- Vamos ver quem desiste primeiro. – ele falou com uma voz meio afetada.

- Vá lá, eu aparato na mesma hora. – disse Zabine.

- Tão típico seu, não é? Abandonar um suposto amigo numa hora dessas ou pior...

- Caralho, Malfoy, desvia logo! – ele falou pegando o volante e jogando o carro pro acostamento. – Você está maluco, cara? – perguntou Blaise.

Draco não o olhou, apenas abriu a porta do carro e saiu em disparada para o outro lado da rua. Blaise se apressou em ir atrás.

- Pra onde estamos indo? – perguntou chegando ao seu lado.

- Cala a boca, Zabine. CALA ESSA MALDITA BOCA! – ele gritou na rua.

Blaise observou o rosto de Draco, estava altamente preocupado, havia algo sério que ele não queria contar, estava o afetando de tal forma que ele não parecia ter muito controle sobre aquilo. Blaise resolveu que era melhor ficar calado e não complicar as coisas.

Seguiram todo o caminho em completo silencio, quebrado por alguns carros que passavam pela rua. Draco entrou em um estabelecimento e pediu uma carteira de cigarros e um isqueiro.

"_Draco fuma agora? O que lhe aconteceu Malfoy?" _Pensava Blaise.

Acendeu um cigarro e atravessou a rua, ignorava totalmente a presença de Blaise.

Parou num portão de ferro com as iniciais A e J entrelaçadas bem ao meio. Tocou no portão, gelado, gelado como a noite que fazia. Tocou a campainha eletrônica, e o portão se abriu, os dois homens deformando a névoa entraram passando pelo jardim e antes que chegassem à porta da casa o mordomo lhe a abriu.

- Gute Nacht. – disse.

"_O que está acontecendo?"_ Pensava Blaise totalmente perdido.

- Onde ele está? – perguntou Draco.

- Acompanhem-me. – o mordomo falou.

Subiram a escada de madeira escura, chegaram a um grande salão, no qual as janelas abobadas, com suas cortinas verdes, deixavam as luzes dos postes entrarem e marcar os tapetes, em cada tapete havia três cadeiras e uma mesa de centro, contando ao final cinco tapetes, havia uma falta de móveis ali, espaços vazios num grande salão deixavam isso óbvio. De uma poltrona, uma mulher que tinha o rosto inchado veio ao seu encontro. E o homem ao lado dela acenou-lhe com a cabeça.

- Herr. Herman, obrigado por ter vindo, ele está ali no escritório e já tentamos de tudo e ele não sai, e o pior, não diz uma palavra. Só ele tem a chave desse maldito escritório. Já chamamos um chaveiro, vamos entrar a força e uma ambu.. – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, as lágrimas terminaram por ela.

"_Herman?"_ – pensou Zabine. _"Quem está trancado?"_

Draco olhou para a filha de Belshoff, era loira de olhos azuis, a beleza típica alemã, mas outra mulher lhe veio à cabeça. _"Adela."_

- Vou fazer o que for possível. – ele disse para a mulher.

Dirigiu-se a grande porta de carvalho, apagou o cigarro no caminho em um cinzeiro em cima de uma das mesas de centro. Bateu várias vezes: nem um som em resposta.

"_Esteja vivo Jacob, esteja vivo."_ Ele pedia em seus pensamentos.

- Jacob? Jacob? Aqui é Frederich, você está bem? – perguntou.

"_Esteja vivo."_ Pedia desesperadamente.

Olhou para Blaise profundamente. _"Aloromora."_ Blaise ouviu em sua mente.

A porta se abriu.

Ana Belshoff correu antes mesmo que Draco pudesse dar um passo.

- Vater! – ela correu para a poltrona virada para janela. – Vater! – em desespero virou a poltrona.

Draco entrou neste momento.

"_É por isso que eu não acredito em Deus."_ Pensou, puxando outro cigarro do bolso da calça, e olhando o corpo de Jacob sem vida jazendo em uma cadeira de veludo vermelha.

Nindeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.Irethhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

- Acorda, vagabunda! – dizia uma voz. – Acorda! – disse novamente.

Adela abriu os olhos e voltou a fechá-los.

Acordou ao sentir água gelada cair sobre seu corpo.

- Filha da puta! – xingou. – Que foi? – falou tossindo.

- Coloque uma roupa pelo menos. – disse a mulher loira que exalava tabaco.

Adela voltou a se situar, estava nua, molhada e sentada na cama.

- Nossa, Jesus, Maria und Josef! Que cara péssima. – a loira falou. – Cadê o dinheiro?

Adela coçou a cabeça, que doía horrores. _"Dinheiro, onde está o dinheiro?"_

Tentou levantar, mas a dor foi maior, impedindo-a.

- O que foi? Desacostumou? – riu a velha soltando uma baforada no ar.

"_O que está acontecendo comigo?"_ Ela se perguntou, sentia dores fortes que a impediam de andar.

- O dinheiro? – perguntou a velha.

Adela se arrastou até o criado mudo, abriu a gaveta e pegou sua bolsa.

- Tome a porcaria do seu dinheiro sua imunda. – ela jogou na cama 300 euros, achando estranha aquela quantia.

A mulher pegou.

- Só isso? – falou chegando perto. – Você já me rendeu mais, Dirne (prostituta). – terminou. – Arrume-se, vou voltar daqui a 10 minutos, se você ainda estiver aqui, vou jogá-la no meio da rua.

- Não se dê ao trabalho, sua porca velha, eu sei bem a saída. – terminou cuspindo nela.

A mulher deu-lhe um tapa com sua mão pequena, gorda e cheia de anéis que lhe cortaram o lábio.

- Deviam ter lhe dado mais educação. – ela falou. – Agora são cinco. – disse saindo.

Adela ficou um tempo deitada naquele colchão duro, sentindo o gosto de sangue em sua boca, sentia dor de cabeça, dores em suas pernas e principalmente em seu sexo. Tentou levantar, pisou no chão gelado, mas suas pernas fraquejaram e caiu. Tentou novamente, escorando-se na cama, gritou de dor. Apoiando-se pelo o que via na frente, conseguiu chegar até um banheiro nojento que tinha em seu quarto.

Olhou-se no espelho. Não se reconhecia, ninguém conseguiria tal proeza.

Em seu rosto estava estampada a noite anterior, as olheiras que sombreavam seus olhos, a cor que lhe faltava a face, deixando-a pintada de palidez, fazendo que o sangue que escorreu de sua boca com o tapa se tornasse mais intenso do que era. Levantou o cabelo, lá estavam o que esperava ver, as marcas roxas em seu pescoço, e observando melhor havia também em seu colo e em seus seios.

Sentia como se tivesse sido rasgada, e fora. Restava pouco dela naquela manhã. Sentou-se com enorme dificuldade no vaso e fez sua higiene pessoal, o melhor que pode devido à dor. Que horas seriam? Voltou ao espelho, lavou o rosto. Voltou a olhar seu reflexo, podia sentir o nojo dele, do seu próprio reflexo para com ela.

- Diga-me algo sobre você. – perguntava seu reflexo.

- Eu sou uma prostituta. – foi o que ela respondeu. – E tenho que ir para a Itália, alguma sugestão? – perguntou ao seu reflexo.

- Use seu passaporte Polonês, Minka Kowalewski.

- Diga-me algo sobre você? – o reflexo lhe perguntou novamente.

Então Adela teve um estalo_. "A noite passada! Merda, porra!" _Começou a ter um acesso de raiva.

- Alguém não me pagou. É por isso que eu só tenho 300 euros! Filhos da puta!

- Não se irrite! – pediu.

Adela, ou melhor, Minka Kowalewski, pegou o espelho e espatifou no chão. Depois de observar cada pedaço que refletia uma parte de seu rosto deformado pelos inchaços e vermelhões, ela saiu e foi ao quarto, olhou para a janela, havia um sol escondido em meio à nublagem.

Colocou uma bota, uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta de gola alta, foi até o espelho quebrado do armário, passou toda a maquiagem que pode para esconder as olheiras, e o machucado na boca, pôs um óculos escuro e agradeceu por estar fazendo um dia frio em Berlim.

Não foi preciso ninguém jogá-la na rua. Ela mesma saiu, sozinha. Seu destino agora era Roma, pegou o celular e discou o único número existente.

- Pronto (alô em italiano). – disse uma voz feminina.

- Paola? – perguntou Adela.

- Adela? Onde você está? – perguntou a italiana.

- Indo pra estação de trem.

Nindeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.Irethhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Blaise a Draco olhando o corpo de Jacob inerte e a mulher loira chorando por cima.

- Um homem morto, Zabine. Achei que você era inteligente o suficiente para interpretar essas coisas. – ironizou Draco, acendendo o terceiro cigarro da noite.

Blaise não falou nada, Draco não estava nada bem. Quem quer que fosse aquele senhor, devia ser importante para o loiro.

O homem que acenou para Draco foi até a mulher loira que chorava abraçada ao cadáver.

- Josef, papai... papa... está mort... – ela dizia em soluços. O homem a pegou e a abraçou, aninhando-a em seus braços e a balançando.

- Calma, querida. – ele disse.

Draco se lembrou de Adela novamente, não sabia se era pela cor do cabelo ou se era sua vontade de estar com ela que estava fazendo isso acontecer, procurou seu celular, não que fosse ligar, não faria isso nunca, e descobriu que não estava com ele.

- Herr. Krüger. – disse o mordomo à porta. – A ambulância chegou.

- Mande que transportem o corpo para o hospital. – disse o homem de olhos negros.

O mordomo assentiu.

"_Krüger? É claro! O noivo de Anna."_ Pensou Draco. _"É o meu fim."_

Blaise, que devido sua total falta de familiaridade com a família, pôs-se a observar a mulher loira chorando nos braços de seu marido e os dois cadáveres dentro daquela sala, sim dois, o senhor morto na cadeira e um homem com uma aparência tão igual ao seu lado, Draco. Ele não parecia estar entendendo muita coisa, tinha um olhar parado e opaco, sua palidez habitual estava piorando a cada momento.

O loiro encarou Josef Krüger. Depois olhou o corpo de Jacob sereno na cadeira, que mais parecia estar em profundo sono. Observou cada detalhe daquele escritório, a mesa de madeira bem talhada, um fax grafite na sua ponta direita, um telefone na ponta oposta, e vários papéis, uns voando com o vento que entrava pela janela detrás de Jacob e outros impedidos de voar por terem pesos em cima. Podia ver uma parte de sua bengala dourada caída no tapete. Ouvia o choro e os soluços de Anna Belshoff. Tinha o cheiro e o gosto de cigarro impregnado em si, mas não sentia nada, ou havia algo lhe impedindo de sentir, talvez fosse a rapidez que tudo estava acontecendo. _"Jacob morto... filho nascendo e a mulher..."_

O celular de Blaise tocou.

- Já estamos chegando, Tia. – disse Blaise.

- Vejo que tem compromissos, Herr. Hermam. Pode ir embora, se assim preferir. – disse Anna Belshoff com profunda tristeza.

Draco teve uma reação, foi até ela e pegou-lhe a mão muito fria.

- Se você precisar de mim, não deixe de ligar. – ele falou olhando seriamente.

Ela afirmou com a cabeça, voltando a chorar.

Draco encarou novamente o genro de Belshoff e saiu.

- Vamos, Zabine.

Nindeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.Irethhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"_O que está acontecendo? Tudo de ruim parece ter escolhido o dia de hoje pra acontecer! Porra de vida! O que eu vou fazer? O que eu vou fazer? Eu não sei o que FAZER!"_

Blaise tentava acompanhar Draco, mas este andava com a rapidez do seu pensamento.

- Malfoy. – ele tocou no seu ombro.

Draco parou.

- Vamos para Inglaterra da maneira bruxa das coisas. – ele falou.

Draco não falou nada, Blaise desconfiava que ele sequer tivesse ouvido o que ele disse, mas Draco havia ouvido.

Blaise lhe mostrou um chaveiro. Ambos o tocaram.

Uma luz branca, ofuscante, doeu em seus olhos, uma mulher de branco quase camuflada pelo ambiente passou correndo na direção oposta a dele.

"_St. Mungus."_ pensou. Fazia meses que não pisava, tocava ou lembrava qualquer coisa que fosse do mundo bruxo, havia o deixado e ingenuamente pensara que fosse pra sempre. Os seres humanos bruxos ou trouxas tendem a tomar decisões finitas, Draco assim o fez quando saiu do mundo que fora criado pra nunca mais voltar, segundo seus pensamentos e palavras, mas o que o loiro não sabia é que antes de tomar esta atitude a sua vida já havia tomado outra, anteriormente.

Coçou a testa, havia algo nela lhe incomodando. Draco estava apático e não parecia reagir, só sentia o braço de Zabine lhe puxando para onde sua suposta mulher deveria estar.

Ele viu um homem com duas poções na mão, depois a curandeira que ficava no balcão apontar para frente do corredor cheio de portas iguais e brancas.

"_Jacob está morto."_ Ele pensava repetidas vezes. _"Jacob... morto." "Case na primavera, é sempre bom casar na estação onde tudo nasce." _lembrou da última frase que o amigo havia lhe dito. _"Jacob... morto..."_

Entrou numa sala e viu a pessoa que menos queria ver no mundo.

_Nindeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.Irethhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

Tão erroneamente quanto Draco, Adela tomou decisões, e um pouco diferente, as dela sempre haviam sido para seu mal, era comum várias de sua categoria reclamar horas e horas sobre a imposição e a falta de oportunidades na vida, sobre algum tipo de violência sofrida na infância, ou a pobreza. Adela não se queixara nunca para ninguém, odiava a vida que levava, mas era essa a vida que lhe dava o luxo que gostava de viver, e o principal: de maneira fácil e rápida. E por mais forte que fosse, por mais controlada que exprimia ser, nada exigira tanto de sua frieza do que girar a fechadura do 1004.

Entrou na estação ferroviária, o chão encerado brilhava. Gente indo, gente chegando, correndo, todos demais de preocupados com suas vidas para reparar na dos outros. Adela olhava em todas as direções procurando em cada rosto a fisionomia de Hermam, mas nada achou.

Seu estômago reclamando por comida a levou a uma lanchonete. Comeu rapidamente, e com dificuldade, pois sua mão tremia um pouco.

- Uma passagem pra Roma, por favor. – pediu ao homem.

- Passaporte? – ele pediu.

O homem ficou a observar a foto e a mulher na sua frente.

- 70 euros. – ele disse.

Ela pegou uma nota de 100 e lhe deu.

- Boa viagem. – disse. – Sai daqui a 3 minutos.

Adela, agora Minka, andou depressa até sua plataforma, uma mulher gritava a saída do trem para Roma. Entrou e foi procurar sua cabine, olhou para trás, sentia ser seguida desde que saíra do bordel, havia uma mulher lhe seguindo, ela sabia desde o início. A tremedeira em seu corpo aumentou.

Entrou na cabine rapidamente e se jogou no assento, não conseguiu se controlar. Tremia cada vez mais, o maxilar batia, viu o chão ficar em forma ondulante, caiu no chão e seus músculos começaram a dar espasmos.

"_Não posso ter isso agora, se tiver, vou ter que ficar aqui na Alemanha." _Tremendo, conseguiu abrir um bolso externo da mala, e tirou de lá o saquinho, pensara que havia acabado, mas ainda continha um resto, muito pouco de pó branco.

Após ingerir a droga conseguiu se controlar um pouco e sentou, ainda tremendo. Tentou com dificuldade aspirar o pó, se não fizesse aquilo ficaria tremendo o dia inteiro, conhecia aquilo, era a abstinência. Conseguiu por fim, ficou deitada no chão da cabine, tendo alguns espasmos esporádicos e esperando a droga fazer efeito.

_Nindeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.Irethhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

Ele a encarou por um tempo, só aquela visão o faria cair na realidade da qual estava ausente antes de entrar ali, só aquela visão maldita na face de uma bela mulher.

Ela sorriu em vê-lo, não um sorriso amistoso, um sorriso irônico.

- Olha quem resolveu dar as caras depois de meses. – falou cruzando os braços e lhe encarando petulantemente.

Draco riu um riso sem nenhum som.

- Olá, Narcisa Malfoy. Como vai o seu mundo fútil e solitário? – ele perguntou.

- Melhor do que o seu covarde e falido. – ela respondeu.

Ele riu novamente.

- É deve ser. – foi o que disse.

- Como você ousa, seu moleque, deixar sua esposa grávida? Sumir do mapa? É o maldito sangue Malfoy que corre em suas veias! O maldito sangue do seu pai, aquele covarde de merda! Você sabe o que nós passamos? Você sabe, seu mimado? Sabe quantas notas saíram no profeta, no feiticeiros, e em mais todas as revistas do mundo bruxo?

- É por isso que você está assim, Sra. Malfoy? Por que não me surpreendo?

- Não me interrompa! E pare de me chamar de Malfoy! Eu não tenho esse sangue maldito do seu pai. Como você tem coragem de abandonar sua mulher nesse estado e deixar seu filho como se fosse um bastardo? Não há bastardos nos Blacks, apenas nos Malfoys.

- Você está dizendo dos filhos fora do casamento de Lucius, mamãe. – disse com um alto teor de ironia essa última palavra.

A mulher o encarou incrédula, avançaria nele se pudesse.

- Oh! Pensou que eu não sabia? Mas para piorar, eu sei o que você fazia para nenhum deles nascer. – ele respondeu.

A expressão dela se endureceu totalmente.

Blaise procurava qualquer desculpa para sair dali, mas sabia que nenhum dos dois iria o deixar fazer isso.

- E você caminha para o mesmo lugar, com uma fila de bastardos, mas esse não! Esse é seu filho e você vai assumir e vai voltar para a sua mulher e para Inglaterra agora! – ela ordenou. – Blaise sabe o quanto nós sofremos, o quanto foi ridícula a situação, não sei o que eu faria sem Blaise. – ela sorriu amorosamente para o moreno.

Draco se jogou na poltrona e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. Levantou-se e olhou para Blaise rindo.

- Blaise Zabine, o maravilhoso, o anjo de todos, o salvador dos Malfoys. – virou-se para sua mãe. – Vou-lhe dizer uma coisa, Narcisa Malfoy, sobre o seu querido Blaise Zabine. – ele parou um momento.

-Draco nã...

- Ta com medo, é? – perguntou Draco.

- Você sabe que a tia tem uma saúde delicada...

- Ah! Você está preocupado com a Tia Narcisa, não é? Ótimo! Então, conte você a ela. – ele sentou de novo na cadeira.

- Contar o que? – perguntou Narcisa olhando para os dois sem entender.

Blaise ficou calado.

Draco se levantou novamente.

- Olhe para o pai do seu neto bastardo. – disse Draco apontando para Blaise e cuspindo as palavras com prazer.

Narcisa arregalou os olhos, tocou em seu peito e caiu na poltrona branca atrás de si.

- É isso ai, mamãe, seu neto querido e tão almejado não é um Malfoy e nem um Black, é um Zabine, um nobre Zabine e mais o lixo do sangue da mãe dele. Mas a história não acaba ai, vocês vão me deixar contá-la inteira, não é muito longa, eu prometo.

"Chegava eu de viajem, e quem estava na minha cama, com a minha suposta esposa? Quem, mamãe? Quem? QUEM? – ele gritou olhando para Narcisa. – Seu querido afilhado, Blaise Zabine, comendo a minha mulher, e eu atrapalhando. Desculpa, Blaise, vocês podiam ter me avisado pra eu chegar mais tarde.

E quem?Quem aparece grávida um mês depois disso? QUEM? Não precisa se esforçar muito pra saber quem é, pois então, eu não a comia a mais de um ano, curioso não? Como apareceu grávida? – ele pôs a mão no queixo como se pensasse.

Está ai a verdade, Sra. Malfoy, seu querido neto não irá herdar seus belos olhos azuis, nem sua cabeleira loura, deve nascer de cabelos pretos. Aí, eu deixo a parte de explicar isso à comunidade bruxa pra vocês, porque já fiz demais papel de ridículo."

Tirou o chaveiro da mão de Blaise.

Narcisa Black não acreditava nas últimas palavras dita pelo filho. _"É isso ai, mamãe, seu neto querido e tão almejado não é um Malfoy e nem um Black, é um Zabine, um nobre Zabine mais o lixo do sangue da mãe dele."_

"_Um Zabine? Um ZABINE?"_

- Tia...- ouviu a voz de Blaise a chamando.

Ela o encarou com aqueles olhos frios e Blaise jurou ver Draco a sua frente.

- Saia daqui, Blaise. – ela disse fria.

- Mas...

- SEM "MAS"! SAIA DAQUI! – ela gritou histérica.

Blaise obedeceu.

Ninnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnndee.Irethhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Parte II – A primavera de Perséfone e Hades**

"_Sei que despertei e que ainda durmo_

_O meu corpo antigo, moído de viver diz-me que é muito cedo ainda_

_Sinto-me febril de longe._

_Peso-me não sei por quê._

_Num torpor lúcido, pesadamente incorpóreo, estagno, entre um sono e a vigília, num sonho que é uma sombra de sonhar."_

_(Pessoa, Fernando)._

**Quase Sem querer**

Tenho andado distraído,   
Impaciente e indeciso  
E ainda estou confuso.  
Quantas chances  
desperdicei

Como um anjo caído  
Fiz questão de esquecer  
Que mentir p'ra si mesmo  
É sempre a pior mentira.

E eu sei que você sabe  
Quase sem querer  
Que eu vejo o mesmo que você.

Palavras repetidas  
Mas quais são as palavras  
Que nunca são ditas?  
Me disseram que você   
estava chorando  
E foi então que percebi  
Quase sem querer  
Que eu quero o mesmo que você.

Pensamentos... Pensamentos repetitivos rodavam a cabeça do loiro enquanto ele acabava de fixar os pés no chão de um jardim, respirou aquele ar úmido. _"Jacob está morto."_ Ele continuava a repetir para tentar se convencer, precisava se convencer que o amigo-sócio havia morrido. Convencer-se não, Draco precisava acreditar.

Deu uns passos para a rua, virou e olhou a mansão Belshoff, suas janelas de vidro pareciam chorar a morte do dono de muito tempo, as plantas pareciam mais curvadas e ele... O que ele parecia? O que ele sentia? Draco sentia-se anestesiado, não havia tido reação alguma. Talvez, tudo isso fosse culpa da criação Malfoy, toda essa "falta", na verdade, devia-se aquela criação.

"_Não há nada tão forte, nem tão cruel que um Malfoy não possa suportar, ou então anteceder o ato com outro antes que aconteça consigo."_

A lembrança da inscrição abaixo do quadro de seu bisavô lhe veio à memória. E devido isto, ele não conseguia sentir nada.

"_Nada... para mim isso basta." _Ouviu a voz de Adela em sua mente, fechou os olhos tentando enxergá-la, o cheiro dos lírios do jardim adentrou em suas narinas, abriu os olhos, o sol começava a nascer, não deixou de notar e achar meio patético como as coisas voltaram a ter certo brilho depois de uma simples lembrança daquela mulher. Draco precisava voltar pro hotel, aquela madrugada tinha sido desgraçada, Adela era a única coisa boa que lhe restava, já que tudo parecia ter-se ido.

Precisava ver-lhe os olhos. Sim, os olhos. Havia algo neles que lhe intrigava, eles pareciam segredar-lhe, e este segredo parecia rondá-la por todo o corpo, e se os olhos eram mesmo as portas da alma, então era por ali que Draco começaria.

Era difícil admitir que ele queria voltar para vê-la, mas naquele momento apenas o pensamento nela lhe acalmava. O loiro, ainda parado, começou a lembrar do rosto dela, do cheiro, _"Ah! O Cheiro." _Fechou os olhos novamente, viu Adela na porta sem dizer uma palavra, jogar papéis picados no chão e correr para ele.

"_Case na primavera, é sempre bom casar na estação onde tudo nasce." _A voz de Jacob lhe disse mais uma vez aquilo, e o entorpecimento foi o deixando. _"Ela está lá."_

Procurou novamente o celular entre os bolsos, por que o procurava se não ligaria? Descobriu novamente que não estava com ele, um táxi passou, ele fez sinal.

- Hotel Berlim, por favor. – ele pediu.

O homem assentiu.

- Você tem um celular? – ele perguntou ao motorista.

O motorista riu.

-Não. – respondeu.

"_Que azar."_ pensou Draco, com uma ansiedade crescente, queria vê-la logo, e terminar o que haviam começado principalmente.

O caminho da casa de Jacob para o hotel parecia se estender por quilômetros inexistentes, ou então o mundo resolvera andar em câmera lenta. Draco olhava pela janela, o táxi parecia não sair do lugar, deveria estar acontecendo algo errado, já deveria ter chegado.

Não esperou o motorista dizer quanto ficou, logo quando parou o carro já tinha lhe dado 20 euros e a corrida valia 10 apenas, não esperou troco, nem sequer deu-se o trabalho de fechar a porta do táxi, havia pressa nele, pressa corrente que pulsava em suas veias, acelerava seu peito. Passou pela porta giratória do hotel em disparada ao elevador. Draco podia ver ela na sua frente, desnuda, sentia o corpo dela em suas mãos, podia sentir o toque dela em sua pele e só isso já lhe eriçava. Apertou várias vezes o botão chamando o elevador, odiou as invenções trouxas, até a porta se abrir e ele apertar o botão do seu andar.

Chegou ao corredor, foi até a porta com passos rápidos, quase correndo. Porém parou ao encarar a porta, por que sentia tal ansiedade? Não sabia por que, mas sabia que não precisava demonstrá-la, não havia necessidade para tanto.

Abriu a porta calmamente, e entrou.

A sala daquele apartamento continuava igual, a porta da sacada estava aberta e a cortina voava com o vento em um movimento contínuo de sobe e desce, o tapete no início do corredor estava meio dobrado, o bar e o sofá continuavam os mesmos.

Draco andava normalmente, ouvindo seus passos se propagarem e observando todos os aspectos, queria chamar pelo nome dela, mas conteve-se, entrou no corredor, deu alguns passos e chegou ao quarto.

Não soube descrever o que sentiu, talvez, o melhor fosse rir do seu ignóbil destino.

Roupas espalhadas por todos os cantos, gavetas abertas e reviradas, tanto as do guarda-roupa, quanto à do criado mudo. Havia gravatas, blusas, calças e cuecas pelo chão e pela cama, tudo estava jogado. Esta foi a cena que teve ao chegar à porta do seu quarto. Esta foi a cena que lhe deixou sem palavras e ação. Na verdade, não sabia se estava, realmente, sem palavras ou sem ação, pois sentia as palavras presas em sua garganta e a ação atrofiada em seus músculos.

Pisando em suas vestes, foi até o banheiro. Não havia ninguém lá, andou até a cozinha, apenas um cão e o resto dos utensílios domésticos era o que se encontrava. Voltou ao quarto, olhou de novo para a bagunça a sua volta. Suspirou como se pudesse aliviar o peso que a madrugada colocara nele e a manhã parecia duplicar. Sentou na cama, apoiou a cabeça nas mãos.

Vazio. Era o que sentia? Ainda não sabia, realmente. Se se sentia vazio, por que as palavras entaladas em sua garganta se faziam tão presentes? Mas que palavras seriam? Também não sabia, se soubesse com certeza não estariam presas. Jogou-se na cama com desleixo.

"_Mas o que eu estava esperando de alguém como ela? Afinal, era uma vagabunda mesmo e todas são iguais. Eu sempre estou certo e dessa vez então não me enganei. A fingida fez toda uma cena pra me roubar depois." _Finalmente, as palavras pareciam chegar à sua mente.

"_O apartamento todo revirado... Idiota! Pensava o que? Que tinha algo de valor aqui pra roubar? Acha que eu sou estúpido de deixar qualquer coisa de valor em um apart-hotel? Tinha certeza que ela era um pouco mais inteligente, afinal passou uma semana aqui devia ter reparado que eu não tinha nada de valor."_

Draco fechou os olhos, tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar.

"_O que eu vou fazer agora? Jacob está morto, dificilmente aquele Krüger vai me querer na empresa, vai querer é a fusão das dele com as de Anna, preciso pensar em alguma coisa, preciso achar outra forma de ganhar dinheiro."_

Levantou-se e foi para sala, de lá foi até o bar e pegou uma dose se vodca. Jogou-se no sofá.

"_O Krüger pode até não me querer, mas Anna tem até uma simpatia por mim, quem sabe não sobra algo? Não é bom contar com isso, mas de repente, vai que acontece. E se eu voltar à Inglaterra? Não, não. Não há nada de vantajoso lá, apenas uma mãe maluca, um amigo traidor, um filho e uma mulher que não são meus, não há como tirar proveito de nada da Inglaterra."_

Levantou e pôs outra dose de vodca em seu copo. Pôs-se a andar pelo apartamento. Olhou para algo curioso no tapete, um cheque em pedaços. Parou um instante e ficou a contemplá-lo.

"_Mas... mas se ela queria dinheiro, por que não pegou esse e foi embora? Por que voltou? Por que rasgou um cheque de 22 mil euros, se era isso que ela queria? Ela pensou que eu tinha mais escondido? Seria estupidez tremenda uma ação dessas, quem precisava de dinheiro como ela precisava não rasgaria um cheque desses por nada. Tem algo que não bate nessa história."_

"_Deixa de ser ingênuo, Malfoy, ela revirou seu apartamento pra achar uma foto sua de sunga? Não! Ela queria jóias, dinheiro qualquer coisa de valor. Você quer prova maior de que ela queria roubar? Um bilhete, talvez, dela dizendo isso? Mas por que rasgar um cheque se queria dinheiro? Não tem lógica uma ação dessas. O que faz chegar à conclusão de que ela não fingiu, mas por que foi embora então? (...) Tenho coisas mais importantes pra pensar. Como: o que eu vou fazer agora?"_

Caminhou até a sacada, o dia seria frio. Eram perceptíveis as grandes nuvens que deixariam o dia nublado. Nublado, essa palavra se encaixava bem com ele. Escorou-se nas grades da sacada, o frio do ferro lhe eriçou os pêlos do corpo, levou a mão ao queixo.

"_Vamos Malfoy, pense em algo, qualquer coisa, você precisa reagir."_ Falava-lhe a razão.

Mas Draco caminhava para a letargia, os acontecimentos o pegaram em cheio e sem nenhuma prevenção e ele não conseguia reagir, só conseguia pensar e mesmo assim não chegava a lugar algum, não conseguia passar do _"O que eu vou fazer?"_.

Olhou para a cidade de Berlim, que lhe parecia agora tão insossa quanto Londres nos dias que antecederam sua partida. _"Talvez, eu devesse ir embora."_ Ir embora para onde? Fazer o que? Trabalhar igual a um desgraçado para conseguir um emprego, sacrificar noites e noites esperando os riquinhos malditos decidirem se era apto ou não ao cargo? Fazer tudo isso de novo? Para quê? Pra acabar assim, todo o sacrifício em vão, tudo acabado em algumas horas. Não, ele não queria mais isso para si, não queria mais nada daquela vida.

"_Não foram dias, foram meses de dedicação, cada hora era única e tudo isso pra terminar assim?"_

O abalo tinha sido forte demais até para um Malfoy bem educado, Draco teria suportado melhor a morte de um ente querido, bem melhor, pois não tinha entes queridos. De quem ele gostava realmente? Não havia ninguém que ele tivesse gostado, Jacob era a única pessoa que ele tivera boas afeições, e Blaise, mas esse o havia traído e gostaria que ele estivesse morto no lugar de Jacob, seria-lhe mais útil.

"_Jacob morto..."_

Estava sozinho, mais uma vez a solidão parecia gostar de fazer-lhe companhia. Além de sozinho era um homem sem idéia nenhuma do amanhã, sem perspectiva. Não se lutava tanto para perder tudo assim, isso era injusto, demais de injusto.

"_E agora, o que eu vou fazer?" _Repetia a frase que ficaria um bom tempo em sua mente e proporcionalmente sem respostas.

Ninnnndeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.Irethhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

O caos é a lei natural das coisas. Isso não foi dito por um filósofo, por mais que vários pensadores defendam esta idéia. Na verdade, tudo tende ao caos e isso é chamado de entropia. E esta lei, que explica porque um rio deságua no mar e não ao contrário, ocorre pelo simples fato de o rio seguir a regra entrópica, tendendo a ficar em um estado mais espalhado, desorganizado e caótico. Adela não sabia disso, talvez não tivera a oportunidade de estudar tais coisas, mas em sua completa ignorância, vivia esta tendência.

- Svegliati, Signorina. (Acorde, senhorita) – uma mulher de cabelos castanhos bem esticados para trás que cutucava Adela.

Ela levou um susto. Onde estava? Quem era aquela mulher?

- Benvenuta l'Italia. (Bem-vinda a Itália). – disse a mulher sorrindo.

"_É claro, Itália." _Ela compreendeu entendendo apenas quando a mulher falou "Itália".

A mulher, observando que Adela já tinha acordado, saiu de sua cabine.

A loira sentou-se, arrumou os cabelos com as mãos, tinha um gosto amargo na boca, sentia-se suja, o que acontecera com ela? Sua cabeça dava pontadas tentando lembrar alguma coisa.

O celular tocou. O que piorou consideravelmente sua dor.

- Alô? – perguntou.

- Adela? Estou aqui na estação e você? – perguntou.

- Estou saindo do trem, espere um pouco. – falou.

Adela avistou Paola na estação.

- Buon Giorno, Signorina. – disse um menino de cabelos pretos.

- Andrea, ela não entende italiano, fale inglês como eu lhe disse. – Paola pediu.

- Good Moring. – ele disse erradamente.

Adela sorriu, o primeiro sorriso de uma madrugada horripilante.

- Você não parece nada bem, o que lhe aconteceu? – perguntou Paola.

- Muitas coisas. – ela respondeu vagamente.

- Vamos para casa, você precisa descansar. – disse Paola pegando sua mala e a conduzindo para fora dali.

Adela chegou a um apartamento pequeno no centro de Roma, Paola lhe mostrou seu quarto e a deixou sozinha.

A primeira coisa que a loira fez foi ir tomar um banho. Abriu o chuveiro, e a água quente tocou o corpo dolorido, aliviando-a. Sentou-se no chão de azulejos azuis e deixou que a sensação perdurasse.

Saindo do banho, apenas colocou uma camisola e deitou-se, dormindo por 2 dias.

- Madre, la signorina dormire (Mãe, a senhorita dormiu). – disse Andrea.

- Deixe-a, meu filho, ela precisa disso.

Ninnnndeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.Irethhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

As preces em hebraico chegavam aos ouvidos de Draco, ele tinha os olhos fechados tentando suportar a tristeza e a decepção de perder o amigo.

A manhã era bonita, o sol brilhava bastante, o gramado tinha uma cor verde vibrante que se espalhava para além da vista. Draco sabia e via tudo isso, mas o sábado não seria um bom dia, não depois dessa morte.

Havia várias pessoas naquele enterro, nenhuma Draco conhecia a não ser Anna e Krüger, todos vestidos de branco em luto pelo falecido que enrolado em um lençol da mesma cor, descia para a sua cova forrada de pedras.

- As pedras exprimem a saudade que ele vai deixar. – disse-lhe Anna que veio lhe cumprimentar com um sorriso falho e um rosto inchado.

- E há de ser enorme. – respondeu Draco.

- O médico disse que ele não sofreu, que foi um ataque fulminante do coração. – as lágrimas voltaram a cair quando ela terminou.

"_Amanhã cedo tenho que caminhar, recomendações do cardiologista." _Draco lembrou imediatamente da frase que ele havia dito no jantar. Não deixava de ser irônico, a ironia se vingava de Draco, a mesma ironia que ele gostava tanto de usar com os outros, até ela se virara contra ele.

Draco tocou em seu ombro tentando confortá-la, era a única forma que ele conseguia exprimir o pesar que sentia.

A mulher o abraçou, e ele pode sentir as lágrimas molharem sua blusa e umedeceram sua pele. Acariciou-lhe o cabelo. A lembrança de Adela se fez em sua mente.

"_Ela nunca choraria assim." _Ele pensou. _"Ou choraria? Eu nunca a conheci realmente, só sei que foi embora sem nenhuma explicação."_

As preces voltaram aos seus ouvidos, Anna foi até perto da cova se despedir do pai, logo depois começaram a fechá-la.

O tempo mudou, nuvens começaram a se formar e com o término do funeral, muitos se foram logo que os primeiros pingos de chuva começaram a cair.

Anna teria ficado se Krüger não tivesse insistido que estava fraca e que ficaria muito doente se pegasse uma chuva daquelas que prometia o céu, o que não deixava de ser uma verdade.

Mas Draco não, Draco não estava se importando para a chuva que caia, se ficasse resfriado ou se morresse disto, seria até melhor, já que evitaria acordar todas as manhãs e ver seu reflexo no espelho lhe estampar a derrota, morto não havia derrotas nem vitórias, não havia nada.

Lembrou da dificuldade que passara chegando à Alemanha com pouco dinheiro. De quanto trabalhara duro e incansavelmente para conseguir um emprego na bolsa de valores e o quanto fizera o triplo do sacrifício para conseguir chamar a atenção de Jacob, e como tudo isso parecia ter sido em vão e acabara em uma madrugada. Uma madrugada... Não deixava de ser engraçado.

A chuva se intensificara e estava o deixando ensopado, olhou para o túmulo simples que os judeus faziam, havia um ao lado. Adela Belshoff.

Ele riu, afinal Jacob e ele eram mais parecidos do que ambos imaginavam.

"_O que eu vou fazer?"_ Não cansava de se perguntar.

Nindeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.Irethhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**-** Andrea!

Adela acordou com uma voz chamando este nome, ficou vários minutos ainda deitada na cama, seu corpo doía muito em algumas partes.

- Buon Giorno, Signorina! – disse o menino sorrindo para Adela, que apareceu na cozinha.

Adela deu-lhe um sorriso fraco, não por não gostar ou estar irritada, na verdade não tinha acordado por completo e a fraqueza também contribuíra.

- Vejo que acordou. – falou Paola. – Sente-se bem? – perguntou, acompanhando Adela até a sala.

Adela sentou no sofá e fez uma careta de dor.

- Estou com muita fome. – disse quase como um sussurro.

Paola assentiu e foi à cozinha buscar comida.

- What is your name? – perguntou o pequeno que estava sentado à mesa comendo um grande prato de salada.

Adela virou e o encarou. Aquele menino era tão parecido com Paola, mas havia algo nele que lhe era familiar, eram os olhos, os incríveis olhos azuis dele lhe lembravam alguém.

A pergunta dele era tão simples, porém, Adela não tinha uma resposta exata, já fora tantas mulheres que nenhuma parecia lhe pertencer.

- Minka. – ela respondeu.

- I´m Andrea. – ele estendeu a mão para ela e Adela pode ver que o que ele segurava era um dicionário Italiano-Inglês.

- Nice to meet you, Andrea. – respondeu.

O menino ficou confuso, com certeza não entendia o que ela falava.

- Ela disse que é um prazer conhecê-lo. – disse Paola entregando à Adela um prato com frutas. – Você ficou muito tempo sem comer, não é bom lhe dar um prato da macarronada.

- Obrigada. – respondeu.

- É melhor você aprender o básico do italiano, afinal, temos uma mulher para resgatar. – ela disse em inglês.

Adela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Esse menino é filho de Jean? – ela perguntou.

Paola se enrubesceu.

Adela entendeu como um sim.

- Eu era uma das garotas, e fiquei grávida, depois disso ele me tirou da vida e voltei pra Roma. – ela disse.

- Pelo menos você saiu. – respondeu mordendo uma maçã. – Eu nunca vou sair.

- Não fale isso, há sempre um homem que se apaixone por moças como nós. – ela disse segurando uma de suas mãos.

Adela riu.

- Qual é o plano? – perguntou.

- Andrea vá brincar no seu quarto. – a mãe ordenou.

O menino obedeceu.

- Eu trabalho de camareira no hotel que Renné esta hospedada, não por coincidência, entrei lá desde que ela veio, existem dois seguranças na porta do quarto e mais dois dentro do apartamento e mais o tal de Stuart. O plano é o seguinte: você e eu, de camareiras, entramos no apartamento quando esse tal de Stuart não estiver e resgatarmos Renné.

- Mas como vamos fazer isso? – Adela perguntou tomando um gole de suco.

- Vamos matar os dois seguranças da porta, e aí Jean e Paul, amigo de Jean, ficarão no lugar deles, assim se Stuart voltar alguém nos avisará.

- Mas ele não reconhecerá os seguranças? – perguntou Adela.

- O recepcionista foi comprado pra nos avisar quando ele sair e quando ele voltar, qualquer coisa Jean e Paul são acionados e nos avisam.

- E os seguranças de dentro? – perguntou a loira.

- Esses nós vamos ter que dar um jeito, o nosso objetivo é resgatar Renné, e saindo de lá um carro estará pronto pra levar vocês para a Polônia.

Adela parou e pensou.

- É necessário matar? – ela perguntou.

- Se não matarmos será mais homens que nos conhecem atrás de nós.

"_Eu nunca matei ninguém."_

- Eu também não. – ela respondeu lendo sua face. – Mas... - A mulher de pele morena se levantou e foi até um armário e tirou duas armas, jogando-as na mesa. - Fica fácil com essas aqui, são leves e silenciosas.

Adela pegou em uma delas. Ficou a observar a arma em sua mão.

- A propósito, que dia é hoje? – ela perguntou.

- Segunda- feira. 24 de novembro. – ela disse.

"_Dormi dois dias." _Pensou.

- Quando vamos resgatá-la? – perguntou.

- Quarta. – ela respondeu. – E uma coisa, hoje e amanhã você vai comigo ao trabalho e depois vai treinar o tiro, ta certo que não vai ficar expert nisso, mas já ajuda.

- É verdade.

- Agora, venha ao meu quarto, você precisa deixar Adela e se tornar Minka.

Ninnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnde.Irethhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"_Concentre-se."_

- Ei, você aí de cabelo preto! Como é seu nome mesmo? – perguntou o professor de tiro.

- Minka. – respondeu.

- Por que está demorando tanto pra atirar? – perguntou o homem moreno chegando mais próximo. – Você está pegando errado na arma.

Ele retirou a pistola de suas mãos, verificou o cartucho e atirou bem no meio da cabeça do boneco de papelão.

Minka se assustou.

- Agora faça você. – ele lhe devolveu a arma.

Minka sentiu novamente o peso da pistola em suas mãos, não era tão pesado assim, mas era algo totalmente alheio a ela.

- Vamos lá, posicione seus braços e foque. – ele disse.

Ela lançou seus olhos para o boneco que agora tinha um furo na região da cabeça.

"_Foque! Vamos lá, você consegue atirar!"_

- Vejo que não está adiantando muito. – ele se posicionou atrás dela, tocou em seus braços. – Pense em algo odioso, algo que lhe dá raiva ou alguém, mas não uma raiva comum, uma raiva absurda.

"_Raiva. Stuart! Ele está com sua amiga, ele vai matá-la se puder e fará o mesmo a você. Não tenho raiva dele, tenho medo. De quem eu tenho raiva?"_

- Vamos você consegue. – falou em seu ouvido.

"_Raiva, daquela velha maldita!"_

Cinco tiros seguidos, um no ombro, e quatro fora do limite do boneco.

- Nada mal para primeira tentativa. – disse o instrutor pegando a arma e recarregado. – Vamos de novo, mas dessa vez foque.

Nindeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.Irethhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Quem dera o dia não tivesse aquele sol. O que explicaria aquele sol grandioso e radiante? Afinal de contas, não era um dia para tal magnificência do astro-rei. O dia seria completo se, ao invés dele, reinasse nos céus aquela nuvem pálida dos dias nublados, chuvosos e raivosos.

Havia duas semanas que Draco acordava e amaldiçoava o sol, tentando esquecer-se da sua maldição. Quem dera Draco fizesse outra coisa, além disso.

Foi até o banheiro, no caminho pisou em algumas roupas que continuavam espalhadas no chão desde a ida de Adela. Encarou-se no espelho, havia uma barba mediana e disforme em seu rosto, os cabelos estavam altamente desgrenhados.

"_Quem se importa com a minha aparência agora? Sou um futuro falido e atual desempregado."_

Coçou a barba, abriu o armário, tirou a pasta e escova de dente, apertou com dificuldade a pasta quase no fim, tentando dela tirar algo, um pingo de massa branca saiu e esta foi colocada na escova.

Foi até a sala, estava escura, Draco gostava mais assim, as cortinas nunca mais se abriram, olhou para o relógio digital em cima do televisor.

"_2 da tarde."_

Foi até o bar, havia copos e copos em cima deste e várias garrafas vazias espalhadas pelo chão e pelo balcão. Abriu o frigobar.

- Vamos ver o que ainda me sobrou. – falou consigo.

Olhou. Havia apenas uma garrafa pela metade.

"_Run? Vai isso mesmo."_ Pensou abrindo a garrafa e despejando o conteúdo em sua boca.

Foi até a cozinha.

Lancelot latiu fraco, já que não comia há dias.

- Com fome, animal? – perguntou.

Lancelot se escondeu em sua casinha.

Draco foi até ele, o tirou de lá e pegou no colo.

- Tome. Isso vai fazer bem pra você, como faz pra mim.

Ele despejou bebida no pelo do animal.

Lancelot inquieto em seu braço acabou caindo. Draco riu alto.

- O que foi? Não gostou? – perguntou enquanto o cachorro corria para sua casinha novamente. – Sobra mais então.

Caminhou novamente para o quarto, chutando as blusas e calças que havia ali. Tudo estava desordenado, Draco estava magro e muito mais pálido, há dias sua comida era álcool. Não se arrumava e não arrumava o apartamento, ninguém entrava ali, por mais que batesse, ele queria "curtir" sua depressão sozinho.

Jogou-se na cama, virou um gole. Lançou o olhar para o quarto. Armários revirados, gavetas abertas, e roupas espalhadas por todos os cantos. Quando observou um pedaço de papel que saia de uma calça. Curioso sentou-se na cama e esticou seu longo braço para pegar.

Olhou e por vários minutos apenas fez isso.

Eram dois pedaços de papel, que não estavam em branco, eram até muito coloridos. Jacob, Adela e ele riam em uma foto, na outra apenas ele e a prostituta.

"_Jacob morto, a prostituta foi embora, só sobrou este perdedor aqui."_

- Pelo menos agora eu sei que o que eu vivo é real. – falou para si.

Olhou novamente para a foto, não parecia ter vivido nada do que ela mostrava, a sensação que tinha agora é que a sua vida sempre fora aquele fracasso que estava vivendo.

Abriu a gaveta do criado mudo e tirou um isqueiro, o qual não funcionava.

Riu fraco.

- Nem quando eu tento... - ele não continuou o pensamento, apenas jogou as fotos pela janela, tomou mais um gole da bebida vermelha e deitou-se dormindo.

Ninnndeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.Irethhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"_Seria bem melhor se essa neve não caísse."_

O dia não estava bom, já acordara com presságios, Thanatos estava presente em qualquer lugar, até na criança que atravessava a rua em direção a escola.

Entrou no hotel, estivera ali nas ultimas duas manhãs, não entrara pela porta da frente, porta da frente não era pra pessoas como ela. Os fundos e escuros eram o seu lugar.

Contou como havia feito nos dois dias, os quinze degraus que subindo em caracol enferrujado levavam a lavanderia pequena e cinzenta com máquinas ultrapassadas e, naquela hora, mudas.

Passou pela porta e virou o corredor à direita, no final, a cozinha aparecia, cumprimentou o cozinheiro, que lhe tivera dado o emprego, chegou à outra porta.

- Tome! Use isso. – Paola lhe entregou o uniforme de camareira.

Olhou o uniforme cinza e um avental branco.

- E faça um coque nesse cabelo. – ela apontou para a cabeleira negra.

Minka obedeceu.

- Preciso repassar alguma coisa? – perguntou Paola.

- Não. – respondeu a morena.

- Ótimo. Então vamos. – disse abrindo a porta e pegando o carrinho de limpeza.

Chegaram ao vigésimo quinto andar, o elevador apitou e abriu as portas, o corredor longo, comum de todos os hotéis, e cheio de portas de ambos os lados apareceu, as duas mulheres olharam uma para outra e seguiram.

Foram se aproximando, com um passo regular, do apartamento 2005. Havia dois homens na porta, ao se aproximarem, ambas levaram as mãos ao carrinho de limpeza.

Os homens só tiveram tempo de se assustar e nada mais. Dois tiros com silenciadores.

- Jean deve estar chegando agora. – Minka falou.

Ouviu-se um barulho vindo das escadas, Jean e Paul e outros três homens corpulentos apareceram. Correram até os corpos dos dois seguranças mortos, carregando-os e levando-os a escada.

- Agora os dois que estão ai dentro. – falou devolvendo sua pistola ao carrinho.

Entraram no apartamento, a sala era grande, havia vários centros de mesa com cadeiras espalhados e uma lareira apagada.

- Quem está aí? – perguntou um segurança.

- Serviço de quarto. – falou Paola.

- Mas... - não houve tempo de perguntar, ela já havia atirado.

Houve balas vindas do corredor ao fundo, Paola jogou o carrinho e puxou Minka com ela, vários tiros passaram de raspão. Mas um deles acertou em cheio a parte detrás do ombro da nova morena. Minka gritou de dor, olhou rápido na direção do ombro, não conseguia ver nada, apenas sentir o sangue quente descendo por suas costas.

- Ade... Minka fique calma. – disse Paola tentando virá-la para ver o ferimento.

Não houve tempo para tal ato filantrópico, outros dois seguranças apareceram vindos do lado oposto, encurralando-as.

- MateM essas malucas! – gritou o segurança de dentro do apartamento.

Os dois brutamontes chutaram as mãos das mulheres e suas pistolas voaram. Pegaram-nas pelos cabelos e levantaram.

- Me larga! – gritou Paola.

- Quem são essas duas vagabundas? – perguntou o segurança que estava atirando há pouco tempo.

Mais tiros pelas costas e, dessa vez, três seguranças caíram mortos e outra mulher foi ferida.

- Paola, você está bem? – perguntou Jean Pierre correndo ao seu encontro.

A mulher segurava o braço com força.

- Estou sim. Vá Minka, vá ao quarto. Renné está lá! – falou para morena.

"_Renné!"_

Correu até o final do corredor, a dor em seu ombro só aumentava, chutou a porta com força, mas não cedeu, ninguém respondia, atirou na maçaneta.

- Bertha! Onde você está? É Adela. – falou entrando no quarto.

Não houve ninguém por um tempo.

- Adela? – perguntou uma voz feminina.

- Bertha! Vamos embora, rápido! – ela foi até a amiga.

Minka segurou-lhe a mão e correu com ela para sala do apartamento, Jean e Paola e os três homens que ajudaram a retirada dos corpos, esperavam-nas na janela. Saíram pela escada de segurança. Chegando depois de alguns minutos em um beco deserto ao lado do hotel, pegaram um carro e aceleraram.

Ninnndeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.Irethhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"_Era a mesma mansão de antes, e como chovia. Draco estava em seu quarto exageradamente grande para uma criança, não havia barulho a não ser a chuva batendo em sua janela pedindo entrada. Ele, parado, apenas observava. Gostava desses dias chuvosos, gostava de olhar por sua janela e ver a neblina envolvendo toda a floresta._

_- Draco. – chamava a voz de sua mãe. – Draco venha aqui._

_O menino saiu de seu quarto, seguiu pelo corredor escuro até a escada._

_- Draco, meu filho. – ela o pegou no colo. O menino sentiu o cheiro do perfume delicado que sua mãe sempre usava. – Olhe, há um presente para você. – ela o colocou de volta no chão e ele correu para a caixa no meio da sala. Observou por um bom tempo, sempre fora desconfiado com presentes, a caixa era de papelão duro, maior que ele, com uma enorme fita amarela. _

_Com dificuldade, ele conseguiu abrir. _

_- Uma boneca? – ele perguntou não gostando e jogando o presente no chão. – Eu sou menino! Não gosto de bonecas. – falou começando a pisar em cima do presente._

_Narcisa se precipitou até ele, ajoelhou-se e pegou a boneca._

_- Ela cuidará de você agora. – disse a mãe, que começou a desaparecer._

_- Mamãe? MAMÃE? MAMÃEEE? – Draco começou a gritar vendo-a ir sumindo."_

O loiro acordou assustado, olhou em volta, levou a mão ao criado mudo e acendeu o abajur.

- Que porra de sonho foi esse? – falou passando as mãos no rosto.

Foi até a sala e de lá até a sacada.

Que horas seriam? E que dia era aquele? Duas perguntas difíceis de responder, por quanto tempo ele estava naquele estado de letargia? Já havia perdido as contas de quantos dias se passaram desde a morte Jacob, porque aquele dia teoricamente, também, tinha sido o da sua morte.

Draco, o homem forte, frio e dos negócios, não existia mais, havia outro homem que tomara seu lugar, um de cabelos desgrenhados, com a barba por fazer, unhas grandes e mal cuidadas, cada vez mais magro. Este homem vinha definhando cada vez mais.

Foi até o bar, todas as horas que passava acordado, a bebida o ocupava. Pegou uma garrafa de vinho tinto.

Bebeu-a inteira. Voltou ao bar não havia mais bebidas.

"_Quem merda, era minha única felicidade."_

Lancelot apareceu com o saco de lixo em sua boca.

- Ei piolhento. – ele pegou o bicho, que nem sequer resistiu. – Por que você não late mais? Sabe que eu até sinto falta do seu barulho. – disse passando a mão no pêlo do cachorro.

Lancelot choramingou um pouco. Draco tirou o saco de lixo de sua boca e percebeu que não havia só isso com ele.

- O que é isso? – perguntou a um pedaço de lenço branco.

O cachorro avançou para Draco querendo de volta.

- Ah! Isso é um lenço da sua dona? – ele perguntou.

Lancelot voltou a atacar. Draco o segurou.

Observou aquele pedaço de pano mordido e estragado. Ainda havia restos dela ali.

O cachorro choramingou novamente.

Draco voltou sua atenção para Lancelot. O cachorro aquietou-se como se pressentisse a seriedade do momento.

- Vou-lhe contar algo que ninguém sabe. – ele falou em um sussurro, decerto algo proibido sairia da sua boca. – Eu já havia visto antes...

Bateram na porta.

Draco soltou o cão.

"_Quantas vezes eu vou precisar dizer que não quero serviço de quarto?" _Pensou abrindo a porta.

- Herr... - o homem olhou num papel. – Frederich Herman?

- Ja. – Draco respondeu.

- Eu sou um oficial de justiça e tenho um mandato de prisão para o senhor.

Dois homens entraram no apartamento e seguraram Draco.

- O que? Mas como? Qual é a acusação? – ele perguntou assustado.

- O senhor é acusado de desviar 200 milhões de euros dos bancos Belshoff.

"_O que? Mas não é possível!"_

- Isso é mentira! Eu não roubei nada, pergunte a Anna. – ele disse enquanto os homens lhe algemavam.

- Se o senhor quer saber, é a própria Anna Belshoff que está movendo esta ação contra o senhor. – disse o homem. – Levem ele para o carro.

- ME LARGUEMM! EU SOU INOCENTE! – ele gritava pelo corredor tentando se desvencilhar dos policiais. Alguns apartamentos abriram a porta, curiosos para descobrir a razão dos gritos. – ISSO É UMA ARMAÇÃO CONTRA MIM! EU SOU INOCENTE! KRÜGER! ELE SIM É O CULPADO!

Ninnnndeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.Irethhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

- Adela! – Bertha lhe deu um abraço apertado dentro do carro. A morena gemeu de dor. – Oh! Você está ferida! – disse a amiga preocupada.

- Está tudo bem, só dói um pouco. – respondeu.

- Temos que ir algum lugar! Jean? – disse pedindo uma solução.

- Estamos indo, ela não é a única ferida nesse carro. – disse o cafetão.

Bertha virou-se para a amiga.

- O que ele fez a você? – perguntou Minka a Bertha, observando as marcas em seu rosto.

-Isso não importa mais, ele ameaçava me matar se você não chegasse logo, ele me deixava sem comida, sem água e às vezes me batia. – Bertha começou a chorar.

- Calma. Agora nós estamos a salvo. – Minka respirou forte devido a dor. - Eu nunca mais deixarei ele tocar em você. Ok? – disse a amiga.

Pararam na frente de uma casa, com ajuda de Bertha, Minka conseguiu sair do carro. Entraram na casa que tinha apenas a porta, lá dentro uma mulher veio ao seu encontro. Tinha um aspecto sujo, mas era o melhor que poderia fazer, como explicar no hospital que havia levado um tiro?

Depois do curativo feito, Minka e Bertha voltaram ao carro.

- Aqui está, podem descer. – disse Jean Pierre às moças.

- Estação de trem? – perguntou Bertha.

- Isso mesmo, e não me chamo mais Adela, agora eu sou Minka e você é Natia Kowalewski, minha irmã. – a morena lhe entregou os passaportes.

- Para onde vamos? – perguntou Bertha, agora Natia.

- Para Polônia.

Nindeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.Irethhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Um corredor claro, cor de creme. Várias mãos para fora e havia berros enquanto ele passava.

- O playboyzinho tem sela especial. – disse o policial jogando Draco em uma sela solitária.

Vários berros ecoaram pelo corredor depois da afirmação do policial.

- É galera, sem carne nova pra vocês. – disse. – E você. – olhou para Draco. – Tem direito a um advogado, mas só amanhã. – disse rindo e indo embora.

"_Amanhã? – Draco riu mentalmente. – Amanhã estarei longe daqui seu filho da puta miserável."_

"_2 horas."_ Era esse o tempo que o loiro esperou até o policial da ronda dormir. Ele chegou até considerar a questão de desaparecer em segundos, afinal não devia nada a ninguém, e os protocolos do mundo bruxo pouco lhe importavam, mas preferiu não causar tanto susto. Esperou pacientemente os presos adormeceram e aquele policial também, agora era só sumir.

Apareceu em seu apartamento. Calmamente, ele olhou em volta da sala, não havia ninguém ali, mas havia sinais de várias inspeções, que não eram tão claras já que o apartamento em si estava revirado aos avessos desde que Jacob havia morrido e Adela ido embora.

Foi até a o quarto, pegou suas roupas que se acumularam em uma pilha no canto do quarto, e jogou-as em uma mala qualquer, e fechou.

Entrou no banheiro e se olhou no espelho.

"_Estou estragado mesmo."_ Pensou.

Tomou banho, e depois abriu o armário e tirou um barbeador descartável. Com a ajuda do sabonete, ele fez a barba, que há tempos cobria seu rosto, voltando a ter o rosto romano. Pegou um pente e ajeitou os cabelos que estavam pelos olhos e passou um gel, puxando-os para trás. Cortou as unhas, e vestiu seu melhor terno.

Olhou-se novamente no espelho.

"_Nunca mais tinha te visto, Malfoy."_ Pensou, já que nunca mais tinha se achado tão parecido do que já fora um dia em Hogwarts.

- Au, au. – latiu Lancelot.

Draco virou.

- Venha, pulguento, eu vou te alimentar. – disse pegando o cachorro do chão.

Foi até a cozinha e achou um saco de ração que há muito tempo estava ali.

Lancelot comeu alegre.

Latiu novamente em agradecimento.

- Ok. Agora vamos embora, não há mais nada na Alemanha pra nós. – disse o pegando no colo e aparatando num beco bruxo alemão.

Foi até uma loja, suspeita como sempre. Bateu várias vezes na porta, até que um homem idoso abriu a janela acima.

- O que você quer às 3 horas, seu bastardo maldito?

- Acho melhor você mudar o tom comigo, Velho Knudzen. – ele respondeu.

O Velho pegou a varinha e apontou para Draco.

- _Lummus! _– e vendo o semblante do loiro se assustou. Num instante a porta se abriu.

Draco entrou na loja, até certo ponto bem arrumada e bem limpa. Ouviu o velho descer as escadas.

- Queira desculpar-me, Senhor Malfoy, mas há sempre bêbados e drogados que vem por essas áreas e batem a minha porta essas horas. – disse o velho.

- Não faz mal, eu serei rápido, quero uma chave portal clandestina.

O velho balançou um pouco e foi até um armário.

- Só tenho esta. – disse estendendo uma colher.

- E pra onde vai me levar? – Draco perguntou.

- Para a Polônia.

Draco parou pra pensar um instante. _"Qualquer lugar é melhor que a Inglaterra e a Alemanha."_

- Serve.

- Aqui esta o mapa, e com quem o senhor deve falar quando lá chegar.

- Quanto é? – perguntou.

- Para o senhor nada. – disse o velho.

Draco apenas tocou na colher.

Ninnnndeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.Irethhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**III Parte – As Sras. Malfoy**

"_Prometo em minha vida não ser senhora de ninguém a não ser de mim e carregar nas palavras que formam meu nome apenas aquelas que convêm ao meu sangue._

_E amaldiçoar aquele que escrever em minha cripta boa esposa e mãe dedicada."_

A mulher acordou com uma forte dor. Ligou a luz do quarto com o pensamento, olhou para sua cama cheia de sangue.

Ela berrou. Berrou alto.

- O que foi, Senhora? – perguntou uma mulher abrindo a porta. Não precisou de respostas, viu o sangue espalhado pela cama.

- Blaise! Chame Blaise, por favor. – ela pediu com desespero.

A moça loira correu sem parar pelos corredores do apartamento, chegando ofegante a lareira de pedras.

- Sr. Zabine. – disse jogando pó de flú na lareira.

-Sr. Zabine, Sr. Zabine! Acorde! – Ela sacudia o homem.

Blaise abriu seus olhos, assustado.

- Srta. Marine? Você aqui? Algo com a Sra. Malfoy? – ele pode deduzir pela face pálida da moça.

- Sim, há sangue por toda cama. – a mulher falava nervosa.

Blaise levantou em um pulo da cama, nem sequer deu-se o trabalho de colocar outra roupa, tocou o braço da moça e aparatou no apartamento.

Correu para o quarto junto com Marine, podia ouvir os gritos que de lá vinham.

- Blaise! Blaise! Ainda bem que você chegou. – disse a mulher ensangüentada lhe estendendo os braços.

Blaise a pegou no colo.

- Blaise, o que está acontecendo comigo? Eu vou perder meu filho? – ela perguntou entre lágrimas, lágrimas estas que molhavam o pijama de Blaise.

- Calma. – ele pediu beijando-lhe a testa. – Marine pegue o pó de flú!

A mulher obedeceu.

- St. Mungus! – gritou Blaise.

- Um méd-bruxo, por favor! - Blaise gritou quando apareceu na recepção.

Vários curandeiros vieram ao seu encontro.

- Ponha ela na maca. – disse uma curandeira.

Blaise a pôs. Eles começaram a empurrar a maca em direção à sala de operação.

- Não me deixe sozinha, Blaise. – pediu-lhe a mulher, segurando sua mão.

- Não vou. – ele disse desesperado olhando ela ficar cada vez mais pálida.

- O Sr. não pode passar além desta porta. – disse-lhe a curandeira.

Blaise assentiu, ficou ali, olhando entre o vai e vem da porta a maca ser levada para dentro de um corredor branco.

"_Preciso falar com os Malfoys."_ Pensou.

"_Ela não pode morrer! Não pode!"_ Blaise pensava andando para a recepção. _"Não pode dar nada errado, não vai acontecer nada errado, ela não pode morrer!"_

- O que o senhor deseja? – perguntou a recepcionista, vendo Blaise parar no balcão.

Ele parou um instante e a olhou. _"O que eu queria mesmo?"_

- Senhor? – perguntou a moça.

Blaise deu um estalo.

- Preciso mandar um recado.

A mulher abaixou e logo depois lhe deu um pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro.

"_Para A Sra. Malfoy_

_Venha a St. Mungus depressa!_

_B.Z"_

Blaise entregou o pedaço de pergaminho enrolado a recepcionista.

Em menos de meia hora, Narcisa Malfoy apareceu no hospital.

- Blaise, como ela está? – perguntou Narcisa preocupada.

- Não sei ao certo, não me deram notícias ainda. – disse.

Narcisa se levantou e foi até a recepcionista. Ficou lá por um tempo logo depois voltou.

- Vamos Blaise, vamos para uma sala.

- Sala? – perguntou.

- Blaise! Por favor, eu sou uma Black, você acha sinceramente que vou ficar nesta recepção desconfortável esperando notícias do meu neto? Não! Vamos para uma sala mais confortável.

Blaise apenas assentiu. Não via diferença entre aquelas cadeiras dura e uma sala mais confortável, afinal, seus problemas começariam a piorar a partir daquela noite e não era onde estava sentado que os impediriam.

- Como ela estava? – perguntou Narcisa quando entraram em uma pequena sala branca com um sofá e duas poltronas da mesma tonalidade.

- Estava sangrando muito. – respondeu Blaise sem olhar para a mãe de Draco, ele apenas se jogou na poltrona e se compenetrou em um ponto fixo na parede.

- Blaise, ela não pode perder esse filho! É o herdeiro daquele desnaturado! É meu herdeiro! Sabe, eu sempre tive medo que Draco não quisesse filhos e assim a linhagem dos Black acabaria, a linhagem pura dos Black... Ele precisa nascer! Precisa! – dizia Narcisa altamente nervosa.

- Eu sei. – respondeu Blaise automaticamente.

- Você precisa avisar o covarde do seu amigo que o filho dele está nascendo.

- Eu sei. – respondeu novamente Blaise. – Estou indo. – disse se levantando.

"_Vai ficar tudo bem." _Pensou Blaise, enquanto ia para casa procurar um chaveiro.

Narcisa Black não era mulher de esperar, estava nervosa e afoita com o nascimento de seu neto e herdeiro de toda a sua fortuna, então tirou duas coisas da bolsa: um celular e um papel com oito números escritos em tinta preta.

Pegou o estranho instrumento trouxa, pequeno, leve e preto e digitou os números, assim como sua governanta, que era casada com um trouxa, havia lhe ensinado. Após digitar a seqüência, parou para pensar em qual botão deveria apertar se no verde ou no vermelho, concentrou-se e decidiu por apertar o vermelho, vendo os números desaparecerem na tela.

"_Tecla errada."_ Pensou, voltando a digitar e dessa vez apertando na certa.

Escutou chamar por um bom tempo.

- Alô. – Atendeu uma mulher com a voz amedrontada falando alemão.

Ninnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnndeeeeeeeeeeee.Irethhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

- EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ISSO! – gritava Minka. – EU VOU LARGAR ESSA MERDA DE EMPREGO!

- Calma, calma. – dizia-lhe um homem magro atrás de uma mesa. – Você tem um contrato, vou precisar te lembrar?

- QUE SE DANE O CONTRATO! POR ACASO VOCÊ VAI A POLÍCIA RECLAMAR? HEIN, SEU CAFETÃO DE MERDA? – ela continuava a gritar.

O homem magro se levantou da mesa e foi ao encontro dela. Pegou-a pelo pescoço com força e a prensou contra parede.

- Escute aqui, você pode ser a melhor puta dessa casa, mas não vai falar comigo como quer entendeu? – ele a encarou sério e a largou.

Minka ficou olhando.

- Deixa eu ver esse olho roxo. – disse-lhe o homem, tocando levemente em seu rosto. – Quem foi que fez isso? – perguntou sério.

- Aquele seu amiguinho, Jachowicz. - ela respondeu.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu vou dar um jeito nele, não se preocupe. – disse-lhe beijando a parte roxa da face.

- Saí. – ela o empurrou.

- Venha cá. – ele a puxou com força pelo braço. – Sou seu chefe.

- É meu chefe, mas não é por isso que sai de graça. – respondeu Minka.

- Ok. Ok. – ele disse tirando dinheiro do bolso e colocando entre os seios da morena.

- E agora? – ele perguntou.

- Agora sim. – ela respondeu.

A mulher que já fora Marie, Adela e agora era Minka, acordou, depois de uma noite de "trabalho". Olhou para o lado, Gajewski, seu chefe, estava dormindo pesadamente.

Levantou puxando o lençol para cobrir o corpo, foi até o enorme banheiro. Ligou a torneira, que começou a encher a banheira de água. Sentou-se no parapeito da mesma e olhou-se no grande espelho com bordas douradas que tinha a sua frente.

Precisava comprar mais tinta preta para pintar o cabelo, e precisava também dar um jeito naquele olho roxo.

Ia entrar na banheira, quando se assustou com Gajewski entrando no banheiro.

- Não vai me convidar pra tomar banho? – perguntou.

Fechou os olhos e conteve sua irritação tremenda por ser perturbada até naquele momento. Não precisou responder nada, o celular do homem tocou e ele saiu, deixando-a sozinha.

Nossa antiga Adela já estava há 10 meses na Polônia, havia chegado em uma noite qualquer e procurado o dono da casa, em que agora tomava banho, indicado por Jean Pierre. O cafetão logo se interessou por ela, interessou-se até demais. Não que ela reclamasse, era até bom ter seu chefe como amante, tinha várias regalias em comparação às outras prostitutas, mas o odiava como a todos os outros. Sem um porque, apenas o odiava.

- Então, posso entrar? – ele perguntou reaparecendo.

- Lógico que pode, afinal, tudo isso é seu, não é? – ela falou seca. – E também eu já estou saindo. – terminou se levantando.

Ele apenas a encarou com um olhar irritado.

- O que você tem hoje à noite? – perguntou.

- Não sei, quem sabe é Natia. – respondeu.

- Eu quero você aqui depois do serviço, entendeu? – disse-lhe.

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça e saiu do banheiro.

Abriu a porta do apartamento.

- O que foi isso no seu olho? – perguntou Natia.

- Adivinha: um daqueles maníacos que acham legal bater enquanto fazem sexo. – respondeu.

- Nós precisamos sair dessa vida. – disse Natia, que devido às dificuldades teve que voltar a se prostituir também.

- E ir trabalhar no que? Em lojas? Para ganhar uma merreca? Não tem mais volta. – falou Minka se jogando no sofá.

- Você estava com Gajewski? – perguntou.

- Estava, ele quer me ver de novo essa noite.

- Acho que ele está se apaixonando por você. – disse a nova ruiva.

- Se estiver, tomara que seja logo o apaixonado e me tire desta porra de vida. – respondeu a morena. – Aonde você vai? – perguntou vendo Natia sair.

- Vou comprar pão.

Minka assentiu e adormeceu.

Acordou rápido, pela escuridão da sala deveria ser de noite.

"_Dormi demais, isso anda acontecendo muito."_ Pensou olhando para o relógio de pulso. _"20:00, ta tarde."_ Levantou e pegou a agenda que ficava em cima da televisão. Abriu na página do dia 23 de Agosto.

"_Cliente às 22:00, o motorista vai vir lhe buscar."_ Leu.

Ligou a televisão.

- Natia? – perguntou, mas não houve resposta.

Foi à cozinha, na geladeira havia um papel de Natia dizendo já ter saído para o trabalho daquela noite. Pegou a caixa de leite e levou a boca.

_E a interpol continua na busca do caso Belshoff._

Ouviu a mulher da televisão falar, engasgou-se e correu para sala. Mas o jornal já estava nos comerciais.

"_Será que estou ficando maluca? Não, não estou. Eu ouvi direito: 'caso Belshoff''. Que caso é esse?"_

Foi até a Tv e mudou para outro jornal, esperou, mas nada foi comentado.

"_Merda! Merda! Que porra de caso é esse?"_ Pensava batendo na TV.

"_Que ódio!"_

"_Deixe isso pra lá, afinal, você precisa se arrumar." _Era aquela voz de novo, fazia tempo que ela não falava.

"_Caso Belshoff..."_

"_Você não é mais Adela há muito tempo, então, vá logo se arrumar." _Repetia-lhe a voz.

"_Jacob... Frederich... como eles estarão?"_

"_Vá se arrumar, por favor!" _Implorava-lhe a razão pressentindo que coisas boas não poderiam acontecer se ela começasse a mergulhar no passado recente.

- Ok, ok! Já estou indo. – respondeu para si.

No banho, o pensamento não lhe deu trégua, várias perguntas vinham a sua cabeça, estariam Jacob e Frederich bem? E Lancelot, o que havia sido feito dele? Frederich teria voltado para sua esposa e filho?

"_Pare de pensar nisso, você prometeu."_

Ela sabia que havia prometido enterrar Adela, e não pensar mais nos acontecimentos da Alemanha, mas fora inevitável, havia um caso Belshoff, deveria haver algo errado e ela nem sabia o que era, não fazia idéia.

"_São 21:00 horas é melhor você se apressar."_

Saiu do banho, vestiu-se de um tubinho vermelho, foi até o pequeno espelho do banheiro e passou a maquiagem necessária para esconder a marca roxa no olho direito, conseguindo enganar bem.

Desceu para o térreo, às 22:00 horas uma limusine apareceu para pegá-la.

Depois de uns 20 minutos pelas ruas de Varsóvia, chegaram a uma casa.

Minka desceu do carro, a casa era grande e imponente, típico casarão dos paises bálticos, telhados inclinados para deixar a neve cair, quatro janelas abobadas em cima com uma sacada ao meio, e duas janelas do mesmo tipo embaixo e ao meio a porta grande e escura.

Não precisou bater, um homem abriu-lhe a porta.

- O Sr. Wolinski está lhe esperando, acompanhe-me. – disse o mordomo.

Minka o seguiu pelo corredor, logo depois subiu uma escada, o mordomo abriu-lhe a porta e indicou que entrasse.

Minka entrou. O quarto era iluminado fracamente por uma lâmpada de abajur em cima do criado mudo. Na verdade, aquela lâmpada iluminava apenas o criado mudo e uma parte da cama, o resto era de uma total penumbra.

- Olá? – ela perguntou.

As luzes do quarto se acenderam.

Ninnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnde.Irethhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Pisou no chão, sentiu um reflexo de dor no joelho, sinceramente, Draco achava que deveriam inventar uma forma mais confortável de se viajar em chaves portais.

Olhou em volta, havia mesas e homens jogados por cima delas dormindo, o cheiro forte de mofo com bebida impregnava o local, as tochas já se apagando deixavam-no escuro, a única coisa que iluminava era a luz da vela do poste da rua que entrava por uma pequena janela.

Aproximou-se do balcão.

- O que deseja? – perguntou uma mulher loira.

- Eu quero falar com o Sr. Nowack. – respondeu.

A mulher se retirou e subiu uma escada. Depois de alguns minutos voltou.

- Pode subir, ele está lhe esperando. – falou apontando com a cabeça para a escada.

- Você pode olhar esse cachorro pra mim? – perguntou a mulher.

- Claro. – ela pegou Lancelot do colo de Draco, o cachorro acordou e logo depois voltou a dormir.

O loiro levantou o balcão, passou por uma cortina feita de couro de dragão e subiu uma escada estreita de pedra, no final havia uma porta de madeira, Draco bateu.

- Entre. – disse uma voz.

Draco obedeceu.

Estava em um escritório no qual uma névoa de cigarro pairava, não estava totalmente iluminado, era abafado. Olhou para o homem, não podia ver muito, apenas reparou que ele possuía uma grande cicatriz que cortava a boca.

- Knudzen me acordou com pó de flú dizendo que você viria. – disse o homem. – Sente-se, por favor. – disse apontando para a cadeira a sua frente.

Draco sentou-se.

- O velho Knudzen me disse que você é alguém de confiança e me contou sobre a sua nada nobre família inglesa. Contou-me também sobre o caso Belshoff.

- Eu não fiz nada. – disse Draco em defesa.

- Isso não me interessa, por mais que fosse preferível que o senhor tivesse feito qualquer coisa da qual lhe acusam. – o homem riu.

Draco mais de perto pode observá-lo bem melhor, tinha os cabelos brancos e um rosto enrugado, parecia já ter vivido mais de cem anos.

- O que você pretende aqui na Polônia? – perguntou acendendo um cigarro.

- Eu quero um trabalho, qualquer tipo de trabalho. – respondeu Draco.

O homem encarou-o.

- Quanto Knudzen o cobrou por essa chave-portal? – perguntou.

- Nada. – respondeu Draco.

O homem parou para pensar por um tempo.

- Sou traficante de armas no mundo trouxa, e faz um tempo que quero um assistente. – disse. – Sabe garoto, se o velho não lhe cobrou nada é porque você já deve ter feito favores a ele.

- Vários. – respondeu Draco.

- Sabe mexer em telefone, celular, Internet, e dirigir um carro? – perguntou o bruxo.

- Sei. – respondeu Draco.

- Por hoje é só, vá lá embaixo e fale para Bogna arranjar-lhe um quarto. Quando puder lhe procurarei.

Draco assentiu.

Bogna era uma mulher de poucas palavras, antes mesmo que Draco pedisse-lhe um quarto ela já lhe estendia uma chave e apontava para detrás da cortina de dragão que Draco acabara de passar.

O loiro voltou o caminho com Lancelot em seus braços, mas agora em vez de subir a escada de pedra, ele se encaminhou para um corredor que havia embaixo da mesma. O corredor era longo e com várias portas em cada lado, era em uma daquelas portas que passaria a noite, achou a sua.

Entrou no quarto, era pequeno e mofado como tudo naquele local, tinha uma cama de solteiro, que ficava bem embaixo de uma janela de vidro, e um pequeno armário a direita da cama. Draco pegou sua varinha e levantou o lençol, batendo-o até que toda poeira saísse, colocou-o no lugar e deitou. Lancelot deu sinais de que queria dormir, também, naquela cama.

- Nem pensar, bichano, nem pensar. – Draco falou e logo o cão foi se acomodar em um canto do quarto.

Dormir? Quem poderia dormir com milhares de coisas acontecendo?

"_Eu acusado de lavagem de dinheiro? Palhaçada! Aquele maldito Krüger, aquele maldito ainda vai me pagar, é só uma questão de tempo até eu ter dinheiro suficiente para mandar aquele cara para o lugar que ele merece: as empresas falidas do pai dele. Essa Anna só pode ser estúpida em acreditar em um filho da puta desses, está na cara que ele só quer as empresas."_

Mas não foi de todo mal aquele processo, fora o instinto de se defender de algo que não era culpado que lhe trouxera de volta, tirando-lhe daquela letargia. Então, só lhe restava agradecer ao futuro casal.

Depois de dois dias dormindo em um quarto com pouca mobília, Nowack mandou-lhe arrumar as coisas que tinha trazido e vir falar com ele.

- Vou lhe dar o emprego de meu assistente, garoto. – disse a Draco. – Espero não me arrepender.

- Não irá. – respondeu. Por dentro, Draco voltava a sentir algo vibrando dentro dele, parecia vivo novamente, o velho sangue lhe corria as veias, oxigenando todos seus órgãos e lhe renascendo.

- Agora, você vai morar em uma casa que lhe aluguei. –disse. – Meu motorista lhe levará lá.

Draco saiu do bar bruxo seguindo o motorista de Nowack, não sabia ao certo como trabalharia, mas não parecia ser tão ruim, na verdade, sentia-se tão entusiasmado como há tempos não sentia. Entrou no carro, depois de meia-hora chegou a uma casa afastada da cidade em um condomínio de luxo. Desceu do carro.

A casa era de dois andares, grande e muito elegante por fora, atrás Draco podia observar os Alpes característicos da paisagem polonesa. Começou a andar até a porta, bateu uma vez e logo um mordomo veio atender.

- Seja bem-vindo, Sr. Malfoy. – disse o homem. – Deixe-me carregar para o senhor. – pegou-lhe a mala que trazia na mão. – Seu quarto é lá em cima, e haverá um caderno em cima da cama para o senhor escolher um novo nome.

Draco assentiu.

Ninnnndeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.Irethhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

O mal estava feito, ou talvez ele já houvesse sido feito desde o primeiro momento. Mas afinal, como é que as coisas acontecem? Onde está o princípio de tudo? Blaise não sabia, só sabia que o começo não tinha aviso e quando se deu por conta estava em meio de um grande turbilhão.

E agora via seu melhor amigo sumir a sua frente e sua madrinha gritar que queria ele longe dali.

"_Nada está bem." _Pensou saindo da sala.

Encostou-se na porta, escorregando até o chão. A desgraça parecia acompanhar-lhe desde muito cedo.

"_Nada de bom pode lhe ocorrer sendo amigo desta família." _Alguém havia lhe dito isso uma vez. O mesmo alguém que estava em trabalho de parto esta hora.

Blaise se lembrou de tê-la encarado seriamente.

"_Você não conhece os Malfoys."_ Foi o que lhe respondeu.

"_É você quem não os conhece." _Foi a resposta dela.

Ela estava errada, Blaise conhecia aquela gente como se fosse um deles, sabia como pensavam, sabia de todas as coisas sujas e indignas dos entes que lhe pertenciam e sabia, também, que o que estava acontecendo era o mais provável de se acontecer.

"_Não me deixe sozinha, Blaise."_ Ela não tinha falado isso apenas aquela vez.

- Com licença, o senhor é da família? – perguntou uma jovem moça de pele morena.

Blaise levantou o rosto para encarar a voz que lhe perguntava aquilo, parecia que a vida se divertia com aquelas situações, não era isso que ele tinha pensado segundos antes?

"_Não sou um Malfoy, sou um Zabine."_

- Senhor? O senhor é da família? – ela perguntou novamente.

- Eu sou o pai da criança. - falou.

Sem deixar de ficar surpreendido com sua própria ousadia, nunca tivera coragem de dizer aquilo, nem em seus pensamentos tivera assumido a responsabilidade e agora via a besteira que tinha feito. Por que não assumira? Para evitar um escândalo?

"_Que se dane tudo. Como fui estúpido, como ela deve ter sofrido com isso, seu covarde de merda, aquela é a sua mulher e o seu filho!"_

- Então, Sr. Malfoy, preciso...

- Não sou um Malfoy, sou um Zabine. – Blaise respondeu a cortando.

A mulher o encarou confusa.

- Como ela está? – ele levantou e perguntou com a aflição.

- Vamos entrar. – a méd-bruxa sugeriu.

Ninnnnnnnnnnnnnnnndeeeeeeeeeeeeee.Irethhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

As luzes se acenderam, antes tivesse ficado em absoluto escuro pela eternidade. Foi o que Adela desejou.

- Sentiu minha falta? – perguntou um homem, que estava sentado com as pernas cruzadas concentrado em suas próprias unhas.

"_Oh! Não, não, não pode ser!"_

Minka virou-se para abrir a porta, que não a obedeceu nem por um segundo.

- Abram essa porta! ABRAM, POR FAVOR! TIREM-ME DAQUI! – ela batia em desespero absoluto. – ABRAM! – ela bateu mais forte. Mas nada houve.

- Não adianta gritar. – ele falava serenamente. – Não adianta.

- POR FAVOR! – ela gritava ainda batendo na porta.

"_Eu preciso sair daqui, este homem vai me matar!"_

- Você ainda não viu nada. – ele disse.

Minka se virou para ele. Que retribuiu com um leve sorriso diabólico, e bateu as palmas das mãos levemente. A luz na sacada se acendeu.

- RENNÉ NÃO! – berrou novamente.

"_Não, não pode ser."_

Renné estava ali, tinha chegado antes para o trabalho, mas o que ela não sabia era que o trabalho daquela noite seria diferente. Minka não tinha coragem de olhar para sua amiga, amarrada em uma cadeira com uma poça de sangue em seus pés.

- RENNÈ! – correu para direção dela.

Dois homens a interceptaram.

Stuart calmamente se levantou da cadeira feita de madeira nobre e estofada com veludo vinho. Pegou sua bengala, não que precisasse dela, usava-a como um ornamento, mas hoje talvez até precisa-se.

Os homens viraram Minka para a sua frente.

- Não chore pequena, isso estraga sua beleza. – ele disse passando a mão por seu rosto e enxugando-lhe as lágrimas.

Minka continuava a chorar. _"Renné, Renné, esteja viva, eu prometi a você que ele não lhe tocaria mais."_

- Bom, se quer continuar a chorar lhe darei mais um motivo então. – falou dando-lhe um soco no rosto.

Minka caiu no chão, os homens iam levantá-la, mas Stuart mandou que eles se retirassem.

- Então, meu anjo. – ele disse a virando com o pé. Olhou para ela, o sangue pintava de vermelho seu rosto. – Sentiu minha falta? – perguntou novamente.

Minka não respondeu.

- Sentiu? – ele perguntou novamente. – Acho que o gato comeu sua língua. – ele disse virando-se e logo depois se voltando para ela e dando com a bengala em sua barriga.

Minka gritou de dor, protegeu o rosto e virou-se dando as costas para o homem. De pouco adiantava.

- Pensou que podia fugir de mim, vagabunda? – ele bateu com a bengala em suas costas. – Heim? – bateu novamente. – Pensou que podia me enganar? Pegar meu dinheiro e sumir? – bateu-lhe mais uma vez. – NÃO! Eu te encontrei, sua vadia! – falou Stuart, jogando a bengala em cima de Minka.

Ele ficou a olhar o corpo machucado dela tremendo no chão. Ele riu, ajoelhou-se ao lado do corpo dela, virando-a em seguida. Pegou sua cabeça e colocou no seu colo.

- Você não devia ter me enganado. Pedir dinheiro para pagar sua dívida e da sua amiguinha a Jean Pierre, queria sair da vida de prostituta... Mentirosa! Você queria fugir da França, não era? Enganou-me! E sabe o que eu fiz? Fui atrás de você. – ele pegou um lenço e limpou o rosto sujo de sangue.

- Eu não queria fazer aquilo. – ela disse tentando manipulá-lo.

- CALE A BOCA! – ele gritou. – Eu fui atrás de você na Grécia, na Alemanha, esperei na Itália e você fugia toda vez, mas dessa vez fui mais esperto, e sabe quem me disse onde você estava? Jean Pierre.

- Mentira. – ela falou.

- Pena que ele nunca mais dirá nada a ninguém, nem ele nem aquela outra vagabunda que morava com ele. Ta vendo o que você fez? Deixou uma criança órfã no mundo...

"_Não pode ser! Ele matou Paola e Jean."_

- E agora, mais uma pessoa vai morrer por causa da sua mentira. – ele colocou a cabeça dela no chão e tirou uma pistola do paletó.

- NÂO, POR FAVOR. – ela puxou seu paletó. – EU FAÇO O QUE VOCÊ QUISER! NÃO A MATE, POR FAVOR. – ela pediu.

Ele a olhou.

- Fará qualquer coisa mesmo? – ele perguntou.

Ela assentiu.

- Kocz! – ele chamou.

Um homem entrou no quarto.

- Desamarre a mulher e dei-lhe o melhor tratamento. – ele ordenou.

O homem alto e forte obedeceu.

Stuart a encarou, como era linda aquela mulher a sua frente, mesmo ensangüentada continuava com aquela beleza sobrenatural. Ele a pegou no colo e a deitou na cama.

- Senti tanto a sua falta. – disse deitando-se junto a ela.

"_Não, por favor, não me toque." _Ela pedia em seus pensamentos.

Mas não foram atendidos tais pedidos, ele pegou-lhe a face e beijou-a euforicamente.

- Eu sonhei cada dia com isso. – ele disse puxando o vestido para cima.

"_Não! Para, para... Para!"_ Pensava Minka com nojo.

- Marie, você sabe que eu faço tudo por você. – falou o homem pondo-se em cima dela. – Você só precisa ser boazinha comigo. É pedir muito?

A morena sentiu quando ele a invadiu. Teve vontade de berrar, e teria feito isso se não estivesse em jogo a sua vida e a de Renné. Segurou firme no lençol, tentando descontar todo o nojo naquele pedaço de tecido, o nojo de sentir aquele homem roçar entre suas pernas, o nojo de senti-lo dentro dela. Tinha ódio e medo dele.

- Eu te amo, Marie. – ele disse em seu ouvido.

Continuava com aquela fixação maluca nela, Adela tinha certeza que ele era doente, continuava o mesmo e ficava repetindo a frase enquanto a penetrava. Ela começou a fingir, como sempre, começava a fingir os gemidos e a pedir mais, precisa fazê-lo acreditar que estava gostando, sabia o que ele era capaz se desconfiasse do contrario.

- Mais... - pediu em um sussurro falso.

Ele penetrou-a com mais força e mais rápido.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _Ela gritava de nojo dentro de si e tentava ignorar a dor que sentia em seu corpo machucado, machucado por ele.

- Isso... - pediu novamente.

Ele aumentou o ritmo, segurou as ancas com mais força até chegar ao orgasmo e cair com todo seu peso ao lado dela.

Nindeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.Irethhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Draco chegou exausto do trabalho naquela noite. Finalmente conseguira enviar as armas para Israel, nunca tivera tanta dificuldade de travar um negócio.

- Boa noite, Sr. Moskowitz! – disse o mordomo abrindo-lhe a porta.

- Boa noite, Poznanski. – respondeu Draco entrando. – Me arranje uma dose de uísque, eu estou precisando.

- Com certeza, senhor. – disse o mordomo se retirando.

Draco encaminhou-se para o escritório, abriu a grande e negra porta de carvalho, e jogou-se sobre o divã que ali estava. Olhou para as estantes de livros que recobriam todo o recinto, devia haver livros de todos os assuntos ali.

"_Eu deveria arranjar tempo para vocês." _Pensou.

Levantou-se e pegou um de capa de couro sem nada escrito, deitou-se novamente, ligou o abajur ao seu lado e começou a folheá-lo, logo sua atenção foi perdida, pois seu uísque chegara.

- Mais alguma coisa senhor? – perguntou Poznanski.

- Não, obrigado, pode se recolher. – falou Draco.

Poznanski se retirou.

Draco deixou o livro de lado, tomando um gole em seguida.

- Que coisa boa. – falou sozinho.

Não havia mais sombra daquele homem morto. Draco voltara a ser o mesmo de antes e talvez pior e melhor dependendo do ponto de vista. Passava o dia inteiro e às vezes as madrugadas negociando as armas de Nowack enquanto o velho viajava com a família por todo o mundo. Não havia problemas para Draco, o dinheiro que ganhava supria qualquer problema, tudo estava indo muito bem, melhor do que o tempo de Jacob. Mas parecia que não era para Draco ter um trabalho honesto...

- Bonita casa, Malfoy. – falou-lhe uma voz de repente.

Draco levou um susto tão grande que deixou o copo cair no chão. Virou-se para direita em direção a voz.

- Caralho, Zabine, você não perde essa mania? O que quer? – perguntou.

Blaise não disse nada.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Como me achou? – perguntou o loiro.

- Foi difícil, mas eu achei. Você precisa voltar para Inglaterra.

- De novo esse papo, Zabine? É lógico que eu não vou voltar. – disse o loiro. – E você pode sumir antes que eu perca a paciência.

- Vamos, Malfoy. – Blaise disse pegando-lhe o braço.

- ME LARGA, PORRA! – disse Draco puxando o braço.

Sem esperar, Blaise lhe deu um soco.

- MERDA! PORRA! VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU VENHO DA INGLATERRA PARA OLHAR A SUA CARA POR QUE EU GOSTO? – gritou Blaise. – VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU FICO CONTENTE EM TE VER, SEU EGOÍSTA DE MERDA?! VOCÊ SEMPRE PENSANDO EM VOCÊ, SEMPRE! E EU? 'FUI TRAÍDO PELO MEU MELHOR AMIGO, MINHA MULHER TAVA COM ELE NA CAMA.' E DÁÍ MALFOY? E DAÍ? VOCÊ CONTINUA O MESMO COVARDE DE HOGWARTS, E EU TAMBÉM. VOCÊ SE SENTIU TRAÍDO E EU? COMO ME SENTI? ALGUÉM ME PERGUNTOU? COMO EU ME SENTI QUANDO VOCÊ FOI EMBORA? OU COMO EU ME SINTO COM UMA MULHER EM COMA E UM FILHO MORTO? ME DIZ MALFOY, COMO EU ME SINTO? VOCÊ PAROU PRA PENSAR? NÃO! VOCÊ FUGIU COMO SEMPRE FAZ! – terminou Blaise sentando no divã e com algumas lágrimas lhe caindo da face.

"_Uma mulher em coma e um filho morto?" _Pensou Draco apático no chão, aquelas palavras de Blaise haviam lhe chamado a realidade, Blaise Zabine seu amigo, seu melhor amigo estava passando por uma terrível situação e ele, como sempre, estava mais preocupado com seu próprio conforto, sim era muito egoísmo. Aquele não era qualquer um, aquele era Blaise, e Draco tinha dividas demais com ele para virar-lhe a costa em um momento desses.

Levantou, sentou-se ao lado de Blaise e o abraçou.

- Desculpa. – Draco falou.

Blaise continuou chorando por um tempo. Logo depois recobrou a calma.

- Narcisa não está bem. – ele disse a Draco.

- Como assim? – Draco se assustou.

- É melhor você vir comigo. – disse o moreno.

Ninnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnde.Irethhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

O telefone tocava, Adela que tinha acabado de chegar das compras e foi correndo atender, deixando cair umas sacolas pelo caminho.

- Alô? – perguntou.

- Marie, você está bem? – perguntou a voz de Stuart no outro lado.

- Estou sim, por quê? – ela respondeu.

- Houve um imprevisto, não vou mais viajar.

- Que imprevisto? – ela perguntou.

- Esteja pronta em 10 minutos, eu vou pegá-la e lhe conto no caminho. – disse desligando.

- Julia! – gritou Adela.

Logo a senhora apareceu.

- Sim? – perguntou.

- Ajude-me com essas sacolas. – pediu a loira.

Adela entrou no carro.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou.

- Há várias coisas sobre mim que você não sabe. – ele falou, não olhava para ela, olhava para rua.

- E você quer me contar? – perguntou curiosa.

- Não vou lhe contar, vou lhe mostrar. – ele falou a encarando. – Mas antes, vista este sobretudo. – ele lhe estendeu.

"_Não to gostando disso, eu não gosto de surpresas vindas dele."_

- Mas...

- Não fale mais nada, na hora certa você vai saber. – ele disse.

Passaram-se longos minutos dentro daquele carro, Stuart já havia reclamado com o motorista, mas esse lhe disse que o trânsito àquela hora estava infernal, e ainda mais com a neve que caía era impossível andar. Deveria ser umas 2 da tarde, estava muito frio e Adela observava a paisagem da janela do carro. Estavam indo para uma parte bem afastada da cidade, entraram na alto-estrada. Depois de alguns minutos, Stuart mandou parar o carro. Adela não entendeu estavam na auto-estrada, começou a ficar nervosa.

- Fique aqui, Firth. – ele ordenou ao motorista.

Pegou a mão de Adela e entrou com ela pela floresta.

- O que está acontecendo? – a loira perguntou apreensiva, com uma tremenda dificuldade de andar com seu salto fino na neve.

- Você vai ver.

Depois de alguns minutos chegaram a um enorme descampado.

Adela virou-se para ele, não entendendo.

Ele botou a mão em seus olhos e tirou.

Adela levou um susto. Uma casa surgiu a sua frente. Olhou para ele confusa. _"Como ele fez tal coisa? Era algum tipo de ilusionismo? Porque aquela casa não estava ali, não antes de ele por suas mãos em seus olhos." _Olhou para a casa, que seria mais bem descrita como um palacete, era branca com tetos pretos, estendia-se alta e opressora a qualquer ser vivo e havia algo sinistro ao seu redor, podia sentir isso claramente, e a nuvem negra acima dela ajudava mais aquela primeira impressão.

- Oh! Stu, você não precisava fazer tanto mistério. Você comprou essa casa? - ela perguntou temerosa, não gostaria de morar ali. – E que truque foi esse das mãos? – Adela perguntou.

- Eu não comprei a casa. – ele disse pegando-lhe novamente as mãos e a puxando para dentro.

Passaram por um grande jardim, a neve começou a cair pesada, Stuart abriu um guarda-chuva e o passou para Adela, que pegou para se proteger. Não viu ninguém durante o trajeto, a porta estava aberta e entraram. Toda a aurora sinistra da casa parecia maior por dentro. A atravessaram inteira, em linha reta, chegando a uma porta que dava para o que seria um gigantesco terreno descampado, totalmente branco por causa da neve que caia e que já caíra em nevascas passadas.

Adela viu apenas uma árvore, só em galhos, sem nenhuma folha e abaixo dessa várias pessoas, estavam distantes e com a neve caindo não passavam de pontos pretos. Com Stuart lhe guiando, eles caminhavam exatamente naquela direção.

Um homem veio na direção deles.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, seu maldito? Você não foi convidado! – disse o homem lhe empurrando. Stuart caiu na neve.

Adela virou-se para o homem, que não parecia tê-la notado. _"Hermam!"_ Ela levou a mão à boca tremendo, não conseguia acreditar no que via.

- Draco se acalme, eu não vim brigar. – disse-lhe Stuart.

"_Draco?" _Adela não entendia.

- Você não é bem-vindo aqui. – disse. – E quem é essa vagabunda que está com você? - ele perguntou, mas não conseguiu ver-lhe a face, pois o guarda-chuva cobria, pegou-lhe o braço.

O guarda-chuva soltou da mão de Adela e Draco pode ver-lhe a face.

- Escut... - então Draco parou.

"_Adela?"_ Ele arregalou os olhos. _"Adela?"_

- Essa é a nova Sra. Malfoy. – disse Stuart levantando e limpando a neve que sujava seu sobretudo.

- Draco. – parou o ofegante Blaise ao seu lado. – Por favor, não cause confusões no enterro da sua mãe. - Draco sequer viu Blaise chegar, continuava tentando entender o que Adela fazia ali a sua frente.

- Olá, Zabine. – disse Stuart cumprimentando o recém-chegado.

- Olá, Lucius. – respondeu Zabine.

**Fim do Capítulo!**

**N/A: **Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Emocionante o final não? Quem? Quem é que imaginava que o nosso louco Stuart era na verdade Lucius Malfoy? Quem? Enganei vocês legal. Gente esse capítulo deu um trabalho. Eu queria logo chegar no final, mas pro final acontecer precisamos de 48 páginas anteriores e quando eu fui revisar e sem querer fechei o Word sem salvar e tive que começar tudo de novo? Nossa! Quase me matei de raiva, mas taí prontinho o capítulo, espero que a reação de vocês seja igual da minha amiga e beta Paula que quase teve um infarto ao ler.

Respondendo reviews:

**Kelly Malfoy: ****Muito Grata por você me mandar uma review a cada capítulo, e também pelo "perfeito". Assim vou virar uma autora convencida, hein! Quem é o cara, né? Você acaba de descobrir quem é ele, e aí gostou? Desconfiava que era ele? Aposto que não. Hauahauhauha. Bjão.**

**Carolzinha: ****Valeu por falar que a minha fic prende atenção, isso é tão empolgante! Weeee!! Respondi duas perguntas suas, se Jacob ia morrer e o que o Blaise fez pra deixar Draco com tanta raiva. Bom, espero que vc goste deste capítulo e deixa mais uma review!**

**Rafinha M. Pottter: ****Obrigada por sua primeira review! E pelo elogio das nc-17 é realmente difícil escrever esse tipo de cena, porque os leitores precisam sentir toda a sensualidade envolvida, né? E o problema das escritoras é que você escreve uma vez e sente, mas nas outras não sente mais e acha que não ta bom, mas se vc gostou deve ter sentido tudo o que eu esperava ou pelo menos parte. Ahh! Li o que vc escreveu sobre fic´s e posso dizer que concordo com vc em gênero, número e grau, odeio coisas clichês e vamos combinar que as fics por aí tem muito disso. Quando eu idealizei a Intocável pedi a todas as ninfas que me dessem uma história original e sinceramente estou muitíssimo satisfeita com ela, e espero que vc tb. Bjuss.**

**Angelines: ****Obrigada por sua review.**

**Lauh Malfoy: ****Sua pergunta sobre quem é a Gina, é a pergunta de todos. Hahaahauaha. Obrigada por ter se atualizado e comentado. Bom, espero que o seu tormento tenha aumentado e que você fique viciada na minha fic. hauahau.. brincadeira! Espero que você tenha agora novas teorias pra me contar. ;-)**

**PANDA BR101: ****O que dizer? Que a sua review é a maior? Hauahauahauhaua... Lembro que quando postei esse capítulo você demorou pra postar e eu senti sua falta, eu me perguntava cadê a panda? Aí veio a sua maravilhosa review! (...)**

**N/B:** Olá! Eu sei... É a primeira vez que eu deixo um recadinho aqui, mas acontece que a nossa louca escritora esta, simplesmente, viajando... ¬¬¹²³ Então, como nem ela, nem eu agüenta mais tanta demora com o capítulo, resolvemos que ele iria ser postado assim mesmo, sem ela terminar de responder as reviews... Espero que vcs gostem do capítulo, porque eu AMEI! Hihihi

Tenho certeza que ela irá responder o restante das reviews quando ela chegar! Mas até lá: POR FAVOR, MANDEM MAIS REVIEWSS!!!!!!!!!! Auishdioasdiaous

E qualquer erro podem me culpar a vontade... Não sou uma beta perfeita.

xD

Bjussssss


	6. Chapter 6

**Parte I** - **O Triângulo**

"_A vida é a arte do encontro, embora haja tanto desencontro pela vida."_

_(Vinicius de Moraes)_

"_Porque não há nada perdido que não posso ser achado, se não for procurado." _

_(Sonetos de Shakespeare)_

Como podia ser tudo tão branco? A neve que cobria absolutamente toda a paisagem da Inglaterra se unia ao céu no horizonte deixando tudo de uma cor só. Não havia naquele terreno ao fundo da casa dos Blacks uma só folha verde ou pedaço de terra marrom, vermelha ou roxa para destoar do todo. A única coisa que havia, discreta e solitária, era uma árvore esquelética na qual, abaixo, Draco Malfoy se encontrava.

Draco não era mais o mesmo, seria difícil ainda continuar imutável a todas as adversidades. Na verdade, há muito tempo não sabia quem era. Se fôssemos muito ao passado poderíamos ver o menino mimado, egoísta, preconceituoso e impessoal, mas Draco não era mais mimado, ele aprendera a se virar sozinho, e a impessoalidade não era total, afinal tivera compaixão por seu melhor amigo, e não era mais tão preconceituoso, vivera entre trouxas e se afeiçoaram a alguns, bem poucos por sinal. Mas ainda era egoísta e isso não havia mudado e iremos descobrir por quê...

Porém, ainda que sua personalidade estivesse desconexa, seu físico era uma mudança notável. Os cabelos loiros platinados haviam crescido e lhe caiam como uma cascata de fios, uma barba rasa e incômoda, que o fazia coçar a face de vez em vez, estava crescendo e contribuindo com sua palidez mórbida, se não a piorando.

A neve começou a cair, todos abriram seus guarda-chuvas negros, o loiro também o faria se ao menos tivesse um. Para se proteger do frio, ele apenas botou a mão nos bolsos do sobretudo e encolheu-se. Vendo esta cena, alguém se apiedou dele e lhe cedeu um lugar embaixo de um guarda-chuva, teria agradecido se pelo menos tivesse notado tal ato.

Havia muito tempo que as coisas ao seu redor lhe passavam despercebidas. Havia muito tempo que Draco se sentia espectador da sua própria vida.

Ele observava as pessoas do funeral. Do seu lado oposto estava Blaise, Grandemere Zabine, Ninfadora e sua tia Andrômeda, as últimas Blacks vivas, além dele. Ao seu lado direito, Grandemere Malfoy e como sempre algum jornalista e seu fotógrafo, Narcisa teria gostado disso. Mesmo dentro do caixão. Ao total, sete pessoas com o padre. _Grand finale, não?_ Não. Draco duvidava que aquilo fosse certo, ninguém vinha a essa vida para acabar assim, despercebido. Mas em sua mente aquilo só podia ser o reflexo de sua mãe em vida: poucas pessoas a prestar condolências a Narcisa Black Malfoy, todas por obrigação e nenhuma por saudade. Talvez, sua tia Andrômeda fosse sentir a falta da irmã, mesmo sendo uma ingrata aquela irmã.

O padre perguntou se alguém gostaria de dizer alguma coisa. Andrômeda começou. Logo, a atenção do loiro foi direcionada para a lápide de sua mãe.

_Narcisa Black_

_1962-2008_

Nada de "amada esposa" ou "mãe dedicada", nenhuma declaração de saudade eterna. Seca, direta e vazia, outro reflexo da vida na morte. Seus olhos o levaram para além de Blaise, na tão igual lápide de Bellatrix. O que o fez concluir que, até depois da morte, a vida ainda está presente, mesmo que seja na lápide de mármore frio.

- Há alguém chegando. – disse a voz de sua avó carregada no sotaque francês. – Quem é, Draco? – perguntou, já que a vista lhe faltava ao longe. Depois, acabando por descobrir sozinha de quem se tratava, chegou à conclusão que teria sido melhor ter ficado quieta.

- Espere. – falou tarde. – Blaise, por favor! – ela pediu.

Quando Draco se retirou do enterro, todos se voltaram para ver o que estava ocorrendo e todos entenderam assim que viram quem estava ali. Ninguém ousou evitar, tudo que rondava os Malfoys era pesado e amaldiçoado e meter-se nisso era pedir para aquela maldição lhe envolver junto. Na verdade, ninguém não: Blaise foi atrás do amigo, mas quem seria melhor para isso que Blaise Zabine, com um filho morto e uma suposta mulher em coma?

Dizem que aquele que odeia se sente assim porque amou demais. Talvez, longinquamente, isso se aplique ao loiro que, como toda criança, desejou o amor do pai, mas depois percebeu que isso não existia em sua família. Sentiu um pouco de raiva pela frustração, teria passado indiferente se seu genitor não tivesse desgraçado a vida de todos a sua volta e não tivesse tornado a dele um inferno tão igual ou pior que ao que deveria ser este local em verdade. A loucura de Narcisa, a morte de seu avô, aquela marca perpétua em seu antebraço esquerdo, que nunca ia deixar de assustar todos quando aparecesse, aquela marca sempre estaria ali o lembrando do passado. Tudo isso, direta ou indiretamente tinha as digitais de Lucius Malfoy gravadas.

E era por isso que, a cada passo que ele dava e marcava a neve, naquela nevasca que se engrossava, seu ódio se tornava mais forte. Acabar com ele, era a única coisa que devia a sua não amada mãe e uma das que devia a si.

Ao chegar perto de Lucius, esse se preparou para dizer alguma coisa, entretanto nenhuma palavra foi mais rápida do que o lampejo de luz vermelha que saiu da varinha de Draco.

Lucius foi atingido bem no rosto, levou as mãos à face tentando estancar o sangue.

- Você não é bem-vindo aqui. – disse para Lucius. – Como? Como você tem coragem de aparecer?

Lucius, respirando com dificuldade, tapava a boca com a mão, tentando estancar o sangue.

- Draco se acalme, eu não vim brigar. – ele falou entre os dedos.

- Veio pra que, então? Para prestar suas condolências? Para demonstrar o quanto vai sentir saudade da mulher que você enlouqueceu? - pensando nisso, Draco se virou de costas para ele, queria voltar ao funeral, mas outra onda de ódio o invadiu, mais venenosa que a primeira e ele conjurou mais um feitiço no pai. – E quem é essa vagabunda que está com você? - ele perguntou, mas não conseguiu ver-lhe a face, pois o guarda-chuva a cobria, então a pegou pelo braço.

Draco segurou a mulher fortemente, queria ver o rosto de quem se prestava a tanto e sinceramente não pouparia esforços de que ela se sentisse mais humilhada do que o pai deveria estar se sentindo, caído na neve tentando se levantar. Antes ele tivesse a deixado ir embora.

Quando a segurou com brutalidade e esta, não esperando tal ação estando assustada com tudo que tinha visto, a mulher deixou o guarda-chuva voar-lhe das mãos. Antes não tivesse voado.

"_Adela?"_

Ele tentou negar mentalmente, uma, duas até três vezes, tentou negar que era Adela ali na sua frente. Aquele cabelo negro chegou até a lhe confundir e o levar a acreditar de fato de que não era ela, mas que estupidez tremenda seria aquela: acreditar que realmente não era.

"_Adela?"_

Ele perguntou novamente depois ter quase certeza. As faces coraram de supetão ao constatar a verossimilhança, as batidas do órgão cardíaco se aceleraram a tamanha surpresa, ele tentou, em vão, ligar pontos em comum a falta de lógica que era ela estar ali. Então, o ponto comum lhe chegou aos ouvidos.

- Essa é a futura Senhora Malfoy. – ouviu a respostas das suas indagações.

"_Sra. Malfoy? Sra. Malfoy?"_ repetiu insistentemente e quando concebeu o poder de tal idéia a largou com repulsa como se tivesse tocado em algo profano ou que contivesse alguma doença virulenta.

No tempo todo que Adela ficou retida nas mãos de Draco, ela podia escutar os pensamentos que lhe passaram pela face. O franzir do cenho dele tentando entender se era mesmo ela, depois o arregalar dos olhos com a constatação e finalmente por último a repulsa ao lembrar de quem ela era realmente.

Nossa futura senhora Malfoy tremia, e também como Draco tentava encontrar pontos em comum para a ilogicidade. _"Herman? Stuart? Como? Malfoy?"._ Aonde tudo isso se encaixava? _"E o que é isso na mão de Herman? Que luz vermelha é essa que sai dessa espécie de... varinha de condão?"_

Eles não deixaram de se olhar e nem de indagarem silenciosamente um ao outro a presença ali. Aquelas perguntas silenciosas preenchiam o vazio entre eles, pois tudo aquilo que não é dito, que não é perguntado, como no caso, ou que é reprimido, pesa de tal forma que para aqueles que são vazios é a única coisa que os preenche.

- Vá embora. – ele começou sem tirar os olhos dela. – E leve essa vagabunda com você. – virou-se para Lucius. – Nenhum dos dois é bem vindo aqui.

- Draco. – parou o ofegante Blaise ao seu lado. – Por favor, não cause confusões no enterro da sua mãe. - Draco sequer viu Blaise chegar, continuava tentando entender o que Adela fazia ali. – É melhor você voltar para lá.

- Só volto quando tiver certeza que ele foi embora.

Blaise não disse nada, não era simples pedir para Draco reconsiderar a questão, na verdade todos concordavam que Lucius não deveria estar ali.

- Olá, Zabine. – disse Lucius

- Olá, Lucius. – disse Zabine.

- Não obedecerei a suas ordens. – respondeu o patriarca Malfoy. - Afinal, você não manda.

- Por favor, faça o que ele pediu. – disse Adela tomando coragem devido à insuportável situação. Ela não agüentava mais a presença dele e não agüentava mais aquele olhar de morte que ele estava lhe lançando

Todos se voltaram para ela. Draco a notou de novo, não parecia ser a mesma pessoa, e ele chegaria à conclusão de que realmente não era.

- Utilize-se do seu bom senso. – ela voltou a falar.

Novamente o sentimento de espanto de Draco, Blaise e Lucius.

Esse por sua vez ponderou a questão e acabou por ceder.

- Vamos embora, então. – ele disse indo na frente.

Adela se voltou para pegar o guarda-chuva, ela tinha certeza que ia pagar muito caro por aquele atrevimento.

Blaise se adiantou e pegou para ela.

- Me desculpe o comportamento de meu amigo ou qualquer constrangimento que tenha passado, ele não está em seu juízo perfeito. – disse entregando-lhe o guarda-chuva.

- Você não precisa se desculpar, a culpa não é sua. – ela respondeu, agradecendo com um leve inclinar de cabeça a gentileza dele e virando para o caminho de volta sem olhar para Draco.

- Ela estava certa. – disse Draco. – Você não devia se desculpar. – terminou voltando para o enterro de sua mãe.

Blaise deduziu que Draco estava falando aquilo pura e simplesmente por seu orgulho, nunca deduziria o certo: que Draco já conhecia aquela mulher.

* * *

Adela fez o caminho de volta, e dessa vez não reparou em nenhum ornamento rebuscado da mansão ou qualquer sofá do século XIX, na verdade tudo não passava de um punhado de quinquilharias agora, tudo não passava de móveis velhos e empoeirados. Afinal, o que importaria para ela aquelas coisas, quando se têm tantas outras na cabeça?

"_Como não percebi antes? Era tão óbvio a semelhança entre os dois, era exatamente por isso que eu tinha a sensação de já ter visto Herman antes, como eu sou idiota! E que história é essa de Draco Malfoy?"_

Esses mesmos pensamentos só deixaram sua cabeça quando viu a cara que Stuart, ou melhor, Lucius fazia para ela.

"_Estúpida!"_ Ela pensou. _"Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!"_

Lucius entrou na limusine e depois Adela. Ele não disse nada naquele momento, mas a nova morena estava aguardando a hora em que ele iria explodir, era só Jullien ligar o motor que ele começaria. _"Estúpida, para que você tinha que abrir a boca?"_

- Quem você está pensando que é para me dar ordens? – ele começou, sem olhá-la, falava com ela, porém, olhando para neve que caia fora do carro.

Adela fechou os olhos, toda vez que algo do tipo acontecia ela tentava pensar em qualquer outra coisa, uma coisa que a fizesse ignorar a fala daquele homem, que a distraísse o suficiente para não responder absolutamente nada diferente do usual: "Você está certo querido".

- Acho que estou lhe acostumando mal, sua vagabunda. – ele continuou sem olhá-la. – Você teve sorte de estarmos em um local público, não sei o que teria feito para lhe calar a boca se a situação fosse diferente.

"_Eu sei o que você teria feito."_ Ela pensou.

- A próxima vez que me desautorizar assim, que eu creio que nunca mais irá acontecer, mas se acontecer não espere que eu lhe chame a atenção novamente. VOCÊ ESTÁ ENTENDENDO? – ele se virou para fitá-la se alterando devido a tal silêncio.

Pegou-lhe o braço e apertou com toda a força que podia.

- Está entendendo? EU LHE DOU TUDO! DINHEIRO, ROUPAS, VOCÊ NEM PAREÇE TER SAÍDO DE ONDE LHE TIREI E O QUE EU GANHO EM TROCA? UMA VAGABUNDA ATREVIDA? VOCÊ SABE QUE EU SEMPRE QUERO QUE VOCÊ FIQUE CALADA, SUA OPNIÃO NÃO É IMPORTANTE, VOCÊ É UM ORNAMENTO! – terminou com as faces já coradas.

"_Não irão perguntar. A atração maior sou eu e o dono da festa, você é apenas uma questão de ornamento." _A lembrança invadiu sua mente.

"_Pai e filho... tão... tão iguais. Como não percebi antes?"_ Ela pensou.

- Você entendeu não foi? – ele perguntou a soltando.

- Sim, querido. – ela respondeu dando um sorriso singelo.

"_Eu sempre serei um ornamento."_ Completou em pensamento.

* * *

Draco voltou para o enterro de sua mãe, não viu muita coisa, a última pá de neve misturada com terra era jogada em cima do caixão. Todos começaram a se mover em direção da mansão, todos precisavam de alguma coisa quente, depois de tanto tempo naquele deserto de gelo. Draco que anteriormente não estava reparando em nada, também não chegou a reparar neste movimento de pessoas. Todos respeitaram a estadia dele perto ao túmulo.

"_Ele precisa se despedir da mãe."_ Pensaram.

Porém, não fora por isso que ele ficara ali. Ainda estava tentando montar um quebra-cabeça...

"_Adoro quebra-cabeças, era minha diversão favorita na infância..."_ Ele lembrou o que havia dito. _"Gostava dos quebra-cabeças com solução." _Respondeu-se.

Olhou para onde, há segundos atrás, ela se encontrava. _"Como?" _Não cansava de se perguntar. Aquele era um quebra-cabeça ilógico, sem forma definida para encaixar as peças. _"Está congelando aqui."_ Ele percebeu depois de um tempo e resolveu entrar.

As pessoas que participaram da despedida se encontravam todas ali. Draco se sentou no sofá e permaneceu introspectivo.

Como seria a sensação de estar a sete palmos do chão? Draco se perguntava e chegava à conclusão que seria melhor do aquilo que estava sentindo.

"_Sra. Malfoy."_ Ele não acreditava. _"Como?" _Era tão absurdo, era tão repugnante essa idéia. Não havia no mundo um casal que se merecesse tanto. A prostituta e o imbecil. Ele os odiava.

Grandemérre sentou ao seu lado, distraindo-o.

- Não deixe o seu ódio o cegar, meu neto. – ela pegou sua mão e entrelaçou na sua.

Se Draco não estivesse tão atordoado, teria respondido a sua avó qualquer coisa do gênero: "Você sabe para quem esta pedindo isso?" ou "Como não odiar aquele homem?". Entretanto, a tamanha confusão que sua mente se encontrava deu espaço para Grandmérre Malfoy se expressar.

- Já há muito ódio nesta família. – ela terminou lhe dando um beijo na face e lhe arrumando as sobrancelhas desgrenhadas.

"_Como você pode não o odiar?"_ Ele se perguntou.

- Duas mortes em menos de seis meses. – ele ouviu o padre falar, mesmo que baixo com sua Tia Andrômeda. – Isso não pode ser bom. – ele continuou.

Com o que menos Draco se importava era com as mortes, vive-se e morre-se todos os dias e não é porque se morre que se vira um santo. A não ser a pobre criança que nem teve tempo de dar o primeiro choro. Entretanto, nada, nem as mortes o abalaram daquela forma. Saber que a prostituta que ele convivera por uma semana estava com seu pai! Era incabível, ele não conseguia acreditar! Só uma palavra vinha a sua mente: _"Desprezível."_

Era desprezível Lucius Malfoy se juntar a uma prostituta e ainda mais sendo trouxa! Era desprezível esta mulher ser a futura senhora Malfoy, sim futura, porque seus pais não tinham se separado legalmente. Ele não via lógica nos atos de seu pai, afinal, ser Malfoy, bruxo e defensor do puro-sangue não são obstáculos suficientes para não se juntar a ela?

"_Não foram pra você. Afinal, desejaste-a também."_ Sua voz respondeu as indagações que ele se fazia.

"_Mas..."_ – uma idéia se formou em sua mente, a única aceitável. _"Talvez, ele não saiba quem ela é, talvez ela o tenha enganado."_ Era a única idéia lógica que ele conseguira deduzir, Lucius não sabia quem era ela, mas isso nem o próprio Draco tinha idéia.

* * *

Se fosse outro dia, Adela ficaria tão irritada com as observações de Stuart que permaneceria calada, tentando reprimir a raiva que sentia. Entretanto, naquele exato dia, o silêncio dela não vinha dele, ou de suas observações. Sua boca calava, era certo, mas sua cabeça lhe falava muitas coisas.

"_Aonde há lógica nisso? Por que Herman? Por que eu me reencontro com o único homem..."_ Ela não teve coragem de terminar tal pensamento. Permitir tal coisa era voltar a uma sucessão de erros que ela já tinha cometido no passado e que aprendera a não os cometer mais, ou pelo menos deveria ter aprendido.

"_O que vai acontecer a partir daqui?" _Ela pensou temerosa. Teria que algum momento voltar a vê-lo. _"Como reagir?"_ Teria que em algum momento falar com ele. _"O que dizer?"_

Ela já podia imaginar as ironias dele, as frases com ambigüidades feitas para ela, que apenas ela entenderia e que só a ela humilharia. Ele, com certeza, não deixara de ser cruel, não deixara de ser preconceituoso e esfregaria, ao máximo, o que pudesse para a deixar mal. Só naquele enterro, ele já havia usado a palavra vagabunda, e não era só porque ela estava com seu pai, mas sim pra lembrá-la de quem ela era.

"_Isso porque é fácil conviver só com o pai dele, imagine se eu tiver de conviver com os dois."_

Seria insuportável. Adela tinha certeza de que piraria com tal situação.

As ironias do filho e as loucuras do pai. Agora ela entendia o porquê de Herman ser daquele jeito, ninguém poderia ser normal tendo um pai daquele.

O carro parou na frente do edifício em que moravam no centro de Londres. Julien veio lhes abrir a porta, apenas Adela saiu.

"_Você não tem idéia de como isso me deixa feliz." _Ela pensou vendo o carro virar a esquina.

Ao chegar ao apartamento, foi direto para o quarto, jogando-se na cama que dividia com Stuart.

"_Tudo vai voltar ao inferno que era antes." _Ela tinha certeza disso._ "Será o dobro de provocações, o dobro de humilhações."_ Adela podia enxergar isso no futuro. _"Mas eu não vou permitir que ele faça o que fez da vez anterior, dessa vez ele não está me pagando."_

"_Draco Malfoy. Então é esse o seu nome."_

* * *

Já era noite quando Draco chegou ao apartamento de Blaise, este havia saído do enterro mais cedo devido às obrigações profissionais. O apartamento estava escuro e Draco não se deu ao luxo de acender uma luz sequer, a escuridão lhe convinha naquele dia, qualquer lugar em que não pudesse ser visto e pudesse ficar sozinho era bom para ele.

O loiro se sentou desleixadamente, meio que deitado, no sofá de frente para a sacada. A neve não parara de cair naquele dia. Passou a mão pelo cabelo e a deixou parada ali, naquela posição. Logo, voltou aos pensamentos que não o deixou em paz o dia inteiro.

"_Por que ela voltou? Como é possível uma coisa dessas acontecer? Que vida irônica é essa que faz com que isso aconteça?" _Era esse tipo de coisa que o fazia desconfiar da existência de um Deus. Porque apenas uma força maior faria isso ser algo possível.

Ele voltaria a vê-la? Desconfiava que sim, duvidada muito que seu pai voltara apenas para o enterro, ele já devia estar a tempo na Inglaterra só que muito bem escondido.

E quando voltasse a vê-la, o que deveria fazer? Deveria contar ao pai quem ela era? Só para ver a cara de humilhação dele? Draco não sabia.

Um barulho lhe distraiu.

- Então, como foi a reunião? – perguntou Draco quando Blaise chegou.

- A mesma coisa de sempre. – disse Blaise jogando sua pasta no chão e indo ao bar preparar qualquer coisa para beber. – Dia longo. – Blaise voltou a falar estendendo um copo para Draco, brindando e se jogando, como o outro, no sofá. – O que você pensa em fazer? – perguntou.

- Pegar a minha parte da herança e ir embora da Inglaterra. – disse Draco.

Blaise ficou calado alguns instantes, ponderando o que deveria dizer.

- Por que ir embora? Afinal, as coisas que te fizeram ir não estão mais tão graves assim. – disse Blaise.

Draco pensou no que Blaise havia dito. Sua mãe estava morta, sua suposta mulher não seria mais dele se caso acordasse, não havia mais filho, reatara laços com Blaise, mas seu pai continuaria ali, seu pai e ela.

- Ele deve ter voltado para ficar. – deduziu Draco.

- Voltou sim, mas não vai conseguir nada, pelo menos não sozinho. – disse Blaise.

- O que seu pai lhe disse que eu não sei? – perguntou Draco a Blaise percebendo que algo lhe envolvia no comentário anterior.

- Meu pai não precisou dizer absolutamente nada, é fácil deduzir, seu pai foi julgado e condenado pelas leis bruxas, conseguiu se salvar de Azkaban graças a informações valiosíssimas que tinha, mas como você mesmo sabe perdeu toda a fortuna e bens, tudo confiscado pelo governo e então sumiu e voltou, pelo jeito, rico e com uma garota que tem idade pra ser filha dele. Mas que bela garota, não? Você reparou? Não deve ter reparado, estava com raiva. Que mulher linda... – comentou Blaise.

Draco se sentiu desconfortável com o comentário.

- Não reparei. – respondeu seco. – Lucius voltou então para resgatar o que era dele. – concluiu Draco tentando mudar de assunto.

- Bingo! E quem você acha que ele vai usar para conseguir tudo isso de volta? – perguntou Blaise dando o último gole.

- A mim. – respondeu Draco. – Depois que eu estiver com a herança de minha mãe, conseguirei tudo de volta, mas para mim, não para ele.

- É assim que se fala. – disse Blaise. – Mas aonde ele arranjou aquela garota?

- Do que importa? – disse Draco perdendo um pouco a paciência com tal insistência. – Deve ser uma alpinista social qualquer.

- Não, aquela mulher não é uma qualquer, a gente percebe no jeito, na postura, no próprio olhar, parece vir de alguma família muito rica de qualquer lugar que seja, acho que é francesa e você?

"_Você não diria isso se soubesse quem é ela."_

- Não sei. Talvez alemã. – respondeu Draco com certa ironia que Blaise não pode perceber.

- É pode ser, mas o sotaque não me pareceu nem um, nem outro. – estranhou Blaise. – O sotaque é inglês mesmo.

"_Vocês dois vindos da Inglaterra tem um sotaque tão carregado ao falar o alemão ... Opa, opa, opa esperem estou cometendo um engano, você é alemã não é Adela?..._

_- Sou. ._

_.Mas passou algum tempo na Inglaterra não?_

_- Minha avó era inglesa, morei um tempo com ela._

_- Um tempo considerável já que você e Frederich falam iguais. "_

- Não reparei nisso. – respondeu o loiro.

- Engraçado, se ela é inglesa e bruxa, como não a conhecemos? – perguntou Blaise curioso.

- Talvez ela não seja bruxa. – disse Draco sério.

Blaise riu achando o comentário muito irônico

- Seu pai? Com uma trouxa? – riu Blaise novamente. – Seria o mesmo que você casado com uma irmã do Potter.

- Seria estranho, não? – perguntou Draco.

- Seria estranho? Seria impossível! – Blaise exclamou sem sombra de dúvidas. – Mas de certa forma ela não me é estranha, tive uma sensação de já ter visto aquele rosto antes. Você não? - Blaise indagou.

"_Talvez em algum site de encontros."_ Pensou Draco.

- Não, nunca vi essa mulher. - disse Draco mentindo descaradamente.

- Talvez... - Blaise parecia estar lembrando alguma coisa.

Draco franziu o cenho não entendendo aonde Blaise queria chegar. _"Como assim ela não lhe é estranha?"_

-... Bom, deixa eu ir dormir, amanhã cedo tenho que resolver seus negócios. - completou mudando de assunto.

- O testamento? – perguntou Draco curioso.

- Não ainda, apenas visitas burocráticas para saber quando o bendito testamento será aberto.

- E demora?

- Depende muito. – finalizou Blaise se levantando. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – respondeu.

"_Não, aquela mulher não é uma qualquer, a gente percebe no jeito, na postura, no próprio olhar, parece vir de alguma família muito rica de qualquer lugar que seja." _Draco relembrou a frase de Blaise.

"_Se enganou a mim, a meu pai, por que não Blaise, não é verdade?"_ Concluiu em seus pensamentos.

* * *

"_- Corra..._

_Ela obedecia a esse comando. 'Corra!'... A menina só fazia o que sua mente mandava: corria. Mas do que ela corria? E por que ela corria? Não sabia, estava só obedecendo a seus instintos._

_Parou ofegante e se apoiou em um tronco. Uma mão vinda de trás puxou seu braço. Ela ia gritar, mas a floresta se dissolveu, transformando-se em uma grande sala com várias pessoas._

_- Malfoy... Quer dizer Má fé. É por isso que essa família é amaldiçoada. – dizia uma menina para a outra e as duas sem faces."_

Três toques na porta foram o suficiente para acordá-la.

Completamente perdida e ainda concentrada no sonho, Adela demorou a voltar à realidade. Quando percebeu que estava em seu quarto e que alguém batia na porta, deu permissão para entrar.

- O jantar está servido, o senhor exige sua presença. – disse Miss Julia.

- Já desço. – ela respondeu se levantando.

Desceu para a sala de jantar, Stuart, como sempre, sentado na cabeceira da grande mesa e ela, como sempre, ao seu lado direito.

- Descansou bem, querida? – perguntou quando ela se sentou.

- Sim. – ela respondeu. Já acostumada com aquele jeito insano dele de fingir ou apagar da memória qualquer violência passada.

- Quem bom, porque tenho que lhe falar algumas coisas. – ele parou de comer e voltou-se para ela.

Adela ficou aflita. O que teria ele para lhe dizer?

- Bem, metade delas você já deve ter deduzido. Eu não me chamo Stuart, meu nome é Lucius Saint Claire Malfoy...

- Má fé... – sibilou Adela e de repente o sonho todo veio a sua memória. Aquela floresta? Não era a primeira vez que ela tinha aquele sonho, sempre alguém a mandando correr, mas ela tinha outro sonho em que conversava com um homem que lhe era tão familiar.

- O que disse? – perguntou Lucius a tirando de seus pensamentos.

- Nada, querido, continue. – ela tentou desconversar.

- Como nada? Eu ouvi. Você disse Má fé. Como sabe que é essa a tradução do meu nome? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Por acaso não vivi tempo suficiente na França para saber o significado das coisas? – ela respondeu rápido.

Lucius a encarou, tentando perceber qualquer sinal de desconcerto. Adela respondeu sem demonstrar nada do que ele esperava.

- Ok. – ele acabou convencido. – Aquele que me agrediu é meu filho, Draco Malfoy, e estávamos no enterro da mãe dele, minha, agora, ex-mulher porque até sua morte ainda éramos legalmente casados.

"_Então, realmente, são pai e filho."_ Adela ainda tinha uma esperança deles serem parentes distantes o suficiente para não ter que suporta-los juntos.

Lucius se voltou para ela, como se procura-se as palavras para contar outra coisa.

- E o que era aquela luz vermelha? Que saia daquele pedaço de madeira que parece uma varinha de condão? - ela perguntou, poupando Lucius.

- Bom, era exatamente aonde eu ia chegar. - ele parou um instante, procurando novamente as palavras certas. - Minha cara, eu, meu filho, todos os que você irá conhecer a partir de agora e até Miss Julia, somos diferentes. - ele contou da forma mais cuidadosa que já tivera visto alguém contar isso.

- Diferente como? - ela perguntou.

- Bom, você viu, conseguimos fazer magia utilizando varinhas. - ele disse e encarou Adela.

A morena por outro lado pôs se a rir.

- Você quer me dizer então que é mágico? Ora, não precisa de varinha pra isso. São truques.

- Querida, o que você viu no enterro lhe pareceu alguma espécie de truque? - ele perguntou.

Adela parou pra pensar, e refez a cena em sua mente. Herman havia apontado a "varinha" para Lucius e dela tinha saído uma luz vermelha que por fim, acabou com o nariz do patriarca. Que por sinal estava perfeito neste exato momento e que já no carro sangrava pouco para o que tinha sangrado quando aconteceu._"É, não parece truque."_

- E você consegue fazer aquilo, então? - ela perguntou.

- Um pouco mais. E afinal, não somos mágicos, somos bruxos. - ele disse.

Adela segurou o riso, aquela história lhe parecia cada vez mais insensata e quase ridícula, se ela não tivesse visto, não acreditaria.

- Bruxos? Caldeirão? Vassoura? Abóbora? - ela perguntou querendo rir.

- Exatamente isso. - ele respondeu.

Adela ficou calada tentando absorver todas aquelas informações.

- Tem outra coisa, querida. - ele começou.

"_Meu Deus, o que pode vir mais?"_

- Você notou que sou de uma família muito distinta, e bom, nós desse tipo de família não nos relacionamos com vocês que não possuem magia. Então, você terá que fingir que é uma bruxa. - ele disse.

- Mas como eu vou fazer isso? - ela perguntou.

- Eu contratarei alguém de confiança para isso. Até lá... - ele parou um momento e disse: - Accio varinha!

Então, uma gaveta do guarda-louça que enfeitava a sala de jantar se abriu sozinha e uma varinha flutuou pela sala de jantar.

Adela arregalou os olhos.

- Até lá, você sempre deve andar com essa varinha e fingir que é sua. - ele disse.

* * *

"_- Por que fazes isso se não há mais necessidade? – ele perguntou com um olhar de suplica e por mais chateado que estivesse não ousava levantar a voz._

_- Há coisas que eu não posso explicar... ainda. – respondeu distraindo o olhar para qualquer outro ponto descontínuo que não fosse os olhos dele. _

_- Entendes o que está fazendo? – ele perguntou querendo poder convencê-la a voltar atrás._

_- Não há entendimento, há a necessidade, acho melhor colocar nesses termos. – ela respondeu._

_- O que foi isso? – ele virou para trás seguindo um barulho. _

_- Não sei. O que será? – ela o seguiu._

_- Corra, corra! - ele ordenou. – Sabes onde nos esperar, não sabe? _

_- Sei. Mas..._

_-Me espere aparecer por lá, e se não aparecer é provável que nem mais aqui esteja. – deu-lhe um beijo na testa. – Corra..."_

"_- Malfoy... Quer dizer Má fé. É por isso que essa família é amaldiçoada. – dizia uma menina para a outra e as duas sem faces."_

Adela acordou, já era dia. Stua... Lucius já não estava mais ali, como sempre. O sonho, ela tentava lembrar, sentou na cama e pousou o rosto nas mãos.

"_Esses sonhos...__ 'Malfoy... Quer dizer Má fé. É por isso que essa família é amaldiçoada.' Como eu sei de uma coisa dessas? Quem é que me manda correr?Eu sei que eu o conheço, mas de onde? Por que eu nunca vejo o rosto das pessoas?" _Pensava enquanto ia ao banheiro.

"_Acho que é melhor eu começar a fazer algo, deve ter algum sentido, estas coisas têm que ter algum sentido."_ Pensou descendo para o café-da-manhã.

"_Sentido? Tudo faz muito sentido mesmo, Stuar... Lucius, Lucius ser pai de Herman, que é na verdade Draco. Isso tudo faz muito sentido mesmo. Os dois serem bruxos." _Pensou enquanto se sentava e pegava o jornal.

Logo que pegou o jornal franziu o cenho.

- Por Deus! As pessoas das fotos estão acenando pra mim! - ela disse jogando longe o jornal.

- Senhora Marie, isso é normal. - disse Miss Julia chegando com o café.

- As fotos estão vivas? - ela perguntou.

- Não, são feitiços, máquinas enfeitiçadas e tudo isso que dão esse efeito.

Adela concordou com a cabeça. Voltou a pegar o jornal, logo embaixo havia uma matéria que lhe chamou a atenção:

_A volta dos Malfoy_

_Faleceu na noite de domingo a digníssima Senhora Narcisa Black Malfoy. O enterro ocorreu na segunda-feira de manhã às 09:00 horas. Estavam presentes sua irmã e sua sobrinha, Andrômeda e Ninfadora, sua sogra, Marie Sophie Malfoy, Blaise Zabine e sua avó Matrina Zabine. E, para a surpresa de todos, seu filho Draco Malfoy, exatamente! Depois de um sumiço inexplicável, deixando sua mulher grávida sozinha, Draco Malfoy volta ao mundo bruxo. Ele não quis dar depoimento aos jornalistas._

_Além desta volta, temos mais uma surpreendente, Lucius Malfoy ex-comensal da morte, depois de um sumiço __de 5 anos__ apareceu também no enterro de sua mulher,acompanhado de um moça, o que não agradou nem um pouco o filho do casal, que conjurou feitiços violentos contra o pai. Após uma breve discussão, o patriarca resolveu se retirar junto a moça que identificamos como Marie Loren Denevoe._

_É, parece que os Malfoys voltaram e voltaram exatamente como antigamente. Estará o mundo bruxo em perigo com a volta do ex-comensal? As autoridades já tomaram alguma providencia a respeito? Acho que não._

_Cristine Walter._

"_Depois de um sumiço inexplicável, deixando sua mulher grávida sozinha, Draco Malfoy volta ao mundo bruxo."_

"_Lucius Malfoy ex-comensal da morte."_

"_Ele abandonou realmente a esposa, é isso foi dito por aquela mulher ao telefone, a mulher o chamou de filho, era a mãe dele! Ohh Meu Deus."_

- Por que o filho de Lucius abandonou a esposa? - perguntou Adela.

- Ninguém sabe senhora. - ela respondeu.

- O que é um ex-comensal da morte?

- Me desculpe senhora, mas essas perguntas a senhora deve fazer ao senhor Malfoy e não a mim. Com licença. - terminou se retirando.

Haviam muitos segredos ali. Adela tinha certeza disso. Assim como ela tinha uma imensidão deles guardados, eles tinham outros tão maiores e nebulosos. Draco havia se casado, havia abandonado a mulher grávida. Por quê? Lucius era um ex-comensal da morte. O que seria isso? Com certeza não era algo bom.

* * *

"_... É parece que os Malfoys voltaram e voltaram exatamente como antigamente. Estará o mundo bruxo em perigo com a volta do ex-comensal? As autoridades já tomaram alguma providencia a respeito? Acho que não."_

- Que palhaçada. – foi o que Draco disse depois de terminar de ler a matéria. - Deviam queimar a redação do profeta do diário. - concluiu tomando um gole de seu café.

"_... identificamos como Marie Loren Denevoe..."_

"_Então, você é Marie agora. Marie não foi como a outra mulher lhe chamou ao telefone?" _Draco lembrou-se.

"_Marie, Marie onde você está?... Você precisa vir pra cá rápido, Jean Pierre está querendo lhe ver urgente."_

Era exatamente esse nome por qual a mulher havia a chamado.

"_Quantos nomes você tem afinal?"_

Uma coruja bateu e entrou pela janela, Draco pegou o aviso, era de Blaise pedindo que ele fosse ao Beco Diagonal em seu escritório.

* * *

Draco foi até a lareira e com o pó de flu na mão, falou claramente: Beco diagonal. Instantaneamente se encontrava na seção de lareiras do centro comercial bruxo de Londres. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que pisara ali.

Na verdade, a sua última noite em Londres, desde que tinha ido embora para Alemanha, ele tinha passado por ali. Não gostava de se lembrar daquela noite, não havia nada de bom nela, mas enfim, ele já esquecera como era ter algo bom para recordar.

Andou um quarteirão, até chegar a um edifício de três andares, todo de vidro na parte da frente, onde, uma varinha enfeitiçada escrevia: _Escritório Zabine_, em letras prateadas, contrastando com o vidro negro das janelas.

Entrou, foi até a atendente do balcão.

- Sr. Malfoy, o Sr. Blaise Zabine lhe aguarda. – disse a mulher, antes de Draco dizer qualquer coisa. – É só subir as escadas e virar à direita.

Draco assentiu. Subiu as escadas e percebeu o quanto aquele escritório estava diferente, muita coisa havia mudado desde que ele se fora. _"Por que ir embora? Afinal, as coisas que te fizeram ir não estão mais tão graves_ _assim." _Ele se lembrou do comentário de Blaise da noite anterior. Por que ir embora? Talvez aquele não fosse mais o seu lugar.

- Me desculpe, eu entrei na sala errada. – ele disse quando abriu a porta e deu com uma mulher que ali se encontrava.

- Você não está na sala errada, Malfoy. – ela respondeu. – Blaise teve que ir rápido falar com o pai e já volta. – ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos do papel que lia.

Draco estranhou ela o conhecer porque definitivamente ele não lembrava quem era ela. Ele entrou na sala, sentou-se e ficou a olhando tentando lembrar, não era totalmente estranha, havia algo no rosto que lhe lembrava alguém.

- Lia Parkinson. – ela disse se virando para ele e estendendo a mão.

"_A irmã da Pansy."_

- É claro. – ele disse a cumprimentando.

Ela fixou os olhos na marca negra.

- Então, como vai sua irmã? – perguntou Draco.

- Noiva. – ela respondeu.

Draco não chegou a mudar sua expressão, por mais surpreendente que fosse Pansy estar noiva.

- Quer dizer que vai casar mesmo? E quando será a cerimônia? – ele perguntou.

- Daqui a três meses. – ela disse.

Blaise abriu a porta.

- Você chegou! Que bom. – disse Blaise sentando na cadeira. – Acho que já foram apresentados. – ele disse olhando os dois.

- Sim. – respondeu Draco. – Mas o que foi? O que tem pra me dizer, Blaise?

- O testamento será aberto ainda hoje, às 16:00. – disse Blaise.

- Uma notícia boa depois de tanto tempo. – disse Draco aliviado, realmente precisava daquela notícia.

- E Lia. – disse Blaise se virando para ela. - Depois do almoço eu quero que vá à casa de sua irmã e pegue os papéis que eu pedi pra ela assinar. – ele disse pra a loira.

- Ok. – ela disse. – Só isso, Sr. Zabine? – ela perguntou.

- Só. Pode ir almoçar. – ele a dispensou.

A loira virou-se em direção a porta.

- Então, o que achou? – perguntou Blaise deixando clara sua segunda intenção na voz.

- Eu sabia que isso tinha dedo seu. – Draco falou. – Eu nem cheguei a reconhecê-la, o que aconteceu com ela? Era tão feia quando era criança.

- Crianças crescem. – ele comentou.

- E como. – Draco concluiu dando um sorriso irônico.

* * *

Lá estavam Draco, Blaise, Lucius, David, Andrômeda e Ninfadora todos esperando o testamento.

A sala era retangular e estreita, assim como a grande mesa de madeira em que todos se sentavam. No canto da sala havia outra pequena mesa quadrada vazia, que deveria ser ocupada pelo escrevente. Era nisso que Draco se concentrava para não pensar em outras coisas. E para não olhar para a face cretina de Lucius.

Às 16:00 em ponto, quando os relógios do ministério soaram, uma mulher baixinha, dos cabelos grisalhos entrou na sala juntamente com um homem magro e franzino.

Todos se levantaram.

- Podem se sentar. - disse a juíza, sentando-se e retirando os óculos do bolso de sua veste. – Bom, vamos começar a leitura do testamento de Narcisa Black Malfoy.

Ao fundo se ouvia o barulho da pena enfeitiçada do escrivão anotando todas as palavras. A mulher pegou o pergaminho, retirou o laço que o fechava. Abriu-o e começou:

"_Eu, Narcisa Black, em plenos poderes de minhas faculdades psicológicas e tendo como testemunha minha irmã Andrômeda, venho deixar claro neste papel as minhas últimas vontades. _

_Primeiramente, a parte da mansão Black que me é destinada eu deixo para a minha irmã Andrômeda..._

_E em segundo lugar, a fortuna Black e Malfoy a qual eu possuo deve ficar com meu filho Draco Black Malfoy..._

Draco riu. _"Rico de novo_." Pensou. Não hesitou em nenhum momento em lançar a Lucius um sorriso iluminado de vitória. Aquilo era mais que dinheiro, era a sua carta de alforria depois de tanto tempo confinado.

Lucius o encarou também, mas não parecia nem um pouco triste.

_...apenas se este tiver um filho, caso contrário o deserdo de qualquer posse do meu dinheiro."_

Terminou a Juíza.

Draco se desconcertou, a um segundo estava rico novamente e agora não tinha mais nada? Como assim? Balançou a cabeça, tentou achar um foco, franziu o cenho e se virou para seu pai.

- Todos cientes dos conteúdos do testamento? – a Juíza perguntou.

- Meritíssima. – David Zabine a chamou.

- Sim?

- Eu e meu cliente temos aqui a certidão de casamento do Sr. Malfoy e da Sra. Black. – ele entregou a ela. – Como vossa excelência pode notar, foram casados com comunhão de bens, o que garantirá ao meu cliente que ele fique com este dinheiro.

Draco olhou para Blaise com uma expressão nenhum pouco humorada. Blaise tentou lhe demonstrar que não havia como esse dinheiro ser dado a Lucius.

- Protesto, Meritíssima! - disse Blaise.

- Protesto aceito. - Blaise levantou e começou a falar:

- Todos sabem que segundo a lei bruxa do ostracismo e retenção de bens, o Sr. Lucius Saint Claire Malfoy depois de ter cometido atos ilícitos durante a guerra, ficou terminantemente proibido de ter qualquer restituição de seus bens de volta ou qualquer fonte de renda no mundo bruxo. Creio, Vossa Excelência, que restituir-lhe sua parte do dinheiro é ir de encontro essas leis. E é válido ressaltar que meu cliente teve sim um filho que, infelizmente, não sobreviveu.

- Protesto! - disse David.

- Protesto aceito. - disse a Juíza.

- Meu cliente foi condenado ao ostracismo por cinco anos, mas esse prazo acabou então essas leis não são mais válidas e tenho também como provar que o Sr. Draco Malfoy não era o pai do filho que a Sra. Malfoy esperava.

- Protesto! - disse Blaise.

A Juíza o mandou prosseguir.

- As leis de ostracismo podem ter deixado de serem válidas, mas as de retenção do dinheiro foram perpétuas e além do mais é uma calúnia contra meu cliente você, caro colega, dizer que o filho não é dele, eu quero provas! Caso contrário, abrirei um processo de calúnia e difamação contra você e seu cliente.

- E eu quero provas também, Senhores Zabine. - disse a Juíza. - Esta sessão esta acabada. Vou marcar outra para daqui a três meses, e assim ficará decidido com quem esta herança ficará. - A juíza bateu o martelo.

Draco sentiu o olhar de Lucius em si. Virou-se para o pai.

- Você pensou que seria fácil, não é? - perguntou Draco.

- O que posso dizer é que você, David...- disse Lucius para o amigo. - ...treinou muito bem seu filho. - disse indo embora.

Draco o observou. Depois de ter o perdido de vista se virou para Blaise.

- Vamos embora daqui. - disse Draco.

- Concordo. - respondeu Blaise.

* * *

- Boa tarde, Srta. Denevoe. - disse-lhe o professor de magia quando chegou à sala em que ela estava o aguardando.

Ele era um homem alto, de um rosto comprido e magro, tinha longos cabelos negros que chegavam à cintura amarrados com um rabo de cavalo baixo e usava óculo com lentes quadradas.

- Me chamo Gaspar. - ele terminou beijando-lhe a mão.

- Sem sobrenome? - ela perguntou.

- Sem sobrenome. - ele respondeu.

- Iremos começar com feitiços básicos, vou lhe ensinar como pronunciar e girar a varinha corretamente, e veremos se terá resultados, devido sua condição.

Adela sabia o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. "Sua condição". Lucius havia lhe falado mais tarde que diria que ela era um "aborto", seres nascido mágicos, mas sem magia, foi o que ele dissera, e que como uma tentativa de a ajudar, ele pagaria aquelas aulas para tentar reverter o caso, ela não entendia muito bem daquilo, trouxas, bruxos, abortos, não era assim que a sociedade em que ela vivera se diferenciava, pensava como se fossem ricos e pobres e os demais preconceitos dos primeiros aos segundos.

Gaspar se levantou e foi até o quadro. Ela permaneceu sentada em uma cadeira muito parecida com de estudante de colégio.

- O que você quer que eu lhe ensine? - ele perguntou.

Ela não sabia o que responder. Mas sabia que tinha que responder alguma coisa. O que teria vontade de fazer se tivesse magia?

- Gostaria de aprender a trazer coisas para mim. - lembrou-se do feitiço usado por Lucius para lhe trazer aquela varinha.

- Ok. - ele disse voltando para perto dela. - Preste atenção, você está vendo aquele giz? Então vou trazê-lo para mim. - ele parou girou a varinha e pronunciou. - Accio giz. - E assim aconteceu o giz flutuou até eles.

- Agora é você. - ele falou.

* * *

Draco e Blaise foram até o beco tomar um café.

- É inacreditável que minha mãe não tenha mudado o testamento! – disse Draco revoltado. - Afinal, ela estava grávida!

- Na verdade, estar grávida não quer dizer ter o filho, veja bem o que aconteceu.

- Narcisa era uma retardada mesmo.

- Você sabia disso, afinal você se casou só pra não perder a herança da sua mãe.

- No final, não adiantou muita coisa, acabei desistindo dessa herança. Seria melhor mandar todos os Black e Malfoy para o inferno. E agora que preciso dela de volta, olha o que acontece. Inacreditável.

- Calma, Draco, nem tudo está perdido, a juíza adiou a decisão. A herança vai ser sua. Vou dar qualquer jeito para que ela acabe na sua mão, na de seu pai é que ela não vai ficar.

- Três meses, Blaise! Três meses! Meu dinheiro vai acabar um dia, eu preciso de algo pra trabalhar. - disse ao amigo.

- Já lhe disse que você pode trabalhar no escritório. - disse o amigo.

- Como? De secretário? Eu não sei nada de leis. O que eu sei é de construção, navegação e bolsa de valores, tem algo pra mim assim?

- Eu venho falando com amigos...

- Quem vai me dar um emprego nesse mundo, Blaise? Não seja ingênuo, ninguém me perdôo por ter lutado do outro lado da guerra e nunca ninguém vai confiar em mim, mesmo tendo mudado de lado. Ainda tem gente que acha que eu matei o Potter. - disse Draco. - Agora você entende porque eu tenho que ir embora! Não há lugar aqui pra mim, toda a comunidade bruxa me suporta porque pensa que eu tenho dinheiro, caso contrário eles vão me tratar como acham que eu mereço.

Blaise ficou calado. Tudo o que Draco dizia fazia sentido, era verdade naquele mundo, sem dinheiro ninguém suportaria um Malfoy. E ainda mais depois das notícias do final da guerra. Todos achavam que havia tido um traidor pra aquele ataque surpresa de Voldemort, não havia como alguém ter descoberto as tropas da Ordem, a não ser que houvesse um traidor e Draco quem foi acusado e, por falta de provas, absolvido. Mas a mídia, aproveitando-se, colocou-o como o verdadeiro assassino de Harry Potter.

- Mas você também não pode trabalhar no mundo trouxa, afinal, você é um foragido. E pode ser pego a qualquer momento.

- Bingo! - disse Draco. - O que indica que eu estou totalmente atado.

Blaise se calou, era realmente complicado.

* * *

Deitado na cama do quarto de hóspedes de Blaise, Draco, que pouco dormia, dormiria muito menos naquela noite. Sinceramente, ele não pregaria os olhos. Não haveria maneira disso acontecer, havia um oceano em tormentas na sua mente.

Ele se lembrou daquela fase sem esperanças, daqueles dias nublados que passara na Alemanha, logo depois do sumiço da vagabunda que voltava a aparecer, logo depois da morte de Belshoff... Era incrível como tudo estava dando errado.

O que faria? Essa pergunta novamente lhe perturbava. Queria ir embora da Inglaterra como da primeira vez, sem dizer nada a ninguém, sem nenhuma explicação. Mas ir embora para onde? Algum outro lugar, pra conhecer uma nova prostituta, trabalhar como um trouxa em qualquer multinacional e depois ver tudo acabado? Não, isso não estava mais nos seus planos, ele havia tentando uma vez, e Draco não era homem de tentar duas vezes.

Nunca se conformaria com a atitude da mãe, aquele homem havia acabado com a vida dela, e ela tinha feito um testamento deixando em aberto a possibilidade de ele ficar com o dinheiro. Realmente, sua mãe era uma retardada.

O loiro ainda tinha o dinheiro de seu último emprego, mas voltaria para aquilo? Ele, um bruxo, voltaria a vender armas clandestinamente? Até quando ficaria vivo naquela profissão? Não, ele já tinha tentado uma vez.

"_Por que ir embora? Afinal, as coisas que te fizeram ir não estão mais tão graves assim."_

"_Por que ficar?" _Draco pensou.

"_Maldita seja Narcisa". _Pensou novamente.

* * *

"_Querida Marie,_

_Que felicidade a minha quando abri sua carta, sinceramente achei por um instante que nunca mais nos falaríamos então sua carta me renovou as esperanças e aumentou minhas saudades._

_Respondendo a suas perguntas, eu estou bem e com o dinheiro que você me mandou montei um salão de beleza, você deve imaginar como estou feliz por ter finalmente saído daquela vida desgraçada. Tudo esta indo o melhor possível, a Grécia é linda e os gregos também. Arranjei até um namorado, não acredito que possa lhe contar quem eu fui, será que devo? São tão confusas essas coisas._

_E você? Como consegue viver com este homem? Fuja novamente, venha para Grécia, ele não a encontrara dessa vez eu garanto, faça isso antes que você enlouqueça vivendo com esse psicopata. _

_Da sua amiga, Renné"_

"_Querida Renné,_

_Fico tão feliz que você esteja tendo a oportunidade de uma vida normal, porque a minha é completamente o contrário disso. Você nem imagina a loucura que anda sendo e lhe garanto que Stuart é a última das coisas que está me fazendo pirar._

_Para começar, Stuart não é Stuart, é um tal de Lucius Saint Claire Malfoy, pai de Herman que não é Herman, é na verdade Draco Malfoy. Você imagina a minha confusão? Descobri isso no enterro da ex-mulher de Stuart, agora Lucius, deparei-me com os dois e então entendi porque achava que conhecia Herman, agora Draco. _

_Outra coisa, é que ando tendo uns sonhos estranhos, você não imagina como, algo com alguém mandando eu correr no meio de uma floresta ou então duas meninas me falando a seguinte frase: - Malfoy... Quer dizer Má fé é por isso que essa família é amaldiçoada. E esse sonho é constante, na verdade são quase todos os dias que ele se repete, não consigo entender como sei que Malfoy quer dizer Má fé, na verdade entender consigo, afinal está na minha cara o por quê. Mas não consigo saber como sei de uma coisa dessas._

_E tem mais uma coisa..."_

Adela escondeu rapidamente a carta que escrevia para sua amiga embaixo de um livro, quando ouviu os passos de Lucius no corredor.

* * *

Draco acordou com um barulho insistente na janela de vidro. Olhou para ela com os olhos semi-abertos. E viu uma coruja.

"_O que Blaise quer?"_ Pensou se levantando e indo até a janela.

"_Para Draco Malfoy,_

_Gostaria que viesse ao meu apartamento às 19:00. O assunto é do seu interesse. _

_Lucius Malfoy"_

Draco não deixou de ficar surpreso, que diabos Lucius tinha na cabeça para pensar que ele iria se encontrar com ele? Nada que vinha daquele homem podia ser de seu interesse. Voltou para cama sem se dar o trabalho de responder tal carta, quando outra coruja invadiu seu quarto e deixou uma segunda carta cair em seu rosto.

"_Para Draco Malfoy,_

_Caso você relute em vir, adianto-lhe o assunto é sobre a herança de sua mãe e os antigos negócios da família. Quero negociar com você._

_Lucius Malfoy"_

Talvez nem tudo o que viesse de Lucius fosse tão desinteressante. Mas antes de tomar qualquer decisão iria falar com Blaise.

* * *

Ela sabia que aquele dia chegaria...

E teve uma premonição quando ouviu os passos de Lucius subindo a escada. Os passos dele no assoalho de madeira pareciam aos seus ouvidos alegres demais.

Ele entrou no quarto, sorrindo demais e disse:

- Teremos um jantar hoje, vá com Miss Julia preparar tudo.

- Jantar? Para quem? – ela perguntou receosa.

Não foi preciso Lucius dizer todas as palavras, para que Adela entendesse, ou melhor, pressentisse a presença que vinha contida na frase:

- Alguns contatos...

"_Alguns contatos..."_

Ela sabia que aquele dia viria...

Aquele dia em que teria que dividir com _ele_ o mesmo espaço e a certeza que por maior que espaçoso fosse ainda seria minúsculo demais para ela. Em sua mente, antes de dormir e logo após acordar, ela se pegou pensando em como agiria, deveria haver ironias e ela ensaiava mentalmente todas as respostas. Em sua imaginação sempre saia vitoriosa daquele duelo mental, entretanto, como seria na realidade? Na realidade, todas as respostas, cenários e certezas se esvaziavam como se nunca tivessem sido pensados.

Lucius saiu do quarto ainda deixando a sensação de estar ali. Nossa heroína levantou-se da cadeira da penteadeira, na qual há minutos escrevia uma carta e caminhou lentamente para a sacada do quarto.

Que vista tentadora era a da rua de piche com aquelas faixas amarelas e brancas. E a vista mais tentadora era aquela que se formava na mente da morena.

"_Como seria se espatifar nesta rua? Qual seria a sensação pular?"_

Adela subiu na parte de concreto que sustentava a base de ferro. Ela sabia que voaria por alguns segundos e sentiria a maior liberdade de que havia experimentado, gritaria e isso lhe afastaria o medo e daria atenção a tudo que ela reprimia dentro de si e ao chegar ao chão a neve, que caia, cairia sobre seu corpo, sobre seu sangue derramado no asfalto e então ela olharia para o céu, porque faria questão de cair de costas, e pensaria:

"_Meu amor, você já viu um céu tão azul? Ou uma liberdade tão tentadora?"_ Algo que ela havia lido há muito tempo.

- Srta. Marie. O que pensa que está fazendo? - disse Miss Julia na porta da sacada com uma expressão preocupada.

Adela desceu da elevação de concreto.

- Admirando a vista, Miss Julia. - ela respondeu.

Miss Julia lhe deu um sorriso frouxo, nunca acreditaria naquilo, ela sabia exatamente o que sua senhora pensava em fazer. Mas isso não era da conta dos criados.

- Pois bem, admire Londres outra hora, ela é sempre assim, cinzenta, então não perderá nada por hoje, já que amanhã estará igual. - disse Miss Julia tentando convencê-la o mais rápido possível a sair de perto da sacada.

- Aonde vamos? - perguntou Adela.

- Vamos comprar seu vestido, hoje é uma noite importante para o Sr. Malfoy.

* * *

- Siga-me. - disse Miss Julia.

Adela obedeceu a mulher, quando a parede de tijolos se abriu e diante dela um outro mundo também lhe foi aberto.

- Por Deus! Isso é uma loucura. - disse Adela. - Como há tudo isso atrás de uma parede de um boteco imundo?

- É o nosso mundo, muito diferente do seu. - disse Miss Julia.

Adela nunca tinha visto tanta gente estranha em sua vida, e olha que sempre havia trabalhado com a periferia da sociedade, de bordel em bordel, entre cabarés e casas de show, nunca havia visto uma multidão de chapéus cônicos, de côco, ou então com flores secas e vestes largas, parecendo batas, geralmente negras, e sacolas seguindo sozinhas seus donos, lojas de corujas, ratos.

- Isso é fantástico. - dizia encantada.

De repente um homem voando saiu de uma loja e caiu na sua frente com o rosto todo chamuscado.

Do outro lado da rua outro homem gritava:

- Nunca mais volte aqui seu salafrário! Ladrão! - disse. - Se voltar eu juro por Merlin que lhe lanço um feitiço que lhe rachara a face!

Adela lhe estendeu a mão.

- Parece que você aborreceu esse homem. - disse ela.

Ele aceitou e levantou-se.

- Ora, ora, eu ladrão, esse velho me pagava uma mixaria para trabalhar o dia inteiro. - respondeu arrumando as vestes, e colocando o chapéu na cabeça.

Ela riu.

- Desculpe a indelicadeza, sou Olívio Wood. - falou tirando o chapéu e se curvando.

- Muito prazer, sou Marie Denevoe. - respondeu.

Ele pareceu assustado.

- A futura senhora Malfoy que todos falam? - ele perguntou.

- Exatamente.

- Sra. Marie! - disse Miss Julia. - O que está fazendo aí parada? Ora! E conversando com um maltrapilho destes. - ela parou um instante e mexeu na bolsa tirando uma moeda. - Tome um galeão para o jantar. - ofereceu ao homem.

- Muita gentileza. - ele aceitou.

- Vamos. - disse Miss Julia puxando Adela pelo braço.

Andaram um pouco até Miss Julia começar o seu sermão:

- Bom, creio que o Sr. Malfoy lhe explicou poucas coisas. - ela suspirou um momento. - Primeiro, nosso mundo esteve em guerra e está se reerguendo agora, então a maioria da população é miserável e está louca pra ganhar dinheiro, podendo fazer tudo para tal, se é que me entende. Então senhora não ouse dar atenção a mendigos e nem fale seu nome, todos sabem quem são os ricos.

- Mas ele não era mendigo. - disse Adela.

- Era o que então? Um príncipe? - perguntou Miss Julia.

- Disse-me que era Olívio Wood. - respondeu.

- Olívio Wood? Tem certeza que ouviu certo? - perguntou Miss Julia entrando em uma loja.

- Claro que sim! - respondeu. - Por quê?

- Antes da guerra senhora, ele era o jogador de quadribol mais famoso do mundo.

Adela arregalou os olhos. _"Quadribol? O que seria aquilo?"_

* * *

- O Sr. Zabine, por favor? - perguntou Draco a outra secretária diferente daquela que estava na última vez.

A senhora idosa e com óculos de um grau forte, olhou com esforço e lhe disse que o Sr. Zabine não estava, mas que não demorava a voltar.

Draco resolveu então dar uma volta pelo Beco Diagonal. Entre lojas e pessoas, teve uma surpresa.

- Ora, ora se não é a Parkinson mais nova. - ele disse encontrando Lia. - Sabe aonde anda seu chefe? - ele perguntou.

Ela se virou da vitrine para ele. Não demonstrou sinal de espanto ou felicidade em vê-lo.

- Falou-me que iria a St. Mungus estava com dores fortes nas costas. - ela respondeu.

Draco sabia que aquilo era mentira, ele ia a St. Mungus, mas não por causa de suas dores físicas.

- E você? De folga? - ele perguntou.

- Não, já acabou meu expediente, estou olhando as vitrines apenas. - ela respondeu. - E você?

- Apenas matando o tempo para me encontrar com seu chefe. - ele disse.

- Bom, tenho que ir. Foi um prazer, Sr. Malfoy. - ela disse se despedindo.

Ele balançou a cabeça em sinal de despedida.

Olhou a vitrine que ela olhava, havia um belo colar de ouro. Entrou e chamou o balconista.

- Aquele colar, por favor. - disse.

O homem buscou-o.

- Para a Srta. Lia Parkinson. - Draco disse comprando-o.

- Então, o que você acha disso? – perguntou a Blaise quando esse lia o bilhete que seu pai o mandara.

- Ele mandou um convite para mim e para meu pai para jantarmos hoje no apartamento dele. E o que eu acho, bom, vou lhe repetir o que já falei: ele quer tudo que foi dele de volta e precisa de você para conseguir isso. – disse Blaise. – E pelo jeito, vai negociar alto para conseguir.

- Devo ir lá? – perguntou ao amigo.

- Você não deve, você tem que ir lá, Draco, escutar o que ele tem pra dizer e, dependo do que, concordar. – aconselhou.

- Não gosto nada dessa situação. – disse Draco.

- Eu imagino. – disse Blaise.

Mas, na verdade, ele não imaginava realmente.

* * *

- Eu desisto! Não há um vestido em todo esse beco que me agrade! – disse se jogando na cadeira ao lado de Miss Julia.

- Senhora, essa é a quinta loja que entramos. Por favor, escolha algo rápido. - implorou.

- Não sei, nada parece bonito, esses vestidos são estranhos eu não consigo me sentir bem com eles.

- Então, escolha a coisa mais trouxa que conseguir. - disse Miss Julia baixinho.

- Ok. Prometo que vou olhar com mais atenção. - disse se levantando e indo procurar um vestido.

Já havia olhado aquela loja inteira, havia vários cabideiros com vestidos e as mais diversas estantes com acessórios, mas nada parecia agradá-la, nada parecia bonito o suficiente para causar o impacto que queria.

Adela havia imaginado um vestido que a fizesse tão esplendorosa que Herman não conseguisse parar de olhá-la ou sequer balbuciar uma frase inteira sem se sentir tonto ou perdido, queria um vestido que todos os homens e mulheres olhassem e não conseguissem tirar os olhos dele e dela.

Subiu as escadas, remexeu em alguns cabideiros para encontrar o tão precioso vestido.

- Você não me pega! - gritou o menino que passou correndo e se escondendo atrás de Adela.

- Julien! Julien! - gritava uma menina atrás dele. – Julien! Devolve a minha boneca!

- Olha o que eu faço com a sua boneca boba! - ele disse batendo com o brinquedo no chão.

- Vocês dois aí, Julien e Molly! Venham agora pra dentro! - disse uma mulher morena de cabelos brancos.

Julien se agarou na perna de Adela.

- Julien Weasley! Largue da moça agora! - disse o puxando pelo braço.

- Me desculpe, senhorita. Mas essas crianças são umas pestes. - disse a mulher.

- Não se preocupe. - respondeu Adela. - São seus? - perguntou.

- Não são meus não. Cuido deles enquanto as mães costuram.

- Julien, essa moça parece aquela das fotos, não é? - disse Molly ao primo que estava no colo da mulher.

- Que fotos, Molly bobona? - disse Julien.

- Devem ser a dos jornais. Todos sabem quem é a senhora.

Adela sorriu estranhamente.

- Não Lucy, fotos do álbum da vovó. Lembra, Julien? Quando vovó mostrava as fotos pra nós? Você lembra, Julien? - disse a pequena garota loira ao seu primo.

Adela se virou para a garotinha loira.

- Não, Molly bobona, você está doida que nem a vovó Molly.

- Não estou não! Ela é a moça das fotos!

- Não é não!

- É sim! - disse Molly começando a chorar.

- Já pra dentro os dois! - ordenou Lucy. - Me desculpe. Se procura um vestido de verdade não encontrará nessa loja. - disse arrastando os dois.

Adela continuou ali, parada.

"_Fotos do álbum da vovó."_

"_Não, Molly bobona, você está doida que nem a vovó Molly."_

Desceu as escadas com essas frases na cabeça. Teria aquela menina falado algo sobre o seu passado? Estaria ela falando sério?

- Então? - perguntou Miss Julia.

- A quem pertence essa loja? - perguntou Adela.

- Que eu saiba a Fleur Delacour. - respondeu.

- E quem costura? - perguntou novamente.

- Não sei. Devem ser costureiras contratadas. Ou então é negócio de família.

- Que família? Delacour? - ela perguntou.

- Por que essas perguntas senhora? - disse Miss Julia.

- Me responda, Julia! - disse Adela irritada. - Apenas responda!

- A senhora Delacour foi casada com um dos Weasley antes dele morrer na guerra. - respondeu.

- Obrigada! Vamos a outra loja, aqui eu não vou encontrar um vestido.

"_Weasley... Molly Weasley." _Ela riu.

"_Aonde está com a cabeça Adela?"_

* * *

Ele também sabia que aquele dia viria...

Aquele dia em que teria que fingir não conhecer a prostituta com qual dividira a cama por uma semana incompleta. Aquele exato dia, desde o enterro de sua mãe não lhe saiu da cabeça, mas também não chegou à luz da razão. Draco preferiu pensar de forma discreta em como seria. Estava ocupado demais cultuando o ódio e a repulsa que tinha dela e também preocupado com assuntos monetários. Mas, escondido entre as barreiras invisíveis criadas por seu cérebro, sempre houve um pensamento sobre aquele dia, um pensamento que nunca passou do momento em que ele a olharia novamente, nunca passou daquilo, ele nunca havia deixado e isso o preocupava porque...

"_Ela estará..."_

Na verdade, apenas uma coisa ele tinha certeza, que seria divertido brincar com ela, fazer piadas que apenas ela entenderia e que só ela tentaria esconder.

Acabou de dar o nó na gravata e aparatou no que seria o apartamento de seu pai.

Existem coisas que acontecem em nossa estadia terrena que demoraram não mais que 10 minutos para nos ocorrer e uma vida inteira a nos perseguir. Essa era exatamente a situação de Draco e Adela.

Nenhum dos dois sabia exatamente o que os esperava quando a campainha tocou pelos dedos dela e a porta se abriu pelos dele, já há certo tempo.

Quanto tempo durou? Menos que cinco segundos, cinco segundos fatídicos, cinco segundos incompletos, como a semana deles. Apenas cinco.

Lá estava Draco Malfoy, do outro lado da porta. Olhou um bom tempo para maçaneta dourada... Estava pensando... Seria sensato apertar a campainha? Ele podia sentir que aquele simples ato podia mudar muita coisa. Apertar aquela campainha significava voltar a várias partes do seu passado, problemas com o pai, problemas com os negócios e problemas com a mulher de seu pai. Tocar a campainha era problema na certa. Ficou pensando... Poderia virar as costas e simplesmente embarcar em uma nova aventura para qualquer país distante e começar de novo, ou tocar a campainha. Tocou.

O som, onda mecânica se propagou através das paredes, dos móveis e chegou aos ouvidos de todos que se encontravam do lado oposto da porta.

Para Miss Julia, o som significou obrigação. Para os diversos outros empregados como: cozinheiros, graçons etc, apenas que um convidado havia chegado. Para uma mulher trancada em seu quarto, o som, a fez borrar a maquiagem.

Houve passos, Draco os ouviu, não seriam dela, eram pesados demais. Ao invés disso, outra mulher, de feições severas, coque impecável, que lembrava McGonagall, apareceu.

- Boa noite, Sr. Malfoy, seja bem-vindo. - ela disse em um tom servil. A primeira impressão que o loiro teve é que ela sempre estava com o cenho franzido, reprovando alguma coisa, essa impressão jamais mudaria.

Draco entrou no que seria uma ante-sala, um quadrado pequeno com papel de parede de pétalas rosas que possuía uma porta a sua direita, indicando um armário.

- Eu sou Miss Julia, queira me dar seu casaco. - ela pediu estendendo as mãos.

Draco obedeceu. E pensou se receberiam tão bem assim no inferno.

Ela guardou rapidamente no armário.

- Queira me acompanhar. - ela pediu.

Draco agora se encontrava em uma grande sala, o piso de tábua corrida impecavelmente lustroso se estendia por todos os pontos que sua visão alcançava, havia também dois sofás grandes e negros um de frente para o outro, separados por uma mesa de centro, completando um retângulo havia duas poltronas da mesma forma, a parede era toda de vidro, lhe estendendo a visão cinzenta de Londres naquela noite de inverno.

- Deseja algo para beber? - perguntou.

- Um uísque. - ele respondeu o mesmo de sempre.

- Em um minuto.

Era ele...

Foi o que Adela pensou quando ouviu a campainha. E foi o que pensou pela segunda vez quando pode espiar do corredor a figura loira sentada no sofá.

O que faria? Desceria até lá? Fingiria não o conhecer? Poderia esperar mais um tempo e apenas descer quando outro convidado chegasse, assim evitaria o transtorno de ficar a sós com ele. Era o mais sensato a se fazer, mas não foi o que Adela fez.

Ela apareceu no alto da escada. E o primeiro pensamento do loiro foi: _"Não pode ser a mesma mulher."_

Draco se lembrava muito bem da Adela loira com um vestido branco cintilante na festa de Jacob, lembrava da semelhança com Narcisa e de ter a comparado com um diamante.

Draco se lembrava muito bem de tudo isso. Mas, agora as lembranças não faziam sentido já que ela aquela mulher no alto da escada não se parecia com aquela das lembranças.

Os cabelos loiros lisos, agora eram de um negro intenso e cacheados nas pontas, essas mesmas madeixas transformadas estavam soltas e uma franja pendia para o lado direito. O vestido combinava com o cabelo, mas era do mesmo estilo do da festa de Jacob. Era igual, porém oposto.

Draco constataria esta frase ambígua das mais diversas formas.

Lá estava ele, sentando no sofá a encarando, com as mãos segurando o queixo, sempre analisando, sempre a observando. Estava nervosa, por que afinal ele tinha que ser filho de Lucius?  
Por que afinal, eles tinham se reencontrado?

Era óbvio o porquê, mas nenhum dos dois queria pensar naquilo. Se algo inacabado está, voltará para que inacabado não seja mais. Não interessa quando, nem como, voltará, por mais improvável que seja.

Ela desceu as escadas sempre com o olhar fixo nele. Ele acompanhou a descida com o olhar fixo nela. Um garçom trouxe a bebida que Draco havia pedido. O que o fez desviar por um segundo a atenção, Adela aproveitando esta deixa, acabou por virar em direção a cozinha fingindo ter algo a tratar com os funcionários e ignorando o fato de que deveria, como anfitriã, dar atenções ao convidado.

Miss Julia apareceu vindo no caminho oposto, queria dar as últimas informações a sua senhora, então qualquer esperança de o ignorar foi perdida.

- Engraçado, eu tenho a impressão que conheço a senhorita. - ele disse.

Então Miss Julia que não conseguira dar seu recado devido àquela intromissão, olhou para ele desconfiada e depois voltou o olhar para sua senhora, tentando entender o que aquilo poderia significar.

- Claro que conhece, estive no enterro de sua falecida mãe. - ela respondeu serena, sentindo o peso do olhar de Miss Julia.

- Mas é claro que sim. Mas estou dizendo que tenho a impressão de conhecê-la antes do enterro de minha mãe, você por acaso não tem a impressão de me conhecer? - ele perguntou irônico.

Um tremor passou pelo corpo de Adela e ficou mais nervosa ainda que Miss Julia ainda se encontrasse ali.

- Bom, não me recordo do senhor, se o conhecesse recordaria certamente, mas deixe me apresentar quem sabe o senhor então não se relembra de onde deve me conhecer. - ela deu passos em sua direção e estendeu a mão. - Marie Loren Denevoe.

Draco pegou sua mão e lhe deu um beijo.

- Não. - ele balançou a cabeça. - Parece que a conheço com outro nome, talvez. - ele disse a deixando mais embaraçada.

- Mas para que eu mudaria de nome? Só se eu fosse espiã, certo? Ou quem sabe estivesse fugindo do meu passado, não é assim que as pessoas se arranjam quando fogem? Mudando de identidade? O que eu não acho uma atitude valente. - ela disse isso, uma resposta cheia de ambigüidades feitas para ele.

- Você está certa, fugir realmente não é um ato corajoso. - lembrou-a do fato de ela também ter fugido.

Ela olhou para trás, Miss Julia não se encontrava mais ali. Até onde teria ouvido?

- Principalmente dos compromissos matrimoniais. - ela respondeu a ele.

A campainha tocou. Um homem atravessou a sala.

"_Principalmente dos compromissos matrimoniais." "Que diabos ela quer dizer com isso?" _Pensou Draco enquanto a encarava_._ Era claro, ela sabia que ele era casado.

Ela foi até o convidado que acabara de chegar, Draco a observou caminhar triunfante até Evandro Nott.

- Draco Malfoy? - perguntou Nott não acreditando.

"_Beleza, só a banda podre da bruxaria."_ Pensou.

Draco lhe retribuiu um sorriso sem muita alegria.

- Quanto tempo. - disse sentando ao seu lado.

- Vocês desejam alguma coisa? - perguntou Adela.

- Sua futura madrasta é encantadora, não é? Assustei-me até quando a vi, afinal é tão nova. - comentou Nott.

As faces de Adela se enrubesceram.

- Muitos dizem que experiência não vem da idade. - Draco respondeu irônico olhando para ela.

- Exatamente. - ela respondeu sendo educada. - E também não sou tão nova assim. Vou mandar servir as bebidas. - ela foi até a cozinha.

"_Muitos dizem que experiência não vem da idade."_ A frase foi com ela. _"Odioso."_ Pensou.

- Então, Malfoy, estamos com uma empresa nova, na verdade acho que vocês devem estar interessados em reabrir os portos bruxos, não? - perguntou Nott.

Draco pegou mais um uísque que o garçom servia.

- O que você acha, Nott? - respondeu de uma maneira que não dizia muita coisa, queria apenas que Nott deduzisse que sim, que eles queriam voltar ao ramo dos portos e que ele tinha dinheiro pra isso.

- Então, se vocês vão voltar a esse ramo podem contar com meu apoio, é uma área que ainda não foi bem reconstruída depois da guerra. Com o capital alto e contatos voltaremos a ser os donos dos mares.

- Mas estou pensando em algo maior dessa vez. - disse Draco querendo levantar de quanto dinheiro Nott estava falando.

- Como assim? - perguntou.

- Acho que investir em galpões e venda e compra de mercadoria é ótimo, é o que fazíamos no passado, mas construção de naves bruxas de transportes é a minha nova meta. -disse Draco.

Nott bebeu um gole e ficou balançando a cabeça como se ponderasse o assunto.

A campainha tocou novamente.

- Isso é uma excelente idéia, Malfoy. - disse Nott. - Investimento alto e lucro alto.

- Então, falando sobre o que? - perguntou Blaise que acabara de chegar.

- Negócios. - disse Draco.

- Como vai, Nott? - perguntou Blaise apertando sua mão.

- Ótimo e você, Zabine? - perguntou.

- Bem. E que negócios são estes? - perguntou Blaise.

- Construção de naves bruxas. - disse Draco.

Blaise arregalou os olhos.

- Muitos galeões. - disse o moreno.

A campainha voltou a tocar. Logo Lia Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson e Judith Parkinson se juntaram aos homens.

Blaise encarou Draco logo que Lia sentou ao seu outro lado do sofá. Draco deu um sorriso discreto enquanto levava o copo à boca. Reparando a bela jóia que ela tinha no pescoço.

- Então, Pansy, quando é o casamento? - perguntou Nott.

- Estamos ajeitando os últimos detalhes, não é mamãe? - ela se virou para a Senhora loira que conversava com Blaise.

A mulher balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, na verdade não havia nem sequer escutado a pergunta, estava mais interessada em saber como andava seu processo milionário de divórcio.

Adela que tinha ido à cozinha ver o andamento do jantar voltou para a sala um pouco corada.

- Me desculpem a ausência. - ela falou. - As senhoras. - se dirigiu as três loiras que se encontravam na sala. - Desejam alguma coisa?

- Eu não lhe conheço? - perguntou Pansy à Adela.

Blaise que ainda conversava com Judith e lhe garantia que o processo estaria encerrado e ela mais milionária em menos de um mês, ouviu o comentário de Pansy. Ia indagar que também tivera essa sensação, quando Judith lhe perguntou se ele realmente tinha certeza daquilo. Perdendo então a linha de raciocínio e voltando-se para Judith.

Porém, Draco, Nott e Lia viraram para a futura Sra. Malfoy.

- Desculpe a falta de educação. - parou Pansy. - Pansy All Parkinson. - estendeu a mão.

- Sou Marie Loren Denevoe. - disse Adela.

Pansy arregalou os olhos e sua mãe, que agora prestava atenção na conversa, também.

- Quer dizer que você é a noiva de Lucius? - perguntou com uma face assustada.

- Sim, sou eu. - respondeu Adela um pouco envergonhada.

- Lia. - Pansy se virou para irmã. - Você não a acha familiar? - perguntou.

Lia que estava conversando com Draco voltou a atenção para a irmã.

- Sinceramente, só lembro dela na capa do Profeta. - respondeu.

- Deve ser por isso que eu lhe acho familiar. - terminou Pansy, pouco convencida da verdade.

O último convidado, David Zabine, chegou e logo Judith foi conversar com ele.

E Blaise voltando a roda que anteriormente discutia a impressão de Marie já ser conhecida, não encontrou mais lugar para dizer que também tinha essa impressão.

Todos se encontravam conversando animadamente. Mas para Adela duas pessoas em particular pareciam mais divertidamente interessadas em suas conversas, eram Draco e Lia Parkinson.

Enquanto Adela conversava com Pansy Parkinson, na verdade fingia que conversava, dando apenas respostas curtas e mecânicas, do tipo: _"Que bom!", "Não acredito!"_ seus olhos atravessavam o corpo da loira e observavam atentamente outra conversa, uma que não fora convidada a participar.

Draco conversava animadamente com a irmã de Pansy e lhe oferecia sorrisos verdadeiros e muita atenção, totalmente o contrário da conversa dela. O que a morena sentia? De tanto controlar tudo e principalmente naquela noite, não sabia dizer ao certo, mas a mão dela pousada no sofá sustentando seu corpo e enforcando uma almofada, aquela mão concentrava tudo dela sobre a visão que tinha, sobre seus sentimentos e sobre aquela noite.

- Minha irmã não sabe o que está fazendo. - falou Pansy mudando totalmente do assunto insosso sobre bolos e convites.

Adela depois de vários minutos de frases repetidas e insossas, voltou- se para Pansy com interesse e lhe fez uma pergunta:

- Por quê?

- Ora, Draco Malfoy é problema na certa. Principalmente porque nenhuma mulher resiste a ele. - ela respondeu.

- Você...? - Adela franziu o cenho e perguntou para ter certeza que tinha entendido direito.

- Fui noiva dele. - ela falou dando um gole na taça de hidromel. - Larguei tudo, quando me apaixonei, os jornais e revistas bruxos me apontaram como a mulher mais estúpida do mundo bruxo, a mãe dele só faltou me matar, expulsou-me da roda de amizades, expulsou-me da sociedade bruxa, minha mãe ficou meses sem falar comigo, até descobrir que meu futuro marido tinha uma considerável fortuna.

- Mas ela podia fazer isso? Quer dizer e as outras pessoas?

- Quando se trata da vontade de um Malfoy, ninguém pode contra, querida. - ela disse terminando a taça de hidromel.- Narcisa podia até não ser uma legitima, mas depois de todos os anos de convivência pegou o jeito.

Aquela frase nunca mais saiu das lembranças de Adela.

- Mas eu soube que ele era casado. Não amava a esposa? - perguntou de uma maneira inocente fingida, reparando que a única que poderia lhe dar explicações sobre aquele fato era aquela mulher.

Pansy riu e bateu a mão em sua própria coxa, demonstrando a incredulidade da pergunta.

- Amá-la? O casamento foi arranjado, na verdade eu que iria ser a esposa infeliz, mas tive sorte, depois de dois meses do rompimento do meu noivado ele se casou, e ainda é casado, tenho avisado Lia constantemente sobre esse assunto, mas ela não quer me dar ouvidos, principalmente depois que ele lhe deu este colar que ela está usando.

Adela sentiu um choque, uma raiva crescente, ele havia comprado um colar para aquela mulher? Não ousou olhar, não podia perder aquela fonte de informação que era Pansy.

- Mas se não amava a esposa, por que se casou? Por que aceitou um casamento arranjado? - ela perguntou.

- Querida, Narcisa era a mulher mais louca que eu conheci. Sabe como é, casamento infeliz, a perda de uma filha ainda bebê antes de Draco, a loucura por ter um filha e decepção quando nasceu Draco e ela soube que não poderia mais ter filhos, tudo isso entrou na cabeça dela e depois da guerra obrigou Draco se casar e ter um filho, uma filha precisamente era o que ela queria se não o deserdava. Draco sem escolha, com o mundo destruído, o pai condenado e com os bens confiscados pelo governo, dependia exclusivamente da herança da mãe, acabou fazendo isso. - ela terminou pegando outro copo de hidromel.

- Mas o que o fez desistir? - Adela perguntou querendo saber mais.

Pansy que era chegada a fofocas não percebeu aquele interesse na vida do herdeiro Malfoy.

Pansy chegou perto dela e abaixou consideravelmente o tom de voz.

- Blaise Zabine. - ela disse sussurrante. - Blaise se apaixonou por ela e era pai do filho que morreu. Draco os pegou na cama.

Adela arregalou os olhos, então era isso, então ela tinha desistido dele por nada, ele não amava a esposa, o filho não era dele, tudo na vida dele era mais mentira do que aquilo que eles estavam vivendo no hotel na Alemanha, então era isso, ela havia desistido dele por nada.

- Mas se ele não amava a esposa, por que foi embora? - ela perguntou.

Pansy respondeu não aumentando o tom de voz.

- Não foi por causa dela em si, mas pela traição de Blaise, que era o único em que ele confiava e bom foi humilhante para ele e Draco não estava mais agüentando a pressão de Narcisa por um neto depois de 4 anos de casados.

Adela estupefata pela quantidade de informações só conseguia balançar a cabeça de maneira leve e afirmativa_._

"_Por nada."_

Draco do outro lado da sala, perto da janela e já em pé, não chegava a fingir sua conversa, apenas se podia dizer que ele não se concentrava total atenção naquele papo. Passava a vista pela sala, de vez em quando, não se permitindo vidrar o olhar em ninguém, por mais que sua mente já estivesse fazendo isso.

"_Não pode ser a mesma mulher."_ Pensou novamente.

Então, Lucius, aquela presença repugnante, apareceu na sala. Draco o pode sentir antes de ele aparecer. Adela, elegantemente, levantou-se do sofá e foi até seu noivo, ele enlaçou o braço pela cintura dela e lhe pousou um beijo nos lábios.

Draco apertou o copo, teria quebrado se não fosse de cristal.

- Me desculpem o atraso. - disse Lucius a Blaise, Draco, Nott, David. - Creio que todos conhecem minha noiva, a Srta. Marie. - ele disse apresentando.

Todos inclinaram a cabeça em demonstração de conhecimento.

- Que me perdoe o comentário, mas uma bela moça. - disse David Zabine.

Adela sorriu agradecendo o elogio.

E todos concordaram menos Draco que se tornou impassível.

- Aonde encontraste essa mulher? - perguntou o advogado.

- Andando pelas ruas é que não deve ter sido. - comentou Draco descontraído.

Todos riram. Menos Adela que entendia que o que o loiro quis dizer foi exatamente o contrário.

- O jantar está servido. - avisou Miss Julia.

Seguindo a mulher, todos os convidados se encaminharam para a sala de jantar. A sala era clássica, mesa comprida de madeira nobre e escura, atrás da cadeira de cabeceira uma janela, da qual Draco podia ver a neve caindo, e um belo lustre de vidro que refletia luz a todos os lados.

Lucius se encaminhou para a cabeceira. Adela sentou-se ao seu lado direito.

- Sente-se ao meu lado esquerdo, Draco. - falou Lucius.

- Parece que sempre ficarei com o lado errado. - brincou o que se arrependeu depois, pois tinha certeza que aquilo fora uma tentativa frustrada de chamar atenção. Ela nem sequer havia lhe dado um olhar.

Enquanto os serviçais serviam o prato de entrada, Lucius tomou a palavra:

- Bom, queridos amigos, chamei todos vocês aqui para que os antigos laços voltem a se unir e assim levar o mundo bruxo pós guerra a um nível maior que aquele que ele foi um dia. Com todos juntos construiremos o novo mundo bruxo, ou a parte dele que ainda não foi reconstruída. E também para dizer-lhes que Marie e eu iremos nos casar daqui a três meses.

Todos aplaudiram.

Draco a olhou, ela tinha o rosto virado para seu pai. E um sorriso radiante.

- Proponho um brinde! - disse o loiro se levantando de sua cadeira num impulso com uma taça de hidromel nas mãos. Um impulso de chamar a atenção.

Os convidados voltaram sua atenção para Draco. Ninguém desconfiava das mentiras que seriam ditas naquela noite, apenas Blaise não viu aquilo com bons olhos.

- Que Lucius Malfoy seja finalmente feliz em um casamento. - Depois se virou para ela. Estivera esperando encará-la desde o confronto anterior.

Ela o olhava com um sorriso magnífico nos lábios.

-... Que minha futura madrasta seja "abençoada" por ganhar o sobrenome Malfoy. - dessa vez todos notaram o teor irônico da citação. - Que sejam felizes, prósperos e principalmente honestos um com o outro. - terminou tomando sua taça de hidromel e ainda a olhando.

Todos brindaram ao casal, mas sem certeza de que era isso que tinha de ser feito.

- Como vocês se conheceram, Lucius? - perguntou Judith.

"_- E vocês? Conte-me agora a sua história." _Draco lembrou de Belshoff.

Mas ao contrário daquela noite, não houve hesitações. Adela tomou a palavra:

- Meu pai tem negócios com Lucius e foi em um jantar dado por meu pai que nos conhecemos. Lembra, querido? - ela disse pegando a mão dele e perguntando de uma forma romanesca. Fazendo toda mentira ser real.

- Ela me enfeitiçou. - ele respondeu envolvendo a mão dela.

- Mas meu caro Lucius. - perguntou o patriarca Zabine. – Conte-nos como conseguiu fisgar essa bela moça?

- Ora, David! Que pergunta! - Draco se intrometeu. - Não é óbvio o motivo pelo qual essa moça se apaixonou por meu pai?

Adela não o olhou quando ele sugeriu a idéia implícita, ela se sentiu gelar de medo das próximas palavras ditas por ele, houve um silêncio pesado na mesa, mais um momento tenso, lá estava aquele menino mimado brincando com ela.

-...Ele é um Malfoy e todos sabem que quando se trata da....

-...Vontade de um Malfoy ninguém pode contra.... - continuou Pansy.

- Isso mesmo. - completou Lucius.

- Mas me diga, Srta. Denevoe. - disse Draco, acabando com o alívio que ela estava sentindo por ele não ter feito nada de vergonhoso. - O que a Srta. fazia antes de conhecer meu pai? Por favor, não nos diga que era algo ilícito.

Todos riram da insinuação, já que boa parte da mesa tinha participado de atos ilícitos junto com Lucius.

Adela se limitou a mexer os lábios em um pseudo-sorriso. Sentia-se muito nervosa e aquele nervosismo estava começando a dominá-la.

- Estava me formando em literatura. - ela respondeu.

- Literatura? Que belo oficio. - disse Judith. - E deixou para se casar?

- Não abandonei completamente, um dia quem sabe voltarei. - ela respondeu.

- Me desculpe. - começou Lia. - Mas não entendo uma mulher no nosso século abandonar a carreira para se casar. - observou.

- Há coisas mais importantes do que uma carreira, querida. - Adela respondeu sem muita simpatia.

- Como o que? - perguntou Draco.

Novamente os serviçais entraram para servir o prato principal.

- O Sr. já se apaixonou? - ela perguntou o encarando pela segunda vez naquela noite.

Draco que ansiara por ver novamente os olhos dela, ficou satisfeito.

- Ora, não vejo isso como desculpa. - ele respondeu.

- Concordo. - falou Lia.

- Eu não perguntei isso. - Adela falou delicadamente. - Eu perguntei se você Sr. Malfoy e se a Srta. Parkinson. - ela disse lhe virando a face. - Já se apaixonaram?

O loiro não podia deixar de se impressionar com a calma e facilidade com a qual ela conseguia mentir.

- Não. - Lia respondeu.

- Não. - respondeu Draco.

- Então, quando isso acontecer, vocês me entenderão. Fora isso é impossível explicar a quem é cético demais. - ela sorriu e voltou a Lucius. - Quando vi seu pai, caro Sr. Malfoy, eu tremi, você já sentiu isso antes? - ela o enfrentou mais uma vez. - Eu senti como se já o conhecesse antes, eu já devia ter visto uma primeira vez este homem. Então, quando ele falou, eu pensei: havia tido um tempo em que não nos conhecíamos, e esse tempo em que passávamos desconhecidos e insuspeitados um pelo outro, esse tempo sem você eu lembro. Porque ele nunca havia sido preenchido como foi quando eu o olhei.

- Nossa. - disse Judith. - Parece que você não tem só uma bela mulher, mas uma grande poetisa dentro de casa, Lucius.

Lucius estava bobo, nunca imaginara que Adela pronunciasse esse tipo de palavras na frente de seus amigos, e aqueles olhos azuis dela lhe encarando de forma tão intensa, pareciam querer que ele lhe entregasse a alma, o que ele faria sem pestanejar.

Draco por outro lado contraiu o maxilar e chegou a entortar o grafo que segurava.

- A Srta. Denevoe está certa. - disse Pansy. - Apenas aqueles que se apaixonam sabem certas coisas.

Houve um minuto de silêncio, enquanto os convidados comiam, Adela, mais calma e por cima da disputa silenciosa, acalmou-se e voltou sua atenção para seu prato.

- Oh! Quase esqueci de dizer. Vocês acreditam que aquela, perdoem-me a palavra, vagabunda da Granger quer que todos aqueles que cometeram crimes de guerra e tiveram suas penas reduzidas por informações voltem para Azkabam? - disse Judith.

- Eu sei disso. - disse David. - Ela nunca vai conseguir.

- Só porque aquela vagabunda colocou um filho do Potter no mundo quer ser a dona da lei. - riu Nott.

- É, eu conheço várias desse tipo. - disse Draco querendo voltar ao controle da situação. - Algumas nem precisam de filhos pra conseguir o que querem. Apenas um bom casamento.

- Ah milhares desse tipo mesmo. - disse Lia.

- Sabe o que me irrita, é esse tipo de mulher fingida, que não vale nada, querendo dar uma de santinha. - disse Draco. – Sabe, esse tipo merecia ser desmascarada na frente de todos pra aprender a nunca brincar com quem não se deve.

- Com licença. - disse Adela se retirando com a desculpa de usar o banheiro, mas não estava mais suportando o olhar de Draco para ela, e muito menos aquelas insinuações, a qualquer momento ele diria algo mais diretamente e ela precisava sair antes disso, antes que seu nervosismo acabasse consigo. Levantou-se.

Draco esperou a mulher desaparecer da vista de todos, para forjar um acidente com vinho em sua roupa e ser obrigado a se levantar e ir ao banheiro.

Duas pessoas dos presentes acharam aquilo levemente suspeito, uma conhecia Draco o suficiente bem para ter certeza que ele derrubara propositalmente a taça de vinho em sua roupa e a outra levando em consideração o que havia ouvido no começo da festa começou a desconfiar de algo, mas do que ambos poderiam desconfiar?

Draco chegou à sala e ainda pode ouvir os últimos estalidos do salto dela no degrau da escada, subiu em um pulo e chegou a frente do quarto dela quando a porta estava se fechando, mas antes que isso ocorresse, Draco interceptou com o pé.

Adela andava com a mão apoiada na testa, uma dor de cabeça começava, talvez um enxaqueca, foi andando até o criado mudo do quarto procurando qualquer analgésico e não chegou a reparar que a porta não bateu como deveria ter batido.

Abriu a gaveta e então, finalmente, percebeu que a porta havia batido tarde demais.

Virou-se para averiguar o que deveria ter acontecido, então viu: ele estava ali, na sua frente, na frente da porta.

Draco começou a bater palmas.

- Tenho que confessar. - ele começou. - Você realmente é uma profissional, enganar meu pai não é coisa de amadoras. - ele terminou.

- Do que você está falando? - ele respondeu. - Na verdade o que você está fazendo aqui? No meu quarto?

- Ora, ora, seu quarto agora não é mais sua área de trabalho? É algo privado e feito para descansar? - ele respondeu irônico.

- Na verdade ele continua sendo o local de trabalho. - ela disse. - Seu pai aprecia. – lançou-lhe junto às palavras um olhar acompanhado de um sorriso malicioso.

Ele não gostou de ouvir aquilo, na verdade ele não estava preparado pra uma resposta daquelas. Uma coisa era ele saber inconscientemente que seu pai a tinha de um jeito que ele nunca tivera, outra coisa era ouvir da boca dela uma afirmação daquela. Ouvindo e vendo, porque junto com a fala dela vieram também a sua mente a inevitável imagem dela e de seu pai juntos, da pior forma que podia haver para se imaginar.

- No mínimo, afinal, você é paga para isso. – ele começou. – E o que mais você teria para oferecer? – ele terminou triunfante.

Foi impactante, como seria diferente? Aquelas palavras dele atingiam um ponto ainda muito delicado, muito vivo, era o passado voltando naquelas palavras. O impacto lhe causou certo desconcerto, em que Draco jurou ver a face impenetrável dela assumir, por um instante, uma expressão conturbada. Mas apenas por um instante.

- É ai que você se engana, com o seu pai não preciso ser paga. Com ele, faço por prazer. – terminou respondendo a altura, porém sem acreditar que conseguia falar tal absurdo.

- Você? Sentindo prazer? Pensei que depois de tanto tempo de "trabalho", certas partes tenham perdido a sensibilidade.

- Muito pelo contrário, depois de tanto tempo de trabalho, como você falou, nos tornamos mais exigentes.

Draco se pôs a pensar numa resposta, mas não teve tempo porque Adela voltou a falar:

- E é engraçado você falar sobre isso. – ela falava olhando para as mãos, como estivesse admirando a cor de seu esmalte. E repassando a Draco um ar de deboche. – Pois toda essa experiência com seu pai, só me fez chegar à conclusão de que ter capacidade de proporcionar prazer não é uma questão de sangue.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Draco perguntou, por mais que soubesse o que ela queria dizer, mas não acreditando que ela havia dito.

- Ora, _Draco. – _Ela falou enfatizando o nome dele e voltando a encará-lo com um sorriso perverso nos lábios. – Não se faça de desentendido. Você entendeu muito bem o que eu quis dizer. Ou você quer realmente que eu lhe explique o quanto seu pai é melhor que você?

Draco não pensou em nada, apenas reagiu a última frase dela. Deu dois passos na direção daquela mulher, puxando-a violentamente pelo braço e com a outra mão acertou-lhe o rosto.

Com a intensidade de tal ato, Adela caiu sobre sua cama, que estava ao lado direito dos dois. Ao cair, automaticamente se virou para ele, encarando-o assustada. Adela percebeu as faces vermelhas e os punhos fechados tentando controlar algo muito maior. Nunca havia visto tanto ódio em apenas um olhar e isso pela primeira vez, desde que cruzara com ele na Alemanha, causou-lhe medo.

"_Ela conseguiu. Ela conseguiu me tirar completamente o controle."_ Ele pensou. Olhou-a mais uma vez e saiu do quarto.

* * *

Havia uma pessoa na sala de jantar que não estava achando nada comum a demora de Draco no banheiro, essa pessoa o conhecia tempo suficiente para chegar à conclusão de que o banheiro era o último lugar que Draco poderia estar.

Na verdade, Blaise não desconfiava de que Draco estivesse no quarto de sua futura madrasta, ele apenas suspeitava que Draco estivesse no escritório de Lucius procurando alguma coisa que pudesse servir para ele próprio e, sendo seu amigo e advogado, foi atrás dele.

O moreno lembrava de que Draco tinha ido à direção da sala e junto com a dedução do escritório de Lucius ser no andar superior, sua desconfiança virou certeza. Blaise então começou a subir as escadas, não tinha completado seus degraus, quando Draco apareceu vindo do lado oposto.

- O que aconteceu? Perdeu o caminho do banheiro? – perguntou Blaise descontraído, mas logo depois notando que algo não estava bem com o amigo.

Draco o encarou e continuou a andar como se Blaise nem sequer tivesse aparecido. O moreno o seguiu com o olhar.

- Não estou bem. – disse Draco no meio da escada. – Diga para Lucius que depois converso com ele.

Então, Draco partiu para a porta do apartamento.

Blaise ficou completamente perdido. _"O que está acontecendo?" _Pensou. _"Passando mal?". _Aquilo não o convencera nem um pouco. Olhou para o corredor. "_Mesmo que fosse verdade, aqui no andar superior só devem existir banheiros dentro dos quartos." _

"_Então, por que Draco estava aqui?"_ Ele se perguntou.

Então uma forma apareceu no final do corredor. Blaise tentou esconder sua surpresa ao constatar que forma era aquela.

- Sr. Zabine? – ela perguntou com aquela voz serena e educada. – Procura alguma coisa aqui?

- O banheiro? – foi à única coisa que passou pela sua cabeça.

- Não há banheiros aqui, só lá embaixo. – ela respondeu sorridente.

* * *

"_Você quer realmente que eu lhe explique o quanto seu pai é melhor que você?"_ Deveria ser a milésima vez que Draco repetia aquela frase, e toda a cena após a ela.

"_Aquela vagabunda conseguiu, conseguiu me tirar totalmente do sério."_ Draco não se lembrava onde estava só tinha a noção do quanto havia bebido, pois não deixou que o barman tirasse os copos de sua vista, e pela suas contas havia uns 15 copos

Alguém aparatou ao seu lado.

- Como você consegue sempre me achar? - ele perguntou irritado a Blaise.

- Coisas de quem te conhece desde que nasceu. - respondeu o moreno. – Por que tanta bebida? Há algo errado, não é?

- O que está certo, Blaise? Eu não tenho dinheiro, não tenho casa, não tenho emprego, não tenho nada mais que fazia parte da minha vida.

Blaise impediu que o Barman colocasse outro gole de vodca para Draco e pagou as bebidas.

- Aquela sua vida de antes era bem pior que essa, na verdade aquela sua vida de antes não era nem sequer sua vida, você vivia em função do que sua mãe mandava tudo por causa da herança dela. Você até se casou por causa da herança. Mas não é disso que eu estou falando, você conhece a mulher de seu pai, não é? Você a conheceu na Alemanha, não foi? - ele perguntou encarando Draco.

Draco odiava Blaise naqueles momentos, sempre fora assim, Blaise era capaz de fazer piadas de tudo, da maior desgraça, da maior tragédia, ele vivia constantemente fazendo isso e poucas vezes falava sério, mas quando decidia conversar sério, ele encarava Draco daquela maneira e sabia de tudo antes mesmo de perguntar. Nessas horas, Draco odiava Blaise.

- Isso não vem ao caso. Eu preciso ir embora... - disse se levantando cambaleante.

Blaise o segurou pelo braço. Tirou quatro galeões do bolso e aparataram juntos no apartamento.

Draco caminhou até o sofá e se jogou.

- Lucius quer que você vá amanhã conversar com ele, no escritório trouxa que ele tem, aqui ta o endereço. - disse deixando na mesinha de canto.

"_Isso não vai acabar bem."_ Pensou Blaise indo se deitar.

* * *

Estava escuro e não havia um sequer espectro andante no apartamento. Lucius dormia profundamente e, irritado com a desfeita de Draco, nem sequer cogitou serviços matrimoniais com ela. O que Adela agradeceu mentalmente.

A morena levantou da cama e caminhou silenciosamente até a porta, tomando o rumo do final do corredor, subindo três degraus e indo a área da piscina.

Sentou em uma cadeira de praia. Passou a mão no lado do rosto que ainda sentia os dedos de Draco... Ela sentia ódio, um ódio profundo. Quem era ela pra bater nela? Quem era ele, afinal?

"_Maldito sejam todos vocês Malfoys." _Ela pensou.

Mas ao mesmo tempo sua mente a levou para as palavras de Pansy, e a sensação de que todos os sentimentos bons que a haviam feito desistir de uma noite com aquele homem que inundava seus pensamentos, não valiam de nada. Ela não havia se deitado com ele por pensar que ele dedicava amor a esposa e podiam estar passando por uma fase, o que era comum naquele ramo em que ela trabalhava. Ela também não havia se deitado com ele por causa do filho que era dele, ou que assim lhe foi dito. Então, de supetão, descobre que nada daquilo era verdade, não havia um pedaço no paraíso para ela por uma boa ação. Na verdade, ela não tinha se deitado com ele para se proteger, o resto foi apenas desculpas inventadas e honradas para se enganar dos sentimentos que carregava por ele.

Mas aquele tapa nunca seria esquecido.

Draco não acordou da melhor maneira do dia anterior. Cair do sofá é uma péssima maneira de se acordar.

Levantou-se e foi até a cozinha, havia um bilhete de Blaise lhe lembrando do compromisso com Lucius naquela tarde, na verdade, Draco olhou no relógio, dali a três horas.

Pegou a cafeteira e encheu sua xícara de café. Voltou para a sala, a neve espessa caia sobre Londres, acinzentando-a mais ainda.

Uma coruja desconhecida apareceu, Draco levantou-se e abriu a porta da sacada.

"_Para Draco Malfoy,_

_Sr. Malfoy, sua tia Andrômeda deseja falar com o senhor o mais rápido possível, venha assim que puder a nossa casa._

_P.S: É urgente, venha hoje se puder._

_Remmus Lupin"_

O loiro franziu o cenho em sinal de confusão e estranheza. O que Andrômeda poderia querer com ele?

Quando bateu na porta, sua tia logo abriu.

Lembrou da última vez que a vira, antes da guerra em uma reunião da ordem que tivera sido na sua antiga casa, cabelos castanhos, rosto fino e os mesmos olhos Black, os mesmos olhos de Narcisa.

- Entre, Malfoy. - ela disse dando passagem.

A casa de Tonks e Lupin era surpreendente, nunca na vida Draco imaginara que um lobisomem e uma traidora-do-sangue pudessem viver tão bem.

- Sente-se. - ela lhe mostrou o sofá.

Com dificuldade, ela fez o mesmo se sentando na poltrona a frente. E ficou um tempo a observá-lo.

- Você não tem nada dela. - disse com a voz dura.

Draco imaginou o que ela poderia estar querendo dizer.

- Muitos dizem que eu me parecia com ela. - respondeu.

- Não. Você é todo o seu pai. - ela o encarou com o olhar Narcisa.

- Se a senhora me chamou para me insultar, então peço licença para ir embora. - ele disse precipitando-se para sair.

- O testamento é falso. - ela disse.

Draco parou no meio do caminho do levantar e voltou para a cadeira.

- Como? - ele perguntou muito interessado, quase não acreditando, aquela velha devia estar delirando.

- Eu estava com sua mãe quando ela redigiu aquele testamento, e posso lhe garantir que ela não escreveu nada daquilo. - ela disse com certeza na voz.

- Mas ela pode ter mudado de idéia e escrito um novo. - disse Draco, dando uma opção óbvia.

- Impossível. Ela me mandou uma carta horas antes de morrer, dizendo que o testamento de verdade está escondido.

- Quero ver isso. - falou o loiro, cético demais naquelas palavras da tia.

Sua Tia lhe mostrou um pedaço de papel que havia em cima da mesinha de sempre que os separava.

Draco a pegou rápido, não podia ser verdade, era bom demais pra ser.

"_Andrômeda,_

_Lucius querendo me visitar é atormentador, vive me mandando bilhetes e rondando a mansão, tenho medo. Eu sei o que ele quer, mas o testamento está escondido e lhe garanto que não sobre este teto._

_N.B"_

- Lucius estava visitando-a? - perguntou Draco surpreso.

- Seu pai chegou a Londres uns 2 meses antes da morte de sua mãe. Ou você pensou que ele chegou no dia da morte, ou uma semana antes, como você? Sinceramente, se ele tentava a visitar tenho minhas desconfianças...

- Você acha que ele pode ter a matado? - Draco perguntou mais surpreso ainda. - Mas ela vinha definhando há tempos, foi o que me disse Blaise.

- Sim, é verdade, mas com certeza ele rondar a vida de Narcisa novamente contribuiu para a piora dela, seu pai é um louco! Mas sim, o testamento é falso e você tem que achar verdadeiro antes que a fortuna Black e nossos bens terminem na mão dele.

- Mas aonde Narcisa pode ter escondido isso? Na mansão Black? - ele perguntou.

- Ora, veja o que ela escreveu. _"...lhe garanto que não sobre este teto..."_

- A mansão Black... - Draco completou.

- Exato. Seu pai está revirando aquela mansão de cabeça para baixo atrás do verdadeiro testamento, mas nada vai encontrar lá, desconfio com certa certeza que ela escondeu num lugar mais improvável. - terminou encarando Draco.

Draco a olhou por um instante.

- Na mansão Malfoy? - perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Creio que sim.

Draco ficou um tempo a raciocinar tudo o que sua tia estava lhe dizendo. Seu pai ter voltado muito antes que ele, seu pai ter tentando conversar com sua mãe, ele estar revirando a mansão Black, ele querer conversar com ele.

- Então, Lucius forjou esse testamento, por isso a demora em sair! Maldito tabelião vendido.

- Ora, seu pai é amigo do Sr. Young desde o tempo de Hogwarts é claro que deve ter feito algum acordo com ele. Você precisa achar o verdadeiro testamento.

- Acharei, pode deixar comigo. - respondeu Draco.

* * *

Draco chegou a porta da sala que deveria ser o escritório de Lucius, Stuart Elsing foi o que ele leu na porta.

"_Parece que não fui só eu que andei mudando de identidade por aqui."_

Ele bateu na porta, uma voz feminina lhe pediu para entrar. Uma sala pequena de espera, com cadeiras e mesinha cheia de revistas trouxas em cima.

"_Tudo está muito errado."_

- O senhor deve ser o filho do Sr. Elsing. - disse a moça que era recepcionista.

- Sim, sou eu. - ele respondeu.

- O senhor pode fazer o favor de esperar um minuto, houve um imprevisto.

Draco assentiu e sentou-se. _"O testamento é falso." _Ele quase não acreditava naquelas palavras de sua tia. Era bom demais pra ser verdade, afinal lhe havia acontecido tantas coisas ruins.

- O senhor pode entrar. - a moça disse lhe tirando de seus pensamentos.

Draco abriu a porta e entendeu o imprevisto.

Lá estava Adela de costas olhando pelo vidro para Londres, havia papéis pelo chão, e depois encarando a face de seu pai, notou-lhe as faces rubras de mais e o cabelo, que ainda era comprido, levemente desembaraçado.

Draco sentou e fechou os olhos em sinal de irritação. _"Vagabunda, perfídia."_

- Pronto, estou aqui. Em que lhe posso ser útil, meu querido pai. - ele disse com grande sarcasmo na voz.

- Me poupe seus sarcasmos. - ele disse. - Não temos necessidades deles aqui. - Lucius disse lançando o mesmo olhar congelante de quando Draco era um garoto.

Draco lhe respondeu com um sorriso sardônico.

- Querida, você pode nos dar licença? - Lucius pediu.

Adela que mais parecia uma estátua desde que Draco entrara ali, virou-se pela primeira vez para Lucius.

- É claro, querido. - disse indo até ele e lhe dando um beijo.

Draco olhou para seus sapatos, eles eram mais interessantes que aquela cena.

Lucius esperou ela sair e continuou:

- Vou ser bem direto. Você sabe que depois da guerra eu fui condenado ao exílio de cinco anos e que tudo o que era meu foi confiscado pelo governo e que eu estou totalmente proibido de ter qualquer coisa no mundo bruxo.

Draco assentiu, e já imaginava aonde ele queria chegar.

- E agora que a herança de sua mãe encontra-se estagnada...

-...Você quer que eu reaviva todos os seus patrimônios no mundo bruxo. - Draco completou.

- Eu sabia que você entenderia. - disse Lucius.

- E deve saber também que eu não estou disposto a ajudar, negociar ou sequer participar de qualquer coisa que me relacione a você. - falou o loiro.

- Eu, se fosse você, pensaria melhor, afinal, você tem pouco dinheiro, não tem emprego e vamos ser realistas quem dará um emprego a um Malfoy no mundo bruxo?

- Existe o mundo trouxa. - respondeu Draco.

- No qual a Interpol está atrás de você por desvio de dinheiro. É, existe o mundo trouxa, mas não para você.

"_É óbvio que ele saberia, deve saber até quanto eu tenho no banco."_

- O que você quer realmente? - perguntou Draco se vendo sem saída.

- Quero as empresas Malfoy de volta e a mansão também. - ele falou.

"_A mansão também."_ Draco não pode deixar de gostar daquilo.

- Mas não será fácil nem pra mim, afinal, lutei ao seu lado por tempo suficiente para ser marcado. - respondeu o loiro.

- Sim, mas você mudou de lado ou talvez sempre tenha pertencido ao outro. É o sangue Black da sua mãe.

Draco riu.

-...Mas isso não vem ao caso, a vantagem é que você só não teve direito a minha fortuna, mas pode readquirir o resto para mim.

Draco riu novamente.

- O que te leva a pensar que eu faria isso pra você, e segundo o que te leva a pensar que eu faria isso de graça? - ele perguntou.

- Nada. Eu lhe pagarei bem e você fará o que eu pedir.

- Esse é o seu nome para escravidão? - perguntou.

- Você quem decide. O que seria uma soma de 50 milhões de galeões para alguém que nem você?

- Com menos de 100 milhões, nada feito. - Draco falou.

- Tudo bem, Draco. Serão 100 milhões, como você quer.

"_100 milhões de galeões. Isso é muito dinheiro, mas com a herança de Narcisa ia ser o homem mais rico da Inglaterra de novo. É, eu preciso reconsiderar a proposta."_

- O que eu não entendo é por que eu? Afinal, você poderia escolher qualquer um para lhe representar e sairia mais barato com absoluta certeza.

Lucius o encarou como se não acreditasse na pergunta.

- Me surpreende que você não saiba algo tão evidente. - ele respondeu.

Draco parou um minuto para pensar, não era por ser seu filho.

- Você é um Malfoy, e ninguém melhor do que um pra saber como a cabeça de um outro funciona. Por isso não tente me enganar, eu estarei vigiando você e prevendo seus movimentos.

- Sou Black também. - Draco respondeu pra assustar.

- E esse é o seu lado fraco. - respondeu Lucius.

Draco odiou aquelas palavras.

- Pode ser o fraco, mas com certeza o Malfoy é o traidor. - ele respondeu com um leve sorriso. - Quero 50 milhões agora se não, nada feito.

- Ok. - respondeu Lucius.

- E tem outra coisa. - continuou Draco. - Eu quero morar na mansão, a partir do momento que ela for minha.

Lucius franziu o cenho.

- Ela será sua por pouco tempo, vais colocar no meu nome trouxa depois. - ele disse estranhando aquilo.

- Não interessa. Quero morar nela. - disse Draco.

- Você quer morar comigo e com Marie? - ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Quero.

- Há algo errado nisso, mas tudo bem eu descubro o que é, enquanto não descubro será bom ter você debaixo dos meus olhos.

Draco levantou.

- Não precisa ter medo papai, afinal, sou seu filho. - disse ironicamente.

- E isso faz com que eu deva ter medo sim. - ele respondeu.

* * *

- Vamos Marie, se concentre no feitiço. - dizia Gaspar ao ouvido dela.

"_Atio, não Accio." _Ela não pode evitar a lembrança das aulas de tiro na Polônia.

- Accio giz. - ela disse. Mas nada aconteceu.

Desistiu cansada na cadeira.

- É impossível, eu não consigo, serei sempre um aborto! - ela disse.

Gaspar a olhou sério.

- Você não está tentando realmente. Vamos. - pegou sua mão e a levantou. - Tente novamente.

Mais uma vez tentou e nada conseguiu.

- Desisto! Por hoje não agüento mais, ainda tenho um aniverssário para ir.

Gaspar riu.

- Ok, Srta. Marie. Está dispensada.

* * *

Quando chegou em casa, havia uma carta de Renné para ela que Miss Julia lhe entregou.

Adela correu para seu quarto e abriu curiosa.

"_Querida Marie,_

_Fiquei muito confusa com sua carta anterior, pelo que entendi o louco do Stuart é Lucius Malfoy, isso? Pai do seu cliente Hermann que na verdade é Draco Malfoy? Como pode ser possível algo assim? Me tortura a sua aflição e eu estar longe sem poder ajudá-la. Como estás conseguindo lidar com isso? E seus sentimentos por este ex-cliente?Voltaram a aparecer? Deus a ajude que não, só pode terminar em tragédia algo assim._

_Volto a insistir que venha para Grécia, Hillo e eu iríamos lhe dar toda a segurança, temo por você imensamente. Por favor, pense em minha proposta._

_Tenho algo novo para lhe contar, estou grávida! Acreditas? De dois meses! Espero que seja um menino para ser forte que nem o pai. Não contei sobre meu passado a ele, acho que poderia perder toda essa felicidade e já fui demasiadamente triste nessa vida, sei que não é certo, ou talvez seja. Não quero pensar nisso._

_Em todo caso, sinto saudades, quando puder venha visitar-me._

_Beijos."_

"_Querida Renné,_

_Espero que seu menino ou menina venha a esse mundo com todas as bênçãos dos deuses desta terra em que moras. _

_Já lhe disse que é impossível fugir dele, já fiz isso uma vez e sabemos o que sofremos ambas, estou avisada que se tentar mais uma vez, ele matará você e me deixará viva para contar a história, prefiro mil vezes não arriscar._

_A aflição é terrível, me corroí, tenho que fingir o tempo todo, não só um orgasmo como era antes, tenho medo de morrer o tempo todo com algo mal interpretado por ele. _

_Sobre meus sentimentos estão cada vez mais confusos, eu não sei explicar o efeito que aquele homem tem sobre mim, só sei que de saber que ele vem ou está perto como na sala ao lado, ou de ver alguém parecido com ele pelas ruas, já me sinto trêmula. Tenho me perguntado incessantemente o porquê de tudo isso. E tenho constante medo de meu corpo perto dele, às vezes acho que não irei suportar e então suporto, mas não suporto mais suportar entende?_

_Por outro lado, tenho-lhe ódio. Me agrediu fisicamente da última vez que nos vimos e também mentalmente por mais que ele tenha saído mais ofendido que eu. _

_Espero em breve visita-la, não sei se Lucius tem planos de ir à Grécia, desejo toda a felicidade do mundo a Hillo e a você e a esta criança. Quanto a verdade, não se penalize, ninguém tem o direito de julgá-la por querer se dar uma nova chance._

_Beijos."_

* * *

Quando Draco saiu da sala de seu pai, ele pensou nela, pensou...

Ela não o havia olhado nem sequer por um instante, não tinha demonstrado nenhuma raiva ou irritação do que acontecera da última vez.

Saindo do escritório para o corredor, Draco tentou segui-la, olhou por cima para ver alguma cabeleira negra, tentou seguir as marcar de pés no carpete, mas era tudo muito estúpido...

Durante a semana, ele viveu uma terrível confusão, tinha recebido os 50 milhões galeões de seu pai, e mais 20 mil para todas as despesas nos artifícios legais e estruturais de reabrir os portos. Foi decididamente uma correria, reconstruir estaleiros, contratar funcionários, tudo ficou em sua responsabilidade, e entre tantas coisas para pensar, às vezes ela aparecia surpreendendo...

Houve um dia, uma sexta-feira nebulosa, em que o mais aconselhado, devido à nevasca intensa sobre Londres, era não sair de casa e ele pouco tinha o que fazer já estando tudo encaminhado. Acabou obedecendo ao conselho. Em casa, ela aparecia mais. Já fazia uma semana e meia que não à via, o que ela fazia? Ele se perguntava. Mas nada conseguia lhe retirar aquela sensação continua de inquietação, sempre, sempre se lembrava do tapa. Por que fizera aquilo? Aonde tinha chegado? Constantemente aquela lembrança lhe invadia e o fazia se sentir estranho...

Nesta mesma sexta, chegou ao apartamento de Blaise um convite de aniverssário de Pansy. Estaria ela lá? Mesmo sem seu pai que estava viajando? Ele acreditava que sim. Então, domingo. Domingo ele voltaria a vê-la. E aquela sensação de inquietação voltou-lhe. E de tão incomoda, acabou por desmarcar um jantar com Lia para aquela noite, não, ele não queria sair com ela, ele queria ver outra.

* * *

Ela olhava fixamente aquele outro eu invertido no espelho e seus um milhão de detalhes imperceptíveis imperfeitos.

Não. Ninguém por mais observador e meticuloso ou apaixonado repararia em um fiapo de linha azul saltante ou então um ponto de mancha branca que facilmente sairia com água.

Mas não era isso que Adela presumia. Qualquer defeito mínimo era algo altamente destruidor de sua imaginada aparência perfeita.

"_Aparência perfeita."_

Seu reflexo mostrava um rosto pálido e magro demais, olheiras, sardas, nariz estranho, olhos ora esbulhados, ora pequenos demais. Corpo ora gordo, ora magro.

E Adela nem ousava comentar os cabelos.

Entretanto era óbvio que as imperfeições que Adela via facialmente e corporalmente eram na verdade truques mentais a busca daquela perfeição.

A morena sentou-se na cama bufando.

Que insensatez era aquela de querer estar perfeita.

Por que daquilo? Ou melhor, para quem aquilo?

Nome e sobrenome: _"Draco Malfoy"._

Era até de certa forma absurdo o ódio que ela carregava dentro de si. Mas como evitar, se ele era inteiramente odioso?

Draco Malfoy era um excelente jogador, só não era melhor que ela porque Adela havia aprendido a se fechar, mas por quanto tempo? Eram odiosos sim aqueles trocadilhos ofensivos, o tapa que ainda se fazia sentir em algum ponto do seu rosto. E havia a risada, aquela risada sarcástica que Adela entrava em pânico quando ele a soltava, aquela risada que ria dela.

Todos esses motivos eram as colunas sustentadoras de seu ódio.

Olhou novamente para o armário e foi provar o vigésimo vestido da noite.

Escolheu um vestido negro, assim como a primeira noite, assim como seus fios revoltos, assim como ela imaginava ser a cor de seu espírito e não só aquele dia. Não chegou a ficar convencida do triunfo a sua busca da perfeição, mas depois de raciocinar seu ódio, a perfeição acabara por ficar em segundo plano.

Olhou-se bem refletida, respirou fundo e tentou postar aquela feição impenetrável, entretanto daquela vez chegou a duvidar que aquilo aconteceria.

Draco estava de pé, com um copo de whisky na mão como era de se esperar, mas havia algo ali, era aquela... inquietação. Estranha, que começara devagar, com pequenos pensamentos intrusos dela em seus outros pensamentos que nada dela tinham, e assim passou-se o dia, e ao entardecer, quando se viu arrumado ao espelho, lembrou-se do que queria ter esquecido.

Havia dado um tapa nela. Ele ainda conseguia sentir os dedos formigantes ou então reproduzir essa sensação de formigamento, ainda conseguia se lembrar da respiração forte, da sensação de poder, de finalmente ter a colocado em seu devido lugar. O seu lugar humilhante que ele sempre fazia questão de lembrá-la.

Mas algo maior, um pensamento escondido pelos muros de seu subconsciente tomava forma. Por que ele precisava tanto a lembrar daquilo? Por que a humilhação dela lhe fazia se sentir bem? Deveria estar louco para se indagar tais coisas.

Tentou se concentrar nos papéis, nos carregamentos, na paisagem branca e cinzenta de Londres e até no meio das pernas de Lia Parkinson. Entretanto, lá estava ela no meio daquilo tudo.

Se Draco ainda se lembrava das sensações de humilhá-la, o que nunca esquecera fora a expressão de seu rosto. Fora a primeira vez que ele conseguira enxergar, realmente, qualquer sentimento naquela mulher. E foi certamente aterrorizante.

E a mistura de tudo isso, mais a certeza de encontrá-la naquela noite, foram de apoderando dele, crescendo e quase o dominando. Aquele era um dia em que o mar de incertezas que os rondavam começava a incomodar fisicamente.

E afinal, ela não estava atrasada?

Quando ela surgiu negra na porta da sala de Pansy, não houve uma pessoa que não tivesse voltado os olhos para ela, Draco podia escutar os pensamentos, mas não precisou da oclumência para adivinhar os pensamentos invejosos das mulheres e profanos dos homens, entre esses, o único diferente era o dele, entre invejosos e profanos, o dele era o odioso.

E quando deu seu primeiro passo em direção aos convidados mais próximos, algo como o vento maroto, deve ter trazido o cheiro dela para ele. Aquele cheiro da dança do hotel, que parecia com mãos que o agarravam, o loiro fraquejou e agradeceu por haver uma coluna amiga para segurá-lo quando cambaleou levemente para trás.

Ele nunca tivera noção do efeito dela sobre ele.

E nem sobre os outros.

- Mas que bela madrasta, Draco. – observou Nott. – Eu já tinha observado o quanto ela era bonita no jantar que seu pai nos deu, mas bonita como algo angelical. Porém, hoje não vejo nada de angelical nela, muito pelo contrário. – terminou e não ousou esconder o olhar de predador para a "madrasta".

- Esta mulher é sua madrasta? – perguntou Lucas Hogde, antigo conhecido de todos aqueles que precisaram do comércio clandestino durante a guerra. – Angelical, Nott? Com esse par de pernas? E essa boca vermelha convidativa? – riu com o pensamento seguinte.

"_E essa boca vermelha convidativa?"_ Ele gravou.

Meio encostado na coluna, ele observou cada passo dela naquela sala, e como ela passava de rodas em rodas encantando todos os homens – ele estava vendo o que estava acontecendo com ele próprio – toda vez que ela saia de uma roda algum olhar cobiçoso lhe era lançado.

Deveria ser aquele vestido negro tomara que caia e até o meio das coxas. Certamente seria ele, deixava-a amostra demais, pele demais para homens do inverno, que não vêem nada a não ser peles de animais mortos nas mulheres. Eram pernas torneadas demais, colo muito amostra, braços nus e...

"_Essa boca vermelha convidativa."_ Ele usou as palavras já ditas.

Draco se recompôs, ereto e superior, bebeu em uma golada o whisky quente e devolveu o copo a um serviçal que passava.

Quando ela se aproximou de sua roda para cumprimentá-los, ao invés daquele sempre esperado rosto inescrutável, lá estava ela caminhando em sua direção com um olhar sério. Sim, sério para ele. Ela queria lhe dizer alguma coisa, se não estava dizendo. Como ele era ruim de interpretação quando se tratava dela...

Adela caminhava para ele com um olhar sério, até pesado, ele podia sentir o peso daquele olhar sobre si, ela estava demonstrando algo, sobre alguma coisa passada.

- Olá, Sr. Nott. – ela o sorriu. E Nott lhe pegou a mão e a beijou.

- Como vai a senhorita em tal noite? – perguntou.

- Com a companhia que tenho hoje, como poderia estar? – ela perguntou com uma falsa animação.

Mas Draco podia sentir o peso na voz, ela estava forçando.

- Se você soubesse o passado de quase todas as pessoas aqui, estaria muito mal, eu suponho. – disse Draco querendo que ela o olhasse.

E assim aconteceu.

Blaise de longe, como sempre observando, teve a resposta de suas perguntas feitas a um Draco bêbado há mais ou menos duas semanas atrás. Era bem notável a qualquer um que prestasse um pouco mais de atenção que havia algo entre aqueles dois. Para ele que conhecia o loiro desde criança, era óbvio.

- Evandro e Lucas. - chamou Blaise com várias intenções.

Assim, aproveitando a oportunidade de escapar de uma situação delicada devido ao comentário do loiro, eles saíram daquela roda o mais rápido possível.

Agora estavam sozinhos. Draco com o olhar dela e Adela com as palavras dele.

"_Agora ela vai sorrir e me dar uma resposta."_ Ele pensou.

Mas ela não sorriu, continuou a olhá-lo com aquele olhar significativo, que quase falava e que Draco não conseguia entender.

- De que importa o passado, quando ele foi esquecido? – ela perguntou.

Perguntou com a voz calma, uma voz que ele não conhecia, quase melodiosa. Não sorria, não havia ironia, havia apenas uma pergunta feita a ele.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Draco se sentiu um menino. Abaixou os olhos sem saber o que responder e ela se foi para o lado de Pansy.

Logo, Lia saiu de seu quarto, e ele foi o primeiro com quem falou. Lia não teria nenhuma atenção naquela noite, o pior era que nem a falsa atenção ele estava conseguindo dar.

"_De que importa o passado, quando ele foi esquecido?"_ Havia algo ali, alguma pista sobre o olhar, mas como ele era ruim de interpretação!

Adela sentiu o olhar de Draco quando chegou, o olhar dele era diferente dos demais. Quando ela entrou na sala podia sentir o de todos, mas o dele era predominante sobre seu corpo, porque talvez fosse o único olhar que procurava ir além.

Como tremia, era sempre assim quando o via ou sabia de sua presença na sala ao lado. Seu corpo esquentava e tremia.

Falou com todos os conhecidos e desconhecidos, riu timidamente e sem vontade de alguns comentários, agradeceu elogios a sua roupa, cabelo, alguém chegou a comentar que ela estava perfeita. Ela só fez agradecer sutilmente. Naquele dia, ela não tinha vontade de fingir, tudo estava quente demais – o seu corpo, pensamento, espírito, até a sala em que se encontrava – para fingir alguma coisa e isso a preocupava.

Virou-se sabendo qual seria a próxima roda a cumprimentar, tentou antes de virar reprimir, estocar, dissimular, mas não conseguiu. Ao invés de um olhar indiferente ou então alegre com a festa de Pansy, ela apenas demonstrou o que estava sentindo. E o que era aquilo?

Como saber? Como resumir em uma palavra toda a complexidade de sentimentos? O que sempre ela se convencera de não ser nada tinha tomado forma, sem saber o que era, tentou por eliminação dar um nome. Não, não era ódio o que sentia por ele, nem raiva do tapa que ardia em seu rosto, talvez decepção, mas por que estava decepcionada se sabia que aquilo podia acontecer e sempre teve certeza que aconteceria? Então, descobriu que mesmo que se tenha certeza e que se prepare para uma situação, quando esta acontece nem sempre se esta, realmente, preparada. Sim, havia uma pontada de decepção, mas talvez também houvesse um cansaço de tudo que acontecia e de sempre repetir a si que não era nada. Hoje, ela se permitia ser alguma coisa.

E foi essa decepção, acompanhada de cansaço, que exprimiu para ele no olhar, na voz e nos sorrisos tímidos e forçados.

Quando ele falou, foi como se o peso triplicasse. E quando eles ficaram sozinhos ela tentou lhe dizer, da forma dela, algo sobre si. Estava lhe dizendo coisas que ele sempre perguntara.

E esperou que aquele passo dado tivesse uma resposta do outro lado, esperou em vão e a única resposta que teve foi um baixar de olhos covarde.

Covardia, cobiça, vergonha... Era isso que Draco pensava sobre seus sentimentos.

- O que você tem? – perguntou Lia.

- Lia, hoje não estou pra conversa, espero que você me entenda. – disse se levantando e indo para uma grande sacada arredondada que havia na mansão das Parkinson.

Lia pensou em ir atrás dele e insistir até saber o que lhe perturbava.

- Os parabéns! – falou a mãe chamando os convidados.

Então, a obrigação de irmã falou mais alto que o desejo de consolar.

Qual foi a sua surpresa em vê-la já ocupando o seu lugar de refúgio.

- Está frio aqui. – ele falou sem achar nada melhor pra dizer.

- Eu agüento, na Alemanha o frio é bem pior que esse. – ela respondeu sem virar.

"_Alemanha..."_

- Belshoff morreu. – ele disse sem nada mais para dizer pela segunda vez.

Ela fechou os olhos.

- Uma pena, gostaria de tê-lo visto mais uma vez. – respondeu.

Eles estavam conversando, apenas isso.

- Uma bela festa, não? – perguntou novamente. Por que ela estava deixando tudo mais difícil?

- Pansy merece essa bela festa, a não ser que haja algo no passado dela que diga o contrário.

- O passado foi esquecido. – ele respondeu com as palavras dela.

"_O que eu estou falando? Por Merlin! É claro que eu não esqueci o passado! É claro que eu ainda sei quem ela é, ou o que ela foi. O que eu estou falando?"_

- Não minta, Malfoy. – ela disse. – Você é do tipo que nunca esquece o passado, tudo que sente tem ligação com ele.

- Como assim? – ele não entendeu.

- Esse seu ódio que te move: ódio por seu pai, por metade das pessoas naquela sala, por mim talvez, tudo em relação ao passado.

- Não se considere tão importante assim para fazer parte dos meus sentimentos. – ele respondeu querendo novamente impor-se sobre ela.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, não era aquilo que procurava, não naquela noite. Ela não estava querendo se por num pedestal ou em uma importância qualquer, ela estava falando a verdade.

Draco se sentiu idiota depois de ter falado.

O silêncio se instalou, ela novamente não tinha respondido. Aquilo o deixava mais tenso.

- Está frio aqui. – ele tentou recomeçar.

- É, está frio mesmo. – ela respondeu.

Draco, que se encontrava do lado dela, virou a cabeça para olhá-la. Ela tremia.

E ele não sabia o que fazer, queria ter bebido o suficiente para ter coragem de esquentá-la, mas não tinha. Todavia, precisava beber pra ter coragem de fazer o que queria? Quando ele havia se tornado tão covarde? Ou tão dominado por seu orgulho? Ou tão preso num passado?

O que estava acontecendo com ele?

"_Lembre-se de quem ela é! Lembre-se!"_ Mas todas as lembranças pareciam vagas perto daquilo.

Então, ele andou para o parapeito da sacada de concreto e o segurou firmemente, tentando fazer o frio passar para ele. Que ato covarde e desesperado.

Adela ficou observando ele agarrar firmemente o parapeito gelado pela neve, em algum instante pensou que ele pularia, o que certamente passou pela cabeça dele, mas não aconteceu, ele apenas ficou ali.

Como era difícil, ele não conseguia, não adiantava, ela até que poderia ajudar, mas não estava querendo facilitar nada pra ele. E o que ela queria que ele conseguisse? Que besteira era tudo aquilo. Postou-se a ir embora, quando Draco se virou, sentou-se no parapeito, cruzou os braços e olhou para o lado, evitando-a.

"_Vá embora daqui!"_ Ela se ordenava. _"Ele tem uma esposa em coma, ele é filho do seu futuro marido, ele tem um caso com a Lia, você sabe, ele é totalmente errado."_

"_O que você quer falar?"_ Pensava ele. _"Vá embora antes que eu fale."_

- O que você acha do mundo bruxo? – ele perguntou com medo que seus pensamentos fossem escutados.

Adela suspirou decepcionada. Por que eles nunca falavam do que realmente importava? Do que realmente incomodava?

- Não sei. Tanto faz. É mais um mundo que não é meu. – ela respondeu sem paciência.

- Então, o mundo "passado" não era seu? – ele perguntou.

- Não sei a que mundo pertenço. – ela disse.

Ele não entendia o que ela falava. E, geralmente, ele não ficava sem entender as coisas. Quebra-cabeças, ela era o melhor que ele já havia encontrado e aparentemente sem solução.

- Você quer pertencer a algum? – ele perguntou.

- Não sei. Se eu não sei a qual eu pertenço qualquer um seria bom, não é? – ela perguntou.

Ele a olhou. Não conseguiu responder. Não porque não quisesse, mas porque ela estava sendo demais profunda e ele nunca tinha tido uma conversa assim. A vida toda, em exceção a raras conversas sérias com Blaise, Draco procurou superficializar. Superficializar sentimentos, negócios, ele sempre tentou ser rápido e prático e nunca lhe disseram como proceder com coisas diferentes daquelas, na verdade nunca lhe disseram que havia coisas diferentes daquelas. Pessoas que não se vendiam e mulheres que não se contentavam com o pouco que ele queria dar.

Ela ainda tremia.

Adela ficou esperando uma resposta. _"Como ele é ridículo! Que raiva! Por que todo esse papo fático? Vamos, coragem! Faça algo! Eu estou aqui esperando por algo!"_ Esperou alguns minutos, ele tinha voltado novamente o olhar pra o lado. Aquilo a tirou do sério.

Decidida, deu alguns passos à frente, preparou-se e lhe deu um tapa, assim como ele havia feito.

- Eu estou com frio. – ela disse e fixou o olhar no dele, dizendo: _"Vamos, seja homem!"_.

Dessa vez, Draco entendeu o que ela queria dizer.

Pegou-lhe a mão que havia batido, Adela pensou que ele fosse revidar ou algo do tipo, mas não. Ele pegou a mão e posou na sua face, pegou a outra mão dela e posou do outro lado de sua face. E voltou a olhá-la.

Pronto! Agora a decisão era dela.

Adela que esperara com frio por aquele momento, o momento em que "algo" poderia acontecer, em que a covardia dele fosse extinta, conseguiu. Mas e agora? Ela teria coragem de dar aquele passo? Assim, entre pensamentos proibidos a uma hora como aquela, ela se lembrou das promessas feitas nas noites antes de dormir: nunca mais voltaria a tocá-lo, beijá-lo ou coisa parecida, seria um muro, seria uma pedra de gelo intransponível e foi exatamente a isso que se apegou. Andou para trás alguns passos, as mãos perderam o contato com a face dele e se virou em direção ao salão, com passos pesados ecoando.

Draco franziu o cenho, não tinha chegado ali para nada. Ela não podia jogar com ele daquele jeito! Tentou pegá-la, mas apenas o vulto ficou em suas mãos. Então, já encorajado e se sentindo um menino que faz o dever e não ganha o prêmio prometido, foi atrás dela.

Ela tinha passos de vantagem a frente, mas ele tinha pernas mais longas, quando Adela ia chegando à porta abobada, ele a puxou pelo braço. Ela, ao invés de erguer a cabeça e lhe oferecer os lábios, continuou com a cabeça abaixada. Draco a encostou na parede e tentou em vão fazer com que ela lhe olhasse. Ela batia nele, o unhava, o empurrava para longe, mas não ia conseguir por muito tempo evitar, em um dos empurrões, ele voltou com uma força maior, pegou-lhe os braços e segurou contra a parede.

- Olhe para mim. – ele ordenou.

Ela continuou a se debater. _"Esposa, filho, amante, Lucius..."_ Ela tentava pensar em todas as coisas que faziam daquilo algo impossível, algo que nunca daria certo e que ela tinha certeza que só a faria sofrer.

- Olhe para mim! – ele ordenou novamente.

- Eu não quero. – ela disse de uma forma que lhe pareceu mais um pedido do que uma afirmação. E com certeza era um pedido, algo como: _"Não vamos começar com isso, já sabemos aonde vai dar"._

- Não minta, Adela. – ele falou, usando as palavras ditas por ela anteriormente. Draco não pensava no amanhã, ele pensava no agora e agora ele queria beijá-la a qualquer custo.

Então, não teve como, para ela, não olhá-lo. Aquele não era seu nome, mas era a primeira vez que ele o falava para ela.

Ela parou de se debater.

Ele soltou as mãos do pulso dela, deixando-a livre para correr. Teve medo que ela assim fizesse, mas não fez. Tocou a mão esquerda em seu rosto, dedilhou seus lábios vermelhos convidativos, e a beijou.

A parede atrás do corpo de Adela que, com absoluta certeza, deveria estar gelada, não estava mais.

O beijo... O beijo em si não durou muito tempo, Adela logo desistiu daquela insanidade total. O que tomou conta da morena foi um instinto de sobrevivência, uma inteligência racional inapropriada ao momento, porque aquilo não era só um beijo era o mais sedutor convite para perdição. Ela se tornaria escrava do desejo por ele. E ele, ocupado homem de negócios, sem contar os outros enormes problemas que os rodeavam, não estaria sempre presente, nem sempre disposto, ele ditaria as regras e ela já se via na interminável espera das amantes apaixonadas. Na sua cabeça, ela sabia que tudo aquilo podia começar apenas com um beijo, aquela perda do controle de seus sentimentos, e para ela não ter o controle sobre si era deixar de existir.

Foi em meio a esses pensamentos temerosos e de autoproteção que ela desistiu do beijo.

Draco tinha um instinto totalmente diferente naquela hora, o dele masculino, era apenas: continuar com aquilo até o final, soborear-se, deliciar-se e aproveitar-se de toda ela. Pra que todo aquele jogo? Era simples: ele queria, ela queria, então...

Ele achava inacreditável o que um contato físico podia fazer com as idéias, há alguns minutos ele tinha travado uma batalha sangrenta entre o querer e o fazer. Depois dessa fase era mais fácil aceitar o desejo existente, bem mais fácil.

Foi em meio a pensamentos de levá-la para o apartamento de Blaise, que ela se afastou.

No inicio, ele pensou que ela queria apenas ar, e não querendo dar este tempo, voltou a avançar para a boca dela, mas Adela virou o rosto e posou a mão no peito dele o empurrando.

Draco se enfureceu, tentou mais uma vez, ela continuou a mostrar resistência e o empurrou novamente, logo em seguida, aproveitando-se daquele espaço de distancia, foi embora.

O loiro acompanhou com o olhar ela desaparecer para dentro do salão. Escorando-se na parede colocou a testa sobre o antebraço.

"_O que eu est... AHHH!"_

Ele estava cansado de se perguntar as mesmas coisas, as mesmas frases clichês dos romances que havia lido. Cansou de se perguntar assim como os mocinhos ou vilões em "Por que estou fazendo isso?" ou "O que está acontecendo comigo?" ou, como ele iria pensar, "O que eu estava fazendo? Onde estou com a cabeça?" Tudo aquilo lhe parecia exaustivo e muito perigoso.

Ele havia lido em algum lugar que duvidar de Deus era crer nele, assim como uma mulher só duvidava de seus sentimentos por um homem quando já o possuía enraizado. Aquilo com certeza não era válido apenas para o sexo feminino, esse era o problema que lhe preocupava, quanto mais ele fazia aquelas perguntas poucos originais, mais ele lembrava daquele trecho e mais preocupado ficava. Se duvidar era ter, então ele não estava em uma boa situação.

Respirou fundo, essa era uma hora em que parar de pensar era a melhor coisa que ele poderia fazer. Voltou-se para o parapeito de mármore da sacada e olhou para a cidade, para o céu, para qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe desviar a atenção.

"_Um cigarro ia bem uma hora dessas."_ Ele pensou, pena que não tinha um.

Falhando com a sua tentativa de se distrair, ele voltou ao que sua mente tanto se interessava, porém de uma maneira com menos de devo ou não devo, ele voltou seus pensamentos para o ato em si.

Estava tudo ali, na sua pele. Em sua pele, ele ainda sentia a respiração dela, em sua boca o sabor, em suas mãos outra pele, a dela, e em todo o corpo parecia impregnar-se seu perfume. Ele respirou fundo.

"O que está ac..." Lá vinham novamente aqueles pensamentos clichês.

Ele não queria pensar assim, por que podia ele, com tudo aquilo, com todos os problemas depois daquele beijo, apenas se sentir bem?

"_Podia." _Ele pensou.

Draco não reparou, mas enquanto Adela se afastava, gritando mentalmente para ele lhe prender ali sobre correntes, ela cambaleava no salto alto. Era assim: a perna bamba, as mãos trêmulas e na boca o gosto dele, o gosto da perdição.

Era assim nos poemas, nos livros, nos contos e cânticos. Era tudo exatamente assim. E ali estavam os motivos para ela se preocupar, amantes corajosas para ela eram estúpidas. A vida dá seus sinais sobre o futuro, você que decide enxergá-los ou não e Adela, que sempre fora prudente e nunca fora dada a sentimentos por clientes ou ex-clientes, enxergava o não-futuro de tudo aquilo.

Mas por que ela precisava tanto de garantias? Afinal, podia ter um caso com ele, dinheiro não faltava, de certa forma era livre, porque em sua cabeça nunca seria realmente casada com Lucius. Mas aqueles argumentos para justificar um embarque naquela aventura não lhe pareciam bons o suficiente. E não eram.

"_Lucius te mataria certamente."_

Quando chegou no salão da festa Pansy a chamou:

- Marie, querida, venha aqui tirar uma foto.

Ela, sorrindo, foi até a anfitriã.

Logo, teve uma surpresa inesperada: Lucius, que resolvera voltar mais cedo da viajem, aparecendo na festa.

- Querida, você está bem? – ele perguntou a notando gelada.

- Acho que não, estou me sentindo meio fraca. – ela respondeu.

Ele a abraçou e lhe deu um beijo.

Era de se esperar, caro leitor, que o destino, como sempre criança brejeira, fizesse o nosso Draco aparecer neste momento no salão. Bom, foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

Entre pensamentos de bem estar, e outros ainda reprimidos, Draco chegou à sala exatamente quando Lucius beijava a boca que ele acabar de beijar.

Pai e filho, a mesma mulher. Ele odiava o pai com todas as forças e ver aquilo o fazia odiar mais, porque odiava mais o pai, ela e ele.

- Draco. – chamou Lia que estava do outro lado do salão.

Draco olhou e calculou os caminhos prováveis de se encontrar com ela, descobrindo que o único possível era passando por detrás de Adela.

De um outro ponto do mesmo salão, Blaise percebia tudo o que estava acontecendo: primeiro, os dois ficaram sozinhos, logo depois Marie havia ido ao corredor e pelo tempo que demorou deveria ter ido à sacada, cinco minutos depois, Draco iria fazer o mesmo trajeto, e agora tinham voltado e lá estava Lucius. Realmente, era muita confusão.

Entretanto, deixando de lado as idas e vindas dos dois, era engraçado ver a cena que Blaise via: Draco passando por trás de Marie, e parando para olhar de canto de olho. Draco – Marie – Lucius. Era essa a seqüência.

- Blaise. – chamou Judith como sempre. Mas naquele exato momento ela não o estava chamando para outras mudanças no divórcio milionário.

Draco parou sim, mas não por sua vontade.

- Draco! Então, fiquei sabendo que amanhã os húngaros irão ao estaleiro. – disse Lucius.

Draco se virou para ele sem olhar para Adela, que parecia estar bastante aconchegada nos braços daquele verme.

- Sim. E como foi sua viagem ao Chipre? – ele perguntou.

- Pouco satisfatória. Depois conversaremos sobre aqueles investidores, se é que podemos chamá-los assim.

- Draco! – disse Lia chegando até ele. – Vamos, venha comer alguma coisa.

Adela teve uma enorme vontade de revirar os olhos.

- Olá, Lucius. – ela cumprimentou.

- Olá, Lia. – ele respondeu.

- Vamos? – ela perguntou para ele o segurando pelo braço.

Entretanto, outro braço, do lado oposto, prendeu-o. Draco se virou para ver quem era. Era Blaise.

- O que foi, Blaise? – Draco perguntou preocupado com a expressão do rosto do amigo, parecia não ter mais sangue correndo em suas veias, pelo menos aquelas que alimentavam a face.

Blaise lhe estendeu uma carta que acabara de chegar. Draco a pegou e leu. Retribuiu ao amigo um sorriso nervoso.

- O que foi, Draco? – perguntou Lia que observava tudo e fez a pergunta que todos queriam ouvir.

- Virgínia acordou. – respondeu a Lia.

Houve um silêncio entre os cinco integrantes que ouviram a notícia. Mas o mesmo fato de silenciar era para os cinco por razões diferentes. Lia, ao ouvir que a atual esposa de Draco havia acordado, logo pressentiu o término daquela relação que, na mente dela, tinha um futuro belo e glamoroso. Lucius aterrorizou-se, com aquela mulher acordando muitas coisas no processo da herança de Narcisa poderiam se complicar, coisas com as quais ele não estava esperando. Adela nem sequer moveu a cabeça do peito de Lucius, mas ouviu claramente a frase dita. Era ela, a mulher dele, que acordava, a mesma mulher que um ano antes a havia feito desistir dele e ir embora. Blaise tinha um misto de felicidade e medo dentro de si que o estavam roubando as cores da face. Virgínia havia acordado, sua linda Virgínia, mas o que aconteceria com eles depois de tanto sono? Ela ainda se lembraria das promessas?

Draco, o suposto marido e suposto pai, não pensava em nada.

- Vou pra St. Mungus. – disse Blaise.

Draco o parou.

- Eu vou com você. – respondeu.

A festa de Pansy, que estava animada, de repente, com o espalhar da notícia, ficou extremamente sussurrante. Os convidados, em sua maioria da elite bruxa, conheciam bem Virgínia e aqueles que a conheciam tinham visto as inúmeras especulações da imprensa desde o casamento, até o abandono, todos tinham suas opiniões que, durante o sono dela, também dormiram, mas que agora voltavam, do mesmo modo, a acordar.

* * *

**N/A: Uruul galera! Bom, depois de mais de um ano, pelo o que eu vejo o último foi postado em janeiro de 2008, estamos postando aqui, minha beta e eu, o capítulo 6. Gente, nem eu tinha me tocado do tempo, eu realmente demorei muito pra postar. Capítulo complicado de escrever e mais universidade, estágio é uma confusão, mas eu não desisti, e sim! Essa fic vai ter um fim! Espero que vocês também não tenham desistido de nós.**

**Outra coisa é o trecho em que Draco pensa "Ele havia lido em algum lugar que duvidar de Deus era crer nele, assim como uma mulher só duvidava de seus sentimentos por um homem quando já o possuía enraizado.", se alguém teve curiosidade está no livro "A mulher de 30 anos" de Honoré de Balzac. **

**Então é isso pessoal, espero que a espera tenha sido proveitosa, e promessa que o outro capítulo está em boa parte feito e que não vai demorar um ano!!!!!!! Muito obrigada por todas as Reviews e, por favor, mandem maissssssssss e maissssssssssss.**

**Bjusss!!**


End file.
